Del odio al amor, hay un paso Hermione & Draco
by Cristina94
Summary: "Admítelo Granger, no puedes resistirte" "Claro que puedo" "¿Segura?".Dos enemigos, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, sangre limpia contra sangre sucia, chica buena contra chico malo...pero cuando unos ojos grises se encuentran con unos marrones, todo cambia.
1. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts de nuevo

_Antes de todo quiero que sepais que este es mi primer Fanfic :) y he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible. Tambien podeis encontrarlo en _

_Bueno esta historia transcurre en el sexto año de Hogwarts, Harry ya está con Ginny, Voldemort no da señales de vida por el momento por lo que no le ha encomendado nada a Draco. Horace Slughorn es el profesor de pociones y Snape el de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Dumbledore vive._

_Espero que dejeis comentarios con vuestra opinión, me servirá de gran ayuda :)_

Cristina94

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts de nuevo**

Los tres amigos se encontraban en el compartimento de Hogwarts express, y en especial, Harry se sentía enormemente feliz de poder estar de nuevo con sus mejores amigos, alejado de sus tíos y dirigiéndose a su lugar preferido en el mundo. Hermione les enseñaba orgullosa la insignia que había recibido en el verano junto al sobre de libros, era la insignia de prefecta, McGonagall se lo había comunicado previamente el curso anterior, pero aún así no podía parar de sorprenderse.

-¿A que es genial? -dijo contemplando una vez más la insignia.

-Es más que genial Hermione, ¡ahora podrás usar el baño de prefectos!, es alucinante.

-De verdad Ron, ¿en serio crees que es la única ventaja? Siempre he deseado ser la prefecta de Gryffindor, es una responsabilidad muy grande la que me han confiado, he de encargarme que nada se salga de la normalidad y ayudar a los profesores con los nuevos alumnos. Estoy deseando empezar.

-Lo harás muy bien Hermione, estoy seguro -la animó Harry y ella le sonrió- y, por cierto, ¿quienes serán los prefectos de las otras casas?

-Pues por lo que tengo entendido, en Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott, en Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein y en Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

-¿Bromeas? ¿Cómo pueden haber elegido a Malfoy de prefecto? Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que todos los de Slytherin son unos cabeza hueca, no me extraña que hayan elegido al cabecilla.

Los tres amigos se echaron a reír ante el comentario de Ron, disfrutaban tanto estando juntos que el viaje se les hizo muy corto.

Pronto Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban sentados en el gran comedor esperando a que comenzara la ceremonia de principio de curso, Hermione se les sumó en cuanto terminó de arreglarse, se había recogido el pelo en una cola llena de rizos castaños con reflejos rubios, llevaba la falda gris marengo perfectamente alisada unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas y a juego con los calcetines que pobremente sobrepasaban los gemelos. Los colores de Gryffindor se advertían en una corbata correctamente anudada que seguía bajo el nuevo chaleco (ya que el del años pasado se le quedó pequeño) en el que a su izquierda destacaba un emblema con forma de escudo y fondo rojo donde se podía leer "Prefect". A cada paso que daba para reunirse con sus amigos desprendía entusiasmo, felicidad y un fuerte y dulce olor a vainilla, su colonia preferida.

-¿Me he perdido algo?

-No, va a comenzar ahora -le contestó Ginny.

La cena estaba riquísima y Ron acabó con todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Al finalizar la parte en la que el sombrero seleccionador ponía a cada alumno en su casa correspondiente, Dumbledore les dió la bienvenida a todos y después pudieron marcharse.

-¡Señorita Granger! Acércese

-Bueno chicos ya nos vemos mañana, McGonagall tendrá que poner al día a los prefectos, ¡hasta mañana!

-Buenas noches -se despidieron sus dos amigos.

-¿Si profesora?

-Acompáñeneme a mi despacho, nos esperan.

Al llegar, los tres prefectos estaban sentados, de los cuales dos le dedicaron una sonrirsa al verla entrar, y por el contrario, Malfoy se limitó a mirar hacia la puerta con esa mirada indiferente ante todo y con un toque de superioridad. Sus ojos grises azulados eran tan fríos como el mármol, cada vez que Hermione pasaba por su lado, percibía siempre la misma sensación, odio. Él parecía no haber cambiado mucho en verano, aunque volvía a estar más alto y su pelo rubio platino no estaba engominado como hace muchos años, esta vez tenía movilidad y algunos mechones caían por su frente. Por un momento los ojos marrones de Hermione coincidieron con los de Draco, el desprecio que ambos tenían el uno por el otro se hacía notar, pero tan pronto como la profesora McGonagall empezó a hablar, estos fijaron sus ojos en ella.

-De acuerdo, escuchenme bien, este año se les ha encomendado un cometido que deberán cumplir. Como supongo que ya saben la seguridad en Hogwarts tiene que intensificarse durante este año, por lo que los prefectos deberán hacer durante algunos días determinados turnos por la noche, cerciorándose de que todo marcha correctamente. Les aseguro que los turnos han sido impuestos por el Ministerio de Magia solo por precaución ,así que no les supondrá ningún peligro, ni mucho menos. También deben encargarse de ayudar en todo lo posible a los nuevos alumnos y a los profesores si los requieren. Los prefectos también poseen algunos privilegios por sus servicios, entre ellos se encuentra el acceso al baño para prefectos en la quinta planta. Bueno y creo que con esto ya pueden empezar su labor, ¿alguna pregunta?

-Sí -dijo Hannah- profesora, acerca de los turnos de noche, ¿qué días serán?

-Los turnos, señorita Abbott, se les comunicarán cuando deban hacerlo, puesto que no están asigandos todavía. ¿Alguna duda más? ¿No? Espero que cumplan con su deber lo mejor posible, ya pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, buenas noches.

Hermione salió tras los demás para dirigirse a la sala común de Gryffindor y descansar para el día siguiente, pero antes de marcharse pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Malfoy para sí, "Que coñazo" y verlo alejarse a paso ligero, no sabía por qué lo habían escogido a él sinceramente, aunque posiblemente sería cierto lo que dijo Ron, de todos los de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy era el más espabilado.

Por fin llegó a su dormitorio, todas estaban profundamente dormidas, era tarde, así que intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se puso el pijama y dejó la ropa lista para mañana, estaba ansiosa por empezar.


	2. Turnos de vigilancia

**Turnos de vigilancia**

El día se presentó soleado y con una temperatura perfecta para comenzar. Hermione se levantó la primera y se vistió dejando su melena suelta. Bajó a la sala común y allí estaba Harry, esperando a Ron que se le habían pegado las sábanas, algo habitual en él. Harry, al igual que Hermione, estaba muy entusiasmado por empezar.

-¡Buenos días Harry! –dijo Hermione alegre

-¡Buenos días Hermione!, ¿preparada para tu primer día de prefecta?

-Sí, más que lista- vio que su amigo no paraba de mirar las escaleras por si alguien bajaba- Ginny sigue durmiendo, pero tranquilo, no suele tardar mucho en despertarse –ella conocía muy bien a Harry y sabía que, en parte, se había levantado temprano con la esperanza de encontrarse a Ginny y pasar más tiempo con ella.

Ron bajó haciendo un fuerte ruido por las escaleras, aún le costaba abrir los ojos y tenía el pelo algo despeinado.

-Maldita sea, no me acordaba de lo que era levantarse tan temprano

Harry y Hermione soltaron una pequeña carcajada al ver las pintas de su amigo. Tan pronto como pudieron bajaron al Gran Comedor, estaba más lleno de lo que esperaban y al parecer la gente se había levantado alegre. Tanto Harry como Hermione desayunaron poco, pero Ron, como era de esperar, se espabiló cogiendo todos los bollitos que encontraba en la bandeja.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ron con la boca llena y percatándose de las miradas de sus amigos- El desayuno es la comida más importante del día –y siguió engullendo.

Los dos sonrieron porque en realidad echaban mucho de menos esos desayunos. Cuando Ron terminó de desayunar se dirigieron a la clase de Pociones, donde se enteraron de que Slughorn haría un club con los alumnos más selectos, en los que se incluían Harry y Hermione. Eso significaba que dentro de pocas semanas organizaría una cena en la que se podrían llevar invitados. Harry iría con Ginny y Hermione se lo propuso a Ron, el cual aceptó. Los días pasaron rápido y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta estaban a la semana siguiente saliendo del comedor. Esa tarde la profesora McGonagall volvió a citar a los prefectos en su despacho, y Hermione no tardó en acudir.

-Buenas tardes alumnos, el motivo por el que los he reunido esta tarde es debido a los turnos de noche, los cuales empezarán esta noche. El Ministerio de Magia ha decidido que al ser la primera semana no debemos descuidar la seguridad del colegio, así que empezaremos con las Mazmorras y la tercera planta. – Hermione estaba deseosa de una tarea como esa, por fin podría poner en práctica su título de prefecta- Abbott y Goldstein se encargarán de la tercera planta y Granger y Malfoy de las mazmorras.

-Genial –dijo Draco con un tono irónico.

-¿Algo que aportar Malfoy? –preguntó la profesora

-Sí –respondió con desprecio- ¿Hasta qué hora tendré que quedarme?

-Serán avisados esta misma noche, al ser revelados por otros profesores. No se olviden de que deben empezar nada más terminar de cenar. Pueden retirarse.

Malfoy se levantó antes de que a la profesora le diera tiempo de acabar la frase y se marchó rápidamente pasando por el lado de Hermione.

-¡¿Con Draco Malfoy? –dijo Ron muy sorprendido- no puede ser, la profesora McGonagall tiene que haberse equivocado, sabe que no nos aguantamos con ese estúpido.

-Lo sé Ron, pero él es prefecto como yo, y solo estaremos vigilando las Mazmorras él en un lado y yo en otro, ni nos cruzaremos.

-Hermione ten muchísimo cuidado, sé que es muy difícil e improbable que el asesino haya entrado en Hogwarts pero estate alerta, y no me gusta nada que vayas con Malfoy –se preocupó Harry.

-Muchas gracias a los dos, tendré mucho cuidado enserio, ya veréis que no será nada, debo irme ya que he acabado de cenar, deseadme suerte –entonces Hermione se levantó de la mesa despidiéndose de Harry y Ron.

Hermione bajó a las mazmorras haciéndose paso con su varita iluminada. Todo estaba frío y oscuro, apenas entraba la luz de la luna, nunca le había gustado ese lugar. Paseó por el pasillo asegurándose de que todo iba bien, Draco no estaba allí todavía. Al terminar el pasillo se sentó al final de las escaleras, dejó el libro de defensas contra las artes oscuras que se había llevado para empezar a leer el tema en el escalón y empezó a comer un pequeño postre que se trajo del comedor, pero pronto ese aperitivo cayó al suelo debido a un ruido que Hermione escuchó en el pasillo, y un ruido que cada vez se acercaba más. Hermione se puso en pie y señaló a todas partes con la varita. "Hermione esta es tu oportunidad de demostrar que no tienes miedo, que eres valiente y de que no se han equivocado eligiéndote de prefecta"-se dijo así misma- así que se acercó al origen del ruido despacio, unos pasos cada vez más rápidos se aproximaban a ella, no había nada, solo alumbraba la oscuridad.

-Hola sangre sucia –susurró una voz detrás de ella.

Dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y una potente luz que venía de una varita la cegó. Escuchó pequeñas risas y cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio que se trataba de Pansy Parkinson, pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin y llevaba enamorada de Draco desde que ella recordaba, su oscuro pelo negro le hacía contraste con su pálida piel, y sus ojos negros la miraban con asco. Estaba en frente de Hermione con una sonrisa malvada, apuntándola con la varita, apunto de hacer algo…

-¡Pansy! Te he dicho que no hicieras ruido, ¿estás sorda o qué? –Draco apareció detrás y se acercó a ella, ignorando por completo que Hermione estuviera allí- Vaya vaya… ¿divirtiéndote Granger?-dijo mirando el libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras que Hermione sujetaba, y después volvió a fulminarla con la mirada, una mirada de ojos grises, mientras Pansy le reía todo lo que él decía.

-No, vigilando, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo –dijo Hermione recuperándose del susto.

-¿Qué te parece eso? Una asquerosa sangre sucia diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer –la observó de arriba abajo y soltó una pequeña risa- Anda vamos Pansy, y como vuelvas a hacer ruido te largas de aquí ¿lo captas? –por un momento dejó de mirar a Hermione para hacerle entender a Pansy que no estaba bromeando.

Pansy agarró del brazo a Draco y los dos se dirigieron a un cuartillo donde Snape guardaba los frascos cuando era profesor de pociones, se encerraron y Hermione tuvo que aguantar durante toda la noche las risitas que salían de allí y a Pansy gritando, no muy fuerte, el nombre de Draco. Hermione seguía leyendo en el escalón y tras un buen rato de jaleo se abrió la puerta y escuchó como Pansy, colocándose bien la falda se despedía de Malfoy. Draco suspiró de satisfacción y se encaminó hacia Hermione, pero esta vez, ella se le adelantó.

-Ya veo que bien cumples tus obligaciones, deberías de estar vigilando porque te recuerdo que es cosa de los dos y no pienso tragarme yo todo el trabajo ¿entiendes? –le advirtió señalándolo con un dedo amenazador.

-Calma Granger, primero, no me vuelvas a señalar así –dijo retirándole el dedo se su cara y acercándose a ella- y segundo, yo hago lo que me da la gana, y si no quiero quedarme vigilando la mierda esta no lo hago, así que déjame en paz y no te metas en mi camino ¿entiendes tú? – la miró durante unos segundos y fue hasta otro cuartillo, tan pequeño que solo cabían ellos dos en el centro. Hermione lo siguió.

-Claro que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana y yo que me alegro de no tener que verte pero el problema es que los DOS estamos metidos en esto, por lo que si tú haces algo mal también me perjudica a mí –Draco estaba dándole la espalda buscando algo en las estanterías, y Hermione se encontraba enfadada detrás suya intentando que la escuchara-.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Me está doliendo ya la cabeza – se dio la vuelta con una botella de cerveza en la mano y rápidamente Hermione se la quitó.

-No, hasta que no me hagas caso

Draco empezó a enfurecerse y cuando iba a empezar a discutir con ella escucharon un ruido seguido de una sombra y del golpe de la botella de cerveza que Hermione, del susto había tirado al suelo y se había roto en pedazos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó ella asustada.

Los dos estaban fijando la mirada fuera del cuartillo y Malfoy sacó su varita, Hermione se la había dejado en la escalera.

-¡Lumos! –la varita de Draco se encendió y él dio unos pasos hacia delante, Hermione estaba detrás suya, pero tropezó con una caja que sobresalía en el suelo y cayó. Draco escuchó el grito ahogado y se dio la vuelta, pero Hermione no estaba, había desaparecido.

-¿Granger? ¿Cómo es posible? – se preguntó Draco sin saber qué había pasado y sin saber qué hacer.


	3. Lazos malditos

**Lazos malditos**

Hermione sentía como una poderosa fuerza la hacía girar sobre sí misma y varias veces, sin poder ver nada cayó con fuerte impacto en un suelo congelado, en hielo. Como pudo se levantó, tenía sangre en el labio, sostenía en la mano una botella de cerveza con mantequilla a la que se había agarrado antes de caer, y en ese segundo se le iluminó la mente, era un traslador, pero ¿por qué había un traslador allí, en ese cuartillo? ¿Y por qué esa botella de cerveza? Miró a su alrededor, todo era nieve, de noche, y ella estaba encima de un lago congelado, hacía mucho frío, debía de estar a grados bajo cero. De repente a su derecha vio como alguien se apareció, y se llenó de miedo al ver quien era, Ernie Rosblom, el asesino que escapó de Azkaban. Su pelo negro estaba totalmente despeinado, su barba negra acunaba la sonrisa malévola y lunática que mantenía, su mirada de ojos verdes parecían como dos cuchillos que se clavaban en el corazón. Vestía de negro con la ropa rasgada y tenía suciedad por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo dándose la vuelta para ver quien había caído en la trampa- Oh, pero si es una preciosa alumna del castillo.-levantó la varita e hizo que la botella de cerveza se rompiera para que ella no pudiese volver.

Hermione gritaba desesperada y se arrastraba huyendo de él como podía sobre el lago congelado. Buscaba su varita, pero era inútil se había quedado en las mazmorras.

-Tú no eres la que debería de haber venido hasta aquí, pero ya que te has tomado la molestia, no tendré más remedio que… acabar contigo- Ernie empezó a reir muy fuerte y a avanzar poco a poco hacia ella, mientras, Hermione gritaba desconsoladamente-. Grita todo lo que quieras, no te servirá de nada, nadie te puede escuchar.

Hermione se levantó y empezó a correr en dirección contraria, el hielo comenzó a romperse detrás de ella, alcanzándola finalmente, soltó un grito que acabó dentro de la gélida agua, ella no tenía fuerzas para nadar, sentía como sus brazos y sus piernas comenzaban a perder movilidad y despacio se hundía cada vez más. Cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, algo la subió con fuerza y la dejó levitando en el aire sin poder recobrar todavía el movimiento de sus extremidades.

Ernie la sostenía con la varita sin el mínimo esfuerzo y se acercó más a ella.

-No creas que va a ser tan fácil preciosa

De su varita salieron lazos de hielo que se enlazaban a su cuerpo manteniéndolo inmóvil, esos lazos malditos eran fríos y muy finos, podía notar como la apretaban con fuerza y se incrustaban marcándola con sangre en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Ella lloraba y gritaba con la esperanza de que ese insufrible dolor parase. Ernie estaba debajo de ella listo para hacerla sufrir mucho más, así que Hermione cerró los ojos haciendo salir más lágrimas de las que ya estaba derramando.

-¡Expelliarmus! –alguien que Hermione no pudo ver lanzó el hechizo a Ernie haciendo que este soltara de golpe la varita y la conexión que mantenía a Hermione sujeta con lazos malditos y levitando en el aire se rompiera. Hermione cayó al suelo y debido al fuerte golpe quedó inconsciente.

-¡Hermione! ¡Te has despertado! –exclamó Ron al ver que su amiga por fin había despertado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Ah! Ron me haces daño- estaba en la enfermería y Harry y Ron se encontraban con ella.

-Oh lo siento lo siento- se disculpó apartándose rápidamente

-Hermione ¿cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Harry

-No muy bien la verdad, me duele la cabeza –y empezó a incorporarse

-Eso es del golpe que te diste

Hermione se miró las pequeñas marcas que tenía por todo el cuerpo y lo recordó todo, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara, ahora cálida.

-Oh Hermione –esta vez Ron la abrazó con mucha más delicadeza y por encima de los hombros

-Tranquila, Ernie tiene su merecido y está en Azkaban de vuelta, ahora estamos aquí contigo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegué yo allí? –preguntó entre sollozos- ¿cómo terminó todo?

Harry y Ron se miraron.

-Pues… -empezó Harry

-Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra mejor? Ha pasado muy mala noche aun estando inconsciente – Dumbledore acababa de entrar en la puerta de la enfermería y Hermione se quitó las lágrimas de la cara con las manos- Ron, Harry ¿seríais tan amables de dejarme unos minutos a solas con la señorita Granger?

-Claro profesor –los dos se levantaron y se despidieron de su amiga asegurándole que volverían en cuánto acabaran las clases.

-Profesor, ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó intentando aguantar los quejidos.

-Verá señorita Granger, ante todo quiero pedirle disculpas, no se sabe cómo, pero Ernie entró en el colegio y dejó el traslador en ese cuartillo, y desgraciadamente nadie se percató de su llegada. Y bien, respondiendo a su pregunta, Ernie Rosblom es un peligroso asesino que como bien sabía, había escapado de Azkaban con un objetivo, vengarse de Lucius Malfoy, ya que por su culpa él estaba en prisión, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que torturando a su hijo hasta dejarlo morir. Ernie llevaba un tiempo planeando su escapada y la forma en la que capturar a Draco, así que dejó el traslador en el cuartillo de las cervezas porque como acertadamente supuso, Draco tiene también la costumbre de beber cerveza de mantequilla de vez en cuando. Ese traslador esperaba a que Draco Malfoy lo tocara, no usted señorita Granger. –Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, estaba atónita.

-Pero… ¿Cómo salí de allí? ¿Quién me encontró?

-Draco sabía el rencor que Ernie sentía por su padre, y cuando tu desapareciste por el traslador, Rosblom se apareció hasta el lugar donde te encontrabas tú, y Draco lo vió por lo que empezó a sospechar que eso iba destinado a él. Y gracias al libro que usted misma llevó a las mazmorras, pudo encontrar un hechizo seguidor, muy útil para estas ocasiones debo decir –dijo de manera despreocupada cogiendo grajeas de todos los colores que estaban en la mesilla de Hermione- así que llegó justo a tiempo para aturdir a Ernie y salvarla a usted de un final indeseable.

-¿Malfoy fue quien me salvó de… Ernie? –no se lo podía creer, uno de sus peores enemigos la había salvado de la muerte- ¿Y qué hizo con Ernie?

-Pues astutamente dejó una nota en el libro con lo ocurrido, porque sabía que vendría algún profesor para seguir vigilando, y en efecto cuando el profesor Snape llegó capturó a Ernie. Pero ahora lo importante es que usted descansé y trate de recuperarse lo antes posible, estoy seguro de que sus amigos la echan mucho de menos –le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, y eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-Señorita Granger, ya estoy aquí, déjeme ver esas marcas –Madame Pomfrey llegó para terminar de curar todas las cicatrices de lazos malditos que tenía.

Hermione se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que Draco se encontraba parado en la puerta de la enfermería mirándola, pero cuando ella lo miró, Malfoy se fue, como si solo quisiera asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.


	4. Traición

**Traición**

A cada día que pasaba Hermione se encontraba mejor, también gracias a la compañía de sus amigos que no se separaron de ella, poniéndola al día de todo y a pesar de su estado, llevándole los deberes. Tras una semana más de recuperación, Hermione pudo dejar la enfermería y volver a la normalidad, pero reposando siempre que pudiera. Salió de allí para llegar a la sala común con ayuda de Harry.

-Oye – dijo Hermione esperando a que el retrato les dejara paso- ¿dónde está Ro…

-¡SORPRESA!

Allí estaba Ron con todos los miembros de Gryffindor, le habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida, y por el tipo de decoración, Hermione supo que Ginny había tenido algo que ver también.

-Oh – Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida, toda la sala estaba llena de carteles con "Bienvenida de nuevo Hermione", "Te echábamos de menos"- de verás que no sé qué decir, esto es fantástico, ¡muchísimas gracias!

Ginny se abrió paso entre la gente para abrazarla y después de ella todos se acercaron para saber cómo se encontraba. Fue una fiesta fabulosa, Hermione se pudo olvidar de todo lo ocurrido al menos por esa tarde, lo estaba pasando tan bien, estaban preocupados por ella y eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor. Al caer la noche, todos se fueron a dormir y con ayuda de la pelirroja, Hermione pudo ponerse el pijama.

-Buenas noches Hermione, y ya sabes, si te encuentras mal o te duele algo llámame enseguida ¿vale?

-Vale, gracias Ginny no te preocupes, buenas noches

-Que descanses.

No había pasado más de una hora y Hermione no podía dormir, no tenía sueño, ya había dormido mucho en la enfermería, así que decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo, sin hacer ruido se levantó de la cama y salió de puntillas de la habitación. Subió a la torre más alta de Hogwarts, la torre de Astronomía. De todo el castillo, ese era su lugar preferido, le encantaba asomarse y ver las vistas tan preciosas que se contemplaban desde allí. Llegó hasta la barandilla y dejó que el viento fresco de esa noche la invadiera, los rizos de su cola se movían acorde con la vibración de la corriente. El frío traspasaba su piel y la dejaba con un pequeño y agradable escalofrío. El cielo estaba realmente hermoso y tan cerca de ella que parecía que pudiese coger una de las miles estrellas del firmamento. Mientras, en las escaleras que conectaban la torre con el piso de abajo, se encontraban Draco y Pansy, ella no podía parar de besarlo, pero él quitó la cara al ver la sombra que provenía de arriba. La chica siguió besándole por el cuello y empezó a desatarle la corbata.

-Pansy para –le dijo Draco, pendiente de lo que pasaba arriba.

-Oh venga, no digas tonterías, si te encanta –le contestó a la vez que intentaba desabrocharle los botones de la camisa

-¡He dicho que te estés quieta! –se levantó quitándosela de encima y tratando de averiguar quien se encontraba en la torre.

A Pansy le molestaba ver el desinterés del rubio en ella, así que se levantó y se fue. Para Draco, Pansy tan solo era una forma divertida de pasar el tiempo y no le importaría que dejaran de verse, la mayoría de chicas de Slytherin estaban coladitas por él y de eso podría aprovecharse. Llevado por la curiosidad, subió las escaleras mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa e intentaba ponerse la corbata verde y blanca. Al llegar arriba sorprendió a Hermione mirando las estrellas, y a pesar de que la salvara, el odio inevitable volvió a manifestarse en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Granger?

Hermione dio la vuelta rápido, no esperaba que hubiera nadie allí, y menos se esperaba que se tratara de él. Draco aún seguía colocándose bien la camisa y tenía brillo de labios en el cuello.

-Por lo que veo tú estás "vigilando" otra vez ¿no? –dijo volviendo a apoyarse en la barandilla y mirando de nuevo el cielo.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a ti no te importa –por fin pudo terminar de colocarse la corbata y la camisa y se acercó a la barandilla, a su lado.

-Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabías?

-Y tú una insufrible sabelotodo –la miró con desprecio y ella le devolvió la mirada

-Y si piensas eso ¿por qué me salvaste el otro día?

-¿No creerás que lo hice por ti verdad? –sonrió con superioridad- Ese asesino me buscaba a mí y fui únicamente para hacerle frente y mandarlo a donde se merece. Pero nunca, y escúchame bien esto, nunca iría con la intención de salvar a una asquerosa sangre sucia.

A Hermione le dolía mucho cada vez que usaban esa expresión contra ella, pero el dolor era eclipsado por el odio que sentía en ese momento hacia la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Me das asco –dijo Hermione

-Y tú a mí

Hermione dio la vuelta pero sin poder andar, se mareó y cuando iba a desplomarse en el suelo Draco la sostuvo entre sus brazos. El pijama blanco dela chica empezó a volverse color rojo, color sangre, las heridas se estaban volviendo a abrir.

-¡Joder! – Draco tumbó a Hermione inconsciente en el suelo, no quería que nadie pensara que él había tenido la culpa de que volviera a sangrar, eso podría llegar a perjudicarlo bastante, y las raíces de su familia ayudarían mucho para tacharlo de perverso.

Le subió la camiseta solo hasta debajo de los pechos, no era momento para aprovecharse de la situación. Tenía marcados la forma de dos lazos en el vientre, llenos de sangre, tenía que actuar pronto. Se quitó la camiseta rápidamente y rompió un trozo, lo puso encima de las heridas para poder taponar un poco la sangre, pero no funcionaba, sacó la varita y con esfuerzo recordó un hechizo para sanar cortes, le costó su tiempo, pero al final los arañazos dejaron de sangrar. Incendió los restos de su camisa llena de sangre y tapó la barriga de Hermione, nada le daba más coraje que tener que encargarse de ella y más en esas condiciones, pero no podía dejar que los vieran y menos cuando él no tenía parte de arriba. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a la enfermería, acostándola en una cama con la esperanza de que no levantara muy tarde y nadie se enterara de lo sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó con dolores aun latentes en su abdomen, poco a poco quedó sentada en la cama, pequeños sollozos y quejidos salían de su boca, el estiramiento de las heridas le dolía, era como si una violenta fuerza agarrara uno de los extremos de la cicatriz y la arrastrara hacia abajo. Vio su camiseta manchada, pensaba que al subirla se encontraría con una barriga derramando sangre, pero no fue así. Los cortes estaban completamente cerrados y cicatrizando, pero aun así, no se atrevió a moverse más de lo necesario. Recordó como perdió el conocimiento en la torre de Astronomía pero no sabía cómo llegó una vez más a esa cama ya tan familiar. Malfoy estaba con ella cuando se desmayó, y lo más lógico sería pensar que él la trasladara hacia allí, pero desde la última conversación que mantuvo con él supo que él nunca ayudaría a nadie, incluyendo situaciones extremas, de vida o muerte si no tuviera un directo interés en hacerlo, es decir, nunca lo haría si no fuera por beneficio propio. Y se encargó de dejar bastante claro que a una asquerosa sangre sucia como ella le hubiera encantado dejarla morir. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, era un tipo repugnante al que nunca había tolerado y tampoco lo haría ahora. Era frío, calculador, inhumano. Pero por desgracia, debía tratarlo como un prefecto más, teniendo que soportar que pasara de todo, que la cargara a ella de trabajo y que se limitara a mirar como el mundo gira a su alrededor, ah, y sin olvidar que también tenía que aguantar las noches de pasión con sus diversas "amigas". Draco Malfoy para ella era despreciable.

Era temprano, todavía el sol no había terminado de ponerse, Hermione supuso que quedaba cerca de una hora para que los alumnos empezaran a levantarse, y era mejor darse prisa, no quería que nadie la encontrara y tener que explicar que hizo la noche anterior. Se puso en pie intentando ignorar los fuertes tirones de las heridas. Hacía frío y Hermione solo llevaba unos finos calcetines cubriéndole los pies, unos pantalones de pijama no muy cálidos y una camiseta húmeda. Apoyando su cuerpo en las paredes pudo avanzar un poco, las escaleras se le hacían interminables así que decidió tomar un atajo. Para su suerte cada vez aguantaba mejor el dolor y con mucho esfuerzo consiguió llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero cuando estaba a punto de subir a su cuarto…

-¡Hermione! ¡Estás sangrando! Madame Pomfrey tiene que verte ¡inmediatamente! ¡¿De dónde vienes?

Harry se levantaba algunos días temprano para poder volar por los exteriores de Hogwarts, eso le fascinaba, adoraba volar. Dejó su escoba en la mesa y se dirigió a Hermione para llevarla aprisa a la enfermería.

-No, no Harry estoy bien de verdad –dijo intentando echarse hacia atrás con cuidado para que su amigo no pudiera tocarle ninguna herida.

-¡Pero si estás sangrando! –Harry estaba muy preocupado por lo que estaba viendo.

-Tranquilízate Harry –se subió ligeramente la camiseta para enseñarle que ninguna cicatriz sangraba, y éste se relajó un poco.

-Pero… ¿cómo…? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás llena de sangre y de dónde vienes? – él la cogió del brazo, la sentó en el sofá con cuidado y se puso al lado de ella.

Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de contarle a nadie su última noche, pero de esa situación no era tan fácil escapar así que tuvo que decírselo todo a Harry.

-Hay que contárselo ahora mismo a Dumbledore –Harry hizo amago de levantarse pero Hermione lo agarró.

-¡No! Harry estate quieto, no se lo vas a contar a nadie ¿de acuerdo? –Hermione resopló- ¿Ves? Por eso no quería decir nada.

-Hermione ¿no te das cuenta que se trata de Draco Malfoy de quien estamos hablando? Es ruin y perverso, y tú has estado en sus manos durante una noche y has despertado con una camiseta llena de sangre y…

-Y con las heridas perfectamente cicatrizadas –lo interrumpió

-¿Lo estás defendiendo? –preguntó Harry sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-¡No! Claro que no, Malfoy es una de las peores personas que conozco y no lo estoy defendiendo, ni mucho menos. Pero Harry, entiéndeme, estos días me han pasado cosas realmente dolorosas y no quiero seguir con ello. Lo importante es que yo ahora mismo estoy bien, aún tengo pequeñas molestias –aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no eran precisamente pequeñas- pero es normal, no estoy curada del todo y debería de estar en reposo, cosa que anoche no hice y eso pudo provocar la sangre. Pero fuera como fuera, acabé en la enfermería sana, y ahora ya estoy aquí recuperándome. Así que por favor, te pido que lo dejes estar.

Harry bajó la mirada y pensó durante unos segundos. Su amiga, en cierto modo, tenía razón, ya había sufrido bastante como para seguir con ello.

-De acuerdo, no diré nada, pero tú me tienes que prometer que tendrás más cuidado y te acercarás lo menos posible a Draco –suspiró- es que no me gusta nada la actitud de Malfoy últimamente, de él es mejor estar alejado.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé, pero aunque no me guste nada la idea, este año tendré que pasar más tiempo con él por los turnos, pero te aseguro que no me pondrá las manos encima. Confía en mí.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron muy cuidadosamente como fin de la disputa. Mientras tanto, arriba en los cuartos los demás empezaban a levantarse. Harry le dejó su túnica para que pudiera llegar a su cuarto sin que nadie viera su camiseta y cambiarse lo antes posible.

-Muchas gracias Harry –Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

Pasaron dos semanas, Hermione ya estaba recuperada del todo y siguiendo con sus tareas, lo que conllevaba volver a los turnos de vigilancia –y la mayoría de las veces- con Draco Malfoy a pocas habitaciones de separación pasándoselo divinamente con Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass, Amaya Stifano, Harper… etc. y eso la ponía enferma, pero como había prometido a Harry, no se acercó ni siquiera a reprocharle nada.

-¡Atención alumnos! Por favor –dijo Slughorn en plena clase de Pociones- os recuerdo que esta noche tendrá lugar la cena en la que los alumnos pertenecientes al club podrán llevar invitados. La cena comenzará a las 9 en punto y espero que seáis puntuales. Ya podéis recoger.

-¿Con ganas de que llegue la cena? –preguntó Harry a Hermione

-¿Bromeas? ¡Lo estoy deseando! Estoy segura de que será maravilloso –dijo Hermione muy ilusionada.

Harry sabía perfectamente que Hermione se moría de ganas por pasar una noche así con Ron, era uno de sus mejores amigos y últimamente sentía algo más que amistad por él. A Harry también le encantaría ver a sus dos amigos por fin juntos.

Llegó la noche y Hermione estaba preciosa. Había dejado su pelo suelto con un mechón recogido a la derecha. Llevaba un traje de tirantes, con escote y de volantes en tonos rosas. A juego con el vestido, se calzó unos zapatos de tacón realmente bonitos. Estaba delante del espejo, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, esa noche la llevaba esperando mucho tiempo.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Ginny abriendo la puerta.

Ella también estaba bellísima, ambas se habían ayudado a arreglarse y el resultado les quedó muy bien.

-Lista –dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.

En la sala común se encontraban Harry y Ron esperándolas, los dos vestían elegantes como si de algo más oficial se tratara. Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

La cena comenzó sin incidentes, todo estaba riquísimo y el ambiente era el adecuado. Tras la cena, Hermione estaba lista para el momento, fue al baño a retocarse un poco, quería estar impecable. Dio bastantes vueltas enfrente de los espejos antes de decidirse a salir, pero al fin abrió la puerta del baño y se encaminó hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había dejado a Ron. Era raro, la gente estaba apelotonada en círculo y animando a alguien. Ella pensó que sería una pareja que se habría animado a empezar un baile. Con algo de empujones y "Disculpe", "Perdón", "Lo siento", Hermione se abrió camino hasta llegar a donde quería. Pero cuando por fin estaba allí, el tiempo se paralizó. Sintió como una brisa fría y desagradable le impregnaba la cara mientras permanecía quieta como una estatua observando lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ella. Le costaba respirar, era una sensación aún más desagradable que las provocadas anteriormente por las cicatrices. Algo en su interior había cambiado en esa milésima de segundo, algo que le ardía por dentro, que la dejaba sin alegría, un sentimiento sin igual. Sus ojos marrones inundados de lágrimas apunto de derramarse por sus pálidas mejillas, fijaban la vista en aquella traición, Ron besándose con Lavender, en medio de todos, delante de ella, sin importarle ni lo más mínimo como pudiera sentirse su "amiga". Harry advirtió la fuerte decepción de su amiga, e intentando evitar que se marchara la cogió del brazo pero fue inútil, Hermione se soltó de una sacudida y salió de ese lugar corriendo, quería estar sola. Nada más abandonar esa habitación odiosa para ella comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. Miró hacia todos lados, no sabía a donde ir, pero quería desaparecer de allí inmediatamente y corriendo siguió el pasillo hacia la izquierda. Cuando estaba a punto de girar y perderse en la penumbra del castillo, Draco Malfoy apareció en el otro extremo, la estaba buscando, McGonagall le había pedido que le avisara de que en el próximo turno les tocaba vigilar la quinta planta, y si no lo hacía no podía volver a su sala común.

-¡Eh, Granger! ¡Espera!

"¿A dónde coño va?" pensó Malfoy y empezó a seguirla.


	5. Nuevas sensaciones

_¡Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo y espero que os guste :) Y también espero que dejeis comentarios para saber que os parece la historia, para saber si os va gustando :) Y muchas gracias tormenta oscura por el comentario, pero como soy nueva en esta pagina nose como se contestan -.- xD _

_Que lo disfruteis :)_

Cristina94

**

* * *

**

**Nuevas sensaciones**

Hermione seguía corriendo, quería alejarse de todo. Sus lágrimas caían aceleradas por su rostro con cada paso que daba. Estaba nevando, tenía frío pero no le importaba, en ese momento lo único que tenía en la mente era dolor, dolor causado por una traición. Draco la seguía por todos los sitios en los que ella se metía. Después de un gran recorrido, Hermione decidió pararse, no podía seguir corriendo, estaba cansada, y se sentó a los pies de una escalera en el final de un pasillo aún más frío y abandonado que el anterior, el ventanal que hacía de pared reflejaba la luz de la luna y la caída de los copos de nieve en los ojos de Hermione, unos ojos rojos, brillantes por la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas. Se derrumbó allí mismo y empezó a llorar aún más sofocada, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos y sus rodillas. Draco llegó escasos segundos más tarde detrás de ella.

-¿Se puede saber que narices te pasa? Llevo llamándote desde el despacho de Slughorn, y no, no es por gusto, eso en la vida -tomó aliento y sin echarle cuenta a Hermione continuó-. McGonagall me ha mandado a decirte que los próximos turnos serán en la quinta planta -dio la vuelta para marcharse pero volvió a dirigirse a ella-. Ah, y la próxima vez vas tú solita a preguntarlo, que para eso tienes dos piernas, ¿eh? asquerosa sangre sucia.

-¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez Draco Malfoy! -Hermione se levantó de golpe y se giró hacia él, sosteniendo como pudo su llanto.

Draco quedó sorprendido al verla, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, llorando de esa manera. En ella se veía tristeza, rencor, odio, un cúmulo de sentimientos que al fin explotaron.

-¡Estoy harta de ti y de tu asqueroso aire de superioridad! He aguantado mucho pero ya ¡no puedo más! Sí, venga, ya puedes reírte de mí, como SIEMPRE, porque solo una persona tan despreciable como tú sería capaz de hacerlo. ¡Tú y tu familia, tal para cual!-Hermione se enfurecía por momentos y se acercaba a él poco a poco- ¡Eres el ser más repugnante que conozco, ruin, vil y un cretino! Ya estoy cansada de tus insultos ¿sabes? ¡cuando TÚ eres la persona que menos se acerca a la perfección! Eres una basura Draco Malfoy. ¡Me tienes harta! ¡TE ODIO!.

Hermione se dispuso a pegarle un empujón en el pecho, pero Draco la agarró por las muñecas antes de que pudiera hacerlo y golpeó su espalda fuertemente contra la pared, sin soltarla, a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Qué cojones haces, eh? Escúchame bien Granger, -Hermione intentaba soltarse quejándose del dolor de sus muñecas, pero él la sostenía con fuerza- nunca, ¿entiendes? NUNCA MÁS vuelvas a intentar hacer eso, o te aseguro que puedes acabar muy mal.

Hermione gritaba más fuerte pero nadie la escuchaba, estaban solos.

-Y aprende a mantener la boquita cerrada o me vas a cabrear de verdad, porque esto, no es nada comparado con lo que puedo llegar a hacerle a una odiosa e insufrible sangre sucia.

Malfoy pensó que Hermione volvería a insultarle, nunca la había visto tan enfadada, pero pasó todo lo contrario. Hermione estaba hundida, no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir con esa pelea y se limitó a no pronunciar palabra. Draco, aún más sorprendido al ver que no le contestaba, se detuvo a mirarla. Nunca se habría imaginado a Hermione de esa forma, estaba totalmente destrozada. De vez en cuando dejaba salir pequeños sollozos desde su dañado corazón. El enfrentamiento con él hizo que parara de llorar durante unos momentos, pero aun así seguían brotando gotas de sus ojos. Ambos podían notar los latidos del otro, acelerados por la fuerte discusión. Draco sentía el aroma de vainilla que ella desprendía por todos y cada uno de sus poros, mientras que el vaho que salía de la boca del chico se fundía con el de ella y calentaba momentáneamente sus labios. Era la primera vez que Draco la veía tan desprotegida, tan débil. Pero a la vez no podía olvidar que la odiaba. Todo esto estaba desembocando en un sentimiento difícil de contener por parte de los dos, algo parecido al deseo, pero más fuerte, muchísimo más fuerte. Se odiaban con todas sus fuerzas pero en ese instante ninguno era capaz de separarse del otro. Tentado por esa nueva sensación, Draco se acercó más a ella, muy lentamente, ella lo dejaba. A cada centímetro que se aproximaba, aflojaba más las muñecas de la chica, dejándolas algo rojas. Ojos marrones y grises se encontraron en la luz de la luna, conociéndose, experimentando algo desconocido. Casi rozaban sus labios, no podían evitarlo, era superior a ellos. Pero Draco reaccionó y volvió a alejarse de Hermione, haciéndola volver de un trance, esta vez soltó por completo sus muñecas y las dejó caer. Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, no sabían que les había pasado, porqué se comportaban de esa manera.

Sin mediar palabra, Draco se alejó lentamente por el pasillo hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada y se quedó contemplando al vacío. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Estaba confusa. Le costaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado en menos de media hora. Al recordar el beso de Ron con Lavender volvió a llorar, pero ahora con mucha más calma. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en ese mismo pasillo, en esa misma pared, ¿había sido fruto de la desesperación del momento? Hermione no tenía nada claro, solo sabía que hace menos de un minuto se había sentido como nunca antes, sin saber si era para bien o para mal.

Hermione se quedó por los menos una hora mirando la luna, las estrellas, pensando... Ron la había decepcionado, muchísimo, le costaría confíar en él de la misma manera que antes, y nada volvería a ser como hasta entonces. Y en cuanto a Draco... su enemigo, al que más odiaba, había estado tan cerca de ella que pudo notar su respiración. Sinceramente no entendía que le había pasado, pero decidió dejarlo como un arrebato de odio y rencor que se le había juntado, no quería llevarlo a otros extremos. Tras lograr dejar de llorar durante 10 minutos, se levantó y con los zapatos en la mano se encaminó hacia su cuarto, necesitaba descansar, al día siguiente era fin de semana, la mayoría de alumnos se marchaban a Hogsmeade, pero a ella ya no le apetecía, y se quedaría los dos días haciendo de prefecta de Gryffindor.

Malfoy llegó a su cuarto desconcertado, no quería admitir lo que había pasado, mejor dicho, lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Con brusquedad se quitó el chaleco y la corbata, tirando ambas cosas al suelo. Se desabrochó la camisa y se dejó caer en la cama. No quería pensarlo más, necesitaba distraerse. Tampoco quería reconocerlo, pero esa sensación no la había tenido nunca, con nadie. Un toque en su puerta desvió su atención, era Astoria, la cual estaba ligera de ropa y le sonreía con una sonrisa pícara. Era justo lo que Draco necesitaba, desfogarse, hacer pasar el tiempo. La dejó entrar y acto seguido se tiraron en la cama, ella empezó a besarle, aunque él no ponía mucho de su parte. Continuó con pequeños mordiscos en la oreja, consiguiendo distraer al rubio platino por completo. Durante la noche se dio cuenta de que el desahogo que Astoria le producía no era suficiente ni tan bueno como lo consideraba antes. La sensación que experimentó en aquel pasillo lo dejó con ganas de más, con ganas de algo que dudaba que Astoria, Pansy o cualquier otra chica con las que había estado, consiguiera complacer.

* * *

Hermione se sobresaltó de la cama rudamente, había tenido una pesadilla, una horrible, pero al rememorar su sueño, cayó en la cuenta de que aquello no había sido producto de su imaginación, aquello era la cruda realidad. Deslizó las cortinas para dejar entrar el viernes, un día realmente precioso que Hermione no iba a disfrutar. Con desgana se vistió y sujetó su melena con una sencilla diadema de color negro. Bajó a desayunar mucho más tarde de lo habitual, no le apetecía cruzarse con Ron, sin embargo, con su nefasta suerte se lo encontró saliendo del Gran Comedor agarrado de la mano con Lavender, parecía tan contento. Él no la vio, estaba demasiado pendiente de su nueva y más que amiga. Hermione se dirigió como alma en pena hacia la mesa, notaba que estaba a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo, pero antes, Harry se sentó a su lado.

-Hola –dijo sentándose y sin dejar de mirarla, sabía cómo debía de sentirse.

Hermione lo miró sin poder hablar por el gran nudo que tenía en la garganta y sin poder respirar apenas. Estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Harry se dio cuenta al instante, así que la abrazó con fuerza intentando consolarla.

-Hey ya está… tranquila ¿vale? –la chica seguía sin poder hablar mientras se contenía. Agradecía mucho ese abrazo, le hacía falta, su mejor amigo siempre la apoyaba en todos los momentos, buenos y malos.

Hermione siguió abrazándolo durante un rato, hasta que sintió que las ansias de llanto habían desaparecido por un momento. Cuando los brazos de Harry se soltaron ella pudo tomar aire llenando sus pulmones. Él le acarició la cara intentando animarla un poco, no soportaba ver a su mejor amiga así. Consiguió sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy aquí para todo, lo sabes ¿verdad? –ella asintió

-Si la culpa es mía… por llegar a pensar que él… sentía algo por… mí –esas palabras se le trababan, le dolía pronunciarlas- Pero ahora ya sé que solo eran imaginaciones mías. Qué tonta he sido. En fin, será mejor dejar de pensar en ello ¿no? – y girando la vista a las bandejas se dispuso a terminar ese tema de conversación-. Me tomo la magdalena y nos vamos.

Harry no insistió en hablar sobre ello, y se encargó de distraerla un poco contándole los rumores que deambulaban por el colegio, y pareció dar resultado, había logrado que riera.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿enserio? –preguntó sorprendida y divertida por lo que le estaba contando mientras cogía un croissant, se le estaba volviendo a abrir el apetito. A la conversación se sumaron Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, les encantaban los cotilleos.

-Oye y ¿sabéis también de lo que me he enterado?, se dice que esta mañana se ha montado una buena en la sala común de Slytherin, han visto como Pansy Parkinson le gritaba histérica a Draco Malfoy preguntándole dónde se metió anoche, estaba como loca diciendo que lo había buscado por todas partes y no aparecía, -Hermione se atragantó con el croissant y empezó a toser, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le preguntó si estaba bien, ella asintió recuperando el aire-. Él simplemente pasó de ella. No es que me caiga bien Malfoy, pero hay que reconocer que las tiene a todas en la palma de la mano, al menos a las de Slytherin –terminó Dean mientras los otros dos no paraban de reír.

Hermione había olvidado por completo esa parte de la noche, le vino la imagen de ellos dos tan cerca, él aprisionándola contra la pared, ella dejando que se acercara aún más. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, dejó el resto del croissant en el plato y se levantó.

-Bueno es mejor que vayamos ya a defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿no?

-Sí, vamos –dijo Harry y los tres se levantaron.

Las horas se le hacían eternas viendo como Ron y Lavender estaban juntos para todo, eso la entristecía. Donde él iba, ella lo seguía, se le echaba encima y estaba todo el tiempo llamándolo "Ro Ro" con esa voz de pito desagradable que a Hermione se le metía dentro de la cabeza. Harry de vez en cuando le abrazaba o le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla, eso la animaba mucho. Pero con su última clase no llegó la calma, tocaba Pociones, con Slytherin. Intentó sentarse lo más alejada que pudo pero aun así seguía teniendo pleno campo de visión. Slughorn les mandó hacer una poción y Hermione se puso manos a la obra, quería mantener la mente distraída pero no lo consiguió. Cuando reunió todos los ingredientes los colocó lo más ordenado que pudo sobre la mesa, comenzó a leer el apartado del libro que contenía la información sobre esa pócima, muertos en vida. Leía pero no asimilaba, se concentraba pero se distraía al segundo siguiente. Tenía unos ojos grises azulados clavados en ella mirándola con indiferencia pero a la misma vez desprecio. Hermione lo miraba de reojo, pero él no le quitaba la vista de encima. Hacía calor allí, no corría ni una brisa de aire, solo el humo caliente que provenía de su caldero. El grano de sopophorus se le resistía, cuando intentaba cortarlo este salía disparado en dirección contraria. Intentaba abstraerse para seguir la receta, pero Lavender volvía a llamar a Ron con voz chillona desde la otra punta de la clase, y cuando él –de pie al lado suya- se giraba para sonreírle su sopophorus saltaba directo a su cara.

-Hermione, ¿cómo hago esto? –le preguntó Ron a ella señalándole una frase del libro.

-Ron lo pone en el libro –respondió sin levantar la vista

-¿Dónde?

-Ahí mismo

-Es que no lo entiendo, no me sale

No podía concentrarse, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, a parte de la penetrante voz de Lavender, la mirada de Malfoy, el humo abrasador de la poción y el grano de sopophorus que no conseguía cortar, también escuchaba las burbujas en ebullición, el caldero de Seamus explotando, las risitas de la gente, el choque de los cuchillos contra la mesa, uno detrás de otro, Pansy llamando a Draco…

-Pero Hermione…

-¡QUÉ HAGAS LO QUE TE DICE EL LIBRO! –exclamó dejando caer lo que sostenía en la mano sobre la mesa, todo el ruido que había antes se silenció para escucharla- ¡Y si no lo entiendes que te lo explique la chillona de tu novia!

Se dio la vuelta volcando el caldero sobre los pies de Ron y se fue de la clase. Todos quedaron callados tras su salida, estaban alucinados con la reacción de Hermione, la chica que nunca rompe un plato.

Ella fue al baño, abrió el grifo y se echó agua en la nuca. Por fin un lugar tranquilo y en silencio. En ese momento lo decidió, no volvería a estar triste por Ron, no le merecía la pena. Él estaba a gusto con Lavender y a ella le vendría bien dejar de martirizarse. Este fin de semana todos se iban a Hogsmeade y ella tendría ocasión de relajarse. Al salir de allí se cruzó con la profesora McGonagall.

-Oh señorita Granger, la estaba buscando

-Dígame profesora

-Como sabe este fin de semana tenemos la excursión a Hogsmeade pero si por algún casual usted no va, sepa que sería de gran ayuda que realizara su tanda nocturna de vigilancia en la quinta planta, aun así el profesor Dumbledore ha decidido mantenerlas solo hasta las 11 de la noche, más tarde Filch se encargará de seguir vigilando, y es recomendable que a esas altas horas de la noche los alumnos que se queden estén en sus respectivas salas comunes, por precaución.

-De acuerdo profesora, allí estaré –McGonagall le sonrió y se marchó.

Hermione pasó el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca, repasando hechizos, leyendo artículos… Y cuando todos los alumnos se fueron a Hogsmeade, incluidos Harry, Ron y Ginny, fue a la sala común para dejar el chaleco en su habitación, alisarse la falda, colocarse bien la camisa y la corbata y después, llegó a la quinta planta para vigilar. Fue la noche más aburrida de todas, no pasaba nadie y ya no lo quedaban libros nuevos que leer que le apetecieran en ese momento. Ya habían dado las once y se dispuso a subir a su cuarto pero escuchó como detrás de ella alguien aplaudía, era Draco.

-Te felicito Granger, es la primera vez que te veo revelarte, me has sorprendido –dijo con un ápice de prepotencia mientras andaba lentamente hacia donde estaba ella, pero Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió andando hacia delante-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tus padres no te dijeron que es de mala educación darle la espalda a alguien mientras te habla?

Hermione se paró y lo miró.

-¿Acaso tú me vas a enseñar buenos modales? –respondió con tono irónico. Draco la alcanzó y quedaron uno enfrente del otro

-Buenos modales no sé, pero no te vendría mal aprender a tener un poco de sangre caliente en las venas, aun tratándose de sangre sucia.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella haciendo caso omiso a sus insultos.

-Vamos Granger, eres una niñita demasiado buena, siempre te resignas con todo y con todos. Nunca eres capaz de defender tu opinión durante mucho tiempo. Eres débil, Granger, débil, y ahora mucho más.

-Tú no me conoces –dijo negando con la cabeza e intentando darse la vuelta, Draco la agarró del brazo volviéndola hacia él.

-No hace falta conocerte para darse cuenta de eso.

Ella zarandeó su brazo y aumentado el ritmo caminó lejos, pero Draco la seguía.

-Te equivocas.

-Que va.

-Por supuesto que sí –su acelerado paso contoneaba su falda.

Él en un momento la adelantó y entonces ella daba pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con una puerta.

-¿Sabes? Sería muy interesante, que por lo menos un día, dejaras de ser la niñita de papá.

-Yo no soy una niñita de papá –dijo haciéndole burla y subiendo el tono de voz, volvían a estar muy cerca- solo hago lo correcto

-Lo que crees que es lo correcto. Siempre levantando la mano en clase, sabiéndotelo todo, entregando trabajos semanas antes de su fecha, pones enfermo a cualquiera –él también elevó su voz.

-Qué tú seas un vago no significa que yo también tenga que serlo.

De repente los dos miraron al mismo lado, escucharon como el profesor Snape y Filch hablaban al final del pasillo, y a esas horas se suponía que ya deberían estar en sus salas comunes. Draco no podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran, porque aparte de que estaba con su enemiga, ya lo habían pillado una vez a deshora con Astoria, y como castigo no pudo ir a Hogsmeade.

Detrás de Hermione, una puerta, la puerta que daba al baño para prefectos de la quinta planta. Draco sacó su varita y pronunció el hechizo para abrirla, hechizo que solo los prefectos sabían. Empujó a Hermione dentro.

-¡¿Qué haces?-dijo ella intentando soltarse.

Y cerró apresuradamente la puerta sujetando a la chica tras ella. Usó una mano para taparle la boca y con la otra sostenía la varita mientras le hacía un gesto a Hermione para que se callara.


	6. Baño de prefectos

_¡Hola! :) :) _

_Bueno aquí os dejo el capítulo, uno de los más interesantes! _

_P.D: Muchas Gracias Paola-Crepusculera por el comentario! :) :) _

* * *

**Baño de prefectos**

El baño de prefectos era un baño espectacular y enorme. La única luz que iluminaba era la luz de la luna filtrada por una ventana en la que estaba plasmada una sirena, cada azulejo poseía un color distinto, colores relajantes y tenues que producían un agradable efecto óptico. A la izquierda de la habitación estaban los lavabos separados con puertas, en el centro se encontraba la bañera, una pila de grandes dimensiones con tan solo una pequeña cantidad de agua con espuma en el fondo. A su derecha se hallaban tres inmensas filas de grifos en escala - desde más cercanos a las tuberías que los mantenían sujetos al suelo hasta los más separados- cuyas hendiduras apuntaban hacia abajo listas para despedir el agua a la fuente. A la izquierda de la ventana había una estantería repleta de toallas blancas limpias y todo tipo de sales de baño y de todos los colores, parecía que aún no lo había usado nadie. Los pasos de Snape y de Filch se alejaban, y al escucharse cada vez menos Hermione aprovechó para morder a Draco en la mano con la que le estaba tapando la boca, entonces Draco la apartó rápidamente y soltó un pequeño y repentino quejido. Hermione al quedar suelta se alejó de él ocultándose detrás de los grifos, cómo si el no pudiera verla. Fue tras ella para agarrarla y para que dejara de hacer ruido, todavía podían escucharlos.

-¡Estate quieta!-dijo él entre susurros.

Pero ella sin hacerle caso empezó a rodear las tuberías, Draco persiguiendo a Hermione y ella rehuyendo de él, como un juego de niños. Malfoy la sorprendió cambiando de dirección y encontrándosela de frente. Hermione resbaló y sujetándose a él cayeron en la pila de mármol. Automáticamente los grifos comenzaron a desprender agua con una presión media.

-Mira lo que has hecho –dijo Draco mientras los dos se ponían de pie.

-Pues no haber empezado.

Por fin se incorporaron, el agua les caía encima resbalando por sus rostros, por su cuerpo, así hasta llegar a su destino, llenando muy lentamente la pila. Entonces volvieron a estar tan cerca, sintiendo sus respiraciones. De nuevo Draco sintió ese aroma de vainilla que ahora se fusionaba con el vapor, una sensación extraña impregnó todo su cuerpo, intentaba contenerse pero no podía dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera podía despreciarla, Hermione notaba como una ráfaga de pasión la dominaba, se sentía atraída por su cuerpo, en ese instante lo único que deseaba era tenerlo más cerca. El pelo rubio platino de Malfoy empezaba a mojarse, haciendo caer mechones por su frente, dejando entrever sus ojos, ahora azules por el efecto de la luz. Su ropa estaba ya húmeda y las gotas se deslizaban por su pálida cara dejando pequeñas líneas de piel aun nítidas. Él volvió a observarla pero esta vez apreciando cada parte de ella. Sus pómulos ligeramente sonrojados, sus labios de un color carmesí demasiado atractivo desprendían un aliento de fresa apetecible, sus ojos marrones hundidos en los suyos, el agua resbalaba por su perfecta nariz hasta perderse en su boca entreabierta, pero Draco siguió una gota en especial que se deslizaba de su mejilla roja a su cuello, tan terso y tierno, dejándose caer bajo una corbata que pobremente tapaba el escote de la chica. Su camisa blanca transparentaba un sujetador negro perfectamente ajustado a sus pechos. Con la caída, la falda de Hermione se había subido mostrando más piernas de las que debía. Draco se sumergía en el color marrón de sus ojos, ambos sentían como una fuerza demasiado provocadora los incitaba a acercarse, a tocarse, a sentirse, a traspasar el límite que siempre les había mantenido separados.

La nariz de Hermione sintió la de Draco, querían más, necesitaban más. Todo de ella lo tentaba a seguir, pero no sabía si hacerlo. Ella lo miraba como si pidiese a gritos que la besara, Draco rozó sus labios con los suyos, eran cálidos, suaves y apetitosos, Hermione cerraba los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar. Sus manos se atrevieron a tocarle las caderas, sujetándose a sus bellas curvas, y sin poder resistirse más, la besó, dando pie a otro beso más intenso, y éste a uno todavía más enérgico. Hermione rodeó el liso cuello de Draco con los brazos, aventurándose a agarrar su pelo empujada por la persuasión. Los labios de ambos empezaron a abrirse para dejar paso a las lenguas, deseosas la una de la otra, tocándose, recorriendo por completo todos sus escombros. Ese beso se fue convirtiendo en uno mucho más fuerte y apasionado, ávido del próximo. Draco la empujaba hacia él con los brazos, que poco a poco fueron subiendo a la cintura, la forma de su cuerpo era demasiado provocadora. Al desjuntar los labios, Hermione abrió los ojos, él notaba como ella pedía ansiosa lo mismo que él.

La excitación comenzó a abrirse paso. Draco besándola con mucha más pasión que antes le quitó la corbata, dejando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Una Hermione atrevida empezaba a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, abriéndola por completo y acariciando su fornido torso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a sentirse tan hipnotizada por él. No podían parar, a cada beso deseaban llegar hasta el final. Los labios de Draco dejaron la boca de la chica para empezar a bajar. Ella arqueó su cuello para darle más accesibilidad, él lo besaba con ganas, provocándole a Hermione excitantes escalofríos y gemidos. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a la camisa empapada de ella. Impaciente, la rasgó haciendo caer algunos botones. Resbaló las manos por sus escurridizos hombros para quitársela, veía las pequeñas cicatrices en su vientre así que se agarró a su cintura con delicadeza. Hermione también empezó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que Draco se excitara y soltara atractivos gruñidos. Consiguió quitarle la parte de arriba y abrazó su fuerte espalda, el rubio volvía a apretarla contra él y a besarla desenfrenadamente, quería tenerla cerca. Era una sensación que los cautivaba, los sumergía en un gran estado de placer y deseo.

_-¿Estás seguro de que podemos hacerlo Derrick?_

_-Claro que sí Rose, vamos_

Dos alumnos se acercaban al baño riendo sigilosamente, ella era Rose Zeller de Hufflepuff, y él era Derrick Davies, miembro de Slytherin y muy amigo de Draco.

-¡Mierda!

-Vienen hacia aquí, ¿qué hacemos? –esta vez a Hermione no se le ocurría nada, los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y se quedó en blanco. Los dos se miraron pensando en cómo salir de allí sin que los vieran juntos.

Derrick abrió la puerta, Rose se agarraba a él y lo miraba con unos ojos traviesos. Y cuando Derrick observó la habitación…

-¿Pero qué…?

Él chico se encontró con la bañera llena de agua, pisadas en el suelo y la estantería de las toallas totalmente revuelta.

-Dijiste que aquí nunca subía nadie-le dijo la chica rubia.

-Bueno lo mismo algún prefecto se dio un baño antes de irse a Hogsmeade. –y echándole otro vistazo al cuarto añadió-Pero parece que no hay nadie, solo se olvidó de ordenarlo. Vamos, el castillo está casi vacío, y aquí nadie nos molestará.

Y convenciéndola empezó a besarla. Un crujido proveniente de los lavabos los interrumpió. Todo estaba oscuro y Rose se asustó.

-Derrick esto no me gusta, mejor nos vemos mañana.

-No, venga ¡Rose!-la llamó pero ella ya se había ido apresurada por el miedo-¡Solo es madera!

Pero otro ruido hizo que no estuviera tan seguro de eso. Se acercó a la fila de lavabos y cuando estaba a punto de descubrir de dónde provenía el sonido Draco salió de uno de ellos consiguiendo que su amigo soltara un pequeño grito. El rubio se dirigía al centro del baño con su amigo detrás, tenía la camisa arrugada pero abrochada y algo mojada todavía, la corbata anudada y en la mano sostenía una toalla con la que se agitaba el pelo para secarlo.

-Quita esa cara de susto anda que soy yo.

-Joder tío, ¿me quieres matar o qué? –dijo por fin recuperado y sonriendo- Oye ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿No ibas a Hogsmeade?

-Pues no, al final no he ido, me pillaron con Astoria y me castigaron, aunque esa pregunta te la tendría que hacer yo a ti, ¿se puede saber por qué coño me cotilleas las cosas?

-Venga Draco no te cabrees,-dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro- estaba convencido que te ibas a ir y este baño casi siempre está libre, entonces creí que no estaría mal venir con Rose y por eso te cogí la nota con el hechizo para abrir la puerta.

-Por cierto siento habérte espantado a la chica.

-No te preocupes ya habrá más días, ¿te apetece una partida de gobstones en la sala común?

-Si quieres perder de nuevo, tú mismo. –y los dos se encaminaron a la salida.

-¡Draco! –era Pansy, entró para abrazarlo.

-Bueno yo te esperó allí-y Derrick se fue.

-Joder… ¿y ahora qué coño quieres Pansy?-dijo intentando quitársela de encima como pudo.

-Bueno… me enteré de que no ibas a Hogsmeade y pensé que tal vez te apetecía que pasáramos la noche juntos… ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues que piensas mal, haber cuando te enteras de que no tengo absolutamente nada contigo-se apartó de ella y se dispuso a salir, Pansy lo seguía.

-Pero Draco…

_-Achíís_

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Pansy acercándose a uno de los lavabos. Hermione estaba dentro, con el pelo y la camisa empapados y con la corbata y la toalla en la mano. Escuchaba como Pansy se acercaba poco a poco a donde ella estaba, cerró los ojos preparándose para cuando la morena la viera.

Draco se abalanzó sobre ella dándole la vuelta y besándola, así ella olvidó rápidamente lo que había escuchado.

Hermione suspiró de alivio pero sin que la oyera nadie. Pansy le cogió la corbata de Draco para quitársela pero entonces él se separó de ella.

-¿Contenta? Vámonos de aquí. –se dirigió a la puerta y esta vez arrastró a Pansy delante suya.

-¿A dónde?

-A la sala común.

-A tu cuarto ¿no?-dijo ella con una sonrisa intentando convencerlo.

-No, tú al tuyo y yo al mío, no te confundas-y Draco cerró la puerta dejándole vía libre a Hermione para salir de allí sin que nadie la viera.

Hermione abrió poco a poco la puerta del lavabo en donde estaba escondida, más valía asegurarse de que se habían marchado todos. Al salir del lavabo dejó la toalla en la estantería, intentando no resbalar y con sigilo salió al pasillo para ir lo más rápido posible a su cuarto. Estaba totalmente empapada y cuando más corría más se le pegaba la ropa a su cuerpo dejándolo frío. Estornudó unas cuantas veces, probablemente se resfriara. Llegó a su cuarto y por fin se quedó tranquila, los demás no tardarían mucho en llegar ya que tenían que descansar porque al día siguiente se iban de nuevo nada más terminar de desayunar, aunque esta vez, posiblemente no fueran tantos. Se dio un baño caliente, el deslizamiento del agua sobre sus hombros le hacía recordar con detalle todo lo ocurrido en aquella gran pila de espuma, los besos tan suaves pero a la vez incontenibles, la necesidad de sentir sus cuerpos abrazados, pero rápido reparó en el lado negativo, dos rivales, polos opuestos, enemigo y enemiga...besándose. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que pasara semejante locura? Aun le costaba creerlo, pero recordaba la sensación que le invadía el cuerpo cuando estaba con él, irresistible y provocadora, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, en los brazos de Draco se sentía segura._ "Él simplemente pasó de ella","Joder… ¿y ahora qué coño quieres Pansy?", "No es que me caiga bien Malfoy, pero hay que reconocer que las tiene a todas en la palma de la mano","haber cuando te enteras de que no tengo absolutamente nada contigo". _De repente recordó todas esas palabras, Dean tenía razón, Draco le gustaba a muchas chicas y él disfrutaba con todo eso, utilizándolas. Pansy era una de sus más antiguas "amigas con derecho a roce" y aun así la humillaba, ¿por qué Hermione iba a esperar un trato mejor?, y la gran pregunta, ¿por qué ella?. Por un momento lo tuvo claro, ella para Draco estaba siendo una simple ficha más en su juego, la más difícil, pero una más al fin y al cabo. Había caído en la trampa como una idiota, la debilidad que sintió después de ver a Ron y Lavender la había arrojado a los brazos de él _"Y qué brazos..."-_pensó. Pero se acabó, no volvería a repetirse, además Draco siempre hacía todo lo imposible para que jamás lo relacionasen con una sangre sucia como ella, y eso también ayudaría para mantenerlos alejados. La llegada de las chicas al dormitorio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Salió de la ducha y se puso un pijama de cuello vuelto, le empezaba a doler la garganta. Se cogió una trenza y salió del cuarto de baño.

-Hola Ginny -le dijo a la pelirroja aparentando normalidad.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces levantada a estas horas? pensé que ya estarías acostada.

-Bueno...es que... me he quedado hasta tarde en la biblioteca.

Ginny sostenía muchas cosas en las manos, productos de Zonko, Honeydukes y... ¿qué era eso?

-Ginny, ¿eso es un oso de peluche...muggle?

-¡Sí! me lo ha regalado Harry, ¿a que es una monada? Aunque no es como los que yo tenía de pequeña, ni se se mueve ni me habla, pero aun así me gusta igual.

-Claro Ginny, es un peluche muggle, simple -dijo sonriendo-. No sabía que en Zonko vendieran estas cosas.

-No, no es de Zonko, es de una tienda nueva que han abierto al lado, Hermione tienes que ir, dentro está todo lo que una chica quiere, incluyendo algunos objetos muggles.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Bueno me voy a la ducha-dejó las cosas encima de la cama y entró en el baño.

Hermione destapó la cama preparada para dormir...

-¡Ah Hermione! -se escuchó a Ginny detrás de la puerta.

-Dime

-¿Podrías bajar a por mi bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes? Me la he dejado en la mesa, y como alguien la vea se la come.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Muchas gracias!

Bajó las escaleras y vio la bolsita de chucherías justo donde Ginny le había dicho, intacta. Se acercó a cogerla y se dispuso a volver arriba, pero justo antes, escuchó como alguien entraba por el retrato. Era Cormac McLaggen, un chico guapo, alto y corpulento. Llevaba un gorro azul que tapaba su pelo rubio y frotaba los guantes para calentar sus manos. Hermione se quedó mirándolo.

-¡Que frío! -susurró y entonces observó que Hermione, la chica más guapa de Gryffindor para él, estaba al lado de la chimenea mirándolo. Su rostro cambió por completo, estaba sorprendido y realmente feliz, no se lo esperaba-Oh... Hermione... hola.

-Hola Cormac.

-Oye hoy no te he visto por Hogsmeade, ¿te ha pasado algo?

-Oh... no... solo es que no me apetecía ir, pero estoy bien.

-¿Y mañana irás?

-No lo sé...

-Venga Hermione anímate, últimamente te he notado algo... apagada, y no me gusta verte así. Tengo una idea. –sus ojos azul oscuro se iluminaron- ¿Qué te parecería ir mañana conmigo? Han abierto una tienda nueva y estoy seguro de que te encantará, y así podrías desconectar por un día del colegio ¿no? -su encantadora voz la encandilaba, y además, él se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba mal, cosa que Ron, siendo su mejor amigo, no había ni notado- vamos, no puedes decirme que no.

-No sé Cormarc, no me apetece mucho…

-Venga… por favor.

-Bueno... está bien.

-¡Genial!-y las comisuras de Cormac se estiraron aún más- Entonces... te recojo después de desayunar ¿vale?

-Vale -le respondió con una sonrisa

-Te aseguro que lo vas a pasar muy bien-dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, estaba nervioso y chocó la espalda contra la pared- Ui... bueno... hasta mañana entonces, que descanses.

-Hasta mañana.

Y Hermione vio como Cormac subía las escaleras casi saltando de alegría. Se quedó sentada por un instante contemplando como las llamas de la chimenea se consumían. Ella nunca se había fijado en Cormac, pero ahora que lo había hecho supuso que no estaría mal probar a pasar un día con él, al fin y al cabo era de los pocos que se fijaba en ella. Unos ojos grises se le vinieron a la mente, Hermione se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando Draco, respecto a lo ocurrido, respecto a ella, respecto a todo.

-A...a..¡achú!-y cogiendo un pañuelo del paquete que había sobre la mesa, Hermione se levantó-Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.

Mientras, en la sala común de Slytherin, Draco estaba en su cuarto acostado en la cama pero despierto, no conseguía coger el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Hermione, en sujetador, delante de él, las gotas acariciando todas sus curvas... No podía dejar de recordarlo todo, y de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido. La había estado abrazando, besando, tocando... y cada vez le costaba más olvidar el rencor que sentía hacia ella, latente desde el primer día que entraron en Hogwarts. Era la primera vez que veía a Hermione de esa forma, como una chica realmente preciosa, pero no iba a dejar, de ninguna manera, que eso le cambiara.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Por fin se han besado! y por que los han interrumpido... jaja Parece que por un momento han podido dejar de insultarse para hacer algo que tenían bastantes ganas. Y Pansy por poco los descubre! Pero Draco menos mal que sabe como desviar su atención fácilmente xD Y ha entrado otro presonaje en esta historia, Cormac :) A ver que pasa con él :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado y escribiré el próximo en cuanto pueda!y también espero que dejéis comentarios con vuestras opiniones o sugerencias :) Muchas gracias por adelantado! ^^_

**Cristina94**


	7. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade**

Sábado por la mañana, un día soleado y nevado, era hora de arreglarse. Como Hermione supuso, en este segundo día de excursión no irían tantos alumnos, o al menos no tan temprano, así que vistió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a las que estaban durmiendo. Se vistió con su ropa, unos vaqueros apretados y unas botas marrones, del mismo color que la camiseta de mangas largas que cubría toda las interiores pero le quedaba como si solo llevara una. Para el frío cogió uno de sus abrigos, era de color azul marino, abierto por el cuello y con grandes botones, se ajustaba justo debajo del pecho y a partir de ahí tenía forma de campana hasta la mitad de los muslos. Para más abrigo, cogió los guantes grises y la bufanda también gris, pero los llevaba en la mano, no iba a ponérselos hasta salir. Se dirigió a la sala común en silencio y después al Gran Comedor, allí estaban Harry y Ron.

-Buenos días Hermione -la saludó Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días chicos-respondió ella con otra sonrisa, lo tenía decidido, no iba a dejar que lo de Ron con Lavender le siguiera afectando de esa manera.

-...Hola-dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido pero a la vez encantado de que su amiga volviera a tratarlo bien, él sabía que estaba molesta por todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Hoy si vienes a Hogsmeade no?

-Sí, hoy sí -dijo mientras empezaba a desayunar.

-Bueno pues en cuanto Ginny esté lista nos vamos ¿no? -preguntó Ron mirando a la puerta por si su hermana había llegado ya.

-Oh por mí no os preocupéis, yo voy con Cormac.

Ron se atragantó con la tostada y Harry se quedó mirándola.

-¿Cormac... McLaggen? -preguntó Harry estupefacto.

-Sí, Cormac McLaggen -dijo ella sonriente sin darle importancia e ignorando la reacción de sus amigos.- Es un chico muy simpático y agradable, me lo preguntó ayer, y acepté. Oye Ron ¿y tú no vas a ir con Lavender?

-No, ella ya se ha adelantado con Parvati... pero volviendo a lo de antes... ¿McLaggen? ¡Pero si dicen que es un baboso!

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, él podía salir con quisiera, ¿y ella no?, aun así se tranquilizó y puso la mejor cara que pudo.

-Bueno también hay gente que dice que Harry es un mentiroso por decir que Voldemort ha vuelto y se equivocan, ¿por qué no puedo darle una oportunidad? Estoy segura de que es un buen chico.

-En eso tienes razón -admitió Harry- a lo mejor si debes darle una oportunidad... de conocerlo digo -esto último lo dijo mirando a Ron.

-Sí...a...¡achúú!

-Uff... resfriada ¿no?-Harry le dejó un pañuelo-¿y eso?

-Gracias, pues habré cogido frío durmiendo-y rápido se levantó-. Bueno ya nos vemos por Hogsmeade, adiós.

-Adiós-y mientras se marchaba sus amigos siguieron hablando.

-Oye Harry, ¿no la ves algo rara? No sé... no me ha gritado ni ha pasado de mí.

-Ya... pero es mejor que vuelva a estar contenta ¿no?

-Claro, eso sí.

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor y allí estaba Cormac, apoyado en la pared, esperándola.

-Buenos días Cormac.

Él se dio la vuelta y la recibió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días Hermione, te estaba esperando, ¿nos vamos?

-Sí... Ay no espera... -se acababa de acordar que no había avisado a McGonagall de que esa noche no podría quedarse vigilando- Tengo que subir un segundo al despacho de McGonagall, solo será un momento.

-Vale vale, tranquila ve, te espero.

Hermione fue lo más rápido que pudo al despacho, y cuando terminó, antes de volver con Cormac pasó por el servicio de chicas, el servicio de Myrtle la Llorona, nunca había nadie, pero ella se pasó prácticamente todo el segundo año de Hogwarts allí así que no le daba ningún miedo. Dejó los guantes y la bufanda encima del lavabo, y entró en uno de los retretes. Al salir se lavó las manos y se miró en el espejo, recolocándose bien el pelo. Se puso los guantes y la bufan... ¿dónde estaba la bufanda?

-¿Buscas esto?

Draco Malfoy apareció detrás de ella, sonriendo de forma pícara y con un aspecto fresco y despreocupado. Levantaba con una mano la bufanda de Hermione mientras ella lo miraba.

-Sí, eso. - se acercó a él para quitársela pero pronto la apartó, haciendo que Hermione intentara cogerla de su espalda. Él consiguió darle la vuelta y apoyarla contra la pared. Ese día estaba preciosa y con su colonia favorita recién echada, olía mucho más que la última vez.

-Yo... tengo que irme Draco.-dijo intentando sonar convincente.

-¿Te vio alguien salir ayer?

-No

-Más te vale Granger.

-Tranquilo que no eres el único que intenta borrar todo rastro de anoche. Ha sido el error más grande que he podido cometer. Eres el tipo más repugnante y prepotente que conozc...-pero Hermione no podía hablar más, sentía los labios de Draco, fríos pero a la vez tan suaves, en su cuello, que lo besaba pausada e intensamente. Eso le provocaba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, se mordía los labios, esa sensación le encantaba.

-¿Qué decías? -le susurró muy bajo en el oído, y entonces Hermione abrió los ojos.

Draco le dio la bufanda y con esa sonrisa suya se marchó. Ella seguía junto a la pared, reponiéndose. _"No puede ser, ¡lo ha vuelto a hacer!, juro que será la última vez"_ y sin creérselo mucho se puso la bufanda y volvió con Cormac.

-Ya estoy.

-Perfecto, vamos.

Y los dos se pusieron a andar. Durante el camino a Hogsmeade hablaron de todo un poco, del colegio, de las clases, de sus familias... Cormac era un chico gracioso y la estaba haciendo reír por todos esos días que no lo había hecho. Se sentía a gusto a su lado.

-Me enteró de lo que te pasó con el asesino, Ernie, ¿te siguen doliendo las cicatrices?

-No, ya no me duelen, pero en un largo tiempo sí me hicieron gran daño.

-Lo debiste de pasar fatal, ¿cómo fue?

Al segundo Hermione pensó en esos lazos señalando su cuerpo, aquellos ojos verdes que despertaban terror, y en Draco, el que la sacó de allí.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso…

-Oh perdón por mi poca sensibilidad, todavía lo tienes que tener muy presente-e intentando enmendar su metedura de pata, le habló de otro tema- Mira, ya estamos llegando, ¿qué te apetece hacer primero? Hoy eliges tú.

Entraron en muchas tiendas, entre ellas Zonko, donde Cormac sin querer había caído en la trampa de uno de los artilugios, y eso hacía que Hemione soltara carcajadas de risa. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, él estaba todo el rato pendiente de ella, sabía cómo conseguir que Hermione se olvidara de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido y solo pensara en divertirse. Más tarde entraron en la tienda nueva, Ginny tenía razón, dentro estaba todo lo que una chica querría. Había estanterías repletas de peluches adorables, bombones, anillos, filtros de amor, globos de corazones que escribían tu nombre y el de tu pareja… y hubo un objeto que a Hermione le llamó la atención, era un espejo, que cuando te mirabas en él, podías ver a la persona que más querías a tu lado, "Perfecto para amores platónicos" ponía en la etiqueta.

-Qué inventos ¿verdad?

-Sí… para mi gusto es demasiado romanticón, pero aun así es precioso-dijo pasando la vista por toda la habitación hasta encontrarse de frente con Cormac.

-¿Sabes? Hoy estas hermosa –Cormac acercaba su cara a ella, mirando sus labios.

-¡Achíís! –Hermione se tapó nariz y bajó la cabeza, entonces él se volvió a alejar dándole un pañuelo y dando por perdida esa oportunidad-Gracias.

-Todavía nos queda mucho por visitar, peo ya es la hora de comer, ¿vamos a las tres escobas?

-Vale

Almorzaron una deliciosa comida, y en el postre Cormac le trajo un pastelito de nata con chocolate por encima mientras él esperaba el suyo.

-¿He acertado? –le dijo poniéndoselo sobre la mesa.

-Sí, es mi favorito, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

-Intuición… bueno intuición, y que te he visto varias veces con uno de esos en Hogwarts.

Los dos se sonrieron, y al darle Hermione la primea cucharada se le quedó un poco de nata en la comisura.

-Tienes… un poco de… -Cormac la limpió y de paso le acarició la mejilla, ella se sonrojó.

-Aquí tiene el pastelito-el camarero los interrumpió.

Entonces Cormac empezó a comer también. Con todo lo que habían andado la bufanda de Hermione se bajó mostrando su cuello y él aprovechó para mirarlo, pero vio algo raro…

-Hermione ¿qué tienes ahí?

-¿Dónde?-dijo ella sin saber a qué se refería.

-En el cuello, justo a…

-¡Eh Cormac! Qué bien acompañado te veo ¿no?- Dean desvió la atención del chico de ojos azules bromeando con él.

-Hola Dean-le respondió y empezaron a hablar.

Hermione mientras tanto pensó en lo que Cormac le había dicho, y de repente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Draco y ella esa misma mañana.

-Oye Cormac voy un momento al baño.

-Vale-y siguió hablando con su amigo.

Hermione entró aprisa en el servicio_, "No, no puede ser, seguro que estoy equivocada, no será nada de eso, será… ¡Mierda!"_ –pensó Hermione-, estaba mirándose al espejo y Cormac tenía razón, tenía algo en su cuello, algo rojizo, y Draco había tenido mucho que ver.

Hermione se quedó pasmada, tan solo unos pocos segundos valían para marcar su cuello con un chupetón que tardaría días en quitarse. "Mierda, ¿qué voy hacer ahora?" Se sentó apoyando su frente en las palmas de sus manos. Estaba en el lado izquierdo de su cuello y un poco más bajo que el medio, pero aun así se veía. Tendría que pasarse todos los días hasta que eso desapareciera con bufanda, y con suerte de que era invierno y estaba resfriada no llamaría tanto la atención, pero tenía que tener mucho cuidado, de llegar a descubrirla la acribillarían a preguntas, ella nunca había estado con un chico, y tendría que inventarse algo, algo convincente. Tapándose bien el cuello volvió a reunirse con Cormac, Dean ya se había marchado.

-Ya estoy.

-Bueno, tú dirás lo que quieres hacer ahora.

-¿Terminamos de ver todas las tiendas o te apetece volver ya?

-Todo lo que tú quieras a mí me parece bien-y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Los dos se levantaron con los pastelitos en la mano. La tarde siguió siendo divertida, después de pasar por todos los locales del pueblo descansaron un rato contemplando el paisaje nevado, donde más tarde harían toda clase de muñecos, angelitos y guerras de nieve. Durante las siguientes horas Cormac había vuelto a intentar besarla, pero ella se resistía, y lo haría las veces que hiciera falta, Cormac era un buen chico y le hubiera encantado que le gustara, pero por desgracia no sentía nada por él. Estaba anocheciendo y era mejor volver al castillo. Al llegar al retrato los amigos de él lo llamaron.

-¡Cormac! Vamos a jugar a los naipes explosivos en el gran comedor, vente.

-En seguida voy, esperadme allí-se dio la vuelta para mirar a Hermione, esos ojos azules le encantaban- Bueno... -dijo riendo tímidamente-hoy lo he pasado muy bien.

-Y yo, gracias por convencerme ayer, ha merecido la pena.

-Yo soy el que tiene que darte las gracias, me encanta estar contigo, y la tarde de hoy la repetiría cien veces más -Hermione le sonrió- Buenas noches.

Y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla bajó las escaleras, mirando algunas veces hacia arriba, donde estaba ella. Hermione entró en la sala común fascinada, puede que no sintiera nada por Cormac, pero eso no quitaba que no le gustara su físico y su personalidad. Llegó a su cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de la bufanda, pero volvió a rodearla en su cuello cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba ahí sentada, en su cama, sin quitarle ojo.

-Ginny, ¿qué haces ahí sentada y en silencio?

-Esperándote.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? -Ginny estaba muy seria y eso no le gustaba nada.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir mucho más rápido y le estaba entrando mucho calor.

-¿Contarte... el qué?

La pelirroja se levantó de la cama y se puso al lado de su amiga sin mediar palabra. Hermione tragaba saliva, esos pasos se le hicieron interminables.

-¡Lo de Cormac! -dijo finalmente cambiando el rostro y preguntando intrigada, Hermione suspiró sintiendo un gran alivio, por un momento había llegado a pensar que se trataba de su "historia" o lo que fuera que tuviese con Draco-Me he tenido que enterar esta mañana por Ron. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?

-Ah… Cormac… Se me pasó, lo siento.

-Bueno pues quiero saberlo todo-y volviendo a la normalidad le hizo un interrogatorio- ¿Cuándo hablaste con él? ¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Es tan encantador como dicen? ¿Te besó?

-Ginny, Ginny -dijo Hermione intentando calmarla- No ha pasado nada, solo hemos pasado un fantástico día pero ya está. Y sí, es encantador pero no es para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto? Es uno de los chicos más guapos del castillo ¿Volverás a quedar con él?

-Pues no lo sé la verdad, me dijo que le encantaría volver a repetir una tarde así.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Nada, aunque no estaría mal volver a quedar con él, lo he pasado muy bien.

-¡¿Nada? Hermione era tu oportunidad –y resopló indignada como si de ella se tratase- Oye ¿no tienes calor? Toda la habitación está caliente, hasta yo que estoy en mangas cortas estoy asada.

-No, estoy bien,… además estoy resfriada y creo que será mejor que me ponga para dormir un cuello vuelto.

-Ah... como quieras, bueno me voy a dormir, ¿mañana vas a Hogsmeade?

-No, mañana me apetece quedarme aquí, relajada. Quizás aproveche para adelantar algo de deberes.

-Bueno pues entonces hasta mañana por la noche. Que descanses.

-Buenas noches Ginny.

Hermione entró en el servicio y se puso el pijama, ¿para qué habría dicho Ginny nada?, ahora notaba más el calor que antes. Se bajó el cuello vuelto y miró el chupetón, se estaba poniendo incluso un poco más grande, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a ella. Nunca había tenido nada con ningún chico y para una vez que hacía algo, tenía que ser con su peor enemigo. Aún le costaba asimilar que estuviera en esa situación con Draco, pero le gustaba la manera en la que se odiaban, en la que se hacían daño, en que se insultaban, algo muy raro de explicar y más difícil de entender.

Pasó muy mala noche, no paraba de estornudar y tampoco de sudar, llegó a coger el sueño muy tarde y por la mañana se le pegaron las sábanas. Cuando se levantó no quedaba nadie en el dormitorio. Se puso unos vaqueros grises, unas botas azul marino y un jersey de una talla más que le suya del mismo color. Le habían quedado los rizos bastante bonitos y decidió dejar su pelo suelto, se impregnó de vainilla y sin olvidar la bufanda -esta vez rosa- bajó a desayunar. Bebía una taza de leche caliente mientras leía en El Profeta todos los artículos interesantes, se tomó su tiempo, hoy no tenía prisa por nada. Más tarde no le vino mal matar el tiempo repasando unos cuantos hechizos para tenerlos perfectos y realizando algunas de las pociones que se le resistían, pero Hermione siempre aprende rápido y le quedaba mucho tiempo libre. Llegó la hora de comer pero ella no tenía mucho apetito, así que cogió tan solo una manzana del Gran Comedor y se dirigió hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, pero los más alejados, a un lugar que descubrió el último año por casualidad. Era un ambiente muy relajante. Olía a césped recién cortado y se escuchaba como las hojas de los árboles se acariciaban entre ellas movidas por la fresca brisa que corría. Para Hermione, el aleteo de los pájaros era muy agradable, esos animalitos que parecían vivir en un mundo tan diferente al de ella volaban libres, todos juntos siguiendo un camino, dejando un adorable rastro en el cielo azul de ese día. Se sentó apoyada en un árbol grande, de tronco gris muy claro, y sobre la hierba, de un armonioso verde limón gracias a la luz del sol y con leves tonos blanco provenientes de los copos de nieve. Sintiéndose la chica más afortunada del mundo por estar rodeada de ese maravilloso ambiente, comenzó a leer un libro, uno muggle que le regaló su madre en verano y no lo había sacado del baúl hasta ahora. Pero poco a poco los párpados se volvían pesados, sus manos apenas podían sostener el libro, el sueño pudo con ella. Percibía como algunas hojas caían rozando su cara provocándole cosquillas, hasta que en sus mejillas notó como otro tacto distinto la tocaba con suavidad, la dejaba con una dulce impresión, y en un segundo sintió en sus labios una sensación fría, delicada y fugaz. Inconscientemente, inundaron sus pensamientos unos ojos grises, y recobrando la razón, abrió los ojos ansiosa. Pero no fue lo que ella pensó. Sola, estaba sola, había sido producto de su imaginación, únicamente de su imaginación.

Era casi de noche, había perdido la noción del tiempo y durmió más de la cuenta. Se levantó quedándose con el cuerpo a baja temperatura, hacía mucho frío y llegó al castillo con la nariz colorada. El Gran Comedor estaba más lleno, la gente empezaba a llegar de Hogsmeade, pero supuso que sus amigos llegarían más tarde, cada uno estaba con su pareja, pasándoselo bien. Dejó el libro en su cuarto y volvió a bajar para cenar algo mientras esperaba a Harry y a Ron, pero sus planes cambiaron, Draco también estaba en las escaleras, no la había visto. Esta era su oportunidad para reprocharle el chupetón que le había hecho.

-¡Draco!

Él se dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendido. Acto seguido, observó con rapidez su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto. Siguió bajando las escaleras ignorando a Hermione, pero paró entrando en un atajo que llevaba a la clase de Encantamientos. Ella lo siguió, no iba a dejar que se le escapara.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? :) Draco ha conseguido hacerle un chupetón en el baño y ella tendrá que aguantarse. Cormac después de intentar besarla unas pocas de veces casi se da cuenta pero parece ser que lo han distraido y se le ha olvidado xD Y ahora Hermione ha visto a Draco y está dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones, pero, ¿lo alcanzará? ^^_

_Muchas gracias Paola-crepusculera y tormenta oscura por los comentarios y espero que os siga gustando la historia :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado y dejeis reviews! :D_

**Cristina94**


	8. Trato hecho

**Trato hecho**

Hermione bajaba cada vez más rápido las escaleras, lo había perdido de vista desde que entró en el atajo, pero no pudo haber llegado muy lejos. Todo estaba negro, no se veía nada, pero una mano la arrastró alejándola de la oscuridad y llevándola a la clase de encantamientos, iluminada con la luz de la luna que entraba por todas aquellas enormes ventanas. Draco la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué coño haces? ¿Acaso quieres que nos oigan?

El rubio se sentó encima de uno de los pupitres de madera ojeando los libros que había encima, pero sin echarles cuenta, tan solo por tener algo en las manos, mientras, Hermione estaba de pie mirando al chico.

-Me da exactamente igual que los demás nos oigan, pero el que me va a escuchar vas a ser TÚ.

Draco cerró el libro que sostenía, lo dejó en la mesa y clavó sus ojos en ella.

-Vaya, vaya Granger… ¿y a qué se debe el cabreo? –dijo con un tono divertido al verla así.

Entonces Hermione empezó a quitarse la bufanda.

-¿Me puedes explicar a qué viene esto? –y señaló histérica su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡El chupetón!

-¿Y por eso estás así?

-¿Te parece poco? –Draco estaba totalmente relajado y despreocupado y eso ponía más nerviosa a Hermione.

-Pero si casi ni se nota. Los he hecho mucho más grandes, créeme.

-¿Y a mí que me importa si los has hecho más grandes o no? Lo que te estoy diciendo es que YO, Hermione Granger tengo un chupetón TUYO Draco Malfoy, y por tu culpa voy a tener que pasarme días sin poder quitarme la bufanda para que no lo descubran –sin darse cuenta se estaba acercando más a él.

-Espera un momento… -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- A ti nunca te han hecho uno ¿me equivoco?

Hermione se sonrojó y no supo cómo reaccionar. Aquello era cierto y evidente, pero le molestaba que lo usaran contra ella para burlarse.

-¿E…eso qué tiene que ver ahora?-esta vez habló en un tono mucho más bajo y Draco soltó una risa.

-Granger, solo por curiosidad… ¿has salido alguna vez a pasártelo bien por la noche?

-Pues sí.

-Las cenas de Slughorn no cuentan.

Y la chica se quedó callada, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había salido a divertirse por las noches como todas las chicas de su edad, pero pronto dejó ese tema apartado.

-¡No me cambies de tema! ¿Lo hiciste aposta verdad? –Draco se levantó para verla mejor –Pues que sepas que no soy nada buena mintiendo y como me pillen, tu irás detrás –y poniendo cara de asco añadió-. Además, no hay cosa que más asco me dé que estar marcada por un tipo como tú.

-Pues para pensar todo lo que dices, bien que te dejas.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¡Eso no es así! Si un poco más y vomito. Lo del otro día no tendría que haber pasado ¡jamás!

-Tienes razón…-apuntó Malfoy-… mientes fatal –y retirándole lentamente un mechón que caía por su frente se acercó aún más para susurrarle al oído-. Admítelo Granger, no puedes resistirte.

Hermione sin apartarse de él le contestó:

-Claro que puedo- y tras dudar unos segundos lo alejó de ella-. No creas que eres irresistible para todas.

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-Las de Slytherin no dicen lo mismo.

-Claro, porque son todas unas cabezas huecas, pero una chica responsable y consecuente nunca se dejaría engatusar por alguien como tú.

-¿Segura?

-Segurísima, tanto que sería capaz de apostar –esas palabras le salieron solas, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado.

-Muy bien Granger, tú lo has querido. Apostemos –los dos se miraban fijamente, retándose-. Tú me dirás el nombre de esa chica tan responsable de la que hablas y te demostraré que te equivocas. Y cuando lo haga, tú tendrás que cumplir con tu parte del trato.

-¿Y cuál es mi parte del trato si se puede saber?

-Saltarte las normas, durante una noche. Escaparte del castillo para divertirte, a donde yo diga –Hermione se esperaba que la retara a cualquier cosa menos a eso, una noche con él, fuera de Hogwarts… A ella nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza fugarse y su desconcierto se reflejó en su cara-. ¿Asustada Granger?

E intentando mostrarle que no le acobardaba la idea le contestó.

-Pues claro que no, apuesta lo que quieras, de todas formas no vas a ganar.

-No estés tan segura.

-Tu parte del trato será dejar de meterme en líos, no llevarte a ninguna de tus amiguitas a los turnos porque me tienen harta y, ah, claro, ni un chupetón más.

Ya ninguno podía echarse atrás.

-Dime la chica.

-Marietta Edgecombe –Hermione pensó que la mejor amiga de Cho Chang sería la mejor candidata, además era guapa, delgada, de ojos azules y pelo rizado de color fuego, y así a Draco le daría más coraje cuando lo rechazara… si lo hacía-. Tienes cinco días.

-Me sobran dos –Malfoy mostraba mucha seguridad en sí mismo y eso la intimidaba un poco-. ¿Trato hecho?

Draco estiró la mano sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

-Trato hecho.

Hermione le dio la suya y la apuesta quedó cerrada. Él dibujó una sonrisa torcida en su cara y ella, antes de que dijera algo más de lo que pudiera arrepentirse se soltó y salió de allí. Fue dirigida a su cuarto, sin pararse, recapacitando sobre lo que habían apostado. ¿Y si verdaderamente ganaba Draco? Tendría que pasar una noche con él y donde él quisiera. _"No lo va a conseguir, no hay de qué preocuparse, estoy segura de que Marietta será más lista que Malfoy y no pasará nada"_-pensaba Hermione. Debido a las circunstancias, se le había olvidado ir al Gran Comedor para cenar, pero ya daba igual, se acostaría y ya vería a sus amigos por la mañana, pero antes de meterse en la cama volvió a mirar su cuello. El chupetón seguía exactamente igual, rojo y grande _"Y encima me dice que es pequeño, pues menos mal." _Hermione estaba bastante inquieta, no podía creer que realmente se estuviera jugando escaparse con Draco, era una locura.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, quería estar con Harry y Ron desayunando tranquilamente, a pesar de todo, los había echado de menos ese fin de semana. Se cogió una trenza, se puso el uniforme y bajó, sin olvidar la bufanda de Gryffindor. Cada vez estaba más resfriada y se sentía peor, pero tenía un lado positivo, nadie sospecharía de ella por llevar todo el día el cuello tapado. Al parecer, todos habían tenido la misma idea, había mucha gente ya sentada en el comedor y enseñándose unos a otros todo lo que habían comprado. Harry y Ron estaban en el mismo sitio de siempre, charlando.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? –preguntó sonriente mientras se sentaba.

-¡Hola! Fantástico, lo hemos pasado genial en Hogsmeade ¿verdad Harry?

-¡Sí! Solo faltabas tú allí, te hubieras divertido muchísimo Hermione, ¿por qué no quisiste venir tampoco ayer?

-No me apetecía mucho, además estoy resfriada y preferí quedarme aquí sin pasar tantísimo frío.

-Pues la próxima vez iremos los tres –dijo Ron mirando a sus mejores amigos-. Ya verás Hermione, ponen cosas nuevas cada día, sin ir más lejos, ayer en Zonko, Harry y yo vimos un…

¡PAAAAAM!

Un estallido desvió la atención de todos, y al mirar de dónde provenía observaron a Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas y a Seamus Finnigan, aunque éste último con la cara negra y el pelo chamuscado, le había vuelto a explotar algo entre manos. Al poco tiempo la gente empezó a reírse.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas ya Seamus? –dijo Dean entre carcajadas.

-Iba a salir… esta vez juro que iba a salir.

-Venga ya, pero si siempre te explotan en la cara –comentó Ron.

-Pero esta vez es distinto. He creado mis propios explosivos-y sacando pequeños tubitos de su bolsillo añadió-. Fuegos artificiales.

-Ahora solo tienes que conseguir que no te den a ti.

-Muy gracioso Dean, pero pronto veréis en el cielo unas luces verdes chispeantes y entonces os callaré esas bocazas.

Todos siguieron riendo y bromeando, pero Hermione pasó la vista por la mesa de enfrente y se quedó pasmada. No se lo podía creer, no habían pasado ni doce horas que empezaron la apuesta y Draco ya había conseguido que Marietta fijara sus ojos azules en él. El rubio recogió del suelo un artilugio que a ella "accidentalmente" se le había caído -seguramente lo habría provocado él mismo con la varita- y se lo devolvió con esa sonrisa encantadora que solo él sabía poner. Ella se quedó embobada mirándolo, sorprendida de que le preguntara si podía sentarse. Todas sus amigas, entre ellas Cho, empezaron a susurrar como si nadie supiera que estaban cotilleando sobre Draco. Marietta, para desgracia de Hermione, estaba encantada. Estar de buenas con él era algo casi imposible y único, ya que era simpático exclusivamente con los de Slytherin –y pocas excepciones-. Draco notó que Hermione lo estaba viendo todo y le devolvió la mirada, entonces ella fingió que no les estaba echando cuenta.

-…a que sí Hermione? –dijo Harry

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué miras? –preguntó Ron.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando.

Por fin pudo incorporarse en la conversación de nuevo, aunque solo cuando Draco y Marietta se fueron a clase, juntos. _"¡¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida? ¿No se da cuenta de que la está utilizando?"._ Hermione estaba enfadada, aunque después de insultar varias veces a Draco –para sus adentros- se sentía algo mejor. No se iba a dar por vencida tan pronto, puede que Marietta cambiara de opinión, pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que con lo que acababa de ver, no tenía muchas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

Las mañana transcurrió con normalidad, incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione volvieron a estar todo el tiempo juntos. Y sí, Ron seguía con Lavender, pero la actitud de ella empezaba a cansarle un poco, siempre persiguiéndolo y buscándolo, estaba agobiado. Sin embargo, en Hogsmeade él se lo había comentado y parece que la situación empezaba a dar resultados, le estaba dejando su propio espacio. La última clase era Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid, pero éste tenía más asuntos urgentes que atender y les pidió a los alumnos que lo esperaran sosegadamente a que el volviera, que aseguraba que no sería mucho tiempo. Allí estaban todos, a los pies de la cabaña de Hagrid, esperándole y hablando con sus compañeros. Hacía muchísimo calor y estaban en pleno sol, pero Hermione seguía sintiéndose mal, le dolía la garganta y le molestaba al tragar. Harry, Ron y Hermione también hablaban de sus cosas, bromeando y riendo muy fuerte –haciendo que el grupito de Pansy Parkinson los miraran con cara de desprecio-, les encantaba estar juntos. De repente, Hermione miró el camino que llevaba al castillo, y en lo alto se encontraban Draco y Marietta andando, seguramente para ir a un lugar donde pudiesen estar más tranquilos. A ella no le parecía justo que se saltara las clases, porque así podía pasar más tiempo con ella, lo que conllevaría a que finalmente él se hiciera con la suya y ganara la apuesta. Todo aquello le fastidiaba, estaba totalmente indignada observando cómo se alejaban, y estaba tan concentrada en criticarlos mentalmente que sin darse cuenta -y debido al calor-, se quitó la bufanda, y por desgracia, no pasó desapercibida.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó Harry mirando su cuello, más rojo que la noche anterior- ¿eso es un…?

-¡Un chupetón! –Ron le terminó la frase sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Toda la clase miró alertada por la sorpresa de Ron, y ella se tapó rápidamente, como si de esa forma pudiera hacerles olvidar lo que habían notado en su cuello.

* * *

_Hola! :) Aquí traigo el capítulo._

_Hermione finalmente lo ha alcanzado ^^ aunque entró con intenciones de gritarle un par de cosas ha salido con un "problema mayor" Una apuesta que en el fondo está poco convencida de poder ganar, pero cualquier cosa antes de que Malfoy piense que la tiene en la palma de la mano jaja. Y el tema del chupetón, la chica no se dio cuenta y al quitarse la bufanda todos los ojos se fijaron en su cuello, habrá que ver que excusa les pone ahora :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado! ^^_

_Muchas gracias a Cassiophia23 por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia :D_

_Dejad reviews! =]_

**Cristina94**


	9. La excusa

**La excusa**

Todos la miraban asombrados, en especial sus amigos, habían visto el chupetón perfectamente. _"¿Lo habéis visto? ¿Quién se lo habrá hecho? ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡¿ella?"_ Hermione escuchaba todo tipo de comentarios, notaba como cientos de ojos estaban clavados en su cuello, sin creerlo del todo. Se sentía extraña, tenía la sensación de que se hacía pequeña mientras los demás la rodeaban con preguntas.

-Hermione… ¿de quién es? –preguntó Ron y todos prestaron atención.

"_No puedo decirlo, no puedo delatarnos…"_ Un calor sofocante la invadió y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. _"Pero tengo que decir algo,… contesta Hermione, ¡Contesta!"_

-De Cormac.

Fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza. Por suerte, justo en el momento en que lo pronunció, Hagrid llegó haciendo mucho ruido. Hermione tenía la esperanza de que los demás no la hubieran escuchado, aunque Harry y Ron si lo habían hecho, la miraban desconcertados, intentando asimilar que su mejor amiga, la chica más responsable que conocían, que nunca había tenido novio, tuviera un chupetón de un chico con el que salió solo un día.

Durante la hora que les quedaba, ella evitaba mirar a alguno de los dos, estuvo toda la clase tomando apuntes, aunque Hagrid no estuviera diciendo nada de gran importancia. ¿Qué pensarían de ella? Y lo más importante ¿qué le iba a decir a Cormac si se enteraba?, estaba metida en un gran lío. Llegó el momento que más temía Hermione, la clase había acabado, pero minutos antes empezó a recoger para nada más terminar, levantarse y rápidamente huir de Harry y de Ron. Por suerte, sus amigos entendieron que un tema así debía hablarlo con una chica, ellos eran sus mejores amigos pero en cuestión de chicos, ella se sentiría mucho más cómoda hablando con Ginny.

-Se ha liado con Cormac Harry…

-Parece que sí-los dos estaban todavía asombrados-, pero, ¿por qué se lo habrá callado?

-No tengo ni idea… solo espero que la trate bien.

Hermione fue directa a la biblioteca, se dedicaría a estudiar durante el resto de la tarde, no sabía cómo seguir esa mentira, ni tenía ganas de hacerlo. Se ponía más furiosa al pensar que mientras ella estaba aguantando todo aquello, Draco estaba con Marietta, ganando la apuesta. A pesar de todo, el tiempo pasó rápido y la noche llegó, no tenía más remedio que salir, ya había terminado todos los deberes. Recogió los libros y se dirigió a su cuarto, aunque por los pasillos tuvo que aguantar todo tipo de miradas y cuchicheos, los rumores volaban en Hogwarts, y todos parecían haberse enterado. Entró en la sala común y fue rápido a las escaleras, quería evitar cualquier encontronazo con Cormac, pero en la habitación le esperaba algo peor.

-Me mentiste.

-Ginny…

-¡Te pregunté si había pasado algo y me dijiste que no!, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

-¡Claro que confío en ti! Pero entiéndeme… fue una cosa que no debería haber pasado, y no quiero darle mayor importancia.

-Pero es que sí que tiene importancia Hermione, para mí sí.

-¡Pero para mí no! –Hermione suspiró y se sentó en la cama, cada vez la mentira se agrandaba más, no podía pararla-. Siento no habértelo contado, pero no quería que se supiese… entre Cormac y yo no hay nada ni lo habrá nunca, pero todo ha salido mal y ya lo sabe todo el colegio.

Ginny se tranquilizó y entendió que lo más importante era saber cómo estaba Hermione.

-No… soy yo quien lo siente… siento haberme puesto así… son cosas tuyas y no estás obligada a contármelo –Ginny se sentó al lado suya-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No sé Ginny… es algo tan extraño… no sabría cómo explicártelo.

-¿Pero tienes algo con Cormac o no?

-No…

-¿Entonces?

-Fue tan solo un momento… no pasó nada más.

-¿Y hubieras querido que pasara?

Hermione no pudo evitar desviar sus pensamientos a un chico rubio, pero no precisamente a Cormac. Tras un breve silencio Ginny supo que su amiga estaba confusa, aunque nunca se imaginaría por quién.

-Hermione, lo de mi hermano con Lavender te dejó hecha polvo y ahora tienes la oportunidad de olvidarlo, no irás a dejarla escapar ¿verdad? Cormac es un chico muy simpático y está clarísimo que tú le gustas, además no está para nada mal, ¿qué problema hay?

-No creo que sea una buena idea Ginny.

-¿Pero por qué no? Se merece una oportunidad para empezar ¿no crees? –Hermione seguía sin pronunciar palabra-. Bueno tú solo piénsatelo, podría ayudarte.

Ginny le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y más tarde le llevó la cena a la habitación, Hermione no quería cruzarse con nadie. Tuvieron una noche agradable y con muchos dulces, hablaron hasta la madrugada, por lo que les costó levantarse por la mañana. Con todo el ánimo que le había dado la pelirroja pudo salir de la sala común radiante y sonriente, y un divertido desayuno con sus mejores amigos ignorando el tema, la ayudó a continuar así. Las miradas siguieron durante las clases, era algo inevitable, pero las soportó gracias a Harry y Ron que la entretenían en el momento justo.

-¡Por fin! Se me han hecho eternas las horas y además tengo muchísima hambre –dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione mientras ellos reían.

Todos se dirigían al Gran Comedor por el puente al salir de la última clase, que la habían tenido al aire libre.

-Hermione, ¿puedes venir?

Padma, agarrada del brazo con Parvati, le hizo una señal a Hermione para que se acercara, ésta les dijo a sus amigos que siguieran hacia delante.

-Dime Padma

-Verás… -empezó Parvati.

-Es que se rumorea que…-se acababan las frases la una a la otra, y eso ponía a Hermione un poco nerviosa.

-Tienes un… -ella ya sabía que le iban a preguntar algo relacionado con eso- un… chupetón, y bueno…

-Queríamos saber si es verdad que es…

-Es mío.

Las tres se dieron rápidamente la vuelta para ver quien hablaba, era Cormac, que se acercaba a ellas fijando sus ojos en Hermione.

-Se lo hice yo –ella lo miraba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, la estaba ayudando a pesar de todo.

Las gemelas rieron por lo bajo y se fueron dejándolos solos. Estuvieron por un momento callados, hasta que ella se atrevió a decir algo.

-Cormac… yo lo… lo siento… sé que no debí hacerlo pero no s…

-Hermione no estoy enfadado.

-Lo sé y por eso quiero pedirte perd… -se quedó asombrada, pensó que había escuchado mal-. Ah… ¿no?

-Claro que no –Cormac, para sorpresa de la chica, le estaba dedicando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Pero si he dicho que me lo habías hecho tú.

-Tus razones tendrías ¿no? Mira Hermione, últimamente te noto muy rara, más triste, más ausente… ya no estás siempre con esa sonrisa que tanto me encantaba –mientras, él le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla- y si yo puedo hacer algo para que vuelvas a tenerla, no dudaré un segundo. Me di cuenta de que lo tenías desde que fuimos a Hogsmeade, aunque creyeras que no, y pensé que estabas con otro, pero después, al enterarme de lo que dijiste, no te voy a engañar, me quedé muy sorprendido. Pero aun así, si es lo que quieres que piense la gente… puedes contar conmigo, mantendré tu secreto a salvo, tranquila.

-Cormac no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…

-Pero es que sí que quiero.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar, no se esperaba para nada que él la ayudara de esa manera.

-No sé qué decir Cormac… muchísimas gracias por esto. Aunque supongo que ahora querrás saber quién lo hizo realmente… –Hermione pensó que más tarde o más temprano iba a acabar preguntándoselo, pero el chico le puso un dedo una la boca para que no siguiera.

-No hace falta que me lo digas, no me debes nada –entonces ella dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro-. Así es como me gusta verte, sonriendo.

Él la besó en la cara y se dispuso a salir por donde había venido.

-Ah, y cuando quieras que te haga otro, avísame, será un placer.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada y Cormac, guiñándole un ojo se fue. Nunca se hubiera esperado que reaccionase de esa forma, no le había molestado en absoluto, aunque ella no quería confiarse mucho porque al cabo de los días puede que Cormac cambiara de idea y decidiera contar la verdad, pero por el momento parecía que todo iba a marchar bien. Recorrió todo el puente alegre, se había quitado un gran peso de encima, pero antes de entrar al castillo la cara le cambió por completo. En un momento la sonrisa desapareció para apretar fuertemente los labios y fruncir el cejo. Draco salía totalmente normal mordiendo una manzana verde hasta que Marietta le abrazó por detrás con ansias, a lo que él respondió con su peculiar risa torcida y ambos se dirigieron a los jardines. Hermione siguió adelante enfurecida, cada vez que los veía juntos algo le reconcomía por dentro, y para colmo de males, ella tendría que cumplir con su parte y salir con Draco una noche, incumpliendo normas y arriesgándose a que la castigaran, o en el peor de los casos, que la expulsaran.

Intentado olvidar todo aquello, al menos hasta que llegara el momento, pasó una tarde realmente divertida. Harry, Ron y Ginny eran bastantes malos jugando a los gobstones y ganó bastantes veces. Ron más tarde se fue con Lavender y Hermione, que estaba empezando a llevar esa situación mucho mejor, se quedó con la otra pareja, y con Dean y Seamus, que no tardaron en apuntarse a otra partida. Bajaron a cenar todos juntos y allí siguieron charlando, pero al terminar cada uno se fue con sus respectivas parejas y quien no tenía, a su cuarto. Pero a Hermione le apetecía pasar un poco de más tiempo despierta, distraída con algo, así que como otras muchas noches subió a la torre de Astronomía, con miles de capas encima del pijama, seguía con un gran resfriado. No había lugar que le fascinara tanto como aquel, se sentó apoyada en una gran columna e intentó despejar su mente mientras el viento acariciaba su cara. Pero el estado de tranquilidad que había conseguido tener, no duró mucho.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, dentro de poco tendrás que estar despierta toda la noche.

Malfoy se acercó desde la oscuridad, se apoyó en la barandilla con una manzana verde similar a la de la tarde en las manos y quedó de cara a ella. Hermione, sabiendo que tenía razón, se limitó a mirar al suelo.

-Ya me he enterado de tu gran excusa, sabía que no serías capaz de decir la verdad.

Entonces Hermione levantó la vista rápidamente y lo miró.

-Da gracias a que Cormac, que al contrario que tu es una buena persona, no va a decir nada, porque si no todos se hubieran enterado.

-¿Te lo has ligado ya?

-¡¿Qué? –esa pregunta no la esperaba en absoluto, y se levantó para poder estar casi a la misma altura.

-¿Qué si te lo has ligado? Se ve que el musculitos va detrás tuya –le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

-Claro que no lo he hecho, apenas nos conocemos y… ¿y qué hago dándote explicaciones? No todo trata de eso ¿sabes?

-¿Ah no? Creí que pensabas justamente lo contrario.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa sugerente, haciéndola recordar aquella noche en el baño de prefectos, Hermione sabía que Draco se estaba refiriendo a eso.

-Siento decepcionarte –dijo con un tono irónico- pero no pienso igual que tus perritas falderas.

Hermione se dispuso a bajar a su cuarto, pero él la paró.

-No te olvides que tenemos una apuesta.

-Todavía quedan 3 días.

-No… mañana ya habré ganado. Ve pensando una buena excusa para ponerle a tus amiguitos.

Draco volvió a morder la manzana y Hermione finalmente se marchó, de nuevo enfadada. Sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada con respecto a la apuesta, a pesar de todo la había ganado limpiamente, pero cada día le asombraba más su personalidad fría y calculadora, que llegaba hasta el punto de contar los días que necesitaba para ligarse a una chica con fin de utilizarla.

* * *

_¡Hola! Siento haber tardado pero he estado bastante ocupada y además he tenido problemas con fanfiction que al intentar editar la historia para subir los capítulos me daba error -.- pero ya está solucionado y aquí os lo dejo! :)_

_Bueno, Hermione tenía claro que no podía decir que era de Draco, así que dijo el primero que se le vino a la cabeza, y como Cormac está embobadito con ella no le ha importado y la va a ayudar. Ginny se ha tomado un poco mal que no se lo contara nada pero al final se ha calmado y la ha animado. Y Draco que tiene calculados los días para hacer que Marietta caiga rendido a sus pies, veremos si es verdad en el próximo capítulo! :)_

_**Gracias** Cassiophia23 y Paola-Crespusculera por los ultimos comentarios y por seguir la historia! De veras que me anima saber que a alguien le gusta mi historia! :D_

_Espero que os haya gustado y que dejeis reviews! ^^_

**Cristina94**


	10. Insaciable

**Insaciable**

-Vamos Hermione levanta, ya es la hora.

Ginny corrió las únicas cortinas que permanecían cerradas y entró una luz deslumbrante, lo que provocó que Hermione apretara con fuerza sus párpados cerrados y diera la vuelta sobre sí misma en la cama, tapándose con la manta de un color burdeos dejando ver únicamente algunos mechones rizados sobre la almohada.

-Venga Hermione –dijo Ginny en tono condescendiente-. Ya han bajado todas, solo faltas tú.

Hermione dobló su edredón para destapar su cara y una vez acostumbrada a la luz, abrir los ojos. Todas las camas estaban hechas y la habitación recogida. Ginny salió del cuarto de baño colocándose bien la túnica.

-Yo ya estoy, nos vemos en el comedor –y dedicándole una sonrisa se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hermione sabía que día era, el día en que oficialmente perdía contra el gran conquistador, Draco Malfoy. Aunque la apuesta trataba de cinco días, a Malfoy le bastaban tres y estaba segura de que todo saldría tal y como él había dicho. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas la superioridad con la que lo hacía todo, la prepotencia, la soberbia y sobre todo, el desprecio con el que la trataba a ella. Y aún no podía explicarse cómo pudo estar tan cerca de él… recordaba ese momento la mayoría de las noches y al hacerlo le temblaban las piernas. Lo odiaba, pero había conseguido que durante un instante solo pensara en él y no precisamente con odio… Era consciente de que cuando sus bocas se rozaron un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, no podía separarse de él ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Las miles de razones lógicas del porqué jamás se debería acercar al Slytherin desaparecieron al roce de su piel contra la de ella, tan suave, le encantaría volver a… ¿Qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó rápidamente en la cama haciendo desaparecer las imágenes que habían invadido su mente. ¿Cómo se le podía pasar por la cabeza algo así? Draco tan solo era un ser despreciable para ella, digno de su apellido, un detestable hurón saltarín, y Hermione, bajo ningún concepto iba a volver a besarlo. Solo fue un desliz debido a su bajo estado de ánimo, pero se acabó.

Bajó al Gran Comedor pero no sin antes observar de nuevo la marca de su cuello, parecía que por fin estaba empezando a atenuarse. Harry, Ron y Ginny ya habían acabado de desayunar así que se sentó con Parvati, la cual estaba muy concentrada en leer "Corazón de bruja" y mientras Hermione desayunaba le leyó todos los artículos sobre tipos de conjuro con los que hechizar a tu "forzada" media naranja.

-¿A qué es genial? –preguntó Parvati levantando por fin la mirada de la revista.

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro… fantástico –Hermione no pudo evitar desconectar un rato del sermón.

Parvati miró un instante la entrada del comedor y Hermione la imitó, Cormac entraba mirando a todos lados buscando a alguien, hasta que se cruzó con los ojos marrones de la chica y le sonrió embobado. Hermione le respondió y pronto Parvati se giró hacia ella con cara curiosa, le encantaban los cotilleos y aún más cuando acababa de leer su revista favorita.

-¿Y bien? –la miró abriendo mucho los ojos intentando transmitirle que era la más discreta del mundo y que a ella se lo podía contar.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes, Cormac y tú –dirigió la mirada al chico para indicárselo-. ¿Cómo os va?

-Cormac y yo no estamos saliendo Parvati.

La cara de sorpresa que puso la chica hizo reír a Hermione.

-Pero si tú… él… quiero decir que… -intentaba no ser demasiado directa con el tema del chupetón- no sé… pensé… que estarías juntos.

-No, somos amigos pero… solo eso…- Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajó la mirada, debido a la mentira estaba quedando como una fresca.

-¡Buenos días!

Alguien posó la mano en la espalda de Hermione, era Cormac. Todas las chicas de esa mesa y algunas de las otras lo miraban casi babeando, con la esperanza de que se dirigiera a ellas. Estaba radiante, como todos los días, sonriendo de orea a oreja y con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

-Buenos días Cormac –saludó Hermione.

Parvati los miró a los dos intrigada, pero a los pocos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que podría estar interrumpiendo así que recogió su revista y sonriendo como si estuviera haciéndole el gran favor de su vida a Hermione se marchó.

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-B…b…bi… ¡achííís! Bien, aunque algo resfriada –le sonrió inocentemente-. ¿Y tú?

-Perfectamente –y él le devolvió una sonrisa aún más grande-. Venía a decirte que mañana habrá otra cena del club de Slughorn, a las nueve, ¿vendrás no?

-Claro, no me la perdería.

-¡Genial!

El chico se ponía realmente contento cada vez que tenía oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con Hermione y ella lo notaba, eso le agradaba. Debido al estornudo un mechón de pelo cayó por la frente de la chica y entonces Cormac lo apartó con delicadeza, rozando su nariz, y después acarició dulcemente su mejilla. Hermione se dio cuenta de que él se estaba acercando, mirándola fijamente, y él, percatándose de que lo estaba haciendo inconscientemente volvió a mantener la distancia, no quería incomodarla, aunque si fuera por él hubiera seguido hasta llegar a sus labios.

-Bueno… -Cormac quiso terminar con el contacto visual antes de que no pudiera resistirse a volver a intentarlo, pero esta vez sin pararse- será mejor que vayamos a clase ¿no? –y se levantó antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para contestar.

-Sí, mejor.

Hermione recogió sus libros y se colgó la maleta al hombro. Cuando se dirigía a la salida del comedor pasó la mirada instintivamente por la mesa de Slytherin, encontrándose así con una mirada más fría que el propio hielo, de indescifrable significado, y entonces volvió a mirar hacia delante, pero algo extrañada… hubiera jurado que Malfoy apretaba fuertemente los puños.

* * *

-Ya estoy –dijo Ron bajando las escaleras de la sala común.

Ginny se levantó del sofá de al lado de Hermione y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Nos veremos después del entrenamiento –Harry sonrió a Hermione mientras los tres, vestidos con la equipación de quidditch y agarrando sus escobas salían por el retrato.

Como cada semana, los entrenamientos de quidditch solían durar una hora y media, pero esta vez iba a alargarse, ya que el sábado jugaban un partido contra Ravenclaw y querían estar preparados. Hermione decidió pasarse ese tiempo en la biblioteca, un sitio en el que siempre encontraba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, y obviamente, la respuesta a cualquier pregunta, los libros. Le encantaba estudiar y llevarlo todo al día incluso adelantándose al temario para así prepararlo mejor y siempre le daba resultado, era la mejor de todo su curso, incluso de otros.

Saludó a la señora Pince y se sentó en una mesa vacía, aunque no era difícil encontrar una porque no había demasiada gente. Sacó su libro de Runas Antiguas y comenzó a escribir en sus apuntes, sin darse cuenta el tiempo estaba pasando bastante rápido. Se levantó un instante dejando su mesa llena de papeles y la pluma en el bote de tinta para buscar un libro de Aritmancia, su materia preferida, quizás porque era la que le resultaba más complicada. Se dirigió a una de las miles de estanterías que se encontraban allí y pasó el dedo índice por los títulos de los libros."_ Historia de la magia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomía, Transformaciones, Adivinación_ –asignatura que a Hermione le parecía una soberana tontería y una pérdida de tiempo_-, Herbología y … aquí, Aritmancia". _Cogió el libro de su sitio y observó la portada asegurándose de que era el que buscaba, y así era. Se dispuso a volver a su mesa mientras ojeaba el libro, pero en la fila contigua a la suya, al fondo, vio que se encontraba Marietta, muy concentrada leyendo y sola. Miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie iba a reunirse con ella, se le estaba ocurriendo un plan. Aún no había perdido la apuesta, Marietta no se había besado con Malfoy porque si lo hubiera hecho, Draco se hubiera encargado de hacérselo ver. Puede que Pansy no hiciera nada con respecto a que el Slytherin jugara con ella de forma descarada, ya que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y aunque así fuera, sabía que al final ella era la que acababa repitiendo, cuando Draco quisiera claro, pero Marietta no tenía por qué pensar igual. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le iba a decir, pero estaba segura de que a la chica del pelo rojo no le sentaría nada bien que Malfoy la estuviera utilizando y posiblemente lo rechazara. Hermione sonrió con regocijo y un ápice de astucia, después de haberlo dado todo por perdido aún quedaba alguna forma de evitar que el Slytherin se hiciera con la suya. Cerró el libro y se encaminó hacia ella con decisión, pero rápidamente giró hacia la izquierda y se ocultó tras la estantería de su fila, Malfoy llegó por el otro extremo del pasillo y se sentó al lado de Marietta.

A punto, había estado a escasa distancia de haberlo conseguido y empezó a maldecir por lo bajo, todo parecía estar odiosamente destinado a que ella perdiera esa maldita apuesta. Estaba rabiosa, había albergado la esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, de poder evitar todo aquello. Pero ahora tenía que saber que estaba sucediendo, espiarlos, la curiosidad la reconcomía por dentro. Casi en la mitad de la estantería había un pequeño hueco vacío donde por suerte, se veía perfectamente a Marietta y a Draco, pero ellos no la veían a ella, la chica estaba casi de espaldas y demasiado atontada mirándolo como para darse cuenta de que alguien los estaba vigilando, y él también estaba bastante ocupado seduciéndola con su perfecta sonrisa pícara. Por el momento estaban charlando tranquilamente, pero al poco rato Draco empezó a arrimarse, demasiado para el gusto de Hermione, que se estaba mordiendo las uñas cuando nunca lo había hecho. Él le quitó el libro de las manos y comenzó a agarrar su cintura, Hermione se ponía más histérica por momentos e incluso estaba metiendo la punta de la nariz en el hueco para verlos algo más cerca, pero esa no fue su mejor decisión. Un libro volvía volando a su sitio y golpeó a Hermione en la nariz echándola hacia detrás, ésta soltó un pequeño y sordo grito mientras se llevaba las manos a su parte dolida. Masajeándose un poco la nariz pudo volver sentirla, por suerte no le había salido sangre. Se había perdido la parte más importante y ya no quedaban huecos en la estantería, así que decidió asomarse cuidadosamente por el extremo de ésta, arriesgándose a que la vieran, pero no le importaba, tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando. No quiso exhibirse demasiado así que se agachó y quedó a la altura de las mesas de madera unidas a la estantería, levantó un poco la cabeza y entonces los vio, sus sospechas se confirmaron, Draco agarraba la cintura de Marietta mientras ella se apoyaba en sus hombros, y los dos se besaban con ímpetu, los dos se besaban_ gracias_ a ella. Hermione permaneció unos segundos observándolos, pero pronto decidió terminar con esa vista y dejó de asomarse. Se sentía tremendamente mal, con una sensación parecida a la ira y un gran nudo en la garganta. Estaba enfadada, rabiosa, fastidiada, había sido ella misma la que empezó la apuesta pero no se imaginó que podría llegar a afectarle así. Tenía ganas de ir y separarla a base de tirones de pelo si hacía falta, pero no podía soportar ver como lo besaba, no podía hacerlo. Estaba claro que se había confundido de chica, Marietta era como las demás, una chica más en la lista de Draco Malfoy, que únicamente las quería para satisfacerse y alimentar su enorme ego, pero que ninguna lo hubiera rechazado antes no significaba que Hermione no pudiera hacerlo, es más, ella sería la excepción.

Volvió a asomarse para comprobar que no lo había soñado, pero tal y como esperaba aún estaban pegados. _"¿Por qué no para? Ya los he visto, ya es suficiente". _Al ver que no paraban se reincorporó poniendo los ojos en blanco y sin poder parar de apretar los labios se sentó en su sitio e intentó seguir con sus deberes, cosa que fue imposible durante el tiempo restante. Escuchaba un profundo silencio a veces interrumpido con el sonido de un beso, eso la enfurecía mucho más, con un único beso hubiera bastado, pero no podía irse todavía, porque eso supondría pasar por delante de ellos y era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento. Por fin pudo escuchar como los dos se levantaban y al parecer se marchaban, pero para asegurarse volvió a mirar, se habían ido. Entonces ella recogió sus cosas y sin despedirse si quiera de la señora Pince salió a paso firme de la biblioteca hacia el pasillo totalmente abandonado y pobremente iluminado, estaba anocheciendo. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada y no sabía por qué, era normal que estuviera molesta pero ¿tanto?

-¿Te duele la nariz Granger?

Hermione escuchó una voz demasiado familiar, se dio la vuelta y lo encontró allí. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared justo al lado de la puerta de la biblioteca, con la sonrisa torcida y los ojos grises, fríos como el mármol. Estaba claro que la estaba esperando para molestarla con el pretexto de haber ganado el reto, pero ella no estaba precisamente de humor.

-No está bien espiar a la gente, aunque pensé que eso ya lo sabías.

-¿Por qué no te vas con tu nueva noviecita y me dejas en paz? –dijo Hermione en un tono bastante agresivo.

Ella se volvió y siguió su camino pero Draco no iba a dejar que se marchara todavía, le encantaba hacerla de rabiar, así que empezó a seguirla.

-Porque eso sería demasiado aburrido.

-No parecía que estuvieras precisamente aburrido en la biblioteca.

-Dime una cosa Granger, ¿te molesta que la haya besado?

Hermione se paró en seco y lo miró, enfurecida, abrió los labios para gritarle cualquier insulto que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero él se le adelantó.

-¿Qué la haya besado durante largos minutos? –se paró justo delante de ella mirándola profundamente y Hermione pudo notar como empezaban a aflojarse sus piernas-. ¿Qué la agarrara de la cintura lentamente atrayéndola hacia mí?

Entonces hizo exactamente lo mismo con Hermione, se aproximó mucho más a ella y apoyó sus manos con delicadeza en su cintura, haciéndola callar por completo. Hermione se olvidó de la ira que sentía antes y se dejó perder en su mirada de ojos grises, tan tentadora. Draco se acercó a su oído lentamente y rozó su mejilla con la cara de Hermione, ella notó el frío en su rostro pero a la vez la sensación cálida que le dejaba al tocarla.

-¿Qué le susurrase cosas al oído hasta hacer que ella me deseara?

Hermione cerró los ojos arrastrada de nuevo por algo desconocido, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo volvió a abrirlos, tenía que ser fuerte. Draco volvió a rozar su mejilla para colocarse cara con cara y mirar sus tiernos labios algo abiertos, como si esperaran con ansias un beso. Y en un tono muy bajo y a la vez muy seductor añadió:

-O quizás lo que te molesta es haber deseado con todas tus fuerzas que la chica a la que yo estaba besando… fueras tú.

Ella cada vez estaba menos convencida de que lo que acababa de decir fuera mentira, pero en ese instante no podría asegurarlo, él la sacaba de todos sus pensamientos. Al no contestar, Draco perfiló una pequeña sonrisa torcida de satisfacción y muy lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella. Hermione lo miraba cada vez más próximo, y sentía que en ese mismo instante podría derretirse en sus brazos, pero no iba a dejar que la tratara como a una cualquiera, y menos después de haber besado a Marietta, así que reprimiendo sus ansias y con poco aliento dijo:

-Sigue… soñando.

Ella no se movió ni un centímetro pero él paró el acercamiento, quedándose inmóvil durante un segundo para después separarse lo suficiente como para volver a mirarla, pero esta vez sorprendido, aunque intentara no mostrarlo demasiado. Mientras, ella recobraba su genio.

-Y ahora, si no te importa, ¡déjame en paz!

Hermione le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie al que Draco se encorvó y soltó un pequeño quejido. Ella se dio la vuelta con aire satisfactorio y se marchó con una complaciente sonrisa mientras Malfoy la observaba, apretando la mandíbula fuertemente. Lo había rechazado, una asquerosa y odiosa sangre sucia lo había rechazado, a él. La ira del chico empezó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, era una sensación que lo dominaba y notaba como la furia y la rabia se apoderaban de él. Cerró el puño y lo apretó violentamente, quería ir tras ella y agarrarla del cuello hasta que suplicara que le soltase, que le pidiera perdón de rodillas, quería verla sufrir como se merecía. ¿Quién se creía que era? Solo una traidora a la sangre. Sentía un fuerte calor en el pecho, la cólera se reflejaba en una mirada asesina de ojos grises, podría acabar con ella tan solo con un simple movimiento de varita. ¿Quién se había creído para hacer semejante cosa? Nunca antes habían rechazado a Draco Malfoy, nadie. Hermione andaba hacia el otro extremo del pasillo con aires victoriosos, y Malfoy dio la vuelta y a paso rápido se fue en dirección contraria a ella, pero eso no iba a quedar así. Draco sabía perfectamente que Hermione lo odiaba, como él a ella, pero también lo deseaba, y el rubio se encargaría personalmente de que cayera en su peor error, la haría pagar por aquello.

* * *

No sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar, pero Hermione siguió andando por aquellos pasillos hasta llegar a las escaleras. Estaba muy contenta, aunque le hubiera costado más de lo que pensaba había rechazado a Draco Malfoy y lo había hecho enfurecer mucho, pudo notarlo en su cara. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella sería como cualquiera de las otras? Pues estaba muy equivocado, puede que cometiera un gran fallo aquella noche en la quinta planta pero eso empezó y acabó allí. Nada cambiaba que él fuera su enemigo y el de sus amigos, que fuera Draco Malfoy, un Malfoy, hijo de mortífago y oficial rival de los hijos de muggles, o como él llamaba, los sangre sucia. Lo tenía decidió, todo volvería a la normalidad tras aquella absurda apuesta que nunca debería haber empezado. Tras dar vueltas y bajar escaleras sin sentido quedó frente una gran ventana y pudo ver varias escobas en el aire justo al lado de los aros de quidditch, entonces decidió que se quedaría viendo el entrenamiento y con un poco de suerte conseguiría distraerse, porque aunque estuviera bastante satisfecha aún seguía malhumorada, sin saber demasiado bien el motivo. Salió hacia los jardines y se dirigió al campo de quidditch donde se sentó ocupando un pequeño hueco en las enormes y vacías gradas. Dejó sus cosas a un lado y contempló el campo. Ni Harry ni Ron ni Ginny se percataron de su presencia, ya que estaban totalmente concentrados en el juego. Katie Bell y Ginny intentaban colar la quaffle pero Ron lo evitaba, en realidad no se le daba nada mal ser el guardián, y mientras, Harry permanecía quieto sobre su escoba, pendiente de ambos lados del campo ya que en el otro extremo también practicaban otro tipo de estrategia. Hermione se limitaba a seguir a los jugadores con la mirada pero estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, la escena de Draco y Marietta volvió a invadirle la mente arrastrando un sentimiento de exasperación que hizo que arrugara la túnica entre sus manos con fuerza. Pero casi al instante aflojó al notar que un chico alto y corpulento con equipación de quidditch, pelo rubio y rizado, sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojos azules preciosos se acercaba a ella para sentarse a su lado.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó sorprendido de verla allí.

-¡Hola Cormac! -dijo ella intentando disimular su enfado y aparentando normalidad-. ¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, que bueno, tú eres...

- ... el sustituto de Ron, lo sé, pero aun así tengo que venir a los entrenamientos, ya sabes, por si acaso - bajó un poco la mirada y su voz se fue apagando, porque tenía la esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, de que ella hubiera ido a verle a él, pero estaba claro que no, ni siquiera sabía que entrenaba con los demás.

Hermione notó ese detalle así que trató de arreglarlo.

-Estoy segura que cuando puedas jugar en un partido lo harás muy bien.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y enseguida los ojos azules volvieron a iluminarse y a observarla, y poco a poco esa mirada pasó a ser algo nerviosa y tímida, le encantaba tenerla cerca pero a veces no sabía cómo actuar con ella, así que centró la vista en el juego, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno y ¿cómo llevas mi obra de arte?

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa y a la vez se sonrojó, casi olvidó que lo había culpado sin tener nada que ver.

-Bien, ya empieza a disminuir y no tendrás que seguir cubriéndome más.

-Hermione, ya te he dicho que no me importa, -puso su mano sobre la de ella que reposaba en su rodilla y la agarró suavemente- seguiré cubriéndote el tiempo que haga falta, además, es divertido esquivar a todas las cotillas del colegio ¿no crees?

Los dos empezaron a reír fuertemente y Hermione olvidó por completo su enfado, le agradaba verdaderamente estar con Cormac y poder contar con un chico como él, siempre se portaba bien con ella.

_-Achíís_

-Uff… por lo que veo sigues resfriada, deberías volver al castillo aquí hace mucho frío y probablemente lloverá dentro de poco.

-Puede que tengas razón.

El cielo estaba totalmente gris y las nubes negras se acercaban mientras el aire soplaba dejando la cara de Hermione con una sensación fría que enseguida se volvió cálida cuando Cormac le acarició la mejilla.

-¡McLaggen! –Ron lo llamaba subido en su escoba al frente de los aros y le hacia un ademán para que se reuniera con el equipo, y al mismo tiempo echó una mirada no muy cordial a Hermione.

Cormac devolvió la mirada al campo y se levantó sosteniendo su escoba en la mano y cuando la castaña también se incorporó se dirigió a ella.

-Debo volver, el entrenamiento habrá terminado y Harry querrá decirnos algo como capitán.

-Vale.

-Tú vuelve a la sala común y descansa, te vendrá bien para el resfriado y así podrás estar mañana perfecta en la cena, no querría que te la perdieras.

Hermione levantó las comisuras al ver la sonrisa encantadora del chico.

-¡¿Quieres venir ya?

-¡Ya voy! Bueno nos veremos mañana Hermione.

Y después de besarla en la mejilla se subió a la escoba y volvió con el equipo. Ella quedó unos segundos observando cómo volaba hasta los demás y cuando comenzaron a hablar en círculo recogió sus cosas y se marchó al colegio, pero tal y como temía empezó a llover repentinamente a mitad del camino. Se cubrió como pudo pero no pudo evitar mojarse lo suficiente como para estornudar durante todo el recorrido. _"Genial"_, pensó, así nunca se libraría de ese molesto resfriado. Entró por fin en el castillo empapada de cabeza a pies al igual que todos los que taponaban la entrada, señal de que les había pasado lo mismo. Sin querer y debido a la multitud chocó con alguien y al girarse pudo ver una melena rubia, larga y mojada que cubrían una cara pálida con un gesto risueño y absorto.

-Oh, lo siento Luna.

-No importa –dijo con su habitual tono suave y apaciguado.

Luna la miraba con sus ojos azules redondos y grandes, tenía los zapatos enfangados y la túnica chorreando agua por todas partes, pero aun así parecía no importarle en absoluto. Hermione advirtió que sostenía un frasco de cristal aparentemente vacío entre sus manos.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?

-Ah, ¿aquí? Heliopaths en miniatura.

-Helio…¿qué? –preguntó Hermione extrañada, era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra.

-Heliopaths. Son criaturas de fuego que a veces se pueden encontrar en un tamaño reducido. Me temo que han debido pelear con los Blibberings y han alterado el tiempo haciendo que llueva descontroladamente, pero no te preocupes, he conseguido atrapar algunos.

Hermione se quedó mirándola intentando encontrar el sentido a todas aquellas palabras, y supuso que lo último que Luna había dicho debía ser una gran responsabilidad, al menos para ella. Pero no estaba sorprendida, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de "teorías" por su parte.

-…Ah. Qué bien ¿no?

La rubia asintió.

-¿Vienes al comedor?

-No, voy a ducharme y ahora bajo.

-De acuerdo, yo voy a empezar a cenar ya, hasta luego.

Y se marchó a paso lento y divertido hacia el Gran Comedor dejando un rastro de agua por donde pisaba y pensando en voz alta _"Espero que haya pudding"._

Hermione subió hasta llegar a su cuarto donde dejó su maleta y entró en el baño. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha caliente, por fin una agradable sensación. El sonido que salía del grifo se mezclaba con las gotas de agua que caían y resbalaban por la ventana, como también lo hacían en un cuartillo abandonado en la segunda planta.

Pansy aún seguía maravillada de que Draco la hubiera sacado prácticamente a rastras de la sala común y la hubiera llevado hasta allí, ya que con la lluvia la habitación del rubio estaba llena. Ella notó que el Slytherin estaba muy enfadado, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle, ya que ni siquiera se habían dirigido la palabra. Nada más cerrar la puerta fuertemente Draco se abalanzó sobre la morena y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él, besándola insaciablemente, y ella respondía a cada uno de sus movimientos. Pansy aumentó su efusividad al pensar que el chico por fin se había dado cuenta de que ella significaba algo para él, pero Draco sabía muy bien que no era así. La empujó contra la pared con toda la aspereza posible y la agarró por la cintura para atraerla aún más a su cuerpo, mientras ella despeinaba el pelo rubio platino correspondiéndole activamente. Quería desquitarse por el rechazo de Hermione, evidenciando que él conseguía a la chica que quería y como a él se le antojaba, sin importar nada, o al menos trataba de demostrárselo a sí mismo. Su ira volvía a recobrarse por todos sus poros al recordarlo y estrujó con más fuerza a la chica, consiguiendo que ésta soltara un leve quejido pero él sabía perfectamente que no se separaría de él. La tenía controlada y eso le hacía sentir superior, siempre había sido el dominante y no iba a dejar que eso cambiara.

Sus recuerdos le jugaron una mala pasada y un fuerte aroma de vainilla refrescó sus fosas nasales apareciendo de la nada. Entonces fue consciente de que no estaba besando a Granger y que desde que lo había hecho nada acababa de satisfacerlo por completo, incluso besar a otras chicas se estaba convirtiendo en algo insípido, más bien pesado, pero no iba a dejar que eso siguiera sucediendo. Eso le hizo mover más intensamente su lengua contra la de Pansy, apretar sus brazos en su espalda a punto de partirla en dos, pero nada, aquello no era ni una diminuta parte de lo que había sentido con la Gryffindor. Estuvo durante largos minutos intentando conseguir que todo aquello le despertara el más mínimo anhelo a continuar pero no obtuvo resultado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la chica se había deshecho de su parte de arriba del uniforme y ahora intentaba hacer lo mismo con la camisa de él. Pero Draco acabó por rendirse ante aquella situación y con rudeza se apartó de ella, haciendo que Pansy quedara con la boca abierta y se inclinara un poco hacia delante debido a la presión con la que había aprisionado su cuerpo. Tras tomar distancia volvió a mirarla como último recurso, pero ni tenerla tan cerca en sostén a su plena disposición le hizo reavivarse, tan solo le dieron ganas de tirarle la camisa para que se la pusiera inmediatamente. Chasqueó la lengua y quedando de espaldas a ella apoyó su codo en la pared mientras pasaba su mano y agarraba su melena totalmente despeinada. Había visto muchas más veces a Pansy de esa forma e incluso desnuda y siempre se había abalanzado sobre ella sin dudarlo, pero esta vez era distinto, muy distinto. Se miró la camisa y empezó a abrocharse los escasos botones que a Pansy le había dado tiempo a desabotonar antes de que se alejara tan rápidamente. La chica estaba desconcertada, no sabía que le pasaba a Draco, últimamente lo había notado muy raro en las pocas veces que podía verlo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda.

-Draco ¿ocurre algo? ¿Es por mí? –preguntó ella en un tono suave y dulzón al sentirlo entre su abrazo.

-Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y desenlazó los brazos de Pansy alrededor de él. Se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como los ojos de la morena empezaban a humedecerse como cada vez que a Draco no le apetecía estar con ella.

-Entonces… -le costaba hablar pero reprimió su llanto y continuó- ¿por qué me has traído hasta aquí para después hacerme esto? ¿Hay otra?

-Nunca has sido la única –dijo Draco empezando a desesperarse, odiaba esas situaciones.

Pansy se quedó callada, eso lo había sabido desde siempre pero jamás se había comportado así, había seguido con ella como si nada. El rubio al ver que ella seguía empeñada en hacerse la víctima salió resoplando del cuartillo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Observó un hueco entre Derrick y Nott así que se encaminó hacia ellos con la intención de relajarse un poco, pero justo antes de sentarse la furia volvió a quemarle como fuego en su interior. En la mesa de enfrente estaba Hermione, con una rebeca roja igual de ajustada que sus vaqueros muggles y con el pelo ligeramente húmedo, señal que había salido de la ducha hace poco, y reía tan fuerte que su eco podía escucharse por encima de las voces de los demás alumnos, y el que la estaba haciendo reír mantenía tal sonrisa que parecía que las comisuras se le iban a salir de la cara. Sabía quién era, el idiota de McLaggen, el imbécil del musculitos, al que le partiría la boca si lo tuviera a mano. Veía como él aprovechaba para hacerle cosquillas y como un acto reflejo apretó los puños, pero se contuvo de ir hacia él. Se le habían pasado las ganas por completo de quedarse allí así que cogió una manzana verde de una bandeja, con tanta fuerza que el plato quedó girando sobre sus propios bordes haciendo un ruido desagradable que llegó a oídos de todos, y con paso firme fue hasta la puerta, con unos ojos marrones clavados en su espalda pero esta vez sin sonrisa.

No podía ser que llevara desde que salió de la biblioteca enfadado, aunque ahora lo estaba muchísimo más. Y mientras tanto la odiosa sangre sucia, la causante de su fastidio –cosa que cabreaba más a Draco- estaba de risitas con ese gilipollas. Sus pasos lo llevaron hacia la puerta de Hogwarts, la lluvia caía de vez en cuando en forma de diluvio pero había parado. Notaba como dejaba un rastro en el suelo de jugo de manzana, a causa de estar estrujándola en su puño. Al salir se sentó en un peldaño, miró la fruta y la lanzó fuertemente en el aire, después volvió a llevarse las manos a su cabello rubio platino. ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba tan cabreado? Era una asquerosa pero insignificante sabelotodo y estaba consiguiendo enloquecerlo, estaba logrando que no se sintiera satisfecho con ninguna chica, que solo pensara en volver a besar esos labios carnosos que le hicieron sentirse realmente vivo. Se acabó, estaba diciendo tonterías, con pensar tanto en ella lo único que estaba consiguiendo era confundirse más, estaba claro que a él, a un Malfoy, una sangre sucia no iba a afectarle en nada, no lo permitiría. Vio pasar a Ron con Lavender, cogidos de la mano y dirigiéndose en dirección contraria al castillo y no pudo evitar pensar con antipatía que hasta la comadreja se lo estaba pasando mejor que él. Pero en ese mismo momento lo tuvo claro, Granger lo pagaría caro.

* * *

Las llamas de fuego se reflejaban en la mirada de Hermione, que estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala común frente a la chimenea con una rebeca rosa, otros vaqueros ajustados y unas botas anchas marrones a juego con su bufanda, que todavía no podía prescindir de ella. Aún seguía pensativa por el día anterior, el comportamiento de Draco la dejó realmente sorprendida. Vio como se marchó del Gran Comedor con brusquedad y su aspecto no era el mismo que cuando ella lo dejó en el pasillo de la biblioteca, además se le notaba enfurecido y en parte a Hermione le gustaba eso, porque cabría la posibilidad de que fuera por ella, se lo merecía.

-Hermione ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

Cormac bajó las escaleras de caracol vestido para la cena y se dirigió hacia ella extrañado de que aún siguiera allí cuando siempre llegaba la primera. Hermione se giró y al verlo se levantó abandonando sus pensamientos.

-Hola Cormac, estoy esperando a Ginny.

-Pero si ya es tarde, hace diez minutos que debe haber empezado la cena, anda vamos, ella sabe cómo llegar.

Hermione miró las escaleras por si a lo mejor la pelirroja bajaba pero todo indicaba que no, entonces fue al retrato antes que Cormac que le cedió el paso cortésmente.

-Estás muy guapa Hermione –dijo él sonriéndole.

-Gracias, -ella le respondió haciendo el mismo gesto- tu también estás genial.

Aunque en esas situaciones muchas veces respondía por compromiso Hermione lo decía enserio, la ropa que llevaba le sentaba muy bien, haciendo honor al mote que Draco le había puesto, musculitos. Cormac cada vez conseguía más hacerse un hueco con Hermione, la manera en que la trataba le encantaba y la hacía sentir a gusto.

-¿Irás el sábado a ver el partido?

-Claro.

-Podríamos verlo juntos, si te apetece claro.

La castaña se daba cuenta de los intentos de acercamiento del chico, pero no le molestaban.

-Me parece bien.

Él intento disimular su alegría pero aún así se le notaba. Llegaron al despacho de Slughorn y como suponía ya estaban todos allí, bueno todos menos Ginny que llegó diez minutos más tarde disculpándose. La cena fue realmente divertida y en algunos momentos acertados Cormac, que se había sentado al lado de la chica, le comentaba cosas por lo bajo que la hacían reír. Mientras tanto a Harry no se le escapaban esos pequeños detalles.

Al salir, Harry se acercó a ella y empezaron a caminar a la sala común. Al ver que su amigo solo se limitaba a sonreír mirándola dijo:

-¿Qué?

-Nada…

-Harry no tengo nada con Cormac –explicó ella sonriendo también-. Solo lo pasamos bien juntos, nada más.

-Ron ya estaría como loco.

Y los dos empezaron a reír por el comentario. Pasaron por un pasillo que daba al servicio de las chicas y Hermione le dijo a Harry que siguiera él hacia la sala común, ella enseguida iría. Y esas fueron sus intenciones hasta que salió y una mano la agarró del brazo y la apoyó sobre la pared del pasillo perpendicular al que estaba. Hermione soltó un pequeño grito ya que no se lo esperaba, pero al ver de quién se trataba su cara adoptó un gesto entre molestia y… ¿agrado?

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! :D siento haber tardado tanto pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer -.- Aunque ya por fin os lo dejo aquí ^^_

_Hermione ha intentado (sin éxito) alejar a Marietta de Draco y finalmente ha perdido la apuesta, pobre xD Pero parece que a ella le ha molestado más que besara a la otra chica y Draco se lo ha olido :) aunque Hermione lo ha rechazado y lo ha dejado hecho un manojo de nervios jaja será por eso que le tiene preparado algo muy especial... porque encima está pensando más en ella, o al menos en lo que le puede llegar a cabrear jaja  
_

_Os dejo a Hermione apoyada en un pasillo oscuro de Hogwarts frente a alguien... (aunque ya os imaginareis quien xD)_

_**Muchisimas gracias** Sweet Knight y madamnow por el review en el capítulo anterior :D y a las que leéis mi historia! Espero que no dejeis de comentar y sigais leyendo ^.^ _

_Espero que os haya gustado e intentaré darme prisa en subir el siguiente :)_

**Cristina94**


	11. La venganza

**La venganza**

Draco la esperó durante largos minutos cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, sabía cuando tendría lugar aquella cena puesto que Zabini también pertenecía al club, y pensó que sería el mejor momento para su venganza, así que después de pasar una tarde con humor de perros, abusando de su cargo como prefecto confiscando objetos de Zonko a todo chico de primero que veía, y soportando las miradas de cachorrito abandonado por parte de Pansy, fue a buscar a la chica.

La apoyó contra la pared para así quedar frente a ella, y Hermione tras soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa y asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba se fijó en la expresión de Draco. Su rostro pálido lucía una leve y punzante sonrisa torcida mientras un brillo especial se reflejaba en sus ojos grises. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada por él ¿qué querría ahora? Pero en ese instante no era capaz de buscar alguna respuesta en su mente, habían quedado tan cerca que casi podía notar su respiración.

-Vamos –dijo Malfoy separándose un poco de ella y agarrándola del brazo para guiarla.

Hermione se quedó atónita, no entendía nada y cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo arrastrada por los largos y oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. Debido a la rapidez con la que la estaba dirigiendo por todos aquellos atajos no pudo pararse a preguntarle nada pero cuando quedaron en un recodo cerca de la puerta principal por el que Draco se paró para mirar Hermione pudo soltarse.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó ella enfadada mientras él le daba la espalda para vigilar la entrada e inconscientemente bajó el tono de voz al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era y que seguramente Filch estaría por allí- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a ir contigo a algún lado?

Draco no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento, estaba demasiado concentrado mirando algo que había más allá de esa pared, y por supuesto no contestó a la chica, aunque ella hubiera estado esperando durante algunos segundos una respuesta.

-Esto es absurdo, yo me voy.

Hermione se giró para empezar a subir las escaleras pero rápidamente Draco la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para sostenerla de nuevo en la pared mientras él mantenía sus dos manos apoyadas a cada lado de su cabeza. La miró intensamente durante unos segundos con unos ojos impasibles a los que Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse y bajó la mirada al suelo, entendió que su enfado no había pasado tan fácilmente. Draco lo notó y volvió a dibujar una sonrisa torcida en su cara y entonces Hermione volvió a fijar sus ojos marrones en él.

-Me debes una noche, ¿lo has olvidado? –dijo él arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre, pero ella hubiera jurado que esta vez sonaron más seductoras que nunca.

Hermione adoptó una expresión entre sorprendida y expectante, ahora le encajaba todo, ella había olvidado la apuesta durante el día pero él no. Enseguida lo recordó _"Saltarte las normas, durante una noche. Escaparte del castillo para divertirte, a donde yo diga"_. Hermione había temido ese momento desde que Draco marcó la "recompensa". ¿Irse con Draco Malfoy fuera del castillo durante una noche? Era algo que si se lo hubieran dicho a principio de curso la hubiera hecho llorar de risa, pero por desgracia tenía que enfrentarse a ello, afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que el concepto de divertirse de Draco no era el mismo que el de ella, y eso, en cierto modo, la asustaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que él le tendría preparado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?

Draco agarro suavemente su mentón para alzar su cara, quería ver sus ojos con claridad, saber lo que pensaba. Hermione recuperó el habla y con voz desafiante dijo:

-Claro que no. Acabemos con esto.

Y librándose de su mano y del acorralamiento de sus brazos se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que Draco dijera dónde ir. El rubio con aires victoriosos volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y con sigilo se encaminó hacia ella. Hermione lo siguió intentando ser igual de cuidadosa, ya que aunque no tuviera ninguna gana de ir con él sabía que si la pillaban sería mucho peor.

Draco se había asegurado de que Filch y su gata se habían alejado hacia las mazmorras y con prisa abrió la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible. Dejó pasar primero a Hermione para cerciorarse de que ésta no hiciera nada para intentar escabullirse, y cuando los dos estuvieron fuera, cerró la puerta y con paso rápido se dirigieron en dirección contraria al castillo.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme a dónde vamos? –dijo Hermione extrañada detrás de él al ver que subían una cuesta que llevaba al Sauce Boxeador.

-Ya lo verás.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, tenía algo muy especial para ella, una venganza que disfrutaría por toda la ira que la Gryffindor le había hecho tener, por haberlo rechazado. Quería hacerla sufrir por toda la impotencia que él había sentido durante los dos últimos días, por hacer que estar con Pansy ya no fuera lo mismo, por hacerlo enfurecer como nadie lo había hecho.

Hermione se limitaba a seguirlo con aire refunfuñado mientras estornudaba un par de veces, pero no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigían. Draco pasó el sauce boxeador y se encaminó hacia una gran roca con dimensiones desmesuradas que no estaba muy lejos del árbol, y una vez llegado hasta allí ocultó medio cuerpo detrás de ésta mientras miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia algún lugar en concreto. Hermione seguía sus pasos muy extrañada, pero aun lo estuvo más cuando Draco la miró con el reflejo de la luz de la luna en sus ojos, con algo de malicia en su mirada y una sonrisa que nunca la había desconcertado tanto. Ella llegó hasta él pero Draco no se movió, solo devolvió la mirada hacia el paisaje, un paisaje que mostraba una multitud de árboles verdes que se encontraban a un nivel más bajo que ellos, ya que estaban en el borde de un pequeño barranco.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Hermione mirando al frente.

-Tú… observa.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que un leve escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de Hermione, no sabía de qué iba todo aquello.

-¿Que observe qué? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero solo son árboles y…

Hermione se quedo paralizada y la expresión irónica que había puesto había desaparecido para entornar los ojos en lo mismo que Draco llevaba mirando desde el principio, y si no fuera porque el viento agitaba su pelo castaño la hubieran confundido con una estatua. Entre tantos árboles podía distinguirse vagamente un hueco entre todas aquellas copas, pero en cuanto se advertía, podían diferenciarse perfectamente dos siluetas sentadas a los pies de un árbol. La primera de ellas quitaba con énfasis la camisa blanca de la segunda que estaba apoyada sobre sus piernas, y a la vez, la última despeinaba el pelo de la otra, un pelo de color rojo que a Hermione le resulto muy familiar, demasiado. Ron y Lavender se besaban apasionadamente mientras sus manos se encargaban de despojarse de todas sus ropas. Hermione notó como sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, de nuevo aquel nudo en su garganta dejándola sin respiración. Todo su rostro se volvió pálido y se volvió insensible al viento tan frío que acariciaba su cara. Puede que últimamente estuviera llevando esa relación mucho mejor, pero seguía doliendo, y verlos de esa forma, hacía que doliera muchísimo más.

Draco no la miró pero pudo darse cuenta de que ya había visto lo que él quería, y por un momento pudo sentirse liberado, suspirando de satisfacción. Su venganza había salido a la perfección, tal y cómo había supuesto la relación de la comadreja era lo que más entristecía a Granger y se encargó de seguir al pobretón y a su novia la última noche para encontrar alguna forma con la que hacer sufrir a la sabelotodo, aunque ellos se lo pusieron bastante fácil, y ahora esa asquerosa sangre sucia tenía lo que se merecía. La observó para seguir regodeándose de su victoria, pero en un instante todo su placer se esfumó como si el aire se lo hubiera llevado. Pequeñas lágrimas caían por la cara de la chica mientras otras llenaban sus ojos. Estaba triste, angustiada, desconsolada, y a Draco le pareció que estaba muchísimo peor que aquella vez que la encontró en un pasillo abandonado. ¿Qué ocurría? La tenía delante, llorando, sufriendo como él quería, entonces… ¿por qué se sentía así? Era su venganza, hacerla pagar por todo lo que le había hecho ella a él ¿y por qué narices tenía que sentirse como la peor persona del mundo? Algo no iba bien, antes esa situación hubiera sido la mejor de todo el año, pero era incapaz de sentirse satisfecho. La había visto llorar más veces y la mayoría por su culpa y eso lo había hecho estar de mejor humor, pero desde la última vez aquella noche, no era lo mismo verla de esa forma, verla llorar se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no soportaba ver.

Hermione había olvidado por completo la presencia del rubio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba parado al lado suya, mirándola, el odio le invadió todo el cuerpo. Él había sido el causante de aquello, no se podía esperar otra cosa de un repugnante Malfoy, disfrutaba haciéndola llorar, haciéndola sufrir, y ella había sido la tonta que se había dejado. Le dedicó una mirada a Draco, pero a pesar de la rabia que quería mostrarle no se veía más que tristeza y dolor en aquellos ojos marrones bañados en lágrimas. El Slytherin mantenía aquella mirada sin ninguna expresión en la cara, pero en el fondo, se sentía asqueado, ella nunca lo había mirado así.

Hermione tomó aire intensamente como si se hubiera olvidado de respirar y acto seguido se marchó corriendo de allí, no sabía a dónde pero no soportaba ver esa escena por mucho más tiempo, y menos teniendo a Draco Malfoy al lado. El rubio tuvo por un instante el impulso de ir tras ella pero se contuvo quedándose paralizado. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de burlarse de ella? Jamás tendría una oportunidad tan buena como aquella, se había sentido obligado a hacerle algún comentario que la dejara aún más afligida pero era como si su boca no le respondiese. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo volvió a sentirse rabioso, estaba empezando a ponerse histérico. Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra aquella roca y tiró de su cabello, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de volver a ser el de antes, pero hoy no, aquella noche no.

Quería perderlo de vista y sin rumbo fijo quedó a orillas del lago donde años atrás Harry había lanzado un patronus. Hermione se dejó caer al suelo arrastrando su espalda por el tronco de uno de todos aquellos árboles grandes y robustos, y allí terminó de derrumbarse tapando sus ojos llorosos con sus manos y su barbilla entre sus rodillas. Nunca pensó que lo de Ron y Lavender pudiese llegar tan lejos, y eso la llevó a pensar que quizás estuviera confundida y Lavender significara mucho más para Ron de lo que ella había pensado. Pero por otra parte, estaba Draco Malfoy. Sabía que era malvado y perverso, pero llegar hasta esos extremos, eso era demasiado. Si no hubiese empezado a llorar inconteniblemente seguramente le hubiera gritado unas cuantas cosas. Más allá de sus propios sollozos pudo escuchar el crujir de las ramas secas que estaban tiradas por el suelo, un ruido que se acercaba a ella. Frotándose los ojos miró al suelo y vio unos zapatos. Enseguida miró para el lado contrario, no le apetecía que se riera de ella. Malfoy se agachó lentamente y quedó de cuclillas, y Hermione al ver que no tenía intención de hacerle nada lo miró tímidamente con los ojos rojos, y quedó sorprendida cuando éste se estremeció al verla, pero lo veía todo tan borroso que posiblemente lo hubiera imaginado. Se quedaron durante un minuto en silencio, él simplemente observando todas y cada una de las lágrimas que ella derramaba, y Hermione esperando cualquier insulto que cada vez veía más lejano.

Estaba claro, si a Malfoy le quedaba alguna duda ya había desaparecido, no podía ni quería verla llorar, aunque sinceramente no comprendía el porqué, pero lo único que sabía era que sentía un fuerte impulso de hacer que parara, que dejara de sufrir de esa manera. Verla enfadada, molestarla, hacer que ella le contestara incluso le divertía, pero estaba descubriendo que si eso llegaba a las lágrimas no le hacía ni puñetera gracia.

Sin poder creerlo Malfoy se dejó llevar por ese empuje, y muy lentamente puso su dedo frío como la nieve en su cara, cálida y húmeda, y retiró con cuidado una lágrima que descendía por su pómulo. Hermione notó como su rostro volvía a sentir y tragó fuertemente, hacia menos de un segundo lo odiaba con todas sus ganas y él había hecho que ella se sintiera realmente mal, pero… ¿ahora?, ¿qué había cambiado? Cuando Malfoy dejó de tocarla ella, volviendo a la realidad, se encargó de retirarse todas las gotas con las dos manos y antes de que pudiera volver a mirarlo, él ya se había levantado y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Lo observó, su rostro seguía siendo inexpresivo, y recordando todo lo que había pasado hace pocos minutos decidió marcharse pero cuando llevaba solo dos pasos escuchó.

-Espera.

Poco a poco Hermione se dio la vuelta y se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Tienes algo más que enseñarme? ¿Alguna otra cosa que me haga llorar? ¿O simplemente quieres reírte más de mí? –esas palabras fueron como puñales en el interior de Draco, veía que las lágrimas volvían a asomarse por sus ojos brillantes-. Dime ¿no has disfrutado ya bastante? –e hipando intentó continuar-. ¿Sabes qué? Te felicito, sigues siendo la misma mala persona de siempre, y si es lo que pretendes lo has conseguido.

Draco se acercó lentamente a ella ignorando todas sus palabras y Hermione al verlo siguió hablando pero ahora con muchísima más rabia.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué disfrutas haciéndome daño? ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor? Pues siento decirte que eso solo te hace ser más repugnante.

Draco llegó hasta ella, acercando mucho su cara a la de Hermione, casi notando como su pecho se inflaba debido al llanto, y entonces ella se quedo callada, bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas brotaran de nuevo. Draco le agarró con suavidad el mentón, obligando a que la chica lo mirara. Hermione pudo ver los ojos grises de Draco entre sus mechones de pelo que caían por su frente, pero notó algo distinto en su mirada, algo de… ¿ternura? ¿Tenía que interpretar aquello como una disculpa? Notó como el brazo de Draco rodeaba su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él con lentitud y ella no pudo evitar subir más el rostro para no rozar sus labios. Draco sentía su aliento cálido sobre su boca, y veía como sus ojos mojados brillaban debido a la luz de la luna. Apartó su mano de su barbilla pero solo para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla, llevándose consigo algunas lágrimas. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir de nuevo como él la tocaba, y Draco tras observar como cerraba los párpados centró su vista en aquellos dulces labios, levemente humedecidos por el llanto, y se acercó aún más. Se detuvo por un instante, pero sin hacerse esperar mucho atrajo a la chica con su mano hacia él, y solo entonces la besó. Besó dulcemente sus labios, sellándolos y saboreando el sabor a salado que sus lágrimas habían dejado. Descendió la mano que acariciaba su cara hasta su cintura, dejando un pequeño escalofrío en el cuerpo de Hermione. Sentir los labios de Draco sobre los suyos hacía que se olvidara de todo lo demás, de todo su odio y de todo su enfado, esa sensación era única. Poco a poco ella fue levantando sus brazos para rodear el terso cuello del rubio y sus labios se dejaban guiar por los de él. Draco separó su boca un instante, abrió sus ojos grises para mirarla y ella hizo lo mismo. Lo miró con confusión mientras él se sumergía en sus ojos marrones, buscando quizás alguna razón que explicara por qué se sentía así, pero tan solo sintió el fuerte impulso de seguir besándola. Volvió a juntar sus labios a los de ella pero esta vez más intensamente, encontrándose con su lengua, teniendo una sensación en el pecho que jamás había sentido. La apretaba contra él, necesitaba tenerla más cerca, era la primera vez que temía que ella pudiera desvanecerse entre sus brazos. Aquel beso no tenía ni punto de comparación con los de Pansy o cualquier otra chica y no sabía por qué, pero no le importaba, solo quería saborear cada parte de su boca con su lengua anhelante de ella. Hermione respondió a ese beso como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo, cuando lo besaba todo lo de su alrededor desaparecía para dejar que esa ardiente sensación la invadiera por completo. Draco notó como las piernas de Hermione temblaban levemente y la sujetó con más fuerza, sosteniéndola mientras ella se agarraba a su túnica sabiendo que si él la soltaba probablemente perdiera el equilibrio. El beso fue convirtiéndose en un uno mucho más apasionado, necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro sin importar las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener. Y allí parados, a orillas del lago permanecieron juntos, ladeando suavemente la cabeza, profundizando un beso prohibido.

Podrían haberse pasado horas así, pero era tarde así que Hermione tras haberlo intentado sin éxito varias veces se separó muy lentamente de sus labios y en ese segundo ambos se miraron y volvieron a la realidad. Hermione se sonrojó y él al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar demasiado apartó los brazos de su cintura. Ellos se odiaban, debían odiarse. En ese momento los dos pensaron lo mismo, eran rivales desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre se estaban peleando, aunque este año aún más de lo normal, y debía seguir siendo así. No podían dejar que eso cambiara. Entonces Draco, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, volvió a mirarla con altanería y dijo:

-¿Cómo era eso de que podías resistirte a mí?

Y al lanzar una pequeña risa Hermione apretó los labios y lo miró irritada.

-¡¿Qué? Serás…

-Vamos Granger, por mucho que lo niegues sabes que te encanta que te bese.

-¡Eso es mentira! No hay cosa que me dé más asco.

-¿Estás segura? No parece que dé tanto asco cuando te tiemblan las piernas.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo pero pronto la cerró, no sabía qué decir, aquello era verdad y él se había dado cuenta. Draco sonrió con satisfacción, ya todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y así debía ser. Se puso en camino para volver al castillo pero pronto la castaña reaccionó y fue detrás de él.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que en realidad es a ti al que le encanta besarme –Draco se paró y miró como ella se acercaba.

-No me hagas reír.

-Además te recuerdo que has sido tú el que me has besado.

Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa de victoria pero Draco la ignoró y volvió a caminar hacia delante con paso indiferente.

-Pero para besar hacen falta dos personas que quieran hacerlo.

Hermione volvió a adoptar un rostro enfadado y volvió a seguirlo. Se pasaron todo el camino de regreso a Hogwarts discutiendo mientras no se quitaban la vista de encima, echándose cosas en cara, gritando a la vez y de esa forma ninguno dejaba hablar al otro aunque lo escuchara perfectamente y acto seguido le respondiera con más insultos. Ignoraron que estaban en frente de la puerta principal y haciendo demasiado ruido, cosa que no pasó desapercibida. _"Eres un estúpido" "No te soporto" "No quiero volver a verte" "Eres una insufrible sabelotodo" _Tan solo podían distinguirse vagamente esas palabras que ellos escupían al mismo tiempo, pero Draco miró al frente y dejó hablando sola a Hermione, que no tardó en callarse y darse cuenta de que acababan de meterse en un gran problema. Filch con su gata entre los brazos y Slughorn a su lado, en la entrada principal, mirándolos.

* * *

_¡Hola! :D he tardado mucho losé pero no he podido subirlo antes T.T espero que no os hayas impacientado mucho jaja_

_Bueno, como no el que cogió a Hermione en el pasillo fue Draco y casi a rastras la ha sacado del castillo para vengarse de ella, y creo que lo ha conseguido, aunque la reacción de ella no le ha sentado muy bien aun sabiendo que ella se pondría a llorar. Este capítulo tiene muchos altibajos pero es muy importante porque Draco se está dando cuenta de que verla llorar no le gusta ni un pelo. Y en fin... ha ido detrás de ella para pedirle perdón con un beso a la orilla del lagoo! olvidandose por un rato de todo lo que implica eso, para después volver a la absoluta normalidad que era lo que el rubio quería. Y el lado malo del capítulo esque sí, los han pillado y eso les puede traer graves consecuencias, pero ya lo vereis en el próximo capítulo :) _

**_Muchísimas gracias a princessmalfoy10, sailor mercuri o neptune, pudin-chan'y'cherry-chan, cassiophia23 y el anonimo por los comentarios del capitulo anterior! :D y a todas las que seguis leyendo la historia! ^^ _**

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo con el momento beso incluido (he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible) y prometo no subir tan tarde el siguiente! jaja_

**Cristina94**


	12. Los castigos

**Los castigos**

Ambos quedaron clavados al suelo, inmóviles. Hermione fijaba sus ojos al frente olvidándose de pestañear mientras mantenía la boca entreabierta y su rostro adoptaba el tono pálido característico de Malfoy, el que en ese instante estaba aun más lívido y miraba con detenimiento a las otras dos personas que se encontraban frente a ellos. Filch, desaliñado y con el pelo grasiento, agrandaba maliciosamente una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes de un color amarillo mientras acariciaba lentamente el pelo atigrado de la señora Norris, que reposaba en sus brazos siendo premiada por haber descubierto a dos alumnos haciendo algo que no debían. Y a su lado estaba el profesor Slughorn, observando a sus alumnos sin quitar la mueca de asombro, no llevaba mucho tiempo en el colegio pero hubiera jurado que ellos dos se llevaban bastante mal, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? Dos alumnos fuera del castillo en altas horas de la noche.

Cuando Filch dijo su última palabra su gata saltó de los brazos para rodear sus piernas con el lomo levantado y después se sentó elegante para mirar con sus ojos rojos a Hermione y a Draco, mientras que a éste último solo se le venían imágenes a la cabeza de cómo deshacerse de esa gata soplona.

-Ya conoce las normas profesor, lo dejo en sus manos.

-Muchas gracias Argus, puedes retirarte –dijo Slughorn sin levantar la vista de los alumnos.

El celador les dedicó una sonrisa perversa y se adentró en el castillo seguido de su gata. Los dos seguían sin moverse, en la misma postura, con la diferencia de que Hermione estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas. _"Ya conoce las normas profesor"_ ella era prefecta, sabía perfectamente la gravedad del asunto y un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando reparó en que en el peor de los casos podrían ser expulsados.

-Señorita Granger y… señor… ¿Malfoy? –dijo mirando al chico que asintió fríamente-. Por lo que tengo entendido y si no me equivoco ambos son prefectos y más así deben saber la seriedad de todo esto.

-Lo sé profesor pero… -intentó excusarse Hermione.

-Incluso ha habido casos de expulsión –esas palabras hicieron que Hermione cerrara la boca de inmediato y se limitara a agachar la cabeza mientras Malfoy se mantenía indiferente-. Pero no creo que sea necesario llegar a esos extremos.

Hermione volvió a levantar el rostro totalmente sorprendida y su boca abierta empezó a dibujar una gran sonrisa.

-Aunque eso no quita que deban ser recluidos –Hermione asintió sin esperar menos y Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco-. Mañana cuando terminen de comer quiero verlos a ambos en mi despacho. Y ahora retírense a sus salas comunes. Buenas noches.

El profesor Slughorn desapareció rápido por la puerta del castillo y dejó a una Hermione aliviada y a un Malfoy no muy contento. Mientras se acercaban a la entrada el rubio resopló sonoramente, después los dos se dirigieron una mirada de recelo y cada uno se fue por su lado.

A la mañana siguiente las clases pasaron demasiado rápidas para Hermione, teniendo en cuenta lo que le esperaba después de la comida. Cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba guardando los libros y la varita en la maleta mientras se dirigía al gran comedor con Harry y Ron. Las cosas entre el pelirrojo y ella volvían a estar tensas, ella solo le hablaba lo estrictamente necesario y evitaba mirarle a la cara, aunque al fin y al cabo no podía enfadarse con él porque tuviera momentos de intimidad con Lavender, su novia, y Ron estaba totalmente desconcertado, pero como no la veía de muy buen humor –y ni él ni Harry conocían el motivo- no se atrevió a preguntarle. Harry simplemente se limitaba a mantener la conversación dentro de los límites de la normalidad, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos estallara y volvieran a discutir como tantas veces lo hacían.

Mientras tanto, la mesa de Slytherin ya estaba prácticamente llena, puesto que habían podido salir de su última clase cinco minutos antes. Draco paseaba su tenedor por el plato lleno de empanadas de calabaza sin llevarse nada a la boca mientras escuchaba como Nott le leía a él y a Zabini el nuevo artículo del profeta de cómo el ministerio seguía invadiendo terreno a los centauros, claro está, escrito de tal manera en la que te convencía de que el ministerio estaba haciendo lo mejor para todos, pero Draco no le estaba echando cuenta, solo miraba a algún punto perdido en aquella mesa llena de comida.

Escuchó como un puñado de gente con uniforme de Gryffindor se adentraba en el comedor y solo entonces levantó la mirada y encontró a Granger con sus dos amigos, Potty y la comadreja. Ella ni siquiera lo miró y sin percatarse de aquellos ojos grises se sentó de espaldas a él. Malfoy agarró el tenedor con fuerza, a punto de doblarlo. Recordó la noche anterior y no entendía que coño le había pasado, eso le enfurecía mucho, _bastante_. Su plan de venganza se había ido a la mierda y todo porque algo en el interior del rubio se encogió cuando ella comenzó a llorar, pero se negaba a darle importancia a ese pequeño estremecimiento, él prefería ignorarlo, no merecía mayor interés. Pero aparte de eso, estaba lo que no le dejaba dormir sin antes colarse en su cabeza cada noche. El beso, o mejor dicho, _los besos_. Desde esa maldita noche en aquel pasillo se había dado cuenta que estar cerca de ella era demasiado… atrayente, y aunque respecto a lo sucedido en el baño de prefectos él lo tomara como una prueba más de su virilidad, de que ninguna podía resistirse a él aunque se tratara de una rata de biblioteca, sabía perfectamente que Granger había conseguido que olvidara sus intenciones de doblegarla y se abandonara en cada parte de ella, cosa que no le alegraba en lo más mínimo.

Para agrandar más su enfado había descubierto que la sangre sucia poseía una curiosa capacidad para sacarlo de sus casillas mucho más de lo normal, provocaba en él algo parecido a sentimientos –si es que él tenía- de furia, odio y rencor al mismo tiempo, pero anoche no fue nada de aquello, tan solo quiso por un instante protegerla, incluso abrazarla y tuvo que luchar contra sus brazos para no hacerlo, aunque no pudo evitar ir detrás de ella como un idiota y aun así besarla hasta conseguir que ella dejara de llorar._ ¡Maldita Granger!-pensó- ¡Y maldito aroma a vainilla!_ La noche anterior tuvo que pasarse bastante rato en la ducha para intentar quitar ese olor que parecía haberse acoplado a su propio cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo la imagen de ella en sujetador entre sus brazos mientras el agua resbalaba por su cara apareció nublándole todo pensamiento anterior, y tras vacilar unos segundos sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué cojones estaba pensando? Iba a conseguir enloquecerse como siguiera así. Lo único que estaba claro era que Granger _nunca _se enteraría de todo aquello, a la mínima sospecha él se encargaría de dejarle claro que todo era por pura diversión y ganas de molestarla.

Sí, _solo_ eso.

Entonces dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y centró sus ojos en Nott y Zabini, intentando distraerse.

-Ron no deberías comer tanto, tenemos entrenamiento después –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo, sentado enfrente suya, que tras dejar el plato vacio volvió a repetir postre.

-Tú tranquilo Harry, puedo con todo.

Harry sonrió levemente ya que era como si Ron hubiese escuchado llover, pero volvió sus ojos a su derecha y encontró que Hermione apenas había tocado el plato de comida y no tenía mucha pinta de querer tomarse el postre.

-Hermione ¿estás bien? No has comido nada.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella girando la cabeza hacia él y saliendo de su aislamiento- Sí, sí, solo que no tengo mucha hambre.

Harry no sabía que le pasaba, pero de todas formas quiso distraerla un poco.

-Oye en Navidad Slughorn ha preparado otra cena para desearnos felices fiestas. ¿A quién vas a llevar?

Harry y Ron la miraron intrigados y ella cayó en la cuenta de que en un principio tenía pensado llevar a Ron, pero ahora estaba claro que no.

-No lo sé Harry, no sé siquiera si voy a ir.

Los dos chicos se miraron y acto seguido volvieron a observarla con aire confundido, aunque ella volvió a mirar su plato sin ninguna gana de hablar más. Estaba cansada y malhumorada, apenas había podido dormir pensando en todo lo ocurrido, Ron y Lavender, la casi expulsión, el beso de Draco… aquello le recordaba que tenía que ir al despacho de Slughorn por el castigo, así que decidió marcharse ya para poder cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo muggle para estar más cómoda.

-Bueno chicos, nos veremos después –dijo sin ningún ánimo mientras se levantaba del banco, pero antes de darse la vuelta Harry le preguntó.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿A dónde?

-A… cambiarme- y sin decir nada más se fue por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

En cierto modo les había dicho la verdad, aunque no la _completa_ verdad. Decirles que iba a un castigo impuesto por Slughorn supondría explicar el por qué y eso a contar todo lo ocurrido durante ese trimestre con Malfoy, y se negaba rotundamente. La situación que mantenía con el Slytherin era muy extraña, una situación en la que jamás se hubiera imaginado encontrarse pero estaba convencida de que acabaría pronto y todo volvería a la normalidad, ninguno se soportaba y siempre terminaban discutiendo, aunque últimamente con una rara tendencia a acabar a escasos centímetros.

Se sentía mal mintiéndoles pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Admitir que se había estado besuqueando con su peor enemigo a la mínima que paraban de discutir y de lanzarse todo tipo de insultos? Ni loca.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado? –preguntó Ron una vez su amiga hubo girado para ir a las escaleras.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.

Hermione dejó sus cosas sobre la cama perfectamente hecha, en la que cerca de la almohada se distinguía un bulto naranja, Crookshanks, que dormía plácidamente. Después de acariciarlo suavemente durante un rato se metió en la ducha y se vistió con ropa muggle, incluida la bufanda, aunque ya el chupetón apenas se veía prefería seguir poniéndosela hasta que hubiera desaparecido del todo.

Salió del baño con el pelo aún húmedo porque tenía que marcharse, ya había pasado un cuarto de hora desde la comida y Slughorn estaría esperando. Antes de abandonar el cuarto echó un vistazo por la habitación, tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo…

-Hola Hermione –entró Ginny apresurada.

-Hola.

Nada más llegar se arrodilló ante su baúl y empezó a sacar el uniforme de quidditch, después la pelirroja se fijó en el pelo de su amiga y dedujo que se había duchado.

-¿Has terminado ya en el baño?

-Sí.

-Menos mal, tengo muchísima prisa. Mañana por la mañana tenemos el partido contra Ravenclaw, bien temprano, y queremos entrenar todo lo posible esta tarde, aunque lo llevamos bastante bien pero es mejor prevenir ¿no? –dijo Ginny mientras entraba y salía del baño dejando cosas.

Hermione se acababa de acordar que había quedado con Cormac para ir a ver el partido y supuso que él la esperaría en la sala común para ir al campo.

-Seguro que ganáis. Gryffindor es uno de los mejores equipos, por no decir el número uno.

-Ya, pero siempre nos preocupa el primer partido del año y más aún con equipo nuevo. Además no sabemos en qué nivel estarán este año los de Ravenclaw. Oye ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

-Yo… ya me iba, después nos vemos ¿vale?

Cuando la pelirroja salió del baño justo para preguntarle a dónde iba, Hermione cerró la puerta, y Ginny encogiéndose de hombros volvió a centrarse en su ducha.

Llegó a la planta del despacho de Slughorn, ¿estaría Draco allí? Su pregunta no tardó en responderse, porque al girar la esquina hacia el pasillo del despacho lo encontró apoyado con desgana en la pared mirando al suelo, pero no estaba solo, Marietta jugaba coquetamente con su túnica mientras le sonreía embobada. Pudo ver que la puerta del despacho estaba cerrada –el profesor no había llegado aún- y no iba a quedarse escondida detrás de la pared, más que nada porque ya había dado unos cuantos pasos y la podían ver perfectamente, así que decidió ir al baño de chicas que estaba justamente al lado. Mirando al frente y tratando de ignorarlos pasó por su lado para llegar a la otra puerta, y notó que cuando Draco se percató de su presencia se incorporó poniéndose recto y se acercó mucho más a Marietta, a lo que ésta soltó una risita de enamorada y Hermione, cuando ya solo podían ver su espalda girando hacia el servicio, puso los ojos en blanco e imitó con burla la estúpida risita que había escuchado.

Una vez dentro, una idea demasiado tentadora ocupó su mente, escuchar la conversación. Si lo hacía bien nadie la vería y sabría de lo que estaban hablando. Ella no solía espiar conversaciones ajenas, pero sabía que algo la reconcomería por dentro si no lo hacía. Sin hacer ruido se pegó a la pared todo lo que pudo y se concentró en darle sentido a los murmullos que escuchaba, que poco a poco fueron cobrando claridad.

-Sigo sin entender por qué tienes que quedarte castigado-dijo ella gimoteando.

-Ya te lo he dicho Marietta –por un momento el corazón de la castaña latió más fuerte-. Le jodí la poción a un Gryffindor.

Llegó a sonar tan convincente que hasta Hermione se lo creyó.

-Bueno de todas formas –siguió ella pero cambiando el tono a uno bastante seductor- ya que hoy no podemos vernos, he pensado que como mañana es el partido de quidditch la sala común de Ravenclaw se quedará vacía, y no sé… tal vez… podría… dejar que entraras.

Hermione inconscientemente frunció el ceño y apretó los labios hasta arrugarlos. El sonido de un beso le dejó claro que la respuesta debió ser un sí y se cruzó con fuerza de brazos, pero la llegada de Slughorn la hizo volver a la normalidad y poner una pequeña sonrisa, ahora Marietta tendría que marcharse.

El profesor abrió la puerta y entró mientras Marietta se despedía de Draco susurrándole algo que Hermione cuando salió del baño pudo escuchar con gran esfuerzo, _"Te esperaré mañana en la entrada de mi sala común, en la quinta planta al final de las escaleras espirales"_, entonces la chica del pelo color fuego le dio un beso corto y se marchó por el pasillo.

Hermione entró en el amplio despacho de Slughorn, donde a su derecha podía ver la gran mesa circular en la que cenaba cada vez que se reunía con el club de las eminencias, al fondo, dos grandes sillones rodeaban la recién encendida chimenea, y a la izquierda, en un escritorio de roble, estaba sentado el profesor, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en una de las dos sillas que había frente a él. Ella avanzó sin levantar la mirada del suelo y tímidamente tomó asiento, se preguntaba qué pasaría ahora.

-Cierra la puerta muchacho –dijo Slughorn mirando a Malfoy.

Hermione escuchaba como se acercaba con paso lento y contundente hasta que se acomodó en la silla que estaba al lado de ella, y de esa forma los dos quedaron de cara al profesor, que los observaba con detenimiento. Hubo un breve silencio entre los tres pero pronto fue interrumpido.

-Bien… ¿vais a explicarme porque motivo estabais deambulando fuera de la escuela a deshora aun sabiendo que está totalmente prohibido?

El profesor Slughorn pasaba la mirada de unos ojos marrones que evitaban los suyos a otros grises que estaban perdidos en algún punto de la pared, lo que daba a entender que ninguno iba a decir nada. Esperó durante unos segundos pero ambos permanecían callados sin ánimo de contar la verdad.

-Veréis… -se rindió finalmente y decidió sacar sus propias conclusiones- no es la primera vez que una pareja intenta salir del castillo pero…

-¡¿QUÉ?

Esta vez los dos gritaron al unísono y lo observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras mantenían la boca abierta con un gesto de incredulidad.

¿Pareja? ¿Ellos? Era broma ¿verdad?

-¿una…? –empezó Hermione.

-¿…qué? –siguió Draco aún más sorprendido.

El profesor los miraba pero ahora con un rostro extrañado, y aún lo estuvo más cuando los alumnos soltaron una carcajada como si hubiera dicho algo realmente gracioso.

-Preferiría tirarme desde la torre de Astronomía…

-Antes me suicido…

-Es una…

-Es un…

-…inaguantable sabelotodo…

-… verdadero estúpido…

-…solo sabe ir a la biblioteca…

-…no le aguanto…

En tiempo récord empezaron a discutir acaloradamente entre ellos, mientras subían cada vez más el tono de voz. A Slughorn le era imposible entender nada porque hablaban a la vez, pero sabía que no se estaban diciendo nada bueno.

-…eres una repelente y una histérica…

-…un cruel y arrogante. ¡Yo no soy una histérica!

-¡Basta muchachos! ¡Parad de una vez! –les exigió el profesor dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa con el puño para llamar su atención.

Ambos dejaron de insultarse y resoplando se cruzaron de brazos y miraron al lado opuesto del otro. Slughorn recordó que así los encontró la noche anterior mientras se dirigían al castillo, discutiendo, y de inmediato descartó cualquier posibilidad de que ellos fueran pareja, era evidente que no se soportaban el uno al otro y por eso le costaba comprender que se hubieran escapado del castillo juntos, pero viendo la situación prefirió obviar el motivo.

-Fuera cual fuera la razón, saltarse las normas lleva su debido castigo y yo he de encargarme de eso –dijo mientras parecía que los ánimos se habían calmado un poco-. Por lo pronto treinta puntos menos para sus correspondientes casas, y ahora acompáñenme.

El profesor se levantó y el Slytherin y la Gryffindor fueron detrás evitándose la mirada entre ellos. Por el camino que estaban tomando, Hermione supuso que se dirigían a las mazmorras y así fue, llegaron a la clase de Pociones donde en una mesa había preparado un caldero justo al lado de un libro y varios frascos e ingredientes. Slughorn entró primero y les invitó a que se colocaran en la mesa.

-Ya que soy el profesor de pociones me he tomado la libertad de orientar este castigo hacia mi especialización, aunque yo no voy a intervenir en nada. Ahí les he dejado el libro con las instrucciones para preparar la poción _Filtro de la Paz_, pócima de la que se examinaron el año anterior en los TIMOs y no les vendrá mal repasar –Hermione, que sacó un Extraordinario, recordó al instante todo lo relacionado con esa poción-. Encontrarán ahí mismo todos los ingredientes necesarios para la elaboración, y visto su comportamiento deberán colaborar ambos para finalizarla. Bien, pueden empezar, yo enseguida vuelvo –se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta-. Ah, y no les vendría mal tomar un poco de su contenido cuando terminen –y dicho esto se marchó.

Se quedaron los dos solos. Hermione miraba el camino por donde el profesor había abandonado la clase y Draco observaba el caldero sin creerse que realmente tuviera que cumplir con un castigo.

-Ya lo has escuchado, tenemos que colaborar los dos –dijo Hermione secamente sin mirarlo.

Draco bufó y abrió el libro por la página marcada para empezar a seguir los pasos, mientras que Hermione, que ya conocía las instrucciones, empezaba a preparar los ingredientes. Increíblemente pasaron más de 5 minutos sin dirigirse la palabra ni la mirada, tan solo intentando acabar con esa poción lo antes posible, pero como en el fondo ambos sospechaban, no duraron mucho así. El rubio abrió un pequeño saco que contenía polvo de ópalo y cogió un puñado, pero cuando estaba a punto de echarlo en el caldero…

-Has cogido demasiado –replicó Hermione con un tono de suficiencia que a Malfoy no le gustó nada.

-¿Y qué? –respondió él con el puño aún cerrado sobre el caldero y mirando a Hermione con desdén.

-Que la poción no va a estar perfecta –dijo ella como si eso fuera peor que suspender.

-¿Ves que me importe?

Entonces Draco abrió lentamente la mano dejando caer el polvo mientras miraba a Hermione con una sonrisa torcida y ésta le respondía con una mueca de fastidio. A continuación Draco leyó en el libro _"después, echar dos gotas de jarabe de eléboro"_. El Slytherin echó un vistazo a la mesa y encontró un frasquito negro, debía ser el jarabe pero antes de echarlo en la pócima vio el rostro enfadado de Hermione y decidió seguir molestándola, era lo que más le divertía. Le quitó el tapón a la pequeña botella y la volcó bocabajo en el caldero haciendo que se derramara gran cantidad de líquido.

-¿Qué haces? –exclamó Hermione y le retiró la mano del caldero- ¿Qué parte no entiendes de dos gotas? ¡Estás estropeando la poción!

-¿Y qué más da?

Draco intentaba seguir vertiendo el jarabe en el caldero pero Hermione se lo impedía y empezaron a forcejear mientras el líquido estaba cayendo por toda la mesa.

-¡Quieres estarte quieto!

-No.

Con la mano libre el Slytherin consiguió apartar un poco a Hermione y seguir derramando más lentamente la botella en la pócima al mismo tiempo que la miraba con una sonrisa al verla así de molesta intentando que él parase.

-¡Draco para!

-Oh… esas no son formas, Granger –le contestó como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

-¡Va enserio!

-Cuanto lo siento –Hermione enfurecía más frente a su ironía.

-¡No sigas! ¡Eso puede ex…!

¡PAAAAAM!

Demasiado tarde. Ahora entendía porque quería con tanta histeria que él parase. Draco soltó rápidamente el frasco y ambos se quedaron mirando como el caldero desprendía un humo negro que por suerte se dirigió a la puerta llevado por la corriente y ni a Hermione ni a Draco les manchó la cara, pero desgraciadamente, cuando el humo poco a poco empezaba a disiparse vieron un rostro totalmente negro y con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, era Slughorn.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa y Malfoy intentaba contenerse la risa ante esa situación tan divertida para él. El profesor pareció no reaccionar durante unos segundos pero lentamente se retiró los restos de humo que habían quedado en sus ojos y los abrió no demasiado contento.

-Discúlpenos profesor, es que Malfoy –dijo Hermione enfatizando la última palabra y mirando con acusación al aludido- ha bañado la poción en eléboro.

-Si no me hubieras molestado y agarrado la mano lo hubiera echado bien.

-¡Si pensabas hacerlo de todas formas por gusto a molestarme!

-Siento decirte sabelotodo –respondió poniendo un gesto irónico y melodramático que al final de la frase se convirtió en uno arrogante- que no eres el centro del universo.

Y como era de esperar, empezaron a discutir de nuevo.

-…no-pasa-nada –dijo el profesor al fin interrumpiendo la discusión y pronunciando cada palabra muy lentamente y con cierto sarcasmo- ha sido un pequeño incidente.

Echó un vistazo por encima del caldero y comprobó que no tenía remedio, entonces decidió recurrir a otro castigo. Esta vez les mandó a la sala de trofeos para pulir la plata sin ayuda mágica, pero casi termina en desastre cuando estuvieron a punto de volcar una estantería repleta de premios mientras discutían. Pensó en otro distinto y los llevó de nuevo a las mazmorras para coger cerebros de rata, pero Malfoy, valiéndose de la repulsión que le daba a la Gryffindor hizo que dos de los roedores la siguieran por el corredor y finalmente el profesor Slughorn, en un intento de pararlo, se vio con más de dos mordisqueándole los pantalones.

Probó con más de cuatro castigos diferentes pero todos acababan en pelea y en desastres materiales. Tenía que castigarlos para que tomaran ejemplo y remediasen sus errores, que en este caso y visto lo visto el objetivo era que una Gryffindor y un Slytherin cooperaran juntos en alguna labor, pero aquello parecía imposible y la paciencia del profesor Slughorn comenzaba a rozar los límites.

Con la pequeña esperanza de que saliera bien les mandó a separar en dos grandes cubos gusarajos buenos y gusarajos podridos, pensó que la simple idea les haría desear acabar y por fin cumplirían el castigo y los tres podrían marcharse y terminar con esa eterna tarde. A Hermione le pareció terriblemente repugnante pero teniendo en cuenta que tenían que cumplir un castigo por obligación y si no era por parte de Slughorn sería por parte de Filch –el cual estaba deseando poder colgar a los alumnos por los pulgares como muy antiguamente- no se quejó.

Al principio todo parecía ir bien, pero tras otra discusión aún más larga que las anteriores acabaron los gusarajos en el suelo con la mala suerte que el profesor resbaló y cayó en el cubo de los podridos, y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡SE ACABÓ! –exclamó enfadado el profesor intentando retirarse las babas de gusarajo- ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! –respiró hondo un segundo para tratar de calmarse- Está bien… mañana quiero ver en mi despacho una muestra de esencia de Gerdyroot que ustedes se van a encargar de recoger ahora mismo. Ya sabe dónde encontrarla señorita Granger.

-En el bosque prohibido… -pensó Hermione en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Draco se enterase.

-Exacto –con un movimiento de varita todos los gusarajos volvieron a sus cubos y el profesor se dio la vuelta para marcharse con una sonrisa de alivio que Hermione temió.

-Profesor –lo llamó y éste se giró- ¿a dónde va? Quiero decir que… tiene que acompañarnos –dijo más bien como una súplica.

Slughorn soltó una pequeña risita y se volvió a dirigir a ella.

-Me temo que ya he tenido suficiente por hoy con ustedes dos, señorita Granger. Confío en que terminarán rápido su trabajo.

Hermione sabía que con Malfoy dispuesto a molestarla todo el tiempo no sería nada fácil y pareció por un momento que Slughorn le leyó el pensamiento.

-Pero antes deme su varita señor Malfoy –y el profesor le tendió una mano.

-¿Qué? –dijo Draco sin creerse que aquello fuera en serio.

-Ante todo tienen que colaborar juntos, y con una sola varita les será suficiente.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-Bueno si lo prefiere siempre puede quedarse con los elfos domésticos al terminar la hora de comer para ayudarles en la cocina.

Draco apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras fulminaba al profesor con la mirada, ¿cómo iba a depender él de la varita de Granger? Pero aunque no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia tenía que hacerlo o pisar la cocina, así que tras mantenerse firme durante unos segundos más le dio su varita con aspereza al profesor.

-Gracias y buena suerte.

Antes de desaparecer del lugar le dedicó una mirada a Hermione, la que ahora sabía que si Draco no tenía varita tendría que aguantarse y hacer lo que ella dijera sin incordiarla, y eso la alivió.

La noche estaba empezando a cubrir el cielo así que Hermione pensó que cuanto antes se fueran mejor. Sin hablarse en ningún momento llegaron a los pies del bosque prohibido donde la Gryffindor se paró un instante y perdió la vista en el interior, oscuro y sinuoso. Draco se colocó al lado de ella y miró su expresión que dejaba ver algo de espanto.

-Venga ya… -bufó el rubio- No me digas que la sabelotodo tiene miedo.

Hermione lo miró intentando cambiar el rostro por uno más relajado, sin éxito. Entonces Draco sin decir nada más se adentró entre todos aquellos árboles. Ella, aún sabiendo que era la única que tenía varita y que debería ser la que marcara el camino, reaccionó y fue detrás de él, sin despegarse.

* * *

_¡Hola! :D Aqui vuelvo con otro capítulo más, aunque no ha pasado nada interesante, pero es el que da paso a lo que viene en el próximo, así que espero que no se os haya hecho pesado._

_Por suerte no los han expulsado pero tienen que ir con Slughorn a cumplir un castigo, y justo antes de empezar Hermione puede escuchar que Draco ha quedado con Marietta antes del partido del sábado por la mañana, en la sala común de Ravenclaw, ella aprovechando claro xD_

_Todos los castigos han acabado saliendo mal porque irremediablemente no paran de discutir y parece ser que el profesor, como es normal, se ha cansado y los ha mandado al bosque a por esencia de Gerdyroot solos, que ya lo explicaré en el próximo capítulo pero es un tipo de planta mágica. Y con una sola varita por lo que Draco tendrá que aguantarse jaja_

_Bueno, ahora tengo que deciros dos cosas: la primera es que este Domingo me voy a viaje a Italia! :D y volveré el sábado por la noche, y no tendré nada de tiempo para escribir T.T y por eso estoy terminando el siguiente capítulo para subirlo antes de irme y que al menos sepais que pasa con estos dos en el bosque haha. Así que espero que como muy tarde mañana por la noche esté subido :D_

_La segunda cosa es que tengo una cuenta en youtube donde subo videos de Draco y Hermione (editar videos es otro de mis hobbies ^^) y he aprovechado para haceros una especie de adelanto del siguiente capítulo en un minuto y 14 segundos xD podeis encontrarme en youtube . com / criistinaa94 (quitad los espacios), ahí encontrareis mi canal, y el video se llama Draco & Hermione ~ Forbidden Forest, así que podeis meteros en la pagina de mi canal y verlo allí directamente o bien buscar el titulo del video o el nombre de mi cuenta, como querais :) Y espero que os guste! ^^_

_Y termino ya esta nota de autor que se va alargando xD **Pero por último volver a daros las gracias a todaaas las que estais tras la pantalla leyendo esto! gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior! keira uchiha, SunMoon206, Princessmalfoy10 y Yuffie, me alegra el día ver los comentarios que dejais así que espero que no dejeis de hacerlo! ^.^ **_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! (:_

**Cristina94**


	13. El bosque prohibido

**El bosque prohibido**

El bosque prohibido seguía siendo igual de tenebroso –o incluso más- que la última vez que Hermione estuvo allí el año pasado. Entre todos aquellos prominentes árboles tan solo se veía oscuridad a veces interrumpida por el reflejo de la luz de la luna y nublada por una escalofriante neblina que apenas le sobrepasaba los gemelos y le impedía ver con claridad por donde pisaba.

Hermione había estado más veces en el bosque prohibido e incluso una de ellas con el mismo chico que ahora iba delante de ella, pero nunca le había gustado aquel lugar. Cada poco segundos escuchaba extraños ruidos de los que desconocía su procedencia y que intentaba ignorar al pensar en la cantidad de criaturas mágicas que habitaban el bosque y podrían estar a su alrededor sin que ella se diese cuenta.

Caminaron y caminaron, y la cada vez más fría brisa hacía que Hermione se arrepintiera de haberse puesto tan solo una fina bufanda, una camiseta de mangas largas arropada por un jersey de una talla más que la suya y unos vaqueros que mantenía sus piernas frías. Lo único que podía sentir más cálido eran los pies, gracias a su decisión de ponerse unas botas recubiertas de piel de oveja en su interior.

Quería volver cuanto antes a su habitación y poder dormir tranquilamente, y más aún teniendo en cuenta que había partido de quidditch a la mañana siguiente bien temprano, pero antes tenía que encontrar aquella planta con aspecto de cebolla, la gerdyroot, y la oscuridad y la niebla que abundaban en el lugar no facilitaba su búsqueda. No eran necesarias dos personas para realizar ese trabajo, pues tan solo hacía falta formular un hechizo, pero Hermione pensó que Slughorn les había encomendado esa tarea sabiendo que para Malfoy sería suficiente castigo el simple hecho de tener que molestarse en ir a buscar una planta.

La noche cubría plenamente el cielo, y eso significaba que llevaban demasiado tiempo andando por todos aquellos baches y ramas secas sin encontrar absolutamente nada, y Draco ni siquiera sabía lo que tenían que hacer para encontrar la gerdyroot.

-¿Dónde narices está esa maldita planta? ¡Llevamos horas andando! –dijo Malfoy resoplando y parándose en seco-. Se supone que eres la lista ¿por qué no la hemos encontrado ya?

-En estas condiciones resulta un poco difícil ¿sabes? –dijo ella en un tono irónico-. Las gerdyroots crecen en el suelo más húmedo del bosque, cerca de un río o un arroyo, pero por aquí no parece haber rastro de ninguno.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hermione se dio la vuelta para intentar vislumbrar algo en aquel paisaje que no fueran sombras, pero era inútil, todo permanecía sombrío y la Gryffindor no tenía ni idea de en qué parte del bosque estaban. El bosque prohibido era inmenso y su entorno cambiaba en diferentes zonas, en algunas podía verse con claridad el verde de las hojas moviéndose armónicamente por el viento e incluso hermosos arroyos, pero en otras tan solo dominaba la noche aunque fuese de día, y ahí estaban ellos, en la parte equivocada. El rubio también intentó encontrar algo que les guiara a cualquier parte, pero tampoco obtuvo éxito, así que ante la evidencia de que no encontrarían la planta y que estaban totalmente perdidos, el Slytherin se acercó decidido a la chica y la miró.

-Saca la varita.

Hermione se giró y quedó frente a él mirándolo confusa.

-¿Para qué?

-No aguanto ni un segundo más aquí.

-Pero no podemos volver aún, ya has oído a Slughorn…

-Me importa un comino lo que haya dicho. No pienso quedarme aquí más tiempo.

Draco no tenía pinta de ceder ante cualquier cosa que ella le dijera, y en cierto modo era comprensible porque llevaban un largo camino recorrido, pero el sentido de responsabilidad de Hermione le impedía abandonar el bosque sin haber terminado su tarea, así que intentó darle al rubio algún motivo por el que quedarse.

-¿Y tu varita? No te la dará si no le llevamos la esencia.

-Ya me encargaré de que me la devuelva… -y por el tono malicioso que usó, Hermione prefirió no saber cómo.

-Podría ponernos una sanción peor.

-Oh… no sé si podré soportarlo –dijo él fingiendo que le importaba.

-¿Y si se lo dice a Snape y a McGonagall? Podrían…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y la interrumpió.

-Por favor Granger no se va a acabar el mundo por incumplir un castigo, aunque te cueste creerlo.

-No está bien.

-¿Y? –el chico resopló empezando a desesperarse, pero algo pasó por su mente y dibujó una torcida sonrisa sagaz que desconcertó a Hermione- Aunque si lo que quieres es que estemos los dos solos… solo tienes que decirlo.

Draco empezó a acercarse a ella lentamente, sabía que la sabelotodo pronto empezaría a sentirse incómoda y acabaría cediendo, o al menos, _eso esperaba_, de lo contrario no podía asegurar no caer en su propia trampa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Hermione notó la cercanía del Slytherin y empezó a retroceder hasta que su talón derecho dio con las grandes raíces de un árbol y la hizo tambalearse, y cuando volvió a incorporarse mirando al frente dio un pequeño respingo al encontrar a Malfoy más cerca de lo que esperaba, casi notando su respiración.

-Vamos Granger… reconócelo.

-No tengo nada que reconocer –le costó más de lo normal pronunciar esas palabras y como resultado las dijo en un tono mucho más bajo de lo que hubiera gustado, por lo que tragó fuertemente para intentar recuperar la voz.

-Entonces… ¿por qué te pongo tan nerviosa? –y volvió a esbozar una sonrisa sugerente.

La chica vio como Draco bajaba su mirada de ojos grises hacia sus labios entreabiertos y tras unos segundos reaccionó y como pudo se separó de él para ponerse a una distancia prudente y así recuperar su propio espacio personal. Malfoy llenó abruptamente sus pulmones –llevándose consigo una pequeña fragancia de un olor ya familiar- reprimiéndose de hacer realidad las imágenes que se le pasaban por la cabeza de las cuales toda la ropa de Granger era un gran estorbo.

-Está bien, volvamos a Hogwarts –dijo ella nerviosa antes de que Draco intentara volver a acorralarla.

Claramente ese fue el motivo principal por el que ahora quería volver -y temía que fuese al mismo tiempo la razón por la que no le hubiera importado quedarse allí-, pero por otro lado su parte lógica empezaba a aprobar el regreso al castillo, ya era demasiado tarde y seguramente estaban totalmente alejados de cualquier lugar en donde se encontrara la gerdyroot, además empezaba a hacer bastante frío –aunque en ese mismo instante lo único que tenía era calor- y estaba realmente cansada. Así que lo mejor sería formular el hechizo orientador y volver al castillo enseguid… un momento.

¿Y la varita? ¿Por qué no estaba en su bolsillo?

Su rostro cambió por completo, llegando a ponerse pálida, un detalle que a Draco no se le escapó y la miró expectante. No podía ser… nunca salía sin su varita. Pasó su mano repetidas veces por encima de sus bolsillos pero no había ni el más mínimo bulto, incluso miró en sus botas por si de casualidad la había metido ahí como algunas veces en las que no tenía donde guardarla, pero nada. Definitivamente la varita no estaba, y no podía habérsele caído porque no la había usado en ningún momento, ni si quiera en los castigos anteriores ya que el profesor no les dejaba usar la magia. ¿Entonces? Al instante la imagen de Ginny entrando vertiginosamente en la habitación después de comer le hizo recordarlo, había dejado su varita en la maleta junto a los libros. Sabía que algo se le olvidaba pero la pelirroja la distrajo el tiempo necesario como para olvidar lo más importante que debía llevar consigo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iban a volver? No tenía ni idea de donde estaban y estaba segura de que nadie los echaría de menos debido a los preparativos del partido.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó finalmente Draco sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en ella.

-Mi varita… no… no está –se atrevió a decir Hermione todavía incrédula.

Draco no hizo ni el menor movimiento durante unos segundos pero después empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-No sabía que tuvieses sentido del humor, Granger.

Mantuvo la risa durante unos instantes más pero al ver que ella no cambiaba el rostro y que le evitaba la mirada empezó a pensar que hablaba en serio. No podía ser verdad, _tenía _que ser una broma.

-¡¿QUÉ? –se limitó a gritar el rubio.

Hermione no podía creerse que estuviera realmente en esa situación, estar sin varita en esas consecuencias era altamente peligroso, no sabían cómo volver y apenas había luz para distinguir algo en aquel paisaje. Dejando a un lado su constante eficiencia en todo, ahora se sentía inútil e inservible.

-La olvidé en la maleta.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida?

-¡Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera! –respondió ella elevando bruscamente el tono de voz.

-¡Ahora por tu culpa estamos perdidos en el bosque prohibido, de noche, rodeado de miles de criaturas mágicas y sin varita para poder volver!

-¡No ha sido mi culpa! Tú fuiste el que me sacaste a rastras del castillo y por eso estamos aquí.

-Pero no ha sido a mí al que se le ha olvidado un varita, sino a la insufrible sabelotodo.

-¿Y acaso crees que lo he hecho aposta? Tengo tantas ganas de salir de aquí como tú.

-Te aseguro que no, porque no sabes lo que es desperdiciar tu valioso tiempo… con una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Y con esas últimas palabras un gran trueno retumbó justo encima de ellos provocando una fuerte y abundante lluvia al instante, aunque Hermione pensó que ese ruido podría haber sido producto de la contusión tan profunda que sintió en su interior, como si algo con mucha fuerza la hubiese golpeado hasta dejarla sin respiración. Veía cómo gran cantidad de gotas bañaban rápidamente el rostro del Slytherin junto a toda su ropa y fue solo por eso que supuso que ella tendría que estar empapándose, porque no sentía el frío ni la humedad ni el tacto del agua resbalar por sus mejillas, no sentía nada, solo percibía el asco que había plasmado él en aquel insulto, tras el cual ambos quedaron quietos mirándose fijamente. Notó como una sensación demasiado intensa subía por su interior hasta inundar lentamente sus ojos, dejando un gran nudo en su garganta.

"_Sangre sucia" _Aquellas palabras aún le retumbaban en los oídos, le odiaba. Conteniéndose de darle el gusto de verla llorar de nuevo salió de allí corriendo y se perdió entre la oscuridad de los árboles, como la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que esta vez nadie iba a ir detrás de ella.

Malfoy se alejó de allí entre la lluvia por el lado opuesto por donde Hermione se había marchado mientras daba patadas a todo lo que se encontraba de por medio. Estaba muy enfadado con ella y consigo mismo. Ella había vuelto a rechazarle mientras él se había quedado con ganas de más, luego había olvidado la varita y él había tenido una sensación bastante desagradable al habérselo recriminado, y ya no digamos por haberla llamado sangre sucia… su antiguo pasatiempo se estaba convirtiendo en algo difícil de pronunciar. Encima había visto perfectamente como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lo que había terminado de incomodarle, pero no podía dejarse llevar por lo mismo de la noche anterior e ir corriendo tras ella, ni en broma.

Él la insultaba y ella lloraba, eso iba así, desde siempre.

Draco caminó sin saber a dónde ir porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ni en qué dirección se encontraba Hogwarts. Apoyó su cuerpo en un árbol para intentar descansar un poco y refugiarse tan solo un poco de la lluvia –ya que las hojas solo retrasaban la caída de las gotas-. ¿Qué cojones iba a hacer ahora? Tenía que encontrar la salida de alguna manera, aunque eso suponía dejar a Granger sola en el bosque, algo muy peligroso, pero ¿a él que le importaba? Lo que tenía que hacer era salir de allí sin pensar en nadie más, y menos, en una… sangre sucia. Que se buscara la vida y encontrara ella por su cuenta la forma de salir, al fin y al cabo ella había tenido la culpa.

El eco de un extraño sonido llegó a los oídos de Draco de entre los árboles ¿Qué había sido eso? Fuera lo que fuese cada vez se acercaba más y ganaba precisión. Las hojas que pendían de los árboles temblaban conforme el ruido era cada vez mayor. Podía distinguir algunas voces entre todo el barullo pero no decían nada, tan solo gritaban, como alentando a un gran grupo. Escuchaba el impacto de muchos pasos en el suelo a gran velocidad, pero no eran pasos de humano, sino de caballos. Las piezas empezaron a encajar y Draco pronto dio con el origen de aquel alboroto.

Centauros.

Vagamente recordaba el artículo que Nott le leyó en el Gran Comedor, algo sobre los centauros y el ministerio… lo suficiente para saber que no estaban demasiado contentos y andaban revolucionados por todo el bosque. Tuvo suerte y vio como la manada de centauros pasaban más allá de donde estaba él, sin percatarse de su presencia debido a la velocidad que llevaban. Cuando todos desaparecieron dejando un rastro de tierra levantada tras ellos Draco suspiró aliviado, sabía que a los centauros no le agradaban los magos y a saber que podrían haber hecho con él.

_Granger._ Enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que los centauros iban en dirección por la que Draco se había alejado, y ella estaba sola, sin varita, totalmente desprotegida, y no ocurriría nada bueno si aquellas criaturas mágicas la encontraban. Así que cuando pudo darse cuenta estaba corriendo todo lo que podía mientras deshacía el camino que hace unos minutos había pasado.

Hermione estaba sentada a los pies de un gran árbol, llorando desconsoladamente mientras tosía tan fuerte que pareciera que su garganta se desgarraba. Toda su ropa estaba empapada y el pelo se le pegaba al rostro llenando aún más de agua sus mejillas, inundadas la mayor parte por lágrimas que se disimulaban con la lluvia. Llevaba un rato llorando por ese idiota que solo merecía que le ignorara, pero no podía evitarlo, siempre le insultaba y aunque intentara parecer muchas veces indiferente últimamente no podía contenerse, le dolía muchísimo más que antes. Y para completar su amargura estaba sola y perdida en medio del bosque prohibido, sin varita, rodeada de criaturas mágicas, con un resfriado cada vez más grande por la lluvia y sin saber cómo volver. Pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarse de lloriqueos por un idiota y ponerse en marcha, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, no lo aguantaría por mucho más tiempo. Se puso en pie ayudándose de sus brazos, por los que sentía un gran escalofrío recorrer sus huesos - una sensación que siempre tenía de pequeña cuando estaba enferma antes de que sus padres la llevasen al médico-, y notaba como el frío que recorría el exterior de su cuerpo la azoraba debido a la alta temperatura a la que debía estar ella. Comenzó a andar torpemente en lo que ahora era fango mientras se frotaba los ojos para despejarlos de lágrimas, pero antes de terminar percibió algo extraño. Tras el ruido del agua cayendo intensamente había un misterioso y a la vez terrorífico silencio.

Terminó rápidamente de secar sus ojos y observó algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención, una flecha. Se agachó para observarla detenidamente y deslizó su tembloroso dedo índice por el culatín hacia la pluma de un color marrón más oscuro que el astil. Recordó todo lo que había estudiado acerca del bosque y de sus criaturas y sabía que la flecha había sido lanzada por un centauro, y un presentimiento no demasiado bueno la llenó de miedo. Sin apartar la vista de la flecha se incorporó lentamente mientras su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más. Su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, ella casi podía sentir cómo el peligro la rodeaba. Tragó fuertemente, aun sabiendo el dolor que eso le producía en la garganta, y reunió todo el valor que le fue posible en ese momento para levantar su vista poco a poco, y lo que más temía se volvió realidad.

Tan solo a unos metros de ella, en una parte más elevada del bosque, entre los árboles y la niebla se encontraba una manada de centauros, con arco y flecha en mano. Todos mantenían un rostro colérico y observaban a Hermione deseosos de descargar con ella toda su ira contra los humanos. Hermione no se atrevió a moverse ni siquiera para salir corriendo. No tenía opciones, hiciera lo que hiciera acabarían lanzándose a ella, tan solo esperaban la mínima reacción para atacar. Se sentía totalmente impotente, angustiada y atemorizada a partes iguales, estaba dejando su vida en manos del destino, que no era para nada favorable.

Draco llegó hasta donde quería parándose en seco, había tomado el mismo camino pero desviándose un poco, para de esa forma no toparse con las criaturas mágicas. Desde allí podía verlo todo, una gran manada a su derecha y en el lado contrario a Granger, asustada frente a todos ellos. No soportaba estar ante aquella situación, tenía que hacer algo y rápido, pero ¿el qué? Al mínimo paso en falso acabarían con la vida de los dos.

Dentro de lo que ya era prácticamente su sentencia de muerte, Hermione decidió empezar a retroceder muy lentamente, desplazando con sigilo sus pies hacia atrás, un movimiento tan sutil en el que los centauros apenas pudieron reparar, aunque algunos alzaron el rostro con desconfianza. Pero Draco si pudo darse cuenta de lo que Granger intentaba.

-¡Maldita sea, no te muevas joder! –murmuró por lo bajo sin saber qué hacer para detenerla, puesto que no le quedaba ninguna duda de que si los centauros la veían irían a por ella.

Hermione siguió retrocediendo mientras el que parecía el jefe de la manada adelantó un paso percibiendo el intento de huida por parte de ella, y cuando estaba a punto de dar la voz de alarma a los demás, un fuerte relámpago cayó justo detrás de ellos desviando su atención y haciendo que una rama se desplomara en el suelo a escasa distancia de arrollar a un centauro.

Fue la perfecta excusa que usó Draco para salir de la protección del árbol en el que se escondía e ir corriendo hacia Granger.

-¡Vamos!

Hermione dio un respingo cuando Draco cogió su mano y tiró fuertemente de ella, pensaba que él ya estaría muy lejos.

Todos los centauros seguían observando la rama mientras se aseguraban de que el que había estado a punto de ser herido se encontrara bien, pero uno de ellos volvió la vista al preciso instante para ver como Draco y Hermione huían corriendo del lugar y avisó al resto. Todos acabaron de enfurecerse por completo y bajaron masivamente de la cuesta en la que estaban persiguiendo a dos figuras humanas que casi desaparecían en la oscuridad y la lluvia.

Hermione corría más lento que Draco debido a que todo su cuerpo se afligía a cada paso que daba, pero el Slytherin tiraba de ella incansablemente. Permanecían a una distancia razonable de los animales, pero sabían que más tarde o más temprano los acabarían cogiendo, eran mucho más veloces que ellos dos, además iban armados, y varias flechas se clavaban fuertemente a su paso en troncos de árboles que no estaban demasiado separados de ellos. La oscuridad se aclaró un momento pero tan solo para mostrar un barranco a pocos pasos de ellos, así que Draco frenó rudamente y agarró más fuerte a Hermione para que no cayera. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer ahora? Los centauros furiosos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y saltar era una opción descartada, había demasiada distancia hasta el suelo.

Las criaturas mágicas corrían furiosas en busca de capturar a sus presas hasta que llegaron a los pies del barranco, donde todos se pararon. El que iba en cabeza observó con confusión y sospecha el lugar, no había rastro de humanos, pero ¿cómo habían desaparecido así sin más? Bajaron los arcos para intentar encontrar alguna figura que reconocer pero no había nadie más que ellos. Observaron con detenimiento cada parte de su alrededor hasta que uno de ellos percibió un pequeño movimiento más allá del precipicio, así que de nuevo se pusieron en marcha, rodearon el barranco y siguieron corriendo velozmente. Pero lo que no habían notado era en que el barranco no era del todo inclinado, y bajo él se encontraba una pequeña caverna, de escasos metros de fondo pero lo suficientemente amplia para Draco y Hermione.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio al escuchar cómo se marchaban, estaban en el sitio perfecto para refugiarse de los centauros y de la lluvia, al fin. Seguían agotados y respiraban profundamente, pero Draco, a pesar de estar cada uno sentado en un extremo de la cueva, notó que la respiración de Hermione estaba más entrecortada de lo normal, estaba temblando. Había doblado las piernas manteniéndolas muy juntas y pegándolas a su pecho y a su barbilla mientras agarraba dificultosamente las mangas de su jersey hasta estirarlas lo suficiente como para cubrir sus manos. Draco pensó que estaría muerta de frío, y así era, pero Hermione también temblaba por todo lo anterior, y aunque no pudiera creerlo, por el gran cosquilleo que había sentido cuando él la había cogido de la mano devolviéndola a la realidad para salvarle la vida arriesgando la suya propia, había conseguido que aun estando a punto de ser aniquilada por los centauros se sintiera segura, pero sabía que eso no significaba nada, ¿o sí?

Draco la desconcertaba siempre, la había besado como Hermione pensó que nadie lo haría nunca pero de una forma u otra acababan mucho peor que antes, y aun así esta era la segunda vez que le salvaba la vida y ella no entendía por qué, él se lo había dejado bastante claro _"Pero nunca, y escúchame bien esto, nunca iría con la intención de salvar a una asquerosa sangre sucia"._ Toda su mente estaba llena de preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta y tampoco tenía intención de dar con ella puesto que toda su cabeza le retumbaba y mandaba escalofríos a su débil cuerpo, se encontraba fatal.

-Será mejor que duermas, tendremos que pasar aquí la noche –dijo Malfoy fríamente mientras se levantaba dejándola a ella en el fondo de la cueva para sentarse en el borde de ésta mientras sujetaba una pierna con su brazo y la otra la mantenía colgando en el margen del precipicio.

-Draco… -le llamó ella con voz temblorosa y apagada.

Él tan solo giro levemente la cabeza para mostrarle el perfil de su rostro, mirándola por el rabillo de sus ojos grises.

-Gracias.

Y dicho esto Hermione se acurrucó sobre ella misma tratando de encontrar la mejor postura –dentro de lo que cabía- para intentar descansar algo, y Draco volvió a mirar al frente perdiendo la vista en algún punto de aquel bosque empapado por la lluvia, pensando el motivo del porqué había dado a vuelta en aquel momento, pero lo que más le asustaba era saber que aunque pudiese cambiarlo retrocediendo en el tiempo, lo hubiera hecho exactamente igual.

Pasó un rato largo hasta que Draco decidió regresar al interior de la cueva y dormir, si eso era posible, pero a medida que se iba acercando escuchaba un sonido proveniente de Hermione. Estaba con toda la ropa mojada, encogida, y a pesar de estar aparentemente dormida estaba temblando mucho más que antes a la vez que su respiración se entrecortaba por la tiritera de sus dientes. Draco empezó a preocuparse por su estado, hacía frío pero no era para tanto, al menos no para él.

Se acercó y quedó de cuclillas frente a ella, podía notar perfectamente como ella irradiaba un fuerte y húmedo calor. Posó delicadamente su mano en su frente y entonces supo que tenía fiebre, estaba ardiendo. Cuando se apartó de ella, Hermione soltó un pequeño y acongojado quejido, abriendo así los ojos y derramando lágrimas debido al resfriado. El rubio se puso en pie para quitarse la túnica, después se sentó a su lado y como pudo la separó de la pared para poder taparla con su prenda mientras ella protestaba débilmente. Notaba su cuerpo como un peso muerto, inerte y abrasador, y pensó que no podía hacer más que eso cuando Hermione se acomodó en el pecho de Draco, hundiendo su rostro tembloroso en él, buscando un calor para arroparse. El Slytherin no reaccionó pero tampoco la apartó de él, sin atreverse a reconocer que se sentía endiabladamente bien estando así. Pensó en qué hacer, en como separarla de él, pero estaba tan débil que dudó que Granger pudiera aguantar hasta su propio peso, entonces entendió que lo mejor era no moverse.

Subió inseguro sus brazos y muy lentamente los dejó apoyarse en el cuerpo de ella, el que dejó de temblar considerablemente a su contacto, y fue tan solo cuando él volvió a apartarlos de ella para acomodarse que volvió a tener escalofríos. Draco, sorprendido al darse cuenta, rodeó su cintura con una mano, consiguiendo que de nuevo lograra calmarse, y con la otra retiró el pelo castaño que humedecía el rostro de Hermione, la que se había quedado dormida en menos de un segundo aferrada a la túnica del chico y acomodada a su cuerpo.

* * *

El eco de un lejano sonido iba cobrando cada vez más claridad en los oídos de Draco, poco a poco aquellos silbidos adquirían nitidez sobre el silencio que hasta ese momento había reinado. Entonces el Slytherin comenzó a tomar consciencia, distinguiendo así el canto de los pájaros que lo había despertado. Abrió lentamente los ojos -sirviéndose de varios pestañeos para ver con claridad y acostumbrarse a la luz del día que al contrario del anterior, era bastante soleado- y pudo ver la boca de la cueva, entonces recordó lo sucedido con los centauros y aquel barranco, teniendo una inmensa suerte de poder encontrar un sitio donde refugiarse.

Sentía su cuerpo hecho polvo, como si le hubiese pasado por encima toda la manada de centauros junta. Había pasado la noche tumbado en el suelo rocoso de la cueva y eso no le había sentado demasiado bien. Estiró las piernas y el torso como pudo, esperando sentirse mejor pero no ese leve cosquilleo en su cuello. Sin dejar de mirar la entrada de la cueva repasó mentalmente la noche anterior, había pasado por alto que Granger tenía mucho que ver en todo, y si no lo había soñado, lo más seguro es que ella estuviera durmiendo a su lado en ese instante. Tímidamente comenzó a girar el rostro sintiendo de nuevo esas caricias, viendo finalmente como era el pelo de la castaña el que las provocaba. Hermione dormía profundamente, acurrucada a su lado, apoyando su cara en su pecho, dejando a su respiración transpirar en la camisa de Draco. El rubio aun podía notar el calor que ella desprendía, seguía teniendo fiebre y quizás era por eso por lo que él estaba tan cansado. Apenas había podido dormir, había estado pendiente de cada respiración más agitada de lo normal, de cada escalofrío, de cada tiritar de sus dientes, de cada tos, había estado tan pendiente de ella como nunca lo había estado de nadie. Había sido los brazos que la estrechaban durante una noche, el calor que la arropaba, y había servido de algo teniendo en cuenta que al menos ya no temblaba. Pero hacer todo aquello, preocuparse de esa manera siendo un Malfoy, no estaba bien, para _nada_ bien.

Apartó su brazo izquierdo de la cintura de la chica y se incorporó con cuidado para no despertarla. Cogió su túnica –que había quedado apartada en un rincón- y se la colocó bajo la cabeza como almohada al ver que ella parecía notar su ausencia. Retrocedió lentamente unos pasos y esperó unos segundos hasta estar seguro de que seguía durmiendo. Tenía que salir de allí, hacer algo, entretenerse con cualquier cosa, pero no podía esperar a que ella despertara, al menos no allí, mirándola. Ya la había observado lo suficiente la noche anterior y durante bastante tiempo. No cabía duda, ella le había contagiado y eso le estaba afectando, porque sino ¿cómo explicaba su comportamiento?

Subió con dificultad todas aquellas grandes rocas que sobresalían en la pendiente del barranco, asombrándose de la rapidez con la que la noche anterior habían bajado, encontrando los huecos exactos para no caer. Una vez arriba pudo fijarse en su alrededor. Debía ser temprano, estaba amaneciendo, y el bosque a esas horas parecía totalmente distinto al de por la noche. Reinaba la claridad y la niebla había desaparecido. Pero aún así seguía haciendo frío, notaba el fresco viento traspasar su camisa, camisa de la que tendría que deshacerse nada más llegar al castillo, estaba totalmente perfumada de vainilla, mejor dicho… infectada_, eso_. Volvió a llevar el cuello de la prenda a su nariz para cerciorarse de que no tenía remedio, y así era. Así que resoplando con indignación se adentró entre los árboles, sabía que no encontraría la salida, y menos aún cuando en poco tiempo tenía que volver a por la Gryffindor, pero necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera aquel fuerte olor a vainilla, ni su dueña.

Hermione despertó sintiendo desagradables escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, tan solo tocar con las palmas de las manos el suelo le hacía parecer que estuviera tocando hielo, una sensación muy distinta de la que tenía cuando tocaba su cara, totalmente cálida. Se incorporó y frotó sus ojos con las manos, notando como su cuerpo temblaba de malestar. Y como debería haberse esperado, Malfoy no estaba, ya era demasiado sorprendente que la hubiese ayudado con los centauros y que encima la hubiera aguantado toda la noche sin rechistar y sin quejarse, pero quedarse con ella hasta por la mañana era imaginar demasiado. Malfoy tan solo pensaba en sí mismo, y a pesar de que los últimos acontecimientos no encajasen, debía metérselo en la cabeza, no podía esperar nada de él. Recogió la túnica del suelo con resignación y se encaminó a la boca de la cueva, no tenía sentido permanecer allí durante más tiempo.

Reuniendo las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban escaló las rocas, teniendo la sensación a cada paso que daba que su cuerpo iba a fallarle, le costaba apoyarse y mantener todo su cuerpo, el que temblaba con cualquier movimiento, pero tras un gran esfuerzo consiguió llegar a la cima y mantenerse en pie, aunque sintiéndose mucho más débil que antes. Cuando tan solo llevaba unos pasos se quedó totalmente sorprendida al distinguir entre todos aquellos troncos una cabellera rubia que se dirigía a ella con rapidez.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡¿Apenas puedes mantenerte en pie y te pones a escalar un precipicio? ¿Quieres matarte o qué? -exclamó Draco completamente enfadado.

- Tenía que salir de ahí… -se defendió ella con dificultad al hablar pero él la interrumpió.

- ¿De veras eres tú la más lista de Hogwarts? ¡Podrías haberte caído! ¿En qué narices estabas pensando?

Hermione se quedó aún más asombrada si podía, ¿Draco Malfoy se estaba preocupando por ella? El Slytherin pudo ver ese brillo pensativo en sus ojos y como las comisuras de su boca empezaban a levantarse lentamente, como si todo le estuviera encajando, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Había dejado ya bastante claro su preocupación por ella, porque para su sorpresa había descubierto que sí que lo estaba, y mucho, se había enfurecido tan solo de pensar que le hubiese pasado algo, pero que ella lo supiera era otra cosa distinta, sería su suicidio.

-Si te hubieses matado yo tendría que dar explicaciones de todo.

La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció tal y como había comenzado a dibujarse, a Malfoy no le habría importado en absoluto que ella se hubiese caído por el barranco, tan solo le preocupaba que las culpas fuesen dirigidas a él.

Cogió la túnica del Slytherin y se la tiró al pecho todo lo fuerte que sus brazos le permitieron, que no fue mucho.

-Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes –dijo ella sin mirarlo y poniéndose en marcha aunque todos sus huesos se tambaleasen con cada impacto de sus pies en el suelo.

Draco se puso la túnica y comenzó a seguirla pero Hermione se paró al escuchar un sonido extraño, como una ráfaga a gran velocidad. Ambos se giraron y vieron como una llamarada ascendía en el cielo con rapidez, y más tarde explotó formando así una gran cantidad de chispas verdes que se dirigían cada una en distinta dirección. Acto seguido más centellas explotaron a su lado volviendo a transformarse en pequeñas llamas, pero una de ellas dibujó en el cielo unas iniciales: _S.F_

Hermione las descifró al instante _Seamus Finnigan_. _"He creado mis propios explosivos. Pronto veréis en el cielo unas luces verdes chispeantes y entonces os callaré esas bocazas."_

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Draco.

-Fuegos artificiales –respondió Hermione observando cada chispa nueva que aparecía-. De Seamus Finnigan. Él tiene que estar en el partido de quidditch. ¡Por allí se va al castillo! –dijo señalando la dirección que marcaban los explosivos-. Debemos seguirlos…

-… antes de que acaben.

Los dos se miraron y en menos de un segundo comenzaron a correr en la dirección marcada, sin perder de vista los fuegos artificiales.

Las chispas desaparecían pero pronto saltaban otras nuevas, pero no tardarían en acabarse, en cuanto el partido comenzase tendrían que dejar de explotar. Tras un rato corriendo sin parar Draco se dio cuenta que tal y como ocurrió la noche anterior Hermione iba cada vez más lenta, tenía fiebre y le costaba mantener el ritmo, pero no podían perder esa oportunidad, era la única que tenían para salir de allí.

-Venga, joder, no te pares –dijo Draco mirando hacia atrás.

-No… no puedo… más… -a Hermione le faltaba el aliento y todo le daba vueltas.

Solo pudo seguir corriendo cuando Draco agarró con fuerza su mano y tiró de ella, no iba a dejarla allí sola. La última llamarada explotó y con ella Draco suspiró de alivio al encontrar al fin la cabaña de Hagrid tras los árboles. Cuando salieron del bosque a Hermione le pareció que llevaban una eternidad allí, pero al volver a ver el castillo se dio cuenta de que en Hogwarts tan solo había pasado una noche normal y corriente.

-Bueno… -dijo Draco soltándola rápidamente- aquí ya cada uno se puede ir por su lado.

-Por supuesto que sí, no pensaba quedarme más tiempo contigo, tranquilo –le dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una última mirada de recelo.

Ella comenzó a andar con intención de dirigirse cuanto antes al puente y perderlo de vista, pero con lo débil que se encontraba no le iba a ser fácil, un caracol hubiera ido más rápido que ella y con más estabilidad. Malfoy seguía en el mismo sitio sin moverse, tan solo fijándose en lo divertido que le resultaba saber que ella quería salir de allí para no verlo y al mismo tiempo no poder hacerlo. Dio unos pasos hacia ella alcanzándola pronto y resignándose dijo:

-Te acompañaré hasta tu sala común.

La cara de estupefacción que ella puso le hizo darse prisa en acabar la frase.

-Solo para asegurarme de que no le dices a nadie lo que ha pasado.

Y dicho esto agarró con su brazo izquierdo la cintura de la Gryffindor y con el otro el antebrazo derecho de ella, sirviéndole de apoyo para poder continuar. Hermione quería gritarle, apartarse de él, si no le importaba que ella muriese ¿por qué le iba a importar que no llegara bien a la sala común? Pero se sintió bastante mejor al tener su apoyo, en ese momento y aunque a ella le pesara, lo necesitaba. Así que se limitó a odiarlo mentalmente.

Mientras tanto, en el partido de quidditch, Cormac observaba a los jugadores pero sin prestar atención al juego. Había esperado durante más de media hora a Hermione en la sala común, la había buscado en el comedor pero tampoco estaba allí, y no sabía a quién preguntarle por ella, todos sus amigos estaban en el campo de quidditch desde bien temprano, y no podía subir a su cuarto a buscarla por ese maldito hechizo que convertía las escaleras en tobogán cada vez que un chico intentaba subir a la habitación de las chicas. ¿Se habría olvidado de él? ¿Y si le hubiera plantado? Nunca pensó que Hermione fuese ese tipo de chicas, así que descartó esa opción con cierta inseguridad latente. Estar allí en las gradas se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno sin saber donde estaba Hermione, así que finalmente decidió regresar a la sala común, posiblemente si no la había encontrado en toda la mañana no estuviese allí, pero por lo menos podría esperarla en un sitio en el que sabía que más tarde o más temprano tendría que volver.

Para Hermione las escaleras se le hacían interminables, pero gracias a Draco podía subirlas con más rapidez. Llegaron a las escaleras que daban al retrato de la señora gorda y entonces el rubio apartó sus manos de Hermione, haciendo que ella también parase.

-A partir de aquí ya puedes ir tu solita, ¿o vas a caerte a mitad de las escaleras?

Hermione se giró hacia él con el cejo fruncido y lo los labios apretados, algo que a Draco siempre le hacía gracia, verla molesta con él de esa forma le encantaba.

-Claro que puedo yo sola.

Empezó a subir uno de los dos tramos de escalera que le quedaban por subir, pero cuando apenas llevaba tres escalones escuchó:

-Granger, todo lo de tu resfriado no será una excusa para tenerme cerca ¿verdad?

_No lo podía creer._ ¿Qué se creía ese cretino? Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y allí estaba, tan tranquilo después de soltar semejante barbaridad, con su risa torcida y su ceja alzada.

-¡Eres un estúpido! Tan solo utilizaría una excusa para tenerte bien lejos –volvió a retomar las escaleras indignada mientras gritaba insultos más para ella que para él- ¡Para tenerle cerca dice! ¡Vaya una tontería!...

Draco se adentró en el pasillo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, no había cosa que más le divirtiera que enfurecerla hasta hacer que ella se fuera refunfuñando. Tras pensarlo durante tan solo un segundo y llevado por algo que desconocía se dio la vuelta, no sabía por qué ni para qué, pero quería llamarla, quería que ella volviera a prestarle atención durante unos minutos más, porque sabía que con el gran resfriado que tenía no la vería en días, y esa idea no le gustaba demasiado… solamente porque no podría molestarla ni meterse con ella, _claro está_, ¿por qué razón si no?

Cuando volvió a quedar con plena vista de las escaleras la vio a punto de llegar al retrato, era su momento perfecto antes de que llegara a su sala común donde no podría perseguirla, pero cuando iba a llamarla vio a un chico de pelo rubio y rizado en el piso de abajo, subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse también a la sala común de Gryffindor. A Draco se le cambió la cara, pronto la sonrisa que aun mantenía desapareció para apretar fuertemente la mandíbula y fijar sus ojos de hielo en aquel idiota. ¿Por qué ese gilipollas tenía que ir siempre detrás de Granger? Si en ese momento tuviese su varita no dudaría en lanzarle alguna que otra maldición. Cuando volvió a mirar el retrato Hermione ya no estaba, así que antes de que lo viera nadie volvió a adentrarse en el pasillo con una fuerte sensación de rabia en su interior. El musculitos estaba empezando a hartarle demasiado y pensó que como siguiera en ese plan no tardaría en romperle la cara con sus propios puños, sin magia.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo!_

_Bueno tal y como dije aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, aunque la ultima parte no me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado pero con tanto sueño encima y acabar el capítulo a estas horas, es lo que tiene xD ademas quería dejar este capitulo subido antes de irme._

_Esta vez no puedo hacer resumen del capítulo porque tengo que acostarme ya, porque dentro de cuatro horas cogo un avión y no he dormido nada -.- pero en el siguiente habrá como siempre :)_

_El proximo capitulo no se cuando podre escribirlo, teniendo en cuenta que esta semana no podre escribir apenas nada T.T pero lo empezare en cuanto llege :D y espero no terminarlo muy tarde_

**_Muchisimas gracias por el review en el chap. anterior Princessmalfoy10 me alegra que te haya gustado el video! ^^ Y como siempre daros las gracias a todas las que leeis la historia!=D_**

_Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos dentro de más de una semana (T.T) con el siguiente! Ciao! (:_

**Cristina94**


	14. Confusiones

**Confusiones**

Cormac pronunció la contraseña y con prisa se adentró en la sala común de Gryffindor, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Hermione, pero como en el fondo esperaba, no estaba. Suspiró a la vez que bajaba los hombros con desgana y dio unos pasos más hasta llegar al centro de la sala. Miró el periódico que estaba en la mesita en frente del sofá y sin pensárselo dos veces lo cogió bruscamente, lo arrugó y lo tiró a la chimenea, donde prendió rápidamente. Se dejó caer en el sillón y pasó su mano por su cabello mientras perdía la mirada en aquellas llamas.

-¿Cormac?

Una voz apagada inundó la sala común desde las escaleras. Cormac no se la esperaba y se levantó inmediatamente hasta quedar mirando aquel rostro dulce que tanto le hipnotizaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –siguió Hermione mientras bajaba los escalones que le quedaban- Pensé que estarías en el campo de quidditch, viendo el partido.

-Partido que íbamos a ver juntos.

Lo dijo con tal sequedad que Hermione no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y sentirse mal, aunque no hubiese sido su culpa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Hermione? ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que no te ibas a presentar? ¿O que no querías verlo conmigo?

-Claro que quería verlo contigo Cormac, de verdad. Pero me surgieron problemas y no pude avisarte.

-Te estuve esperando más de media hora.

-Lo siento. Te aseguro que iba a venir pero… - Hermione se dio cuenta de que Cormac estaba pensando que todo aquello era una excusa, y no lo era, él se portaba demasiado bien con ella y no quería dejar aquello así, tenía que arreglarlo- Cormac.

El chico volvió a mirarla con esos ojos azules preciosos, viéndola realmente arrepentida.

-No pienses que lo hice queriendo. Yo quería estar contigo y ver ese partido contigo. En este último tiempo creo que me has podido conocer lo suficiente para saber que no soy ese tipo de chicas que deja plantada a la gente. Además me encanta pasar tiempo a tu lado, y si no ha podido ser hoy, quedaremos más adelante, si tu quieres claro.

-¿Cómo no iba a querer? –dijo Cormac con una nueva sonrisa en la cara, Hermione le gustaba mucho y no iba a estropear su amistad por una tontería como esa.

Ella al ver su reacción también le dedicó una sonrisa, pero más apagada, aún seguía con fiebre. Cormac después pudo fijarse en su aspecto y no se la veía nada bien.

-Oye ¿qué te ha pasado? –empezó a dar unos pasos hacia ella- Tienes la ropa… húmeda y estás algo pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Pues a decir verdad, no demasiado bien. Creo que tengo algo de fiebre.

Cormac puso su mano en su frente para cerciorarse.

-¡Estás ardiendo! Hermione, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes? –no podía llevarla a su cuarto pero tenía que hacer algo para que ella descansara- Ven, te llevaré a mi cuarto y te echarás en la cama, y en cuanto termine el partido iremos a ver a madame Pomfrey para que te de algo.

Cormac tiró suavemente de su brazo y la guió por las escaleras de caracol hasta su cuarto.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo Cormac, yo puedo quedarme en mi habitación.

-Pero si te quedas allí yo no podré cuidarte. Y ahora mismo no hay ninguna chica allí por si te pasa algo, así que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí. Pasa.

Abrió una de las puertas de aquel pasillo con su mano libre y se pudo ver una habitación idéntica a las demás, con cinco camas en círculo rodeando la estufa y todo repleto de adornos color burdeos. Apartó su brazo de ella un instante y quitó las pocas cosas que había encima de la cama para después abrirla y ayudar a Hermione a meterse dentro. Una vez estuvo arropada y apoyada en la almohada Cormac se sentó en un hueco de la cama y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó mientras volvía a tomar su temperatura.

-Sí –respondió ella sonriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-. Muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme -dijo pasando su mano de su frente a su mejilla-. Y ahora, para que te sientas mejor voy a traerte un paquete de chuches que compré en Honeydukes. Lo dejé abajo, enseguida subo.

Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió apresurado del cuarto. Hermione se sentía muy agradecida con él, siempre era atento con ella y no sabía cómo agradecérselo, había preferido estar con ella antes de volver a ver el partido de quidditch. Estaba esperando a que él subiera pero pronto la comodidad de la cama empezó a sumergirla en un estado de relajación que le hacía realmente falta. Los últimos dos días habían sido agotadores y no podía mantenerse despierta por mucho más tiempo.

Cormac llegó con una gran bolsa de chucherías por las escaleras, apresurado deseando volver a estar con ella.

-Vienen de todos los sabores, así que alguno te tiene que gust…

Levantó la vista del paquete que sostenía en las manos y vio a Hermione profundamente dormida, lo que le inspiró ternura. Sonrió de nuevo al contemplarla y dejó las chuches en la cómoda, después se acercó a la cama y se sentó. No supo la cantidad de tiempo que estuvo observándola, pero solo supo que fue mucho, ella era capaz de embobarlo como nadie antes.

Cayó en la cuenta de que al partido de quidditch le quedaría poco, ya que cuando él se fue Harry ya estaba tras la snitch, así que decidió meterse en la ducha y en cuanto terminase despertar a Hermione y llevarla a la enfermería.

La Gryffindor estaba en un profundo sueño, y estaba a gusto, con una sensación que la dejaba calmada, pero poco a poco empezó a despertarse, y no por su propia voluntad, si no por unos gritos. Gritos muy cerca de ella, en esa habitación, provenientes de una voz muy familiar.

-¡¿Se puede saber que cojones es esto? ¡¿Qué le has hecho baboso?

-Tranquilízate Ron –dijo Cormac intentando calmar al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Harry entró en la habitación y al ver a Ron con la cara del mismo color que su pelo no tardó en interponerse entre los dos.

-¡Pregúntaselo a este degenerado!

Harry miró a Cormac y entonces fue cuando vio a Hermione en su cama.

-No ha pasado nada… -explicó Cormac.

-¿Ah no? Harry cuando he entrado me he encontrado a Hermione en su cama y a él saliendo del baño mientras se abrochaba la camisa ¡¿De verdad me crees tan imbécil como para pensar que no ha pasado nada? ¡Se ha aprovechado de ella!

Harry aguantó a Ron cuando éste intentó acercarse al rubio sin buenas intenciones y entonces Cormac aprovechó para defenderse.

-Ella está en la cama porque tiene fiebre, animal. Y yo he salido del baño porque acababa de ducharme.

-¿Y esperas que te crea?

-Ron es verdad.

En ese instante todos miraron a Hermione, la que con poca fuerza se incorporó en la cama, y Harry y Ron pudieron ver que tenía muy mal aspecto, así que probablemente la versión de Cormac no fuera falsa.

-Hermione –dijo Ron en un tono mucho más bajo del que había usado antes-. ¿Estás… estás bien?

Harry y su amigo se acercaron a la cama para ver a su amiga.

-No, lo que ha dicho Cormac es verdad, él tan solo me ha ofrecido su cama para descansar –dijo mientras Harry ponía su mano en su frente para asegurarse de que tenía fiebre.

-¿Y por qué su cama? ¿Acaso no tienes tú una? –preguntó Ron todavía alterado.

-Si se hubiera subido a su cuarto yo no podría saber si empeora y no había nadie aquí, todos estaban en el partido –respondió Cormac en su lugar.

-A ti nadie te ha preguntad…

-Ron –dijo Harry mirando seriamente a su amigo como advertencia de que dejara de tratarle así.

El pelirrojo se resignó y volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –le preguntó Harry.

-Estabais demasiado concentrados en el partido, no quería distraeros.

-Hermione sabes que tu salud importa mil veces más que el quidditch –le aclaró su amigo.

-Pero no es tan grave, tan solo es un simple resfriado, nada más. En unos días se me pasará.

-Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería, madame Pomfrey ya habrá llegado –interrumpió Cormac.

-Querrás decir que la llevemos –apuntó el pelirrojo señalándose a él y a Harry repetidas veces.

-Ron, basta –interrumpió Hermione poniéndose poco a poco en pie, esa situación empezaba a molestarle-. Puede venir si quiere, pero para vuestra información no hace falta que me llevéis ninguno, puedo ir por mi propio pie, no soy una niña pequeña.

Y dicho esto salió por la puerta de la habitación molesta por la actitud de los chicos hacia ella. Estaba resfriada y con fiebre, pero no por eso era un mueble inútil, le costaría llegar hasta la enfermería pero lo haría y sin ayuda.

Harry, Ron y Cormac intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos, los suficientes como para ponerse en marcha y seguirla, Harry preocupado por la salud de su mejor amiga, Cormac pendiente de cuidarla tal y como le había dicho antes y Ron desconfiado de las intenciones del rubio que tenía al lado.

Mientras tanto, Draco cerraba la puerta del despacho de Slughorn con una sonrisa de satisfacción y varita en mano. Le había costado un poco al principio, pero todo lo sucedido incluyendo el resfriado de Granger había servido para que ese profesor con bigote de morsa acabara sintiéndose culpable de todo y no dudara en devolverle su varita y en disculparse con la Gryffindor más tarde.

Por fin podría relajarse y darse una buena ducha en su sala común, guardó su varita en el bolsillo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras –sin darse cuenta de que Hermione acababa de pasar apresurada seguida de Cormac-, pero la voz de Potter y Weasley le hizo pararse y esconderse tras una pared cercana, tenía curiosidad por escuchar la conversación que se traían desde el piso de arriba.

-Te juro que a ese repipi no le aguanto ni una más.

-Ron no deberías haberte puesto así.

Malfoy apenas podía esconder su risa, la escena del pobretón celoso nunca se la hubiera imaginado.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡Ese tío es un aprovechado! Entro y me la encuentro a ella tirada en la cama y a él vistiéndose. Y no estamos hablando de una chica cualquiera Harry, sino de nuestra mejor amiga, de Hermione Granger.

-Por eso mismo tienes que confiar en ella ¿no? Vamos Ron, no ha pasado nada, ha sido un malentendido.

-Pero ¿y si hubiera pasado? De McLaggen me lo espero todo…

Pero esas últimas frases llegaron con tan poca intensidad a los oídos de Draco que no las escuchó. Las últimas palabras que retumbaban en su interior como llamaradas de fuego eran tan solo dos: _Hermione Granger. _

La rabia que escalaba su pecho era casi dolorosa, podía expulsar ira por todos y cada uno de sus poros, nunca jamás había estado tan enfurecido. Sin saber muy bien por qué se dirigió a toda prisa a los lavabos de esa planta, allí no había nada, pero tenía que desgastar su furia de alguna manera, así que tras dar escasos paseos a paso firme empezó a desahogarse. Las tuberías que se encontraban debajo de los lavabos pronto se soltaron expulsando chorros de agua debido a todas las violentas patadas que les daba el Slytherin, una tras otra y cada vez más fuerte si podía, quería acabar con todo lo que se le ponía por delante, llegar a sentir tanto dolor físico hasta ser comparable con la extraña sensación que tenía por dentro, una sensación que eclipsaba todo lo demás.

Al ver que a las tuberías no se les podía hacer más destrozo siguió con los lavabos hasta que estos se descolgaron encharcando aún más el suelo, pero todo aquello no era suficiente, por más que hacía no conseguía calmarse, solo alimentaba la furia que ardía en su interior. Las paredes y puertas verdes que formaban un pequeño pasillo en la habitación se tambaleaban a cada impacto de los puños contra una de las puertas, abollándola, llenándola de pequeñas marcas rojizas, de su propia sangre, pero aun así apenas podía sentir el dolor que le provocaba tener los puños destrozados, nada era suficiente. Y harto de esa situación hizo el último movimiento, un último golpe al centro de un espejo, el que cayó en pedazos al instante, deformando la imagen de un Malfoy lleno de ira y desesperación.

Esta vez sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar junto con más cortes en su mano, pero no le importaba en absoluto ese dolor. Respiró agitadamente durante unos segundos y se dejó caer arrastrando la espalda por la pared verde. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No conocía esa sensación, jamás la había tenido, solo sabía que no quería tenerla nunca más. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? ¿Y por qué al enterarse de lo de Granger? Ella podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana y con quien quisiera, pero no podía negar que le había jodido demasiado, aunque no sabía qué era lo que más le había molestado, que lo hubiera hecho con el gilipollas de McLaggen o el simple hecho de que lo hubiera hecho con alguien. Tras pensarlo un segundo más lo tuvo claro, era lo segundo. Le hervía la sangre imaginarla con otro, con otro que no fuera… ¿él?

_Bah._ Eso era una tontería, _¿verdad?_

El problema era que desconocía desde cuando le molestaba ver a Granger con otro chico y por qué. Encima el había estado haciendo el gilipollas ayudándola todo el tiempo desde que salieron del bosque prohibido cuando estaba claro que ella se encontraba mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

En ese momento solo podía sentir rabia, odio. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, como nunca antes.

-¿Draco? –el rubio escuchó unos pasos entre los charcos acercándose a él, pero no levantó la mirada para saber de quién se trataba- ¡Draco! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Marietta se agachó rápidamente y cogió con cuidado su mano, aunque el Slytherin parecía no percatarse ni siquiera de su presencia ni del dolor que eso tendría que estar provocándole.

-¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó la chica, pero Draco seguía sin cambiar de expresión.

Nerviosa sacó su varita y con unos cuantos hechizos –torpemente realizados- consiguió que las marcas dejaran de sangrar de esa manera, aunque no logró curarlas. Draco recordó que había quedado con Marietta por la mañana en su sala común mientras todos estaban en el campo de quidditch, se le había olvidad por completo, y quizás por eso ella estuviera en la quinta planta todavía y había acudido al escándalo que él estaba formando. Lo raro era que no estuviera enfadada con él por haberla dejado tirada, pero eso no le importaba, tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer con ella, era la única forma de no sentirse tan miserable.

-Tiene que verte madame Pomfrey, ella sabrá como curarte est…

Antes de que acabara Draco ya se había levantado y la había cogido con su mano sana para llevarla por todos los pasillos, bajando escaleras, hasta llegar a un cuartillo que bien conocía en la segunda planta. Cerró la puerta tras él y entonces fue cuando Marietta pudo hablar.

-¿Y esto?

Draco se acercó a ella como un depredador que tiene a su presa acorralada. Esbozó su sonrisa torcida aunque esta vez escondía algo más, algo llamado venganza.

-¿No era lo que querías?

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa pícara y pronto se vio aprisionada entre la pared y el pecho de Draco, el que había tomado sus labios de forma áspera, casi violenta. A pesar de tener una mano lesionada agarró su cintura como si en cualquier momento fuera a partirla en dos. Marietta lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirle a cada movimiento, dejándose guiar por él, ya que no le daba opción a tomar la iniciativa. Draco doblegaba la lengua de la chica con la suya, casi con la misma intensidad con la que aprisionaba su cuerpo, intensidad que tan solo aflojó para deshacerse de la ropa de ella hasta mandarla bien lejos y de esa forma poder disponer de ella como se le antojara –ya que Marietta no tenía ninguna intención de oponerse-, estaba a su plena disposición, tal y como Granger habría estado poco tiempo atrás con otro que no era él.

Hermione llegó a la enfermería teniendo a su lado a Cormac, el que ya se había disculpado por la escenita de antes, y Harry y Ron venían detrás hablando. Entraron dentro y comprobaron que Madame Pomfrey aún no había llegado del campo de quidditch así que decidieron esperarla durante un buen rato, hasta que al final apareció. Pasó la mirada por cada uno de los chicos y después preguntó:

-¿A qué se debe tanta gente en mi enfermería? ¿Algún hueso desaparecido señor Potter? ¿O quizás algún mordisco en la pierna señor Weasley?

-Esta vez no señora, –respondió Harry- se trata de ella, está…

Madame Pomfrey miró durante un segundo a Hermione y pareció como si ya la hubiese examinado por completo.

-Oh, no me digas más –se acercó a ella y le tomó la temperatura mientras los otros tres se miraban confusos-. Tal y como lo suponía.

Se dirigió a una estantería que estaba al lado del escritorio y revolvió todas las cajas buscando algo mientras les hablaba.

-Resfriado muggle. Común y corriente, son los peores –decía mientras les daba la espalda-. Pero no te preocupes querida, te daré una pócima y en menos de cuatro días estarás como nueva. Aunque no sé dónde la puse… a ver… no… esa no es…

No sabían cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero a madame Pomfrey le había dado tiempo a revolver todos los armarios de la habitación –que no eran pocos- a ritmo demasiado lento mientras les contaba todas sus experiencias con resfriados muggles, por supuesto, sin que nadie le preguntara.

Hermione se había sentado en la cama agotada y Cormac se apoyaba en la mesita de al lado a la vez que Ron le fulminaba con la mirada, y Harry era el único del que se podría decir que estaba prestando algo de atención.

-Ahá, aquí está –dijo finalmente madame Pomfrey- creo que es el último que me queda, tendré que elaborar más.

Sacó un frasco con un líquido incoloro, transparente, y se dirigió a su escritorio mientras lo abría. Sacó un pequeño vaso y vertió la pócima dentro, añadiéndole unos polvos que Hermione no pudo ver de qué se trataba. Después lo removió y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Aquí tienes querida –le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo dejaba en su mano.

Hermione no pudo evitar poner una mueca al oler la pócima, además esos polvos que había echado hacían extrañas burbujas en el interior del líquido, pero no tenía más remedio. Tras dudar un poco bebió todo el líquido del vaso para después aguantar las ganas de vomitar, eso sabía peor que la poción multijugos.

-Muy bien, ya está. Ahora ve a tu habitación y descansa durante estos cuatro días, te hará falta. Y ahora venga, salid de mi enfermería.

-Encima de que hemos estado aguantando que hable sola como una chiflada nos echa –dijo Ron a Harry por lo bajito, y éste respondió con una pequeña carcajada.

Los cuatro salieron de allí hasta llegar de nuevo a las escaleras, donde Harry y Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor a coger algo de comer para Hermione que más tarde Ginny le llevaría a su cuarto, y Cormac y ella empezaron a subir las escaleras para llegar a la sala común.

-Ya has escuchado a Madame Pomfrey, tendrás que estar cuatro días en tu habitación, descansando. Aunque espero que bajes de vez en cuando a la sala común, sino no podré verte –dijo Cormac llevándose una mano a la nuca con nerviosismo, ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Claro que bajaré, cuatro días encerrada en mi habitación sin salir, no lo soportaría.

-Pero tan solo a la sala común, porque si sales por el castillo te pondrás peor y…

Hermione dejó de escuchar a Cormac mientras éste seguía hablando y subiendo. Al fondo de aquel pasillo de la segunda planta estaba Draco, saliendo de un cuarto, pero no estaba como antes. Tenía todo el pelo alborotado, la mano le sangraba y tenía la camisa por fuera, se la estaba colocando por dentro hasta que la vio parada en las escaleras. Hermione no supo interpretar esa mirada, aun estando a metros de distancia podía ver perfectamente el hielo de sus ojos pero esta vez atestado por algo que podría llamarse ira. Notaba como él le reprochaba algo en silencio, con una simple mirada. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Que ella supiera hasta el momento todo había ido bien, todo lo bien que pueden estar dos personas que se odian, es más, la última vez que se habían visto él había sido el que había vuelto a enfurecerla y ella se había ido enfadada. No iba a negar que quería ir hacia él y preguntárselo, aunque tan solo estuvieran manteniéndose la mirada ella sabía que algo no iba bien, y no se lo merecía, esta vez no había hecho nada, aunque eso siempre era así ¿por qué iba a cambiar ahora?

De pronto todos sus pensamientos pararon para llegar a la conclusión acertada. Marietta salió detrás suya con la falda arrugada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazándolo por la espalda, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de ella al otro lado del pasillo. Ahora lo entendía, por eso tenía ese aspecto. Era Draco Malfoy, nunca cambiaría, le encantaba utilizar a las chicas, y ella misma había caído más de una vez en su trampa, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida?

Draco no entendió la pequeña mueca de sorpresa que la Gryffindor puso, ¿acaso le sorprendía? ¿Le molestaba? Ella había hecho lo mismo y antes que él, ¿a qué se debía esa reacción? Si a Granger le molestaba a él le daba igual, de esa forma ella podría sentirse de la misma manera que él se había sentido antes,_ fatal_. Con ese pensamiento casi pudo sentirse algo mejor, ya que lo sucedido con Marietta momentos atrás tan solo había conseguido aliviarle por poco tiempo pero nada más, saber que no era el único que se sentía así le tranquilizaba un poco, aunque al mismo tiempo le molestaba que fuera ella.

Pero ver al chico que poco a poco se acercaba de nuevo a ella, le hizo sentirse de nuevo furioso, incluso más que antes, la cogió suavemente del brazo y tan solo hizo falta eso para que Draco recordara una vez más lo que ese imbécil había hecho con Granger, como si él mismo no se hubiera martirizado ya bastante. Con una última mirada colérica Draco desapareció por el pasillo seguido de Marietta, dejando a una Hermione confusa y con un malestar más grande si cabía.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Cormac al ver que se había quedado pálida de un momento a otro con la mirada perdida en el pasillo.

Tiró delicadamente de su brazo para conseguir una reacción, y entonces Hermione lo miró.

-Sí… estoy… bien.

Le sonrió sin ninguna gana y continuaron subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común, donde Hermione se despidió de Cormac agradeciéndole su preocupación y prometiéndole que volverían a quedar. Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su habitación fue ducharse y dormir un poco, y después llegó Ginny con algo de comer mientras le explicaba todos los detalles del partido que habían ganado.

Muy lentamente los días fueron pasando y Hermione seguía en su habitación aburrida, había terminado ya todos los deberes que Harry y Ron le llevaban y ya había estudiado para los próximos exámenes, tan solo se divertía en los momentos que bajaba a la sala común a hablar con los demás –entre ellos Cormac que se encargaba de llevarle algún que otro dulce del Gran Comedor-, aunque eso conllevara enterarse de los cotilleos que traía Lavender, de los cuales la mayoría eran de Draco. _"Se dice que cortó con Marietta al muy poco tiempo de estar con ella, y que a partir de ahí va de una chica a otra, cada día con una nueva y ellas no se quejan para nada, no me extraña, con lo guapo que es cualquiera acepta. Aunque yo no aceptaría porque estoy con mi Ro-Ro que es el mejor de todos…"_

No sabía ni por qué se sorprendía, él era así y no había nadie que lo cambiara.

La noche en la que Hermione pensó que estaba recuperada, se confió demasiado y durmió sin las miles de mantas que Ginny le había puesto por encima, por lo que volvió a recaer y debido a las insistencias de Harry, Ron, Ginny, y Cormac pasó una semana más en cama, para asegurarse de que esta vez estuviera realmente sana. Así que tras casi dos semanas de encerramiento en la sala común de Gryffindor por fin pudo volver a la normalidad, volver a las clases con sus amigos, volver a comer en el Gran Comedor con los demás y a hacer vida normal. Tan solo había un detalle que no acababa de encajarle, Malfoy la rehuía siempre que podía. En las clases que tenían juntos se limitaba a mirarla con desprecio y a evitar cualquier contacto con ella, y después desaparecía durante el resto del día, aunque no sin antes hacer de las suyas como prefecto y llevarse a una chica nueva a cualquier lugar apartado. Desde aquel día del bosque prohibido no entendía que le pasaba, pero durante los días siguientes se seguía comportando de la misma forma.

-Hermione –la llamó Cormac sacándola de sus pensamientos y poniéndose a su lado en la clase de pociones.

-Sí, Cormac, dime.

-McGonagall me ha pedido que te avise de que mañana por la noche tenéis el último turno de vigilancia antes de Navidad –Hermione casi había olvidado su cargo de prefecta y lo que eso conllevaba, pero en el fondo quería volver a ejercerlo, porque de ese modo también podría hablar con Malfoy, quería saber cuál era el nuevo motivo de por qué la trataba así-. ¿No es increíble? Pasado mañana, el viernes, es el último día en Hogwarts y el sábado por la mañana estaremos en el tren. Estos meses se me han pasado volando ¿a ti no?

-Sí… -aunque esos últimos días se le habían hecho eternos.

-Oye Hermione… hablando del viernes…

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba… bueno… como ya sabes el viernes es la cena de Navidad que prepara Slughorn y yo… me preguntaba… si querrías… -suspiró y al fin terminó- si querrías ir conmigo.

-Oh… -a Hermione esa proposición le pilló por sorpresa, ni siquiera se acordaba del club de Slughorn, pero ya le había prometido que quedaría con él y no podía fallarle- Claro Cormac, me encantaría ir contigo.

Él reaccionó con una sonrisa aún más grande que todas las anteriores y ella empezó a hacer lo mismo si no fuera por un leve empujón que sintió en el hombro. Era Draco, se había levantado y se había ido pasando por delante del profesor Slughorn que acababa de llegar a la clase.

-¿Y a este qué demonios le pasa? –preguntó Cormac molesto por la reacción de Malfoy- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

-No, no… estoy bien.

Tenía que hablar con él_ cuanto antes._

* * *

_¡Hoolaa! :D :D ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ^^ Ha sido un viaje increíble pero no pude escribir absolutamente nada así que por eso he tardado algunos días más pero lo acabo de terminar y aquí lo tenéis ^^_

_Veamos, Cormac ha ayudado a Hermione con su resfriado en su cuarto porque madame Pomfrey no estaba en la enfermería, pero después ha llegado Ron y se ha formado una buena xD y cuando han bajado todos con ella a acompañarla se ha formado más gorda... Draco se cree que Hermione se ha acostado con Cormac y eso le hierve la sangre, se intenta desahogar con todo lo que encuentra en el baño pero no le es suficiente, así que coge a Marietta y para vengarse de Hermione lo hace con ella. Después ha habido un momento de tensión en el pasillo de la segunda planta, Draco sigue pensando lo mismo de antes pero ahora Hermione sabe que él está con Marietta, aunque después por los cotilleos de Lavender sabe que va chica por chica para pasar el rato. Y después de ver como él reacciona con ella quiere hablar con él, a ver si lo consigue en el siguiente capítulo :)_

_En el próximo chap. llegarán las navidades y en el siguiente de ese ya empezaré de nuevo narrando en Hogwarts con algunos flashbacks, ya lo veréis :)_

**_Muchisisisisisisimas graciaaas por todos los reviews! Princessmalfoy10, Cassiophia23, yumi, Yuffie, Ilisia Brongar mil gracias por los reviews del chap. anterior, me encanta leerlos ^^ y tb gracias a todas las que aun seguis la historia! :D Espero que no os haya decepcionado a ninguna :)_**

_Espero que os haya gustado y tambien espero no tardar mucho en subir el otro ya que lo tengo empezado :) Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! (:_

**Cristina94**


	15. Feliz Navidad

**Feliz Navidad**

La tarde del miércoles y el jueves pasó lenta, pero al menos Hermione pudo distraerse ayudando a Harry y a Ron con los exámenes previos a Navidad, lo que le llevó horas en la biblioteca sin oportunidad de ocuparse de otra cosa. Y agotada se dirigió al Gran Comedor con sus amigos para cenar algo.

-No os olvidéis de repasar lo que os he explicado de Pociones antes de acostaros, el examen es a primera hora y ya no puedo ayudaros. Además también tenéis que repasar la elaboración de la…

-Por favor Hermione, llevamos dos tardes enteras estudiando, dejemos de hablar de exámenes, te lo suplico –interrumpió Ron con voz implorante.

-Bueno está bien… pero no os olvidéis de mirarlo.

Ron bufó a la vez que puso los ojos en blanco y Harry reía.

-Oye Hermione –dijo Ginny sentada al lado de Harry- ¿has invitado a alguien para la cena de mañana?

-No. Iré con Cormac, me lo ha pedido.

-¿Otra vez ese tío? –preguntó Ron con indignación.

-¿Algún problema Ronald?

-Vamos Hermione, es un pesado, a parte de un repipi y un creído.

-¿No será que le tienes envidia Ron? –intervino la pelirroja

-¿Yo? ¿Envidia de ese? Más quisiera él –dio un bocado y siguió hablando-. Yo lo digo por ti Hermione. No sé como aguantas todo el día a ese tío detrás tuya.

-Hola Ro-Ro -Lavender abrazó a Ron por detrás haciendo que casi se atragantara-. Yo ya he terminado de cenar, te veré arriba –y tras un gran beso en la mejilla y caricias en el pelo se alejó de él despidiéndose varias veces con la mano.

Cuando Ron pudo volver a fijarse en Ginny, Harry y Hermione los tres le miraban con cara acusadora y una ceja alzada.

-No es lo mismo –se limitó a decir el pelirrojo y los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"_Ya, claro que no"_-pensó Hermione con ironía. La diferencia era que ella no podía estar con un chico así mientras Ron sí que podía estar con Lavender y llevársela a los jardines de Hogwarts más alejados. Pero prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, no merecía la pena.

-¿Qué harás estas Navidades Hermione? –preguntó Harry.

-Mis padres quieren ir a visitar a mis tíos y supongo que pasaremos las Navidades con ellos.

-Pero vendrás a la Madriguera ¿no? –preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, los últimos tres días.

-Por cierto Harry –dijo Ron-, no olvides la escoba. Mamá dice que no le hace gracia que practiquemos quidditch en el jardín por que podemos darle a algo con la quaffle, pero no le eches cuenta, nos vendrá genial para practicar para el próximo partido contra Slytherin.

_Slytherin_. Hermione casi lo había olvidado, esa noche era la de los turnos de vigilancia, la oportunidad que tenía de hablar con Malfoy y saber por fin lo que la había inquietado durante días. Pero no sabía en qué planta les tocaba vigilar esta vez a ella y a Draco, tenía que ir al despacho de McGonagall y preguntarlo.

-.-.-.-.-

"_En la quinta planta vigilando la torre de Ravenclaw con la señorita Abbot"_ –le dijo la profesora McGonagall, y allí estaba, sentada en un escalón con el libro de Pociones en las manos mientras Draco Malfoy y Anthony Goldstein estaban en las mazmorras._ "Genial"_ –pensó. Para una vez que quería hablar con él los separaban_. _

Durante el transcurso de la noche Hermione se encargó de ayudar a Hannah con Pociones, la que le había pedido que le explicara la elaboración detallada de algunas pócimas, y fue en el momento de explicarle alguna de ellas cuando vio la excusa perfecta para bajar a las mazmorras.

-Hannah en seguida subo, voy a buscar el manual que nos falta en la clase.

-De acuerdo, yo de mientras repasaré el siguiente.

Tan pronto como Hannah terminó de hablar Hermione ya estaba bajando las escaleras ignorando todos los cuadros que se quejaban a su paso. Esperó con impaciencia a que determinados tramos de escaleras volvieran para recogerla y llevarla hasta la planta baja, y allí por fin poder tomar otro tipo de pasillo, uno mucho más oscuro y estrecho que daba a las mazmorras. Pudo ver en el final de la penumbra a Anthony sentado en un escalón luchando contra sus párpados para no quedarse dormido, pero no había rastro de Malfoy, y dos opciones llegaron a su mente, como muchas otras veces podría encontrarse en un cuarto apartado con una de sus chicas pasándoselo en grande o bien podría estar bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla –u otra bebida más fuerte- que estaba guardada en el pequeño almacén.

Decidió decantarse por la segunda opción y fue a buscarlo a aquel almacén en el que tiempo atrás se trasladó para encontrarse con un asesino, tan solo de recordarlo le entraban escalofríos.

En cierto modo prefería mil veces que estuviera emborrachándose a tener que abstenerse de pedirle una explicación porque estuviera demasiado ocupado en desnudar a otra. Se guió por todos aquellos pasillos según su memoria y por fin dio con lo que estaba buscando, recordaba esa puerta en ese mismo lugar. Con dedos temblorosos llevó su mano al pomo, quería hablar con él pero aun no había pensado qué iba a decirle exactamente, ni siquiera sabía por qué debía pedirle explicaciones por hacer algo que desde hace años era costumbre, _ignorarla y despreciarla._ Pero ahora no era momento de echarse atrás, estaba a un paso e iba a hablar con él. Giró el pomo con la mayor decisión de la que fue capaz, preparándose para cualquier reacción que él pudiera tener, o para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarse, pero al abrir los ojos no se esperó encontrar aquello vacío, es más, las estanterías estaban intactas, no faltaba ni una botella, ni siquiera de zumo de calabaza.

Si no estaba allí o no faltaba ninguna botella, y no estaba visible por ningún pasillo, solo le dejaba la primera opción que había pensado y no le hacía mucha gracia, además, estaba claro que no iba a ir a buscarlo en esas condiciones. Regresaría a la quinta planta y después a su habitación. Relajó los hombros con resignación y volvió a cerrar la puerta, allí ya no tenía nada que hacer, pero un pequeño grito de sorpresa se le escapó cuando se topó con alguien que se dirigía al almacén que ella misma acababa de cerrar.

-¿Qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?

Malfoy plasmó mucho más odio en aquellas palabras del que Hermione se hubiera esperado, y eso le hizo quedarse quieta, recuperándose del susto y pensando en cómo reaccionar tras eso. El Slytherin la miró durante unos segundos con una mirada de hielo llena de rencor, pero al ver que ella no respondía la rodeó sin mucho cuidado y abrió la puerta del almacén. Hermione escuchaba como a sus espaldas las botellas se removían, sabía que estaba buscando alguna bebida con alcohol para después desaparecer, y no quería dejarle ir sin antes hablar, lo había estado esperando durante días, era el momento, pero se quedó en blanco.

Draco cerró la puerta tras él y mientras se alejaba poco a poco dio el primer buche a la botella.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó ella a sus espaldas.

-No hablo con sangre sucias –respondió él mientras seguía caminando.

Aquel insultó se clavó de nuevo en su pecho como una punzante espina, pero tal y como temía, aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero tenía que pagarle con su misa moneda.

-Llevas días esquivándome, ¿acaso te da miedo lo que pueda decirte una sangre sucia, Malfoy? –dijo ella en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que hiciera un leve eco en aquel pasillo.

Draco se paró en seco pero sin girar la cara. Permanecieron durante unos segundos en la misma postura, sin decir nada, tan solo esperando, hasta que el rubio giró su rostro para mostrarle el perfil de su pálida cara y el gris de sus ojos, los mismo ojos que la miraban inescrutables. Tras un segundo más se dirigió ágilmente hacia ella y agarró fuertemente su brazo, arrastrándola al interior de la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser el aula de Pociones. Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco, dejando ver su desagrado y volvió a mirarla, llevándose la botella a los labios y dando de nuevo otro buche. Hermione reparó en que la mano que el otro día le sangraba estaba vendada.

-¿Qué coño quieres? –preguntó secamente.

-Quiero saber qué ha pasado para que desde hace unos días me empujes con el hombro cada vez que me ves, que me desprecies cada vez que puedes y me mires como si fuera culpable de algo.

Malfoy soltó una pequeña risita sarcástica y dijo:

-¿Desde cuándo necesito una razón para odiarte?

Hermione vio tanto odio en sus ojos que no pudo evitar estremecerse, tal vez no hubiera sido una buena idea ir a hablar con él.

-Pero a lo mejor la pregunta es otra –continuó el Slytherin-. ¿Desde cuándo necesitas tú una explicación sobre eso?

-Desde que pensé que después de lo que pasó en el bosque prohibido, después de todo, algo había cambiado, que al menos te limitarías a tratarme como a una persona normal.

-Por favor Granger no seas ridícula, eso no ocurrirá nunca, no te engañes. Todo lo que ha pasado entre tú y yo ha sido un gran error, el peor de todos, y no pienses que eso va a cambiar nada. Te odio como lo que eres, una maldita sangre sucia.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, ¿cómo podía ser una persona tan fría y cruel? Había guardado falsas esperanzas de que Malfoy en el fondo no fuera tan imbécil y se pareciera más a un ser humano, pero se equivocaba, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

Intentó contener las lágrimas que acudían velozmente a sus ojos, pero no pudo evitar que una tímida gota se escapara y acariciase su mejilla. Tenía que salir de allí, no quería darle el placer de verla llorar por su culpa, _una vez más._ Lo rodeó y agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de girarlo escuchó:

-¿Vuelves a la cama de McLaggen? –Hermione se quedó estática, no sabía a qué venía eso ni se lo esperaba, Malfoy giró lentamente hasta quedar de cara a ella, que permanecía de espaldas con la mano en el pomo- ¿O él te espera en la tuya? O quizás os gusta más hacerlo en rincones escondidos del castillo ¿no?

La bomba explotó. Toda la rabia y el resentimiento que Draco había guardado durante semanas al fin se liberó, y aún así no se sentía ni un poco mejor, y eso lo desquiciaba aún más. Si pensaba que se iba a ir de allí sin que él le dijera nada sobre eso, lo llevaba claro, ella era la que había ido a hablar con él, ella solita se lo había buscado.

Hermione se dio la vuelta totalmente sorprendida aun con una fina línea de agua en la cara, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Él dejó de apoyarse en la mesa y se acercó a ella muy lentamente con una mirada penetrante, iba a expulsar todo el veneno que una serpiente puede guardar.

-¿Tan bien besa como para que te lleve a la cama cuando le dé la gana? ¿eh? –hizo una pequeña pausa pero no paró- Dime una cosa, Granger ¿besa igual que yo? –esta vez le susurró al oído, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a la nuca por toda la columna- Dudo que él consiga que tiembles de expectación, ¿o sí?

La tenía justo donde quería, o al menos eso pensó antes de que ella le diera un gran empujón en el pecho para separarse de él más de lo suficiente, y el rubio pudo ver en su cara su desprecio.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo ella casi gritando- ¿Se puede saber de qué diablos estás hablando?

-No me hagas explicártelo.

-No he hecho nada con Cormac –exclamó- además ¿a ti que narices te importa?

Malfoy volvió a acercarse más a ella para quedar cara con cara, eso era el colmo, ahora encima pretendía negárselo cuando era evidente, se pasaba todo el día con ese gilipollas y él mismo había escuchado como la comadreja lo decía. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba… no lo había dicho con las exactas palabras… pero ¿por qué si no ella estaba en su cama?

-¿Y por qué iba a creerte?

-¿Para qué iba yo a mentirte?

Veía sinceridad en sus palabras, pero aun sabiendo en el fondo que posiblemente fuera verdad lo que ella decía y él se hubiera confundido, se negaba a creerle, era frustrante para él haberse pasado días malhumorado por esa razón y que resulte que ahora era mentira.

-Yo no soy ese tipo de chicas ¿sabes? –siguió Hermione, pero Draco ya estaba demasiado enfurecido como para darle la razón.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué estuviste a punto de hacer conmigo aquel día en el baño?

Al terminar la pregunta lo único que pudo sentir fue el impacto de la mano de Hermione contra su propia cara, lo que le había hecho saber que se había pasado de la raya.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, con la cara girada y la impresión de los dedos en su rostro aún latente, pero cuando volvió a mirarla vio como sus ojos estallaban en lágrimas inevitables, ahora si podía estar seguro de que ella le odiaba.

-Eres un capullo, Malfoy –dijo con dificultad mientras abría la puerta, pero antes de salir añadió- Y no te preocupes, lo de aquel día en el baño, JAMÁS se volverá a repetir.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo de allí con pequeños sollozos haciendo eco junto a sus pasos acelerados por el pasillo. Malfoy se quedó en el mismo sitio sin hacer nada, ella se había atrevido a pegarle, aunque quizás él se lo había ganado a pulso, y ahora ella le odiaba más que nunca.

Hermione subió lo más rápido que pudo, y en cuanto quedó lejos de las mazmorras se derrumbó en una esquina alejada de todo.

Ese gran imbécil, ¿quién se creía que era? Ella no se merecía tener que aguantar eso. Y se atrevía a reprocharle algo de lo que él no se quejó ni un solo momento. Era un maldito estúpido. Le odiaba, le odiaba mucho. Pero aún se odiaba más a ella misma al saber que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas del todo. Ella era la tonta al pensar que un tipo como Malfoy podía mostrar otra cosa que no fuera desprecio, eso era imaginar demasiado. Pero aun así era consciente de que respecto a él, había encontrado otro diminuto sentimiento diferenciado del odio, una pequeña sensación que había aparecido de la nada para torturarla y arruinarle la vida. No sabía que era exactamente, o mejor dicho no quería averiguarlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí, y tenía que hacerlo desaparecer. Se había ido colando poco a poco, como una pequeña llama al encender, pero no podía permitirse avivarla, eso sería su ruina.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy estaba en su cuarto, metiendo sus cosas en el baúl tras un interminable viernes. Quería dejarlo todo preparado para tan solo levantarse al día siguiente y marcharse lo antes posible. Terminó de despejar su cama de color verde Slytherin de pequeños montones de ropa y los guardó en su baúl listo para cerrar. De los chicos de su habitación tan solo habían preparado el baúl él y Zabini, el mismo que se había ido hace ya casi una hora a la dichosa cena de Navidad preparada por Slughorn en la que Granger estaría acompañada de ese gilipollas.

Maldita Granger, no la había visto en casi todo el día pero no importaba porque se colaba en su mente como cada noche desde hacía ya tiempo. Se volvería loco si no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Dos toques en la puerta le devolvieron a la realidad, afortunadamente, porque si hubiera seguido pensando hubiera llegado a una conclusión que no le hubiera gustado en absoluto. La puerta se abrió y apareció Nott al lado de Daphne Greengrass.

-¿Vienes a cenar? –preguntó la rubia.

-Sí –contestó Draco cerrando el baúl.

Aunque no supo ni por qué subió porque apenas probó bocado. Le hacía falta despejarse, alejarse de todas aquellas voces festejando el fin de las clases y las voces chillonas de los duendecillos de pequeño tamaño que decían "Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad". Lavender en un intento de enviárselos todos a Ron los había soltado por el castillo y ahora estos estaban en cualquiera rincón repitiendo siempre la misma frase.

Malfoy se levantó sin dar explicaciones y se marchó del Gran Comedor. Pasó debajo de los mismos muérdagos que había tenido que esquivar por Pansy, que había puesto más adrede, y sin saber muy bien por qué, llegó a la torre de Astronomía, quizás lo hizo inconscientemente porque sabía que a Granger ese sitio le fascinaba, sabía que muchas noches subía hasta allí y miraba todo el paisaje. Pero esa noche no estaba sentada en pijama, arrugando en sus puños las mangas de la sudadera como la encontró una noche, pendiente de cada estrella que brillaba. Lo sabía bien porque antes de hablarle esa noche estuvo pendiente de ella, de cada movimiento y de cada brillo en sus ojos. Le gustaba verla de esa forma.

_Maldita sea_, eso era demasiado cursi hasta para la novia del pobretón. Se acabó pensar en ella, tan solo tenía que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, al fin y al cabo todo lo ocurrido desde comienzo de curso había sido una locura, un error siendo un Malfoy, y lo peor era que aun sabiéndolo había permitido que continuara. Pero era hora de poner punto final…_ o no_.

Al asomarse por aquella barandilla y mirar hacia abajo, vio el lago, oscuro y azotado levemente por la brisa, y en su orilla una silueta, Granger. A estas alturas la reconocería en cualquier parte. Y no pudo explicarse por qué al momento de verla ya estaba bajando velozmente las escaleras para dirigirse hasta allí.

Hermione estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, probablemente manchándose su vestido pero no era algo que le importara profundamente. Llevaba tan solo un rato allí, con la mirada perdida en aquel agua de color casi negro por la luz de la luna. El viento frío le acariciaba la piel y le encantaba, podría llevarse horas así, relajada, tan solo observando. Pero sus pensamientos la atormentaban cada vez que estaba sola. Debía asimilar todo lo que había pasado desde comienzos de curso, algo que aún no podía creer, de hecho no lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran dicho en verano, pero era la realidad, se había odiado, peleado, perdido y _besado_ con Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy. Y ahora se planteaba el hecho de sentir algo más por él, todo eso para ella era inconcebible. Para la astuta y lógica de Hermione Granger aquello era algo que debía olvidarse cuanto antes, algo irrepetible y absurdo, pero lo que le asustaba era que a Hermione, a la simple Hermione le afectaba como no pensó que lo haría, no comprendía que le pasara esto de repente. Pero como chica inteligente que era debía zanjar aquello, aunque en realidad Malfoy se había encargado de hacerlo por ella, y estaba mejor así.

En el silencio, Hermione escuchó el césped moviéndose tras ella, eran unos pasos que se acercaban hasta estar justamente a su lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Y cuando esa persona se sentó junto a ella pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, solo eso. Llevamos todo el tiempo bailando y estaba cansada –le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy algo cansado –dijo Cormac-. Oye Hermione, escribirás estas Navidades ¿verdad?

-Solo si tú también escribes.

-Puedes estar segura de que lo haré.

Los dos se sonrieron y Hermione volvió a mirar el lago, pero Cormac se atrevió a acercarse algo más que antes.

De pronto unos fuegos artificiales de color azul inundaron el cielo formando una frase "Feliz Navidad. SF" adornada con varias chispas del mismo color que saltaban una detrás de otra.

-Parece que Seamus le ha cogido el truco a los fuegos artificiales ¿no? –dijo Cormac y Hermione sonrió.

-Parece que sí, y son preciosos.

Ella siguió mirando al cielo pero él bajó sus ojos azules hasta mirarla a ella, le gustaba demasiado y había estado esperando un momento como ese desde mucho tiempo, y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

-Hermione.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca, observándola, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, acercándose cada vez más. Ella sabía lo que iba a hacer pero no lo detuvo.

Cormac paró un segundo antes de llegar a donde quería, esperando a que ella le dejara, a que no se opusiera, y así fue. Lentamente cerró los ojos y llegó a sus labios, los más tiernos que jamás había probado. Los acarició suavemente con los suyos, saboreándolos delicadamente, no sabía si volvería a hacerlo y quería alargar ese momento.

Draco estaba en el último muro del castillo antes de llegar al lago, viéndolo todo, aguantando sus impulsos de romper inmediatamente algo, de ir y apartarlo a la fuerza. Ese imbécil estaba besando a Granger, la estaba besando a _ella_. Pero esta vez no iba a dejarse llevar por otro malentendido, lo estaba viendo, sí, pero quería ver la reacción de ella, ese momento sería el que lo decidiría todo.

Cormac se separó aun sin querer, no quería estropearlo así que dejaría que fuera esta vez Hermione la que hiciera algo, abofetearlo, rechazarlo, besarlo, lo que fuera, pero tenía que ser ella la que diera el siguiente paso.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil viendo aun la cara de Cormac demasiado cerca mientras éste esperaba una respuesta de ella, respuesta que más tarde o más temprano tenía que dar y era el momento. Su cabeza en ese mismo instante estaba hecha un lío, como toda ella, pero tan solo en el fondo tenía claro una cosa, se merecía esa tregua, la tranquilidad que él le daba, y después de todo lo ocurrido, aunque no fuera su corazón el que estuviera decidiendo eso, se dejó llevar.

Fue ella la que después de que él se alejara volviera a retomar aquella distancia hasta volver a juntar sus labios con los de él, respondiendo a cada roce de su boca, sorprendiéndose así a ella misma, a él y a Draco.

Esta vez lo había visto todo, había visto todo lo que le había hecho falta, ahora ella no podría negarlo, lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

-"Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz…"

Y antes de que el duendecillo que se encontraba al lado de Draco pudiera acabar de hablar ya estaba estampado contra la pared con fuerza, viendo alejarse a un Slytherin enfurecido, a una serpiente envenenada, a un Malfoy con el orgullo herido.

* * *

_¡Hola! :) Aquí traigo el capítulo nuevo ^^_

_Ya podeis matarme si quereis u.u haha, pero sí, Hermione y Cormac se han besado y Draco lo ha visto todo, y quizás eso le pasa por haberle hecho a Hermione sentirse tan mal después de su discuión en el aula de Pociones._

_Aquí cada uno vuelve a su casa a pasar las Navidades, y en el próximo capítulo volverán a Hogwarts con nuevas noticias :) _

**_De nuevo, un millooon de graciias a toodoos los que dejais reviews y a los que seguis leyendo! Ilisia Brongar, Princessmalfoy10, PasajeraEnTrance, Yuffie, Paola-crepusculera gracias a todas por el comentario en el capitulo anterior! :D leo con ilusion cada uno de ellos ^^ y espero que sigais dejando más! =)_**

_Espero que no os haya decepcionado el chap. y ahora que empiezo mañana de nuevo las clases espero no tardar mucho en escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero supongo que los siguientes si tardaré algo más por los estudios -.- Aunque sacaré tiempo de donde pueda :D_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! :)_

**Cristina94**


	16. Vuelta al castillo

**Vuelta al castillo**

Hermione permanecía en su habitación, tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro, uno de los regalos que le habían dado sus tíos por Navidad. En su cuarto reinaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, cosa que por suerte se había convertido en costumbre aquellas Navidades. A los pies de la cama se encontraba el baúl cerrado y listo con todo lo necesario para su regreso a Hogwarts y para pasar unos días en la Madriguera, echaba de menos a sus amigos, se habían estado escribiendo durante todas las vacaciones y estaba ansiosa por verlos de nuevo. Crookshanks abandonó el regazo de su ama sigilosamente para posarse elegantemente en el alfeizar de la ventana con las orejas erguidas y los ojos entornados en el exterior, había escuchado algo que pocos segundos más tarde llego a oídos de Hermione. Era el sonido de un coche, y una gran sonrisa cubrió la cara de la castaña al imaginarse de cual se trataba.

Marcó la página del libro en la que se había quedado y lo dejó en la mesita mientras se ponía de pie deprisa y se encaminaba hacia las escaleras, anticipándose al timbre que sonó segundos después de que ella comenzara a bajar escalones.

-¡Abro yo! –exclamó Hermione sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Se acercó apresurada a la puerta que estaba a dos pasos de las escaleras, giró el pomo y cuando la abrió aún sus comisuras se levantaron más.

-¡Ginny!- Hermione se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja y ambas se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo.

Detrás, los señores Weasley salían del Ford Anglia azul 7990 TD, después de que Ron y Harry perdieran el coche en el bosque prohibido Arthur se encargó –con la ayuda involuntaria de Ron- de conseguir uno exactamente igual. Hermione se separó de Ginny para recibir otro abrazo de la señora Weasley, que permanecía con los brazos abiertos desde que salió del coche.

-¡Querida, cuánto tiempo! –dijo mientras la achuchaba meneándola hacia ambos lados con cariño.

-¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones, Hermione? –preguntó el señor Weasley frotándole el hombro, ya que su esposa no la soltaba.

-Muy bien –respondió cuando Molly la liberó- He estado en Francia visitando a mis tíos.

Molly la examinó y dijo en su habitual tono de madre:

-Estás más delgaducha, ¿has comido bien allí?

Le sujetó la cara cariñosamente y Hermione solo pudo sonreírle, y antes de contestar apareció el señor Granger por el pasillo.

-Hermione, ¿quién es? –preguntó.

Pero al ver la puerta con tres personas pelirrojas les puso nombre.

-Oh, los Weasley –se acercó sonriendo-. Encantado de volver a verlos –dijo con un apretón de manos cordial mientras ellos les devolvían la sonrisa-. ¡Cariño, ven, ya han llegado!

Pronto la madre de Hermione se asomó y los saludó tan amablemente como siempre.

-Hermione, querida, ¿por qué no vas bajando tu baúl? –dijo Molly.

-Claro, enseguida vuelvo.

Tal y como habían acordado los padres de Ginny con los suyos, recogerían a Hermione tres días antes de regresar a Hogwarts para estar en la Madriguera.

-Te acompaño –dijo Ginny al prever la conversación sobre objetos muggles que más tarde o más temprano iniciaría su padre.

Subieron a la habitación y mientras preparaba las pocas cosas que le quedaban, como meter a Crookshanks en su trasportín, Ginny y ella comentaron sus respectivas vacaciones.

-¿Y Harry y Ron? ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, más que bien diría yo. Se pasan todo el día jugando al quidditch y no se cansan ni un solo momento. Al principio yo jugaba con ellos, pero llegan a ser cansinos.

Hermione rió, los echaba condenadamente de menos.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Ginny levantando un sobre abierto que estaba en la mesa encima de un pequeño montoncito de ellos, todos del mismo emisor.

-Son de Cormac –respondió ella.

Y en un segundo recordó todo lo ocurrido el último día de Hogwarts. Tras ese dulce beso bajo la luz de la luna y fuegos artificiales Cormac prefirió no presionarla y limitarse simplemente a seguir el transcurso de las cosas, actitud que Hermione agradeció, no se veía capaz de llegar a algo serio en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo os va?

Ginny estaba al tanto de todo, Hermione se había encargado de contarle las nuevas noticias en el expreso de Hogwarts, aunque no _exactamente _todo. Para la pelirroja, ella tan solo tenía contacto con un rubio, Cormac.

-Supongo que bien, no ha cambiado nada entre nosotros.

-No… tan solo que él te ha besado –dijo su amiga dedicándole una sonrisa pícara-. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lo veas?

-No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo había pensado –respondió pensativa.

-Se ve que a él le gustas, y me apuesto lo que quieras a que no va a dejar las cosas así –Ginny la miró de arriba abajo examinándola y cambió de tema-. Por cierto, ¿a qué parte de Francia has ido? Es para decirles a mis padres que me lleven.

Hermione se extrañó y preguntó:

-¿Por qué?

-Te ha sentado bastante bien. Mírate. Estás más delgada y tienes algo distinto en la cara… no sé. Estás muy guapa. Pero que sepas que aún así no me superas –dijo Ginny bromeando mientras dejaba el sobre en su sitio.

Las dos rieron y comenzaron a bajar las cosas, Hermione llevaba el baúl y Ginny a Crookshanks.

En realidad Ginny tenía razón, el viaje le había sentado demasiado bien. Su rostro lucía mucho más relajado y mostraba como poco a poco sus rasgos se pulían, perdiendo los restos de redondez infantil. El aire de Francia parecía haber hecho efecto también en su pelo, el que se veía mucho más bonito y brillante, y con lo poco que le había crecido le llegaba a punto de cubrirle el pecho. Y ya no hablemos del peso, había tenido que comprarse unos vaqueros nuevos de una talla menor.

-Ya está lista –apuntó Ginny, interrumpiendo así la conversación que antes predijo.

-Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha –dijo Molly.

Después de que los Weasley se despidieran, Hermione se despidió de sus padres con besos y abrazos.

-Prometo escribir pronto, adiós.

Y cuando llegó al coche, donde la esperaban la señora Weasley y su hija, vio a Arthur Weasley parado en la valla de los vecinos de enfrente, observando detenidamente algo. Se acercó para averiguarlo.

-Que artefacto más curioso –murmuraba el señor Weasley para sí- es realmente interesante.

-Señor Weasley, el baúl ya está en el maletero.

-Ah, sí –dijo Arthur sobresaltándose-Em… Hermione, ¿tú sabes de qué se trata este objeto?

-Es una bicicleta.

-¿Bici…cleta? Mmm… que interesante. Bueno, vayamos rumbo a la Madriguera. Pero quiero que me expliques por el camino el uso de ese objeto, la bicicleta.

-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la Madriguera lo primero que Hermione vio fueron cuatro escobas en el aire. Como le había dicho Ginny antes de salir, Harry, Ron y los gemelos habían empezado un partido pero en cuanto ella llegara Harry había asegurado pararlo, y así fue en cuanto la vio bajando del coche.

Hermione observó como las escobas se detenían en el aire mirándola a ella para después dirigirse allí rápidamente, la escoba de Harry y Ron aún más veloz que la de Fred y George. Hermione echó a correr con una gran sonrisa en la cara para encontrarse con ellos lo antes posible, los había echado muchísimo de menos.

Sin nada que envidiarles a los voladores profesionales, Harry y Ron bajaron de las escobas sin detenerse y acudieron a abrazar fuertemente a su mejor amiga. Tras un buen rato estrechándose, los dos chicos se fijaron en el aspecto de Hermione, lo que los dejó algo sorprendidos.

-Vaya Hermione… -empezó Ron sin saber exactamente qué decir- estás… estás… cambiada. Para bien, digo –apuntó para no crear malentendidos.

-Gracias Ronald –dijo ella dubitativa pero sin quitar su rostro de felicidad.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –le saludaron los gemelos pasando por su lado a gran velocidad en las escobas.

-Hermione, cielo –dijo la madre de Ron dirigiéndose a ellos- Será mejor que te vayas acomodando la habitación, y vosotros dos haríais bien en ayudarla. Anda, venga.

Los tres amigos se alejaron haciendo caso a las "sugerencias" de Molly Weasley, que bien sabían que a su modo eran órdenes de madre. Mientras tanto ella seguía poniendo orden en la Madriguera.

-¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Dejad ya las escobas! –dijo mirando a cada lado, ya que cada uno se encontraba en un extremo.

Los dos pelirrojos se miraron y al mismo tiempo se acercaron a su madre en escoba.

-Yo soy Fred, mamá –dijo uno pasando por su lado sin detenerse mientras volvía a ascender lo que había bajado para ponerse a su altura.

-Y yo George –aclaró el otro haciendo lo mismo que su hermano.

Molly dio la vuelta siguiéndolos con la mirada mientras mantenía una postura amenazante con los puños cerrados reposando en la cintura.

-¡Ya me habéis entendido! ¡Bajad ya, que la cena estará lista en poco tiempo y Remus y Tonks llegarán enseguida!

-.-.-.-.-

Tras contar todo lo que había visto en Francia, Hermione le preguntó a sus amigos sentados en la cama de la habitación:

-¿Y por aquí? ¿Alguna novedad?

-No…

-Todo iba bien… hasta anoche –dijo Ron y después Harry y él intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Algo grave? –dijo asustada.

-No, Hermione no te preocupes, no es grave, al menos por el momento… -dijo Harry mientras se levantaba y alcanzaba el periódico El Profeta y se lo tendió a Hermione, la que leyó intrigada, porque ella al estar con muggles no había podido leerlo.

_La prisión de Azkaban refuerza la seguridad_

_Tras la tormenta del pasado miércoles las murallas más altas de la prisión fueron devastadas consiguiendo así la escapatoria de algunos prisioneros. El ministro de magia concede declaraciones en las que calma a la población: "La prisión ha sido reparada de inmediato y reforzada para que ningún incidente de este tipo vuelva a ocasionar tales consecuencias" "Un grupo de aurores está encargado exclusivamente a la persecución de los prisioneros huidos y pronto estarán de nuevo en Azkaban". Por el momento no se ha publicado la lista de fugitivos y el ministerio de magia persiste en que no será necesario al mantener una postura segura de que volverán a ser arrestados. Pero, ¿dice Scrimgeour la verdad?_

Hermione levantó la mirada del periódico y observó a sus amigos con preocupación.

-Se trata de mortífagos, ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que son mortífagos –dijo Ron-. Kingsley ha venido esta mañana en polvos Flu y nos lo ha explicado todo.

-Al parecer no fue la tormenta la que provocó el derrumbe, tan solo lo facilitó. La huída la habían planeado desde fuera, no podrían haber escapado sin ayuda.

-Pero, ¿y los dementores? –preguntó Hermione

-A estas alturas es muy posible que los dementores estén siendo persuadidos por los mortífagos. Y el ministerio está yendo por el mismo camino –dijo Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Esta vez Ron bufó de la indignación.

-Han liberado a Lucius Malfoy –explicó el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo han podido? –exclamó Hermione casi llegando al mismo grado de indignación que Ron.

-Según Kingsley ha sido durante la ausencia de Scrimgeour en la semana que tuvo que marcharse de Londres, y los que lo hicieron deberían estar bajo la maldición Imperius.

-No puedo creerlo… Pero si el que ya sabéis está aún en paradero desconocido y sin dar señales de vida, alguien tiene que andar detrás de esto…

-Adivina quién –dijo Ron con un bufido.

-Bellatrix –concluyó Hermione.

-¡La misma! –exclamó Ron mientras Hermione miraba a Harry quien tenía la mirada perdida y no le costó mucho averiguar qué estaría recordando- Algunos afirman haberla visto merodeando por lugares cercanos a la prisión, pero tan pronto como aparecía se esfumaba. ¡Esa loca!... preparó lo de Azkaban, sacó a Malfoy y a saber lo que estará planeando ahora.

-¡Chicos a cenar! –exclamó la señora Weasley en las escaleras.

Cuando los tres bajaron aun pensativos vieron que Remus y Thnks habían llegado y todos se pusieron a cenar de inmediato, pero no tardó en salir el mismo tema de conversación.

-Aún no hemos dado con el paradero de ninguno –explicó Tonks-, no está siendo nada fácil.

-Y nuestro querido ministro de magia se encarga de asegurar que casi los tienen recluidos de nuevo –intervino Fred con ironía.

-Intenta que no cunda el pánico –continuó Tonks-pero he de reconocer que no es la mejor idea.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Harry-. La gente debe saber a qué nos enfrentamos, tenemos que estar preparados para lo que venga.

-Pero de todas formas no creo que Voldemort haya vuelto. Aún es demasiado pronto y éste es el único indicio hasta ahora –tranquilizó Remus.

-Además gran parte de los mortífagos están en Azkaban, aunque no han escapado solo algunos como dice Scrimgeour, sino doce mortífagos.

Tonks cambió el tono de voz de un momento a otro, y lentamente fijó su mirada en Hermione.

-Entre ellos… -continuó-… _Ernie Rosblom_.

Hermione al escuchar ese nombre sintió un gélido escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, dejándola inmóvil y con el corazón latiendo a mucha más velocidad. Esos terroríficos ojos verdes no se le olvidarían tan fácilmente, ni las cicatrices en su vientre que por suerte desaparecieron. Aunque tampoco olvidaría gracias a _quién_ estaba ella viva en ese momento.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione, pero ella no se dio cuenta, tenía la mirada fija en la mesa.

-Ah, si no me equivoco ese tal Ernie fue quien entró en Hogwarts ¿no es así? –preguntó Arthur.

-Sí –contestó Tonks.

-Fue una suerte que pronto lo descubrieran y lo mandaran a Azkaban, a saber que podría haber pasado.

De nuevo los ojos de Ron, Harry y Tonks se centraron disimuladamente en Hermione. Tonks sabía todo lo ocurrido porque ella era aurora y se enteró al detenerlo, pero por el bien de todos, ni los señores Weasley ni nadie más –que no fueran alumnos de Gryffindor- sabían toda la verdad. Creían que solo merodeó por las mazmorras buscando a Draco Malfoy pero lo encontraron antes a él.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en el salón con los baúles listos esperando a que bajara Ginny con sus padres.

En un momento de silencio escucharon un aleteo seguido de un golpe seco en la puerta. Extrañados se pusieron en pie y Ron abrió la puerta. No había nadie, pero cuando el pelirrojo miró al suelo dio con el causante del ruido.

-Oh… Errol.

Ron se agachó y cogió el sobre que el animal que se había chocado sostenía en el pico, y después éste torpemente echó a volar de nuevo. Ron miró el sobre con sus dos amigos detrás, cada uno asomando la cabeza por uno de sus hombros.

-¿Quién te la manda? –preguntó Hermione.

-Es de Hogwarts –apuntó Harry.

-Qué raro… esto pesa un poco para ser una simple carta.

Le dio la vuelta y abrió el sobre sacando un pergamino con una perfecta caligrafía, de la profesora McGonagall. Los tres amigos leyeron la carta en silencio, y después Ron, siguiendo las instrucciones de ésta miró en el sobre de nuevo y lo encontró, aquello que pesaba demasiado para ser tan solo un papel.

Un emblema con forma de escudo que ponía _"Prefect"_

-¡Hermione! ¿Has visto eso? –exclamó entusiasmado- ¡Me han nombrado prefecto!

Cogió el emblema y lo limpió con su camiseta aunque ya estaba reluciente.

-Creo que McGonagall ha preferido nombrar a otro prefecto más por casa para prevenir –dijo Harry.

Hermione estaba feliz de ver a Ron así de contento, sabía que seguramente tendría problemas con él más adelante porque no querría cumplir con todas sus responsabilidades del cargo, pero sabía que le hacía mucha ilusión.

Las asperezas que tuvieron en Hogwarts fueron poco a poco limadas en la Madriguera, y para sorpresa de Hermione ya no le importaba en absoluto su relación con Lavender, tan solo que ella no le caía demasiado bien, pero él lo había preferido así.

-Ahora no tendrás que aguantar al idiota de Malfoy tú sola –dijo Ron.

Hermione le sonrió pero más débilmente de lo que hubiera esperado. Aunque forzó sus comisuras, lo que le acababa de decir era lo _mejor_ que podría pasar… _¿no?_

-¿Listos? –preguntó Arthur Weasley jovialmente al bajar las escaleras con su esposa y su hija detrás.

Sin atrasarse más, se pusieron en marcha para llegar a King Cross. Cuando pusieron un pie en la estación y emprendieron el camino hacia el andén 9 y ¾ Hermione estaba serena, relajada, llevando su baúl y su mascota en el carro de carga tranquilamente, fijándose en cada letrero para encontrar el muro entre el andén 9 y el 10, estaba…

…estaba mintiéndose a ella misma. No estaba serena, estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, tampoco estaba relajada, su labio inferior sangraría dentro de poco si no dejaba de mordérselo cada dos segundos, no llevaba sus cosas con tranquilidad, más bien apretaba fuertemente la empuñadura y había estado a punto varias veces de chocar contra papeleras por no estar, tampoco, pendiente de los carteles, solo miraba a un punto perdido sumergida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Harry agarrándola del brazo al ver que de nuevo iba a darle a alguien.

-Sí…sí.

Como no empezara a tranquilizarse el corazón le saldría del pecho. Tampoco tenía motivos para estar así de nerviosa… _¿o sí?_

Llegaron al tren y nada más despedirse de Arthur y Molly Weasley se sentaron en un compartimento, Hermione quería quedarse allí dentro hasta llegar a Hogwarts, había estado observando a cada persona nueva que aparecía con cada movimiento y estaba empezando a darse miedo, por mucho que buscara no encontraba nada que no fueran alumnos despidiéndose de sus familiares, aunque entre ellos no vislumbró a ninguno alto, rubio platino, y con ojos de hielo.

En el tiempo que llevaban de viaje, Ron ya había enseñado varias veces la insignia con orgullo mientras enumeraba los privilegios que a partir de ahora tendría, y Hermione, cansada de decirle las responsabilidades a las que se comprometía, no volvió a repetírselas. Como era de esperar, Lavender apareció cuando menos se lo esperaban abalanzándose sobre Ron y llenándolo de besos por toda la cara, sin dejarle ni siquiera hablar, e hizo un melodrama cuando se fue. También pudo ver a Cormac, el que ansioso se había pasado por el pasillo del tren mirando en cada ventanita para buscarla y saludarla con un fuerte abrazo, pero nada más. Se quedó observándola detenidamente con algo de sorpresa antes de que Hermione le sacara de su asombro y él le dijera lo que Ginny también le había dicho en su casa, que el viaje le había favorecido mucho.

Hablaron durante un rato en el pasillo debido a la mala cara que Ron le ponía al chico, y después se despidieron para volver a sus compartimentos, donde Hermione tras vigilar una vez más si _alguien_ salía de uno de ellos, se metió en el suyo.

Ya casi podía sentirse tranquila al saber que estaban llegando a Hogwarts y no había tenido ningún _problema _con nadie, pero cuando creyó estar segura de no moverse más, Ron le sugirió algo, más bien no le dio opción a hacer otra cosa:

-Hermione –dijo el pelirrojo levantándose entusiasmado- Vayamos al compartimento de prefectos.

Ron deslizó la puerta y cuando estaba en el pasillo la miró haciéndole un ademán para que se levantara.

-¿Para qué Ron? –preguntó Hermione sin ningún gesto de emoción- Es un compartimento normal y corriente –trató de convencerle.

-Pero yo no lo he visto, y además quiero saber quiénes son los nuevos prefectos de las otras casas. Vamos –la agarró del brazo y la levantó con delicadeza mientras dejaban a Harry con Ginny.

Hermione parecía aturdida, como si no fuera ella la que moviera sus propias piernas, estaba algo paralizada, pero a la vez expectante. De acuerdo, lo reconocía, puede que la razón demasiado_ remota y lejana_ del por qué estaba tan nerviosa cada vez que se encontraba a un grupo de gente del colegio, _quizás_ fuera por Draco Malfoy.

No tenía una explicación lógica ni un motivo fijo, ni por supuesto tenía ganas de verlo después de la última discusión… sería curiosidad, tan solo eso, curiosidad por ver si seguía siendo tan estúpido con ella.

Cuando les quedaban algunos pasos para llegar, vieron una puerta deslizarse y a Hermione le dio un vuelco al corazón, pero se trataba de una chica de pelo negro y corto, Pansy Parkinson. Salía a toda prisa con la cabeza gacha y despidiendo sollozos por todo el corredor. Al pasar por el lado de los dos amigos le dio un empujón a Ron en el hombro, que aunque siempre le encantara hacerlo, esta vez no lo había visto.

-¡Mira por dónde vas Parkinson! –le dijo Ron con tono agresivo.

-¡Ron! –le reprimió Hermione- Está llorando.

-¿Y qué? –respondió él indiferente mientras volvía a mirar hacia delante para ir al compartimento de prefectos- Es una víbora.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco dando el caso por perdido y siguiendo a Ron, entró por la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy no estaba allí, no había ningún prefecto de Slytherin, aunque sí todos los demás. Encontraron nuevos a Padma Patil junto a Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw, y Ernie Macmillan con Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff. Se saludaron y estuvieron hablando un buen rato, y pudieron enterarse de que la nueva prefecta de Slytherin era la misma que minutos atrás habían visto con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

Hermione suponía el motivo de su llanto, habría discutido con Malfoy sobre alguna tontería y después ella le pediría perdón a él, así que probablemente se los encontrara en algún lugar de Hogwarts con poca distancia de por medio, porque estaba segura de que Draco Malfoy habría recurrido a su _amante por excelencia_. Pero Padma, la cual era como la hermana, una cotilla, le había hecho cambiar de pensamiento en cuanto le comentó que antes de subir al tren vio a Malfoy rechazando a Pansy de forma muy brusca, y también cómo la morena hizo varias intentonas por retenerlo, pero no lo consiguió.

¿Qué le pasaría al Slytherin ahora? ¿Acaso había dejado de utilizar a las chicas?

No, lo dudaba muchísimo.

-.-.-.-.-

Tras la cena del gran comedor, Harry y Ginny fueron a la sala común mientras Ron y Hermione se dirigían a la sala de trofeos -donde les había citado la profesora McGonagall- junto a los demás prefectos, todos menos _Malfoy_.

Hermione estaba muy extrañada, ¿dónde se había metido? No apareció en toda la reunión, ni siquiera estaba en la mesa de Slytherin durante la cena, aunque según Padma él había cogido el tren.

Algo pasaba, probablemente no sería grave, pero le picaba la curiosidad. Además algo le había hecho a Pansy, porque aún seguía con los ojos rojos de haber llorado durante mucho tiempo, y aunque con Draco Malfoy ella siempre acabara igual, nunca lo había hecho de esa manera. Desde que bajó de Hogwarts Express había intentado contenerse, pero cuando la profesora McGonagall le pidió que le transmitiera a Malfoy lo que habían hablado, las lágrimas salieron apresuradas al igual que ella.

Hermione vio que al segundo de que Pansy saliera, Padma se mordió con nerviosismo el labio inferior y arrugó su falda entre las manos, conteniéndose las ganas de cotillear sobre lo que acababa de ver, pero no tuvo oportunidad ya que la profesora McGonagall siguió hablando para finalizar la reunión.

Tras terminar, todos fueron hacia sus salas comunes y allí Hermione se despidió de Ron, al que le esperaba sobre su cama una tarjeta llena de corazones que escribían "L&R" por todos lados.

Antes de acostarse Hermione estuvo charlando con Ginny durante un rato largo, pero ambas, rendidas por el sueño, no tardaron mucho en arroparse bajo las mantas de sus camas, pero la castaña no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, la intriga casi podía con ella. ¿Por qué no había aparecido ya Draco? El no saberlo era algo que le inquietaba, pero era mejor descansar y coger fuerzas para verlo al día siguiente. Giró sobre sí misma y mirando por la ventana la luna tan preciosa que hacía esa noche, se quedó dormida.

Aunque esa tenue luz seguía reflejándose en otros ojos, unos de color_ gris_.

En los jardines de la parte trasera de Hogwarts se encontraba Draco, recostado en el tronco de un árbol en silencio, pensando en lo que sucedió en el lago que ahora apenas veía, y también en todo lo que había pasado desde entonces. Un movimiento lo sacó de aquellos recuerdos. Notó como unos brazos delgados y delicados se apartaban de su pecho –había estado tanto tiempo en la misma postura que apenas sentía el tacto de la chica en él- pero tan solo para acariciar su rostro frío y pálido mientras que los finos labios de una muchacha propagaban besos por su cuello, aún tenso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, la chica se apartó lentamente de él y con escasa decisión dijo:

-Draco, será mejor que entremos ya. Nos hemos perdido la cena y debe ser bastante tarde.

Ésta le dedico una sonrisa y entonces Draco, entendiendo que era hora de volver se levantó y emprendió el camino a Hogwarts junto a ella, junto a aquella chica de pelo rubio, largo y de ojos azules como el cielo, junto a la que era más que una simple diversión de una noche… junto a su _novia_.

Astoria Greengrass.

_**Flashback**_

Una mañana Draco seguía echado en su cama, llevaba un rato despierto pero no le apetecía levantarse y bajar a comer algo, había escuchado gente entrar por la puerta principal y voces que seguramente se habrían dirigido al salón, pero no quería saber de quién o quienes se trataba esta vez. No podría soportar repetir lo del día anterior. Pero como esperaba, pronto alguien subió las escaleras dejando claro que era una mujer y probablemente su madre, el impacto de los tacones en el suelo hacía retumbar el eco por aquel pasillo sombrío.

Pocos segundos después, dos golpes en la puerta hicieron a Draco endurecer su expresión mientras se incorporaba en la cama, preparándose para cualquier cosa, pero ver asomar el rostro de su madre sereno y despreocupado –aunque sin abandonar ese toque de superioridad- le tranquilizó.

-Draco, estábamos esperando a que levantaras –le dijo su madre aún en la puerta.

-¿Quién viene de visita? –preguntó algo intrigado y a la vez temeroso.

-No te preocupes, son la familia Greengrass.

Draco sintió como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera relajado de repente, estaba aliviado. Pero ¿qué hacían allí los Greengrass?

-¿La familia Greengrass? –preguntó fijándose en lo extraño de su visita.

Narcissa Malfoy lo miró durante unos segundos y después cerró la puerta. Avanzó hacia la cama de Draco y se sentó al lado de él.

-Durante estas Navidades es conveniente que nos relacionen con otras familias de sangre pura con historial limpio. Tu padre salió hace poco de Azkaban pero siguen estando pendiente de él y de nosotros, y no tan solo el ministerio como ya sabes. Así que hemos decidido invitar al señor y la señora Greengrass a comer para reforzar lazos.

Draco asintió levemente entendiendo lo que su madre quería decirle.

-Bien –dijo ella levantándose y dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta- será mejor que te vistas. En cuanto acabes baja al salón y saluda, después empezaremos a comer.

-Está bien –dijo Draco incorporándose de la cama.

-Ah… Draco. También han venido sus hijas, Daphne y Astoria.

Draco esbozó una pequeña risita -sin que su madre se diera cuenta- al recordar viejos tiempos con Astoria.

-Sería una buena idea que después de comer lleves a la pequeña a visitar nuestros jardines, solo está pendiente de las escaleras por si bajas.

Dejó esa frase en el aire y se marchó, aunque Draco creyó haber entendido el mensaje.

Tan pronto como pudo se aseó, se vistió y se dispuso a salir de su habitación para bajar las escaleras. Debido a la grandeza de la casa y la frialdad, sus pasos se escucharon nítidamente desde el salón y Astoria fue la primera en volverse para mirar con impaciencia. Cuando bajó observó el panorama.

Su padre, Lucius, que ya había recuperado su buen aspecto tras meses en Azkaban, mantenía una charla con el señor Greengrass mientras que la conversación de las restantes quedó interrumpida con su llegada. Draco pudo ver como Astoria se mordía nerviosa el labio tratando de disimular la sonrisa que cada vez se asomaba más por su rostro pálido y dulce. Sabía que ella no era tan pesada y arrastrada como Pansy, pero al fin y al cabo, aunque disfrutara bastante con ella, seguía siendo una más, una chica fácil y a su plena disposición.

Saludó a todos los invitados correctamente –todo lo correcto que se puede esperar de Draco Malfoy- y pasaron al comedor. Aquella sala no decepcionó a los Greengrass, era amplia y con el toque majestuoso que reinaba en toda la mansión. La mesa alargada de ébano que permanecía en el centro estaba preparada con las mejores comidas de la casa.

Lucius Malfoy presidió la mesa teniendo a su lado derecho a su esposa y al lado izquierdo al señor Greengrass acompañado de su mujer y su hija Daphne, ya que Astoria no había dudado en sentarse al lado de Malfoy, el que permanecía al lado de Narcissa.

La comida para Draco fue un suplicio. Todos los temas de conversación giraban en torno a Hogwarts, Gringotts, el ministerio e incluso el señor Greengrass no había tenido reparo en preguntarle a su padre por su estancia en Azkaban, a lo que Lucius aclaró como un grave malentendido del cual el ministerio ya se había disculpado. Y partiendo de ese tema, se mencionó el incidente por la tormenta, la huída de prisión. El rostro de Draco se volvió más pálido si podía, recordando todo lo relacionado con aquello que él sabía.

Mientras Lucius mostraba su lado más sereno asegurándoles a los señores Greengrass que los aurores enseguida capturarían a los fugitivos y que no había de qué preocuparse, Narcissa dedicó una mirada -al parecer indiferente- a su hijo para tratar de decirle que disimulara y se relajara, algo que Malfoy captó.

-Creo que el té podemos tomarlo en la terraza de arriba ¿no? –sugirió Lucius Malfoy cortando cualquier tema de conversación peligroso mientras los demás aprobaban su idea –Astoria –dijo antes de que nadie se levantara.

-¿Sí?

-¿No decías antes que te gustaría visitar nuestros jardines?

-Sí, me encantaría –respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso creo que a mi hijo no le importará llevarte, ¿verdad Draco?

Draco miró alternamente a su madre y a su padre, ambos con el rostro impasible que tan solo los Malfoy entendían.

-Claro, yo la llevaré –dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

La cara de Astoria se iluminó por completo y en cuanto todos se levantaron ella y Draco salieron fuera. Al Slytherin lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era estar allí con ella, pero no podía hacer nada.

Tras un rato andando por los jardines hermosos pero a la vez algo siniestros de Malfoy Manor, Draco, sabiendo que a Astoria le importaba tres narices los exteriores de su mansión, se sentó en un banco algo cansado. La chica rubia tomó asiento a su lado aún con la sonrisa en la cara aunque tan solo hubieran cruzado escasas palabras.

-Dime, ¿a qué has venido? –preguntó Malfoy tan secamente que si no fuera porque Astoria ya conocía sus formas y porque estaba locamente enamorada de él, le habría molestado- Hasta donde yo sé, la invitación era para tus padres.

-Quise venir a verte –al ver que él ni se inmutó, ella continuó-. Apenas hemos estado juntos en Hogwarts. La mayoría de días estabas con tus amigos, con Pansy o cualquier otra chica –al decir eso ella agachó un poco la cabeza sintiéndose mal-… incluso con la sabelotodo de Granger.

-¿Cómo? –se alertó Draco, aunque no supo por qué lo hizo más, si porque hubiera la posibilidad de haber sido descubierto, o por el simple hecho de que la llamara sabelotodo, tan solo_ él_ podía meterse con ella.

-Sí… cuando tenías que vigilar con los demás prefectos. Era lo que Zabini me decía cuando iba a buscarte muchas noches –contestó ella confundida por su reacción.

Malfoy se relajó un poco.

-Draco…yo… quería preguntarte una cosa… -el Slytherin la miró dándole pie a que continuara- Me preguntaba por qué han cambiado las cosas, es decir, que por qué este año has dejado de buscarme en mi habitación, de pasar algunas horas libres conmigo, o de ir al cuartillo de las mazmorras el miércoles después de Pociones. Llevo semanas intentando pasar algo de tiempo contigo pero tú simplemente desaparecías.

-Creía que lo nuestro consistía en no dar explicaciones, Astoria –dijo él indiferente.

-Pero yo no puedo seguir así, sin saber si quizás con un poco de suerte alguna semana cercana te dará por mí, o simplemente buscarás a una nueva chica con la que pasar una interesante noche.

Astoria estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo eso por Draco, pero la indiferencia de él con ella le dolía, y hoy no se había levantado con buen pie.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Que yo sepa no te he prometido en ningún momento amor eterno.

-Ese es el problema Draco. Tú nunca prometes nada a nadie, tan solo te diviertes yendo de una chica a otra.

Malfoy se quedó callado, eso era evidente, y Astoria, casi con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

-¿Sabes? Creo que va siendo hora de que busque a alguien con quien de verdad se pueda empezar algo.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Draco martirizándolo, pero no por Astoria, si no porque le hizo pensar si eso mismo lo había pensado Granger a la hora de besarse con el imbécil de McLaggen, y entonces, la pequeña furia que parecía haberse adherido a su cuerpo durante estos días, creció, devolviéndole aquella imagen que tanto odió.

Astoria se levantó pero cuando comenzaba a andar hacia la casa, Malfoy se levantó tras ella y la agarró del brazo para atraerla hacia él y besarla como hacía días que no lo hacía con nadie.

Instintivamente Astoria se sujetó a sus hombros al sentirse mareada por la efusividad del beso, que parecía ocultar algo. Era como si Draco necesitara demostrar algo con esa batalla de lenguas que él estaba ganando aplastantemente. Él la agarraba de la cintura sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, acercando más sus labios a los de ella si podía, esperando sentir aquella sensación que solamente había sentido en dos ocasiones, pero no tenía ni punto de comparación.

Astoria se dejó llevar emocionada, era la primera vez que él hacía algo así y su felicidad era evidente.

Draco tras un rato se separó de ella mientras la rubia abría lentamente los ojos volviendo del paraíso.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –le dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos con rostro exigente, como si de esa forma y haciendo eso pudiera enmendar lo sucedido el último día en Hogwarts, aunque sabía que no.

Astoria negó con la cabeza y lo miró atentamente con dulzura.

-¿Esto… significa que… vas a intentarlo? –preguntó ella expectante y radiante.

Malfoy lo pensó durante unos segundos. Aquello no era una cosa que le entusiasmara, supondría tener que condicionarse solamente a Astoria, sin ninguna más y eso no estaba en su naturaleza. Pero últimamente había tenido que forzarse a él mismo para estar a solas con otras chicas, parecía que su apetito sexual había disminuido, lo que no le supondría un problema en la infidelidad, _por el momento._ Además no podía quejarse de sus encuentros nocturnos con Astoria, y su madre le había dicho que era bueno mantener la amistad con esa familia. No sabía hasta cuando iba a aguantar ni cuando se iba a arrepentir, pero no tenía ninguna opción mejor.

-Supongo.

La sonrisa de Astoria se iluminó por completo y le dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso aún más intenso.

Extrañamente las cosas se habían ido torciendo hasta el punto de que Draco Malfoy acabara de aceptar tener algo serio con Astoria, pero en su interior algo le decía que no era su propia voluntad la que decidía en ese momento, sino un sentimiento encerrado muy profundamente en él, algo que sintió recorrer su cuerpo como bocanadas de fuego cuando vio a Granger con McLaggen.

* * *

_¡Hola! :D :D Vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo y espero que no se os haga algo aburrido -.-He tardado en actualizar por los estudios, y creo que tardare lo mismo o incluso más con el siguiente T.T vienen semanas completas de examenes gordisimos! Asco de examenes u.u_

_Bueno vemos que Hermione ha venido de Francia mucho más guapa y todos se han dado cuenta, todos menos Draco que no la ha visto todavía, ni en el tren ni en Hogwarts, pero ya sabemos donde estaba, con su novia Astoria. Nuestro rubio ha decidido empezar con ella después de lo que su madre le dijo y creyendo que Hermione tiene algo serio con Cormac, aunque no sabe que no es así, porque como Hermione dice al principio, no se veía capaz de tener nada así con Cormac._

_El flashback como es obvio termina aquí y el próximo capítulo seguirá con la vuelta a Hogwarts, y el esperado reencuentro ^^ _

_Por cierto, por si no os habeis dado cuenta hay algo de misterio sobre lo pasado en Malfoy Manor esas Navidades, pero eso se descubrira más adelante :)_

_**GRACIAS por los reviews y por los que seguis leyendo! :D PasajeraEnTrance, princesaartemisa, Yuffie, Ilisia Brongar, Cassiophia23 me han encatado vuestos reviews en el capitulo anterior y os lo agradezco mucho! los leo siempre con atencion ^^ y ojala no dejeis de comentar (:**_

_Espero continuar el nuevo capítulo a cada momento que pueda! Y no teneros mucho tiempo esperando, pero no puedo prometer nada, -.-_

_Nos vemos en el reencuentro de Draco y Hermione del proximo capítulo (:_

**Cristina94**


	17. Rumores ciertos

**Rumores ciertos**

Un nuevo día reluciente amaneció en Hogwarts y Hermione quiso aprovecharlo al máximo. Se levantó temprano y repasó lecciones que aun no habían empezado, pero como siempre prefería llevarlo todo adelantado. Con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeras de habitación se vistió en el cuarto de baño, dejando su pelo -más largo que la última vez que se puso el uniforme- suelto con unos preciosos rizos. Preparó todo lo necesario para las clases en la maleta y bajó dispuesta a tomar un buen desayuno. Harry la acompañó preguntándole si había visto a Ron, el que había desaparecido sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero Hermione no tenía ni idea de donde estaba.

Llegó a aquella inmensa sala con las cuatro alargadas mesas repletas de deliciosos platos que los alumnos que ya estaba allí se encargaban de devorar. La mayoría habían amanecido descansados y dispuestos a empezar, mientras que en diferentes sitios del gran comedor Hermione y Harry veían tales bostezos que pasarían perfectamente como aros de quidditch. Ginny era uno de ellos.

-Buenos días –saludaron los dos amigos y Harry le dio un beso en los labios.

La pelirroja tan solo les devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de mano totalmente desganado, pero la energía que traía Hermione sirvió para que a medida que el desayuno pasaba, Ginny parecía estar cada vez más espabilada.

Cuando estaban terminando las tostadas vieron a Ron aparecer por la gigantesca puerta, pero no parecía él. Mantenía un rostro risueño y relajado, y a cada paso que daba se le veía más atontado. Andaba con lentitud y desbordante agrado, como si acabara de llegar del mismo cielo.

-Ron, ¿dónde estabas? –preguntó Harry cuando por fin su amigo llegó donde estaban ellos- y… ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿Eh? –dijo él como toda respuesta.

-Ya es oficial… se ha vuelto tonto –afirmó su hermana con tanta naturalidad que parecía que aquello tenía que pasar algún día.

-Eso es porque me parezco a ti, hermanita –contraatacó con perfecta ironía.

Ginny le dedicó una sarcástica sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos mientras Ron, ignorándola, se sentó al lado de Hermione y quedó mirando de frente a Harry.

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó intrigada Hermione.

-Oh… -Ron volvió a mirar a las musarañas mientras una sonrisa ocupaba su cara- Vengo del paraíso…

Harry, Hermione y Ginny se miraron extrañados alzando una ceja, y la menor murmuró _"Lo que yo os diga… no tiene remedio"_.

-¿A qué te refieres Ron? –dijo Harry.

-Al baño de prefectos, ¿de qué voy a hablar sino?-respondió finalmente y todos echaron una leve bocanada de aire por la boca- ¡Es una maravilla!

-¿Y por eso te has ido tan temprano? –preguntó Harry casi riendo.

-Me entró curiosidad… Pero ha valido la pena. Casi me quedo dormido allí tumbado, enserio es genial. ¿Tú nunca has entrado Hermione?

Hermione miró inconscientemente a la mesa de Slytherin entre Harry y Ginny, algo más sonrojada que antes, pero Malfoy no estaba.

-Yo… sí –respondió tragando saliva.

-¿A qué te gustó? Harry, tienes que ir algún día y probarlo, bueno en tu caso, repetirlo, pero…

"_No sabes cuánto…"_ –murmuró Hermione muy bajito mientras Ron seguía hablando.

Mientras tanto, muy cerca del Gran Comedor, tras una pared que los encubría, Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass aprovechaban el tiempo que tenían juntos, que no era mucho porque al ser Astoria un año menor no coincidían en ninguna clase, pero aunque a Draco le diera igual, a ella no.

La rubia se sentía feliz, era como vivir en su propio sueño. Había que admitir que Draco no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo igual de indiferente en la mayoría de ocasiones, pero al menos no se iba con ninguna otra, lo tenía para ella sola.

-Nos veremos después de clase, ¿no? –preguntó ella interrumpiendo el beso.

-Tengo entrenamiento de quidditch.

-En ese caso iré a verte –decidió ella volviendo a besarlo como si hiciera una eternidad que no lo hacía.

Pero Draco tan solo lo mantuvo unos segundos y después la alejó de él por su cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella preocupada, sabía que estando con Malfoy nada era seguro, lo que incluía su relación, que podía desbaratarse en cualquier momento.

-No he desayunado y tengo hambre –mintió_._

A penas tenía hambre. La noche anterior vio a todos los Slytherins en la sala común pero aún así, tenía, _necesitaba_ ver a alguien que no había visto aún… La misma chica que habría visto salir del Gran Comedor hace unos segundos si no hubiera respondido al beso de Astoria.

-Ah… es eso –dijo Astoria aliviada- Está bien, yo desayuné temprano así que bajaré de nuevo a las mazmorras a recoger la maleta y subiré a clase directamente. Nos veremos después entonces, ya lo estoy deseando.

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y salió hacia su sala común mientras Malfoy se dirigió a paso ligero al gran comedor, y tan solo al llegar y encaminarse a la mesa de Slytherin con andares dignos del príncipe de las serpientes, pasó la vista disimuladamente por todos y cada uno de los Gryffindor, pero ni rastro de la castaña. Pensó que posiblemente estuviera con el imbécil sin cerebro del musculitos, y no pudo evitar tensar las mandíbulas.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó Nott en cuanto Draco se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué dices? –respondió él.

Zabini y Nott intercambiaron miradas cómplices y Tehodore Nott volvió a mirar al rubio.

-¿Desde cuándo Draco Malfoy pasa más de un día seguido con la misma chica?

-Daphne nos lo ha contado –añadió Zabini- Pero ¿enserio que estás saliendo con Astoria?

-Sí –respondió el rubio con indiferencia mientras daba el primer bocado.

Los otros dos se miraron y empezaron a reír fuertemente.

-10 galeones a que duran una semana –apostó Zabini.

-Pues yo creo que con el partido de quidditch de por medio durarán dos.

Ambos cerraron el trato estrechando la mano y Draco no puedo contener una sonrisa de lado, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Sabía que más tarde o más temprano se cansaría de Astoria, pero al menos, lo estaba intentando.

-.-.-.-.-

-Hermione, ¿no te cansas nunca? –preguntó Ron sin entender a su amiga.

-Hay que hacerlo de todas formas –respondió ella sin levantar la vista del pergamino que estaba escribiendo.

-Pero es que estás haciendo el trabajo que han mandado para dentro de dos semanas –dijo alterado el pelirrojo y Hermione se limitó a ignorarlo.

Tras el primer día de clases y después de pegarse un buen atracón –al menos Ron-en el Gran Comedor, los tres amigos fueron al patio de Transformaciones donde ahora estaban sentados y totalmente relajados. Se habían llevado los libros con intención de estudiar, pero mientras Hermione adelantaba todo lo que podía, Harry y su mejor amigo se limitaban a no hacer nada.

-Oye Harry, ¿ha habido alguna noticia más sobre los mortífagos? –preguntó Ron.

-No, aún no han publicado nada, ni siquiera la lista con los nombres.

Los dos miraron a Hermione, la que había dejado de escribir al instante, paralizada.

-Oye Hermione, no te preocupes, a ese chiflado no se le ocurrirá volver a aparecer por aquí, y en tal caso Harry y yo nos las veremos con él antes de que se le pase por la cabeza ponerte una mano encima.

-Además Dumbledore no permitirá que vuelva a entrar en el colegio –aseveró Harry.

Hermione echó una bocanada de aire entrecortado y prefirió dejar de hablar de aquel asesino.

-¿Has hablado ya con Dumbledore sobre la huída de Azkaban? –preguntó ella.

-No.

-Deberías hacerlo, quizás él sepa algo que a nosotros se nos escapa.

-Tienes razón, iré a hablar con él. ¿Nos vemos luego?

-Claro –respondió Ron.

Harry se levantó y fue dirigido al despacho del director dejando solos a Ron y Hermione.

-Oye Ron, ¿dónde tienes mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia? Los que te presté antes de Navidad, los necesito para terminar esto.

El pelirrojo puso cara de pensativo y al final contestó.

-Ah… hoy se los he dejado a Parvati, dijo que ella te los devolvería.

Ella clavó sus ojos color miel en los del chico, ahora tendría que encargarse ella de buscarlos.

Resopló y comenzó a recoger sus libros para meterlos en la maleta.

-Voy a buscarla, ¿vienes?

-Mm… creo que no, me quedo. Quizás ahora vuelva a darme otro espectacular baño –dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Como quieras Ron –y Hermione soltó una pequeña risita, cuando a su amigo le daba por algo podía llegar a obsesionarse con ello.

Se alejó de Ron y escuchó a sus espaldas una voz muy aguda, no cabía duda de que Lavender ya lo había vuelto a acorralar.

Con suerte encontró a Padma y pudo preguntarle por su hermana.

-Creo que estaba en el campo de quidditch viendo un entrenamiento con Hannah.

-Vale, gracias.

_Genial_, le esperaba un largo caminito hasta llegar al campo.

Agotada, llegó a ver los aros de quidditch con varios chicos montados en sus escobas rodeándolos, pero no se fijó de qué casa eran. Subió por aquellas eternas escaleras de madera que tanto la agobiaban y una vez arriba miró de lado a lado las gradas hasta localizar a Parvati. Curiosamente había más chicas allí sentadas que de costumbre en un entrenamiento de quidditch, y Hermione se dio cuenta al hacerse paso entre ellas que la mayoría soltaba suspiros y risitas nerviosas mirando a los chicos que entrenaban, pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo quería recuperar sus apuntes.

Casi a punto de tropezarse más de tres veces con los pies de la gente, llegó a la gemela, acompañada, como Padma le había dicho, de Hannah Abbott, la que le dedicó una sonrisa y un saludo al verla llegar.

-Ah, hola Hermione, ¿vienes a ver el partido? –preguntó Parvati amablemente.

-No, no. Tan solo quería preguntarte si tienes tú mis apuntes de Historia de la Magia. Ron me ha dicho que te los dio esta mañana.

-Ah sí, aquí los tengo –rebuscó en la maleta que tenía a su lado y sacó varios pergaminos con caligrafía envidiable- Toma, muchas gracias.

Hermione los cogió y los guardó.

-Oye ¿por qué no te quedas?

-Iba a volver ya a la sala común.

-Venga Hermione, le queda poco de veras.

-Muchas gracias, pero prefiero marcharme.

-Bueno, como quieras.

Las dos se despidieron de ella y Hermione volvió a rodear las gradas hasta llegar al sitio donde se encontraban las escaleras, que por suerte estaba vacío, todas las alumnas se concentraban en el otro lado del campo.

En un mísero y fugaz segundo, antes de bajar, algo dorado y pequeño la rodeó velozmente para después ponerse frente a ella y alejarse muy lentamente. Hermione se fijó en aquella bolita y distinguió la snitch dorada, con sus pequeñas alas revoloteando a dos metros frente a sus ojos, casi inmóvil. Era algo demasiado extraño porque esa pelota se caracterizaba por no estar quieta y por eso casi nadie la veía. Pero ahora que se fijaba, era realmente preciosa. Sin esperarlo, una mano atrapó la snitch rápidamente, y una vez cogida, el buscador paró la velocidad, quedándose tan solo en el aire, sin ningún movimiento, a escasa distancia de ella, observándola intensamente.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, a diferencia de su corazón que parecía latir tan frenéticamente que cualquiera podría escucharlo.

Por primera vez en semanas volvía a ver aquellos ojos grises que en ese instante no perdían contacto con los suyos. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, ante ella absorbiéndola con tan solo una mirada, haciéndola perder por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos para centrarse nada más que en aquel gris congelado de sus ojos.

Podría haber pasado una hora, o quizás tan solo un segundo, qué importaba eso, pero allí estaban los dos, ajenos al tiempo y a la gente que los rodeaba.

-¡Cuidado Malfoy!

Una voz proveniente del campo y posiblemente de un jugador alertó al rubio, pero no éste no hizo ni el menor movimiento, parecía que todos sus sentidos se habían anulado, o mejor dicho, concentrados en una única persona.

Sin preverlo, una bludger a toda velocidad se acercaba a espaldas de Draco, y cuando Hermione abrió la boca para decirle que se apartara, ya era demasiado tarde.

La bludger impactó con fuerza en el brazo izquierdo del Slytherin haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia un lado por el impacto y cayó de la escoba, pero con su brazo sano pudo agarrarse del extremo y arrastrarla hacia abajo con él. No consiguió volver a incorporarse, ni tampoco tenía intenciones pues sabía que no lo conseguiría, pero al menos logró caer en el suelo con mucho menos impacto.

La escoba a penas sufrió daños, algún rasguño que otro pero nada que le impidiera volver a usarla, y para la altura de la caída, Malfoy tampoco había salido tan mal parado. Le dolía el brazo, pero aparte de eso podía ignorar la pequeña molestia en la espalda. Comenzó a incorporarse ayudándose de su brazo derecho y forzando el izquierdo para que volviera a tener movilidad, cosa que parecía no ser tan fácil de momento.

Pero había algo que había dejado atrás que importaba más que todo eso, enseguida miró hacia arriba y en las gradas la volvió a encontrar asomada y bastante asustada. _Temía_ que le hubiera pasado algo, pero al verlo moverse con más facilidad de lo que habría esperado, pudo relajarse un poco.

-¡Malfoy!

Nott y Zabini se acercaron corriendo junto a otros integrantes del equipo mientras los demás permanecían en sus escobas pendiente de lo que pasaba abajo, y encima de las vallas de las gradas se asomaban caras sorprendidas, intrigadas e incluso preocupadas siendo la gran mayoría chicas, aunque Draco en ese instante solo tenía ojos para una.

-Tío ¿estás bien? –preguntó Nott alcanzándolo.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –le reprochó Blaise al moreno- Dije que el juego había acabado y tú te pones a golpear la bludger. ¡Y encima lesionas a nuestro buscador!

-¡No fue mi culpa! Vaisey me la lanzó y si no la llego a golpear me da en la cara.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco!

Una voz femenina llamó la atención de los jugadores. Astoria corría hacia Malfoy y cuando estuvo a su lado se arrodilló junto a él.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha hecho daño? –preguntó ella inquieta y a la vez enfadada mientras le palpaba el brazo cuidadosamente, pero el Slytherin no le estaba echando cuenta- ¡Eres un idiota Nott! –exclamó lanzándole una mirada asesina a Theodore- ¿Estás bien?

Draco asintió desganado no teniendo más remedio ya que la voz de Astoria retumbaba en sus tímpanos a punto de romperlos. Pero en ningún momento perdió la vista de la castaña que parecía que lo examinaba desde arriba para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Astoria le acarició la mejilla dulcemente y lo besó en la comisura de los labios, y Draco pudo ver el cambio en la expresión de la Gryffindor, la que enseguida se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

-No te preocupes –continuó Astoria- ahora iremos a que Madame Pomfrey te vea ese bra…

-¡Te he dicho que estoy bien, joder! –exclamó Draco liberándose de sus manos y poniéndose de pie como pudo.

Las caras de los Slytherins que los rodeaban cambiaron por completo, a excepción de Blaise y Theodore, pero Astoria fue la más impactada.

El príncipe de las serpientes cogió violentamente su escoba con la mano derecha y salió hecho una furia del campo, dejando atrás a una chica al borde de las lágrimas.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione esperaba las escaleras que la llevarían al retrato de la señora gorda con la mirada perdida aún. Después de salir corriendo del campo de quidditch con una horrible sensación fue dirigida a la biblioteca para poder desviar su mente a los estudios terminando una redacción de Historia de la Magia, pero fue casi imposible. A cada frase que escribía volvía a preguntarse lo mismo. ¿Qué hacía Draco con Astoria? Bueno, bien sabía que era muy probable que el Slytherin estuviera coqueteando con alguna, pero nunca había dejado que fuera más allá, porque puede que de vez en cuando se dejara ver besándose con alguna, pero jamás en una situación así, ese había sido un beso que mostraba cariño –al menos por parte de ella-, y lo _peor_ era que él se había dejado.

Subió el tramo de escalera que le quedaba pensativa, dijo la contraseña sin darse cuenta, más por costumbre, y se adentró en su sala común donde varios alumnos de Gryffindor pasaban allí la tarde, leyendo, hablando o jugando a los naipes explosivos. En el sillón estaban sentados Harry y Ron leyendo El Profeta y Hermione se acercó y se sentó en el hueco que quedaba libre.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola, ¿dónde has estado? –preguntó Ron.

-He ido a la biblioteca para terminar mi redacción –respondió- Harry, ¿fuiste a hablar con Dumbledore?

-Sí, hace un rato, pero quería contároslo a los dos a la vez.

-Este no es el mejor sitio, mejor subamos a vuestra habitación.

-Hermione tiene razón –apuntó Ron-. Vamos.

Los tres amigos subieron por la escalera de caracol encaminándose hacia el cuarto que por suerte estaba vacío, se acomodaron y después de que Ron cerrase la puerta, empezaron a hablar.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Hermione.

-No le cabe la menor duda de que Bellatrix es la que está detrás de todo esto, pero aún así piensa lo mismo que Lupin. Voldemort se prepara con sus mejores armas antes de atacar, y teniendo en cuenta que después del ataque en el ministerio el año pasado desapareció, piensa que es demasiado pronto.

-Pero de todos modos están reclutando mortífagos, ¿y para qué va a ser si no es para prepararse para su llegada?

-Dumbledore confía en que no hay que temer aún.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser la hora de empezar a preocuparse? El ministerio lo encubre todo y nos alertará cuando Voldemort esté en la puerta de nuestras casas.

-¿Le comentaste lo del ministerio? –preguntó Hermione.

-Sí, ya estaba al tanto de la puesta en libertad de Lucius Malfoy, y también de las posibles maldiciones a las que estaban sometidos los del ministerio, pero le consta que Scrimgeour se encarga personalmente de evadir cualquier argumento que tenga que ver con magia oscura, y más así si proviene de mortífagos.

-Scrimgeour es un idiota, -refunfuño Ron- no quiere ver lo que pasa en sus propias narices.

-De todas formas la Orden está al tanto de todo –dijo Hermione-, si hay algún indicio o ataque nos avisarán enseguida y tendremos que ser nosotros los que tomemos cartas en el asunto si el ministerio no hace nada.

Tres toques en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

-Chicos –dijo Dean Thomas- han reunido a todo el colegio antes de cenar en el gran comedor. Al parecer el profesor Dumbledore tiene que decirnos algo.

Los tres amigos se miraron confundidos y después se dirigieron junto a Dean al gran comedor.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy salió de su cuarto recién duchado y maldiciendo por lo bajo el dolor que sentía aun en el brazo, aunque ya estaba malhumorado de por sí.

¿El motivo? Granger.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que quedarse como si le hubieran petrificado cada vez que la veía? Ella era Granger, una Gryffindor y encima de todo, una insoportable sabelotodo, pero no había podido quitársela de la cabeza en toda la tarde, o mejor dicho, desde la primera vez que habló con ella este curso.

_Mierda_. A un Malfoy no le pasaban estas cosas, ¿por qué a él sí? ¿Y por qué cojones tenía que ser con esa sangre sucia? Odiaba con todas sus fuerzas tener esa sensación tan extraña al verla en cualquier sitio, pero aún más se odiaba a él mismo por fijarse en cosas como en lo que ella había cambiado de las Navidades hasta ahora.

Sí, había cambiado, mucho, y él lo había notado. Si no se tratase de Granger posiblemente su sexto sentido para las chicas le hubiera dado su aprobación… pero, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

No podía ser _y punto_.

-Draco.

Astoria llamó al chico cuando éste pasaba hacia la puerta de la sala común vacía para ir al gran comedor sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí, sentada en el sillón negro de cuero esperándolo.

Malfoy se giró para verla, se paró y resoplando le contestó.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –preguntó tajantemente.

Ella por un segundo tragó fuertemente intentando dejar pasar las muestras de desprecio puntuales que el chico al que más quería,_ su novio_, le decía constantemente.

-Te estaba esperando para ir juntos al gran comedor.

-¿Acaso no puedes ir tu solita? –dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

Astoria se levantó del sillón y se fue acercando a él.

-Draco ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué te he hecho ahora para que me hables así?

El Slytherin se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y a resoplar mientras ella seguía con su numerito.

-Pensé que estabas dispuesto a cambiar. Al fin y al cabo fuiste tú el que no quisiste acabar con esto y aceptaste empezar algo serio conmigo.

-No se trata de eso, Astoria.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres atosigante! Estás todo el día detrás de mí, ¡para todo! Y estás empezando a cansarme –le advirtió Draco.

-Pero de eso se trata ¿no? Quiero decir, en todas las relaciones hay preocupación. Por eso me intereso en saber si estás bien o si estás mal, o si te han hecho daño como en el campo de quidditch. Y el chico también tiene que colaborar.

-Pues entonces ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Draco empezó a subir las pocas escaleras que había hasta la puerta de la sala común, pero la voz de Astoria lo volvió a parar.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Draco, espera –repuso ella alcanzándolo a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo- Está bien, reconozco que me he puesto algo pesada, pero intentaré cambiarlo. Por favor no acabes con esto por una tontería.

Al ver que él no contestaba ella le besó. Al principio Draco no le respondió, pero poco a poco fue siguiendo sus labios, pensando que de esa forma podría liberar la tensión que había acumulado durante todo el día.

El beso fue tomando fuerza e intensidad mientras ella se agarraba a sus hombros debido a la presión de las manos de Draco –de la derecha más que de la izquierda- sobre su cadera. Inconscientemente y a ciegas Astoria guió a Draco hacia el sofá con dificultad, donde sus rodillas dieron con éste y cayó en él con Draco encima. Ella comenzó a quitar despacio su corbata mientras le mordía el cuello juguetonamente, pero de repente algo pasó por la cabeza del rubio y Draco se apartó de ella rápidamente.

-Ahora no, Astoria.

El Slytherin salió de su sala común a paso ligero colocándose a la vez el nudo de la corbata mientras Astoria permanecía totalmente confundida en donde él la había dejado.

A medida que se iba acercando al gran comedor se asombraba de lo que acababa de hacer. Él, Draco Malfoy había dejado a medias una prometedora noche con Astoria simplemente por poder ver durante la cena aquellos ojos marrones que lo estaban volviendo loco.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione permanecía sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor frente a sus amigos. Todos los alumnos del castillo estaban charlando unos con otros haciendo tiempo esperando a que Dumbledore empezara a hablar. La Gryffindor echó un vistazo a la mesa de enfrente –cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre- y observando el grupito de Malfoy no se extrañó al notar que faltaban él y Astoria. Estaba segura de que no tendrían intención de ir ninguno de los dos… o a lo mejor se equivocaba, porque si su vista no le fallaba, el chico rubio platino de ojos grises estaba entrando por la puerta en ese mismo instante, y lo que alimentó la sonrisa de Hermione fue ver que venía solo, aunque después se reprimió a ella misma en silencio por eso.

Draco notaba los ojos marrones de Granger clavados en él mientras se dirigía a su sitio, pero no podía permitirse devolverle la mirada, no después de haberlo hecho en el campo de quidditch. Para él ella le era indiferente o incluso despreciable… _supuestamente_.

Se sentó al lado de Zabini y observó que Nott estaba frente a él. No se había acordado de rendir cuentas con él, pero ya ni le apetecía.

-¿Cómo va ese brazo? –preguntó el culpable.

-Reza para que lo tenga como nuevo en el partido –le dijo Draco casi como una amenaza.

Theodore sabía que tenía que andarse con cuidado cuando Malfoy se enfadaba, y por eso dejó la conversación ahí.

-Por favor prestad atención –dijo Dumbledore tras el atril dorado llamando la atención de todos los alumnos-. El motivo por el que os he hecho venir es para comunicaros una iniciativa que el colegio considera prudente para mejorar el aprendizaje práctico de los más jóvenes del castillo –hizo una pequeña pausa donde todos los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear y se miraron confundidos-. Durante una temporada quedará abierto el Club de Duelo.

La idea fue generalmente bien acogida entre todos. La mayoría se sorprendió gratamente, recordando enfrentamientos o imaginando la manera de ganar esta vez. También había caras de total indiferencia, resignación e incluso emoción por parte de los menores que no habían presenciado nunca uno de aquellos duelos.

-Pero debo informar –continuó Dumbledore aclarando- que esta vez solo podrán apuntarse hasta los de tercer cuso.

Esta vez diferentes quejas parecidas a "¡Venga ya!", "No es justo" retumbaban en la sala con más ruido que antes.

-Claro. A eso se refería –entendió Harry.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Hermione igual de extrañada que Ron.

-Dumbledore me dijo que de algún modo había que enseñar a defenderse a los alumnos de Hogwarts pero sin que el ministerio sospechase nada.

-¿Y por qué es solo hasta tercero? –preguntó Ron indignado.

-De esa forma es más fácil encubrirlo –explicó el moreno-. Dumbledore quiere que el ministerio vea el club de duelo como una actividad meramente interesada en avanzar en defensa contra las artes oscuras pero si participa todo el colegio, teniendo tan reciente la huída de Azkaban, el ministro sospecharía las verdaderas intenciones de Dumbledore en mejorar la defensa para posibles ataques y denegaría la actividad. A Scrimgeour no le conviene que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts y sus padres piensen que cabe una mínima posibilidad de que los mortífagos estén tramando algo y por eso quiere tenerlo todo bajo control.

Ron bufó más indignado aún y los tres volvieron a prestar atención al director.

-El Club de Duelo comenzará mañana por la mañana, y el profesor Snape explicará a los que participen las reglas de enfrentamiento. Después, los prefectos de cada casa se ocuparán de organizar las parejas y un día a la semana revisarán que se cumplan debidamente las normas establecidas. Y ahora bien, que empiece la cena –concluyó.

-.-.-.-.-

Ron y Hermione estaban en medio de una multitud de alumnos de Gryffindor de primer, segundo y tercer curso casi chillando alrededor de ellos para que los apuntaran los primeros en la lista o los cambiaran de compañero. Habían podido salir de Pociones con la autorización de la profesora McGonagall al igual que los demás prefectos y ya llevaban una insufrible media hora en el Gran Comedor, que estaba convertido en una perfecta sala para el club de duelo, muy parecida a como la pusieron en su segundo año.

Hermione empezaba a perder los nervios, su túnica tendría el tamaño doble al normal debido a todos los tirones que le estaban dando en el hombro para llamar su atención, casi no podía moverse por estar metida en un gran círculo de gente, y aquello era agobiante. Ron estaba al borde de convertirse en un asesino de alumnos menores, su cara a penas se diferenciaba del color de su pelo e iba perdiendo las esperanzas de organizar parejas pacíficamente.

Los demás prefectos no es que cambiaran mucho de humor con respecto a ellos dos. Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan apenas se distinguían entre muchas cabezas de menor altura revoloteando con los uniformes de color amarillo y negro, aunque Hermione veía como Hannah intentaba mantener la calma a pesar de que a Ernie estuviera a punto de darle un ataque de nervios. Padma y Anthony mantenían las formas –o eso intentaban- envueltos en más de cincuenta chicos histéricos tan pegados entre sí que todos parecían una gran mancha azul y bronce.

Y sorprendentemente, al contrario de todos, el grupo de Slytherin permanecía ordenado. Se apuntaban y pasaban cada uno al lado de su pareja como sigilosas serpientes, y en eso Draco Malfoy había tenido mucho que ver. Pansy parecía, por su aspecto desarreglado, que había intentado organizar la situación más de una vez sin éxito y entonces el rubio había tomado el control imponiéndose ante todos, aprovechando que ninguno se atrevería a rechistarle al príncipe de las serpientes, y así fue.

Era increíble que los Slytherins estuvieran casi terminando y ellos no podían aguantar más. Pero si Malfoy lo había hecho, no podría ser tan difícil.

Hermione los mandó a cada uno ponerse en filas de dos frente a Ron y ella e ir apuntándose en la lista, sin opción de cambiarse de nuevo. Al principio costó que hicieran caso y hubo más de una discusión por el sitio en la cola, pero más tarde parecía que ese método funcionaba, lo que no sabía era porque no había pensado antes en una cosa tan simple.

Tras otros veinte minutos más, los grupos por fin estaban organizados en parejas y apuntados por los prefectos de sus casas, así que Snape procedió a explicar las normas tan fríamente como siempre. La actividad no había cambiado respecto a la última vez, solo podían usarse hechizos para desarmar al oponente, pero esta vez los prefectos se encargarían de vigilar que así fuera.

Cuando el profesor Snape terminó de hablar pudieron marcharse a la última clase que quedaba, así que todos los alumnos empezaron a moverse hacia todos lados casi sin dejar espacio para pasar. La castaña iba a encaminarse hacia la salida del gran comedor, pero tenía que volver atrás a buscar a Ron que se había quedado hablando con Ernie, y retroceder entre tanta gente no sería fácil. Intentó abrirse paso por todos los que iban en dirección contraria a la suya, recibiendo empujones y algunos pisotones, pero en un momento de despiste su hombro chocó con el de alguien.

-Mira por dónde vas, Granger.

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se clavaron en ella durante el segundo en que se giró para decirle eso, tan solo eso y de forma despectiva. Sin duda para Hermione, todo seguía igual.

Él siguió caminando con sus andares perfectos mientras la Gryffindor seguía allí parada recibiendo más empujones todavía, mirándolo, como una tonta y sin saber por qué, pero quería saber a dónde iba tan decidido, y lo que vio no le gustó. Entre todas las cabezas de alumnos menores distinguió un cabello rubio al lado del de Draco, y le sobró tiempo para saber que _de nuevo_ estaba con Astoria. ¿Qué tenían esos dos?

-¿Vamos? –preguntó Ron a sus espaldas –Snape ya ha salido para la clase.

Ambos salieron del gran comedor y fueron a defensa contra las artes oscuras, donde a Hermione no le sorprendió ver que Draco no estaba, se había ido con la _otra_.

Cuando la clase estaba a punto de finalizar Hermione y Harry vieron a Ron con un papel entre las manos totalmente irritado, detalle del que se percató el profesor Snape.

-Quizás el señor Weasley sepa la respuesta.

El profesor lo miró altivo alzando una ceja, disfrutando a su manera el acorralar a sus presas de Gryffindor. Obviamente Ron no había escuchado la pregunta y se limitó a esconder el papel y poner cara de pensativo, pero no sirvió.

-Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor –sentenció Snape secundado por las quejas de los aludidos –Denles las gracias al señor Weasley, que al parecer tiene cosas mejores que hacer que atender en clase –y con una última mirada apática concluyó -. La clase ha terminado.

Todos se levantaron con las maletas colgando del hombro y se dirigieron al gran comedor para comer algo y allí Harry y Hermione pudieron preguntarle a su amigo.

-¿Qué te pasaba?

-Mira esto, Hermione –dijo Ron mostrándole la hoja- ¿Sabías que había una lista?

-¿Una lista de qué? –preguntó ella extrañada observando el papel mientras Harry lo miraba también sobre su hombro.

-Para saber quién va a ocuparse del club de duelo cada semana, y como no nos han avisado nos han dejado para mañana.

Hermione pudo ver que Draco Malfoy también estaba apuntado para mañana, _eso le pasaba por faltar a las clases por irse con una chica cualquiera._

-Pero no te preocupes, Hermione –dijo Ron- yo me pondré mañana con el idiota de Malfoy y tú te podrás poner otra semana con algún prefecto de otra casa.

Hermione le sonrió en forma de… ¿agradecimiento?

A la comida se sumó Ginny, que vino más tarde de Transformaciones y se sentó junto a Harry, y el efecto "sorpresa" fue, como no, Lavender con una pequeña y rosa taza de café que le puso a Ron encima de su plato.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado mirando la taza con posos de té.

-¿No lo ves Ro-Ro? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Mira esa línea de ahí –dijo señalándole a algún lugar del fondo de la taza-, la línea que hace una curva, ¿la ves? ¿A qué no sabes qué significa?

Todos miraban esperando la gran respuesta de Lavender.

-¡Significa que estoy felizmente enamorada! –gritó al fin dándole una gran abrazo a Ron- Aunque no me hace falta una taza de té para saber que quiero con locura a mi Ro-Ro –y con esto le dio uno de esos besos de esquimales que consiste en frotar la nariz con la de tu pareja.

Ginny casi no se molestó en aguantar la risa que escapaba de sus labios al ver la cara de Ron cuando Lavender se fue, estaba colorado por todas las caricias que le había dado en un segundo.

-Algún día me matará… -dijo Ron volviendo a la normalidad.

Hermione siguió con la mirada a Lavender y vio que se sentó junto a Padma y Parvati y una idea ocupó su cabeza, y ese era el momento justo para llevarla a cabo.

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Hermione levantándose y dirigiéndose al otro lado de la mesa.

Era la hora de ser cotilla, comportarse como una de ellas si quería conseguir lo que se proponía. No sabía cómo hacerlo pero no sería tan difícil, se inventaría o exageraría las cosas, al fin y al cabo ellas tres era lo que más hacían.

-Hola –dijo Hermione de pie al lado de Parvati.

Las tres giraron la cabeza para mirarla extrañadas de que fuera con ellas, no es que les molestara, pero era raro.

-Hola –le contestaron las tres a la vez.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Oh, sí claro –dijo Parvati haciéndole un además para que tomara asiento al lado de ella.

Se sentó y observó como las tres la miraban como esperando a que dijera lo que había venido a decir, o al menos que explicara por qué se había ido con ellas tres dejando a sus amigos.

-Eh… -titubeó un momento Hermione-… es que a ellos no les va interesar el rumor tan fuerte que está deambulando por el colegio –disimuló.

Al segundo, las caras de las chicas se iluminaron y se miraron entre ellas para después acercar sus caras a la de Hermione como si de un gran secreto se tratara.

-Pues venga Herms –la incitó Lavender con esa santa manía que tenía de acortar los nombres a su gusto-, suéltalo, a nosotras si nos lo puedes contar.

-Claro –añadió Padma.

-Bueno… pues… -tenía que inventarse algo rápido- …em… ¿sabéis que van diciendo que a… Ernie... a Ernie Macmillan le gusta… eh… Hannah Abbott?-eso podría colar ¿no?.

-Claro que sí –dijo Parvati rompiendo el ambiente de secreto que habían creado entre ellas.

-Pero eso es ya de hace tiempo Herms, no estás enterada ¿eh? –Hermione se vio obligada a forzar una risita si quería seguir allí- Ernie y Hannah han tenido algo este verano, y aunque los dos quieran negarlo, nosotras sabemos que todavía lo siguen tendiendo.

-Ella no lo puede disimular –afirmó Padma.

Siguieron con los cotilleos durante el resto de la comida y al final resultó que los que Hermione se inventó, más de uno era verdad. Ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, Hermione continuó riendo con las chicas, hasta que por fin vio el momento perfecto.

-Oye ¿y qué me decís de esa chica… esa tal… Astoria? –tan solo quedaba esperar a que supieran la verdad.

-Ah, es cierto –dijo Parvati como si se le hubiera olvidado decir algo importante- Ya me enteré de lo que pasa –dijo mirando a Lavender y a su gemela y después devolvió la mirada a Hermione, que la observaba intrigada- Te acuerdas de lo que te conté de Draco Malfoy en el tren, ¿verdad Hermione? –ella asintió- Bueno pues al parecer, él rechazaba a Pansy Parkinson por Astoria. Pero lo más fuerte es que no es solamente un pasatiempo para el rompecorazones… -hizo una breve pausa creando más expectación por parte de las demás, sobre todo de la que estaba a su lado- Astoria es la novia de Draco.

La cara de Hermione cambió por completo, se esperaba de todo menos eso. ¿Novia? ¿Draco Malfoy con… novia? Sabiendo de él lo que todo el mundo sabía le era imposible creerlo, pero relacionando lo que estaba escuchando con lo que había visto últimamente, todo le encajaba.

-Pero es solo un rumor ¿no? –preguntó Hermione aún sorprendida.

-No, no. Lo sé de primera mano. Cuando yo entraba esta mañana en el gran comedor para desayunar Astoria salía hablando con sus amigas y lo escuché de sus propios labios. No es un simple rumor, es cierto.

A partir de ahí ninguna sabía nada más, pero las tres amigas empezaron a hacer suposiciones de posibles declaraciones que eran tan irreales que aunque fueran verdad Hermione no se las hubiera creído.

Mientras Lavender empezaba con otro rumor, Hermione miró para atrás y como temía, allí los encontró a los dos, comiendo mientras Astoria le acariciaba con ternura el cuello. Él no le respondía de ninguna forma porque estaba hablando con otros Slytherins, pero tampoco hacía nada por apartarse.

Aunque le pesara, estaba claro que estaban _juntos_.

Después de la comida quiso distraerse un poco, así que sugirió a sus amigos ir a visitar a Hagrid ya que hacía tiempo que no iban a verle, y Harry y Ron aceptaron entusiasmados. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, el semi-gigante les preparó una taza de té y estuvieron charlando de todo un poco hasta que tuvo que marcharse con la profesora Sprout para ayudarla con los bubotubérculos. Los tres amigos volvieron al castillo donde Harry y Ron se despidieron de la chica para irse al entrenamiento de quidditch.

-¿Ya tenéis entrenamiento? –preguntó Hermione extrañada- Aún quedan dos semanas para el partido.

-Por eso –dijo Harry.

-Porque quedan _solo_ dos semanas –finalizó Ron.

Los dos se marcharon junto a Ginny que se les había unido con la escoba. La castaña pasó parte de su tarde estudiando en la biblioteca y después se marchó a su habitación para descansar un poco mientras Crookshanks se frotaba contra sus manos y levantaba el lomo pidiendo que lo acariciara. Se quedó dormida durante un buen rato sin darse cuenta, y cuando levantó estaba anocheciendo, así que sería mejor bajar a por algo de comida. Cuando llegó vio a sus amigos recién duchados empezando a cenar pero se dio cuenta de que algo les pasaba, ambos ponían muecas de fastidio.

-Hola –saludó mientras se sentaba pero no obtuvo respuesta- ¿cómo ha ido el entrenamiento?

-El entrenamiento bien –respondió Harry desganado-, parece que todos han mejorado desde Navidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué vienen esas caras? –dijo mirándolos a los dos alternamente.

-A que acabamos de encontrarnos con Malfoy y su equipo y el muy cerdo nos ha dicho que ha cambiado su turno de entrenamiento en el campo de quidditch por el nuestro.

-Y teniendo a Snape de su parte no habrá sido muy difícil hacerlo –añadió Harry.

-Vamos, no os pongáis así, no puede ser tan terrible.

-Nos toca mañana nada más salir de aquí, sin poder terminar de comer apenas.

Hermione observó a Ron y cayó en la cuenta de algo importante.

-Ron, mañana después de comer es el club de Duelo.

El pelirrojo no se había acordado de eso en ningún momento y pudo verse en su cara de asombro.

-¡Es cierto! Se me había olvidado –se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos hasta que al final se decidió- Harry, ¿hay algún problema en que mañana llegue más tarde? Me puede sustituir McLaggen, ¿no?

-Pues… -empezó Harry, pero Hermione no le dejo continuar.

-No os preocupéis, yo puedo hacerlo por ti Ron –se ofreció.

-Pero... ya estaba todo organizado, y además es con Malfoy –recalcó el chico como si hablara de la muerte misma.

-Ya lo sé, pero más tarde o más temprano me tocaría, y tan solo vamos a supervisar las reglas, no pasará nada –dijo ella convencida.

-¡No, no, no y no, Malfoy! –repitió por enésima vez una Hermione desquiciada- Se trata de desarmar al oponente, ¡no de colgarlo por los tobillos y ponerlo bocabajo!

-Pero de esa forma no hace falta desarmarle, porque ya no te puede atacar –respondió él con aires de superioridad.

Llevaban bastante tiempo discutiendo encima de la mesa de Duelo donde se suponía que solamente tendrían que estar subidos los competidores, pero todo se había ido torciendo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Hermione había llegado al gran comedor después de que se convirtiera en la sala de duelo y como era de esperar, el Slytherin llegó tarde. Al principio no hubo ningún percance, los prefectos observaban desde abajo los movimientos de varita de los que combatían en duelo para asegurarse de que no cometieran ninguna falta, al menos la Gryffindor. Pero al poco tiempo después, Hermione llamó a una pareja de competidores de Gryffindor que ella misma había apuntado el día anterior para que subieran a la mesa, y Malfoy se opuso y llamó a otra de su lista. Por esa simple tontería empezó todo, discutieron en un comienzo de las parejas, de quien tendría que ir primero y cuando por fin se pusieron de acuerdo en sacar una pareja de Ravenclaw, el rubio se ponía a dar consejos de cómo atacar a tu oponente únicamente para divertirse.

-Snape dejó bien claro que no se podía atacar.

-Venga ya, -bufó el rubio- es un duelo, y en los duelos se pelea, no se juega.

-¡Estamos hablando de algo educativo!

-¿Y esto no lo es?

Todos los demás alumnos estaban ya aburridos de la eterna discusión, como siguieran así no les daría tiempo a combatir, pero ellos parecían obviar las caras de resignación a sus pies y continuaban con su disputa cara a cara.

-¿Qué es este jaleo? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall entrando por la puerta del gran comedor y observó a los dos prefectos a punto de enloquecer- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Ambos se volvieron y Hermione, a diferencia de Draco que resoplaba sonoramente, se ruborizó. ¿Cómo explicaba que no habían avanzado nada? Ella era la prefecta responsable, todos los profesores lo sabían, pero Draco Malfoy llegaba a desquiciarla.

-¿Señorita Granger? –dijo McGonagall mirándola acusatoriamente dándole pie a dar una explicación.

-Verá profesora… -intentó empezar, pero Malfoy no la dejó.

-Granger está empeñada en enseñar hechizos aturdidores y yo estoy cansado de repetirle que solo pueden realizarse hechizos para desarmar.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, su boca cada vez se agrandaba más y más mientras sus ojos asesinaban con la mirada al Slytherin que tenía al lado, tan despreocupado y totalmente creíble.

-¿Es eso cierto señorita Granger?

-¡¿Qué? –dijo al fin ella reaccionando y mirando a la profesora McGonagall para después volver a fijar sus ojos llenos de rabia al chico- ¡Claro que no! ¡Serás mentiroso!

-No intentes disimular ahora –le dijo Draco mirándola como a una niña pequeña.

-¡Eres un idiota! Si has sido tú el que solo quería atacar al otro competidor…

-Yo tan solo te he repetido las normas que dijo Snape el otro día…

Siguieron así durante unos segundos más, de nuevo discutiendo al mismo tiempo y Hermione a punto echar humo.

-¡Bueno ya está bien! –dijo la profesora McGonagall y los dos se callaron cruzándose de brazos- márchense los dos de aquí, ya me encargaré yo. Y como vuelva a ver algo parecido les sancionaré.

Hermione salió echa una furia del gran comedor, a paso tan ligero que cuando Malfoy llegó a las escaleras ella ya iba por el primer piso, pero al escuchar la risa maliciosa del chico se dio la vuelta dispuesta a decirle un par de palabras.

Y esa era su intención hasta que una melena rubia y lisa se dirigía hacia Malfoy para abrazarlo fuertemente y darle un beso corto en los labios, sin percatarse de la presencia un piso más arriba de la Gryffindor. La castaña quedó paralizada, observando ese momento mientras los ojos grises del Slytherin no se apartaban de los suyos. Draco por un lado se sentía bien, era la manera de hacerle sentir lo mismo que sintió él aquel día en el lago, pero por otra parte también había algo que no le gustaba de aquella situación, algo que le incomodaba. Y terminó de molestarse por completo cuando vio a cierta persona bajando las escaleras para llegar al primer piso, así que agarró la cintura de Astoria y dirigiéndole una última mirada de recelo a Hermione se marchó hacia las mazmorras.

¿Por qué se iba así ahora el hurón? Pensó Hermione, y lo supo cuando Cormac la abrazó por detrás dándole un beso en la mejilla. Pero ¿por qué cada vez que lo veía con él le molestaba tanto? Aún se acordaba de lo enfadado que estaba cuando creía que ella y Cormac se habían acostado y entendía el motivo. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro chico hubiese pensado que eran celos, pero estaba hablando de Draco Malfoy, eso era impsoible, aunque empezaba a tener dudas y al pensarlo, sin darse cuenta una sonrisa ocupó su cara.

* * *

_Sí, sigo escribiendo xDD siento el retraso pero estoy agobiaadiiisimaaa con todos los examenes y eso qe no los he terminado -.- los termino a finales de este mes! estoy deseandolo ya T.T _

_Bueno, este capitulo me ha salido más larguito y de hecho quería acabarlo más adelante pero me parecía demasiado largo y no quería aburriro -.- xD En fin, por fin se han visto! aunque no hablaron por el pelotazo que le dio Nott a Malfoy, pero después Hermione vio a Astoria y se marchó. Cuando vio a Lavender, Padma y Parvati se les ocurrió que ellas sabrían lo que pasaba y así era, Hermione se enteró de que Draco y Astoria eran novios. Después, han abierto el club de duelo y Hermione y Draco han tenido allí su primera discusion como era de esperar -.- y cada uno se fue x su lado cuando aparecieron "las parejas"._

_En el siguiente capitulo lo más seguro esque haya algun roce entre Malfoy y Cormac, o algo más que un simple roce xDD pero no prometo nada por si alfinal lo cambio :)_

_Espero terminarlo rapido para subirlo antes de empezar a estudiar otro examen gordo T.T pero no se cuando podre hacerlo._

_PasajeraEnTrance, Yuffie, Ilisia Brongar, Cassiophia23, Paola-Crepusculera, alex muchiiisisimas gracias por los reviews :D y tb las gracias como siempre a todos los que leeis! Sois los que me animan a escribir aunque esté saturada de estudiar :) :)_

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo! (:_

**Cristina94**


	18. Duelos y consecuencias

**Duelos y consecuencias**

Hermione subió las escaleras lo más silenciosa que pudo, pasando de puntillas por cada escalón hasta llegar al pasillo de las habitaciones femeninas totalmente a oscuras. Palpó las paredes encontrándose con varias puertas a su paso hasta dar con la que tendría que ser la suya, giró poco a poco el pomo y le sorprendió ver el suave destello de luz que se asomaba a medida que la puerta se abría.

-¿Qué haces aún despierta? –susurró Hermione cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-No podía dormir –respondió Ginny.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama con un libro entre las manos alumbrada por una tenue llama que salía de la pequeña lámpara de aceite en su mesita de noche mientras que sus compañeras de habitación dormían profundamente.

Hermione se acercó con cuidado a su cama para quitarse los zapatos y coger el pijama.

-Voy a cambiarme –dijo Hermione metiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando salió dejó la ropa encima del baúl y vio que Ginny habría decidido dormirse porque los doseles de su cama estaban echados, aunque la luz permanecía encendida. La apagó y dio media vuelta para irse a dormir, pero un pequeño y ahogado grito salió de su boca al deslizar el dosel escarlata de su cama y gracias a la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana encontrarse sentada en ella la pelirroja mirándola con cara acusativa.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró Hermione llevándose la mano al pecho -¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

-Hermione Jean Granger –dijo la pelirroja sin quitarle la vista de encima con un rostro realmente serio- A mí no me engañas –hizo una pequeña pausa y la castaña puso mueca de extrañeza- Vienes sigilosa y a altas horas de la noche, por no mencionar que no te he visto en toda la tarde ni en el gran comedor para cenar –seguía escrutándola con la mirada-, ya sé lo que pasa aquí… ¡has estado con Cormac! ¿a qué sí? –esta vez la cara de la pelirroja se convirtió en una divertida, alegre y entusiasmada, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

-Shh, vas a despertarlas –dijo Hermione ignorando la ilusión de su amiga.

Ginny dio tres palmadas al colchón indicándole que se sentara a su lado, y está se sentó aceptando su derrota.

-Bueno, desembucha –la animó entusiasta- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Yo no tenía planeado ir con él esta tarde, simplemente apareció y me preguntó si me apetecía dar una vuelta.

-¿Y qué?

Hermione le contó lo que habían hecho, que no fue gran cosa sino dar largos paseos por los exteriores de Hogwarts mientras hablaban y reían.

-Eso es todo, ¿ya puedo dormir?

Ginny la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, meditando en algo, y cuando la castaña bajó la mirada incómoda lo supo.

-¡Lo sabía!, eso no ha sido todo, ha pasado algo más, y algo importante. Ya puedes ir contándolo –dijo su amiga más entusiasmada que antes.

_Maldición_, a Ginny era siempre casi imposible ocultarle las cosas y menos a esas horas de la noche cuando no tenía cuerpo para disimular. No pensaba contarlo, pero ya la había descubierto.

-Bueno… pues… él… estábamos en el lago… y… em… en fin… -balbuceó Hermione jugando con sus manos.

-¿Quieres decirlo de una vez? –la interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Nos besamos –soltó al fin la castaña, consiguiendo una reacción totalmente sorprendida que se tornaba a emocionada- Aunque en realidad, me besó él…

-¿Cómo que te besó él? ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-Yo me quede sin saber qué decirle al principio, pero… no sé como acabamos besándonos los dos –terminó ruborizada.

-Pero Hermione ¡eso es genial! ¡Has vuelto a besarte con Cormac!

-¿Podrías bajar la voz? Compartimos habitación con las más cotillas del colegio, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Perdón, perdón, pero quiero decir que ¡es genial! ¿no?

-Sí, supongo… -dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

-¿Y qué vais a hacer ahora?

-Nada, por supuesto. Ha sido solo un beso, ya está.

-Querrás decir dos besos, y a los dos le has seguido.

-Ya… pero no sé ni por qué lo hice.

-¡Venga ya, Hermione! ¿Qué tiene de malo? No irás a decirme que Cormac no te gusta.

-Es un buen chico.

-¿Ya está? –preguntó Ginny extrañada.

-Y es bastante atractivo –respondió Hermione empezando a agotar sus argumentos.

-No pareces muy convencida –ante el silencio de la castaña continuó-. Bueno puedes seguir conociéndolo, no perderás nada y quizás más adelante puede que te des cuenta de algo más ¿no? –Hermione le sonrió- Aunque que piensa que no todo tiene que ser bueno, quiero decir, cuando te gusta alguien también es saber cuáles son sus defectos o sus reacciones en sus malos días. Incluso las peores peleas esconden siempre las más fuertes atracciones.

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo en contra de aquella última frase cuando cayó en la cuenta que Ginny estaba hablando de otra persona completamente opuesta a la que ella estaba pensando.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos acostemos. Es tarde –Ginny le dio un beso en la frente y destapó su cama para arroparse entre las sábanas –Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras su mente estaba muy alejada de ese cuarto, exactamente ocho pisos más abajo.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco Malfoy llevaba días malhumorado, desde el día que discutió con Granger en el club de duelo él había intentado hacerla de rabiar de varias formas: volvía a molestar en el club, cuando coincidían en la biblioteca él empezaba a hacer ruidos molestos, la interrumpía cuando hablaba en clase, se chocaba con ella cada vez que podía e incluso de vez en cuando le gastaba bromas pesadas, pero ella le ignoraba, en el club de duelo se limitaba a observar o enseñar hechizos defensivos para repeler los suyos, en la biblioteca se concentraba en sus libros o simplemente se levantaba y se iba, cuando no podía preguntar en clase buscaba las respuestas en el libro, al chocarse ni se inmutaba y a las bromas pesadas hacía oídos sordos.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Normalmente le hubiera respondido, gritado o sermoneado con sus discursos de prefecta, pero ahora pasaba de él y lo que era peor era que podía ver como muchas tardes el musculitos iba a buscarla para pasar un rato. Ese imbécil…

-Draco –lo llamó Zabini devolviéndolo a la realidad-. Tenemos problemas –y le señaló con la cabeza al frente.

El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin se dirigía al campo para entrenar como cualquier otra tarde, pero esta vez el grupito de Gryffindor estaba frente la entrada, dispuestos a coger ese turno.

-Vaya, vaya, Potter –dijo Draco llegando a su altura al igual que los demás Slytherin que permanecían detrás suya-, pensé que esas ridículas gafas te servirían para poder leer bien en el papel que nos toca a nosotros.

-Cállate Malfoy –exclamó Ron haciéndose un hueco al lado de Harry.

-Oh, siempre defendiendo a su leal amigo Potty. Que enternecedor –dijo irónicamente Malfoy mientras los Slytherins reían por detrás.

-Habéis vuelto a quitarnos el turno –dijo Harry ignorando sus comentarios.

-Fingiría que me importa pero no estoy de humor, Potter.

-Ese no es nuestro problema.

Malfoy no podía creer la voz que estaba escuchando. No podía ser tan estúpido como parecía para meterse en la boca del lobo.

-Nosotros cogimos el turno antes –continuó Cormac.

Los ojos de puro hielo de Malfoy se volvieron hacia el otro rubio que se colocó al lado de Ron, pero esta vez con algo llamado rabia.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha pedido opinión? –preguntó Draco a la defensiva.

A Cormac ya le habían avisado alguna vez de cómo era Malfoy, y supo que no aguantaría demasiado las buenas formas.

-No hace falta que nadie me la pida, soy del equipo.

-Oh, es verdad… el _sustituto_ del equipo.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-Ninguno, no soy yo el que va a pasarse todo el año pendiente de si otro se lesiona- dijo arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre- ¿Sabes? Tienes suerte de no jugar –lo miró en forma amenazante.

-En ese caso te aplastaría.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una gran risa ante ese comentario al igual que sus compañeros, pero un segundo después volvió mirarlo furioso y dio un paso hacia él.

-Es bueno que conserves tu sentido del humor mientras esperas a jugar sentado.

-Da gracias a que sea el sustituto–Cormac lo imitó y dio otro paso hacia él- o si no…

-¿O si no qué? –ahora el rubio no tenía rastro de sonrisa en su cara- ¿Qué me harás? ¿De verdad piensas que tú tienes alguna oportunidad contra mí? –preguntó con voz desafiante.

Draco empezó a enfurecerse y poco a poco se iba acercando más a él, a lo que Zabini y Nott intentaron retenerlo previendo lo que se avecinaba pero el rubio simplemente los ignoró.

-Te lo demuestro cuando quieras –dijo Cormac siguiendo los mismos pasos que Malfoy.

-¿Poniendo fecha para el momento en que te parta la cara?

-Oye, eh, venga Malfoy… -esta vez estaban casi frente con frente y los Slytherin intentaban echarlo para atrás al ver la presión que hacía en la escoba.

-Eh, McLaggen, relájate… -también los Gryffindor querían prevenir la situación, pero era caso perdido por parte de los dos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué más vas a hacerme? –preguntó Cormac irónicamente.

-No quieras saberlo… -Malfoy atemorizaba hasta los que veían el enfrentamiento desde lejos.

-A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Madame Hooch se dirigió al centro del grupo donde todos estaban mirando y encontró a Malfoy y a McLaggen a punto de dejar de discutir con palabras. Se interpuso en medio separándolos como pudo pero no evitó que Draco siguiera asesinando con la mirada al rubio que tenía delante.

-¿A qué están esperando?

-Vamos a entrenar en el campo –aclaró Harry observando de reojo la tensión aún latente entre Malfoy y McLaggen.

-Me temo que no, señor Potter, aquí pone Slytherin –madame Hooch miró más de cerca el papel colgado en la puerta del campo de quidditch para corroborarlo-. Y firmado por el profesor Snape.

Todos los Slytherin –menos uno- mostraron la mejor de sus sonrisas sarcásticas y características del grupo de las serpientes mientras se adentraban en el campo.

-Pero profesora ¡no es justo! ¡Esos idiotas nos han cambiado el turno! Y… -exclamó Ron alterado.

-Sin rechistar señor Weasley –sentenció la profesora como conclusión-. Malfoy, vaya con el resto de sus compañeros –dijo al notar la furia de éste.

Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no acabar con la vida de ese estúpido lentamente, agarró más fuertemente su escoba y a paso contundente llegó al campo para emprender el vuelo.

-Y ustedes, ¿no tienen que estudiar?

Y diciendo eso, Madame Hooch desapareció por donde había venido.

-Ese canalla… ¡maldito hurón saltarín! –enrojeció Ron.

Draco permanecía unos metros más arriba de los demás jugadores esperando a que Vaisey trajera las pelotas y comenzar el entrenamiento, pero mientras tanto escuchó el zumbido de una escoba que en menos de un segundo se colocó junto a él. Draco no giró la cara para mirarle pero aun así sabía de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –preguntó Zabini pero el silencio malhumorado de su amigo le hizo continuar- Siempre sueles acabar metido en broncas pero la mayoría de las veces es por algún motivo, por pequeño que sea, pero ahora… ¿Desde cuándo conocías a ese tal McLaggen?

-No lo conocía –era la verdad, a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces jamás había intercambiado ni una palabra.

-¿Entonces?

-Es un idiota, no hay que conocerlo para darse cuenta de eso.

Blaise quería seguir con la conversación, indagar algo más en aquello que le resultaba tan raro, pero resolvió que era mejor hacerlo en otra ocasión cuando estuviera más calmado, así que al vislumbrar a Vaisey bajo ellos arrastrando un baúl volvió a su puesto.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba en su habitación sentada sobre el alféizar de la ventana mientras acariciaba lentamente a Crookshanks. Trataba de buscar alguna justificación por hacer lo que estaba haciendo con Cormac, _pasar el rato._ Estaba claro que ella a él le gustaba, se lo había dicho y demostrado, pero para ella no era mucho más que un amigo. Podía decirse que ese año era el primero que entablaba alguna conversación con él, y a partir de ahí todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así seguía dudando de cada decisión que tomaba y cada paso que daba con Cormac. No lo quería, no se iba a engañar, pero podía ser que Ginny tuviera razón y quizás conociéndolo más encontraría algo especial en él y no tenía nada que perder por intentarlo, él no le disgustaba, pero en cambio el que sí que lo hacía estaba todo el tiempo metido su cabeza. Últimamente había decidido ignorarlo y Draco parecía haberse dado cuenta porque no intentaba más que molestarla adrede, era desesperante. La sacaba de sus casillas como nadie –ni siquiera Ron- podía hacerlo, y si le añadía que él le tenía un odio mortal desde que la conoció y siempre que tenía ocasión se lo demostraba no podía sentirse más estúpida al saber que le importaba demasiado todo lo que viniera de él, incluso su nueva relación con esa rubia de Slytherin, no la aguantaba, definitivamente, ni a ella, ni a él.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ginny despreocupada vestida para entrenar mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto tras ella.

-Nada importante –respondió Hermione en un suspiro y giró la cara para verla- ¿no teníais entrenamiento?

-Sí, -dijo Ginny tirándose bocarriba en su cama- pero los idiotas de Slytherin nos han vuelto a quitar el campo, y si Snape los deja no podemos hacer nada. Por cierto, lamento decirte que tu Cormac se ha ganado un enemigo.

-No es _mi_ Cormac –respondió casi por inercia, pero al instante pensó en lo que había escuchado- ¿Qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-Lo que oyes, y no es nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo capitán del equipo contrario, Draco Malfoy.

-¿Cómo? –volvió a preguntar Hermione incorporándose para bajar los pies del alféizar y apoyarlos en el suelo pero sin levantarse- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Han empezado a discutir por el campo y han acabado amenazándose, pero antes de que pasara algo madame Hooch llegó y los separó.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que se acabaron amenazando?

-Ya conoces a Malfoy –dijo Ginny como toda respuesta mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos y miraba a la castaña- Pero he de reconocer que esta vez parecía que realmente estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse –la pelirroja vio la cara aterrorizada de su amiga e intentó tranquilizarla- pero no te preocupes Hermione, no ha pasado más que eso.

A Hermione no le gustaba ni pizca esa situación y lo último que Ginny le había dicho la afirmaba en su postura. Ella supo desde el día que habló con Draco en la clase de Pociones que Cormac no le caía demasiado bien a Malfoy, no sabía el motivo pero lo importante era que ya habían tenido su primer roce, y conociendo al Slytherin y su temperamento, no podía evitar pensar que eso no hubiera acabado ahí.

-Creo que voy a acostarme un rato, apenas dormí anoche y estoy muerta –la pelirroja empezó a destapar su cama sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos- ¿qué vas a hacer?

Y sin mirarle a los ojos como llevaba un rato le respondió:

-Hablar con Cormac.

Hermione se levantó del alféizar y fue dirigida a la puerta.

-Tu chico está bien –añadió Ginny a sus espaldas.

-No es _mi chico_ –y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras ella.

Atravesó el pasillo con decisión para adentrarse en el de los chicos y ponerse frente la puerta de la habitación de Cormac.

Dio tres toques con el puño y sin demasiada paciencia empezó a morderse el labio. Al ver que no le abría nadie volvió a dar otros tres toques, pero no obtenía respuesta, así que se decidió a abrirla ella misma, pero en ese cuarto no había nadie.

Dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver por donde había venido y quizás más tarde buscarlo pero no hizo falta porque se lo encontró de frente.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó parándose frente a ella.

-Te estaba buscando.

-Pues aquí estoy –y con una sonrisa le besó fugazmente en los labios.

Después la apartó con cuidado a un lado de la puerta y entró.

-¿Querías decirme algo? –dijo a las espaldas de la chica ya que esta se había quedado desconcertada, ese beso no lo había esperado, pero pronto recordó la situación por la que había ido y se dirigió a él.

-Sí –cerró la puerta y dio un paso más hacia Cormac, el que sin ninguna vergüenza empezaba a desvestirse por el torso para quitarse la ropa de entrenamiento- Me he enterado de lo que ha pasado con Malfoy.

-Ah, es eso –dijo él cambiando por completo el tono de voz.

-¿Por qué has discutido con él? –preguntó Hermione mientras él seguía cambiándose entrando en el baño para dejar la ropa- Malfoy no es precisamente un chico con el que se pueda dialogar sin que se salga con la suya.

-Pues por eso mismo. Estamos hartos de que nos quiten nuestro turno y que conste que yo no quería discutir, pero él parece ser que sí, y en fin…

-Prométeme que a partir de ahora lo ignorarás –dijo Hermione en un tono bastante serio y con algo de preocupación, la misma preocupación que Cormac interpretó que era por él.

El chico se paró bajo el marco de la puerta del baño y observó como ella le rogaba con la mirada, y sin poder evitarlo le dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No aguanto a Malfoy y posiblemente si no nos hubiera interrumpido madame Hooch hubiera habido algún que otro problema, pero si tanto te preocupa, puedes estar segura de que lo dejaré estar.

Cormac le acarició la mejilla y ella le sonrió, pero sus palabras no le habían servido de mucho, porque sabía que todo aquello no dependía de él, sino de Malfoy.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Se puede saber por qué no has ido ya a la enfermería a que te curen el brazo? –preguntó Zabini a gritos.

El moreno estaba bajando las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras con la escoba aún en la mano, siguiendo al príncipe de las serpientes más malhumorado que antes si cabía y deslizándose entre todos los pasillos con agilidad.

-¡Has estado a punto de caerte por no poder sostenerte bien en la escoba!

Pero por mucho que gritara era inútil, el rubio no iba a pararse ni siquiera para mirarlo. Entraron en la sala común que estaba vacía de no ser por los dos alumnos de primero que estaban sentados en el sillón, pero en cuanto vieron entrar a Malfoy tan enfurecido no dudaron en marcharse a sus habitaciones.

-¡Lo digo en serio Malfoy, no puedes seguir así!

-¡Solo ha sido un mal movimiento!

Esta vez Draco se giró para clavar sus ojos grises en los de Zabini, que se había parado en seco tras bajar los escasos escalones de la sala común.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Desde que Nott te golpeó no puedes mover el brazo bien, y no yendo a la enfermería no vas a conseguir nada.

-No me hace falta ir –dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a encaminarse a su cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? –preguntó Zabini pero esta vez Draco sabía que no hablaba solo del brazo y se paró dándole la espalda.

Zabini se acercó lentamente ganando terreno poco a poco, había algo extraño en el comportamiento del rubio últimamente y sabía que no sería nada fácil sonsacárselo, pero cuando más seguro estaba de poder controlar la situación todos los restantes del equipo de quidditch acompañados por las chicas de Slytherin entraron en la sala, sin notar nada extraño, solo viendo a Draco y a Zabini como podrían estar otras dos personas cualquieras hablando.

Malfoy vio la vía perfecta de escape y se escabulló rápido a su habitación cerrándola mágicamente. Más tarde o más temprano sus compañeros de cuarto querrían entrar, pero por el momento, quería estar solo para distraerse necesariamente con algo si quería controlar el impulso de recorrer Hogwarts hasta encontrar a ese imbécil y acabar con él dolorosamente.

Empezó a dar vueltas por su habitación una y otra vez intentando calmarse, pero solo conseguía lo contrario. El odio innato que sentía hacia ese Gryffindor alimentaba más y más su rabia, recordándole con claridad todas y cada una de las cosas por las que no lo aguantaba, y sobre todo, una en especial. Imágenes de una noche adornada por fuegos artificiales le refrescaron la memoria para martirizarlo nuevamente, y sin poder evitarlo más dio un fuerte puñetazo en la puerta a punto de abollarla si no fuera porque lo había hecho con su brazo izquierdo, donde ahora sentía pequeñas punzadas recorriéndolo, pero nada que no pudiera ser contrarrestado con la ira que guardaba en esos momentos.

Chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en su cama haciendo peso muerto de su brazo lesionado. _Maldito Nott_, pensó. No tenía ya suficientes cosas en las que pensar y torturarse como para ahora preocuparse por el brazo.

Tras un tiempo más sumido en sus pensamientos resolvió que eso no acabaría así. No sabía ni cómo ni cuándo, pero McLaggen lo pagaría.

-.-.-.-.-

-Sabía que no era bueno pasarse tanto tiempo en el baño –dijo Ron con la voz acongojada.

-Pues podrías haberlo pensado antes –le respondió Hermione con una sonrisa comprensiva en los labios mientras le pasaba un paño húmedo por la frente.

Harry y Ginny permanecían de pie en la habitación mientras Hermione atendía a Ron, el que estaba tapado en su cama con 39 de fiebre debido a sus _fascinantes_ baños en el baño de prefectos.

-Pero Harry, esto para mañana se me habrá… se me hab… habrá… ¡aaachúú! –Hermione dio un respingo para atrás por la fuerza del estornudo- Esto mañana se me habrá pasado –concluyó Ron- y podré jugar en el partido contra esos cabeza hueca.

-No lo creo Ron –añadió Hermione como siempre lógica.

-Tendrá que sustituirte McLaggen –sentenció Harry.

-¡No hará falta! Ya me estoy empezando a encontrar mejor –e hizo un amago fallido de levantarse pero Hermione se lo impidió.

-¿Puedes estarte quieto? Lo que necesitas es reposo. Ya habrá más partidos.

La castaña dejó de pasarle el paño por la cara y levantándose se lo tendió a Harry para que siguiera él.

-Toma, yo tengo que irme a supervisar el club de Duelo.

-De acuerdo, nosotros iremos después a hablar con McGonagall para que no deje que Slytherin nos cambie el turno como ayer. Es el último entrenamiento antes del partido –dijo Harry tomando el paño.

-En ese caso subiré yo dentro de una hora a darte la pócima que madame Pomfrey te ha preparado, ¿vale Ron?

El pelirrojo no se molestó en evitar una mueca de desagrado al recordar aquella pócima, horas antes había tenido que hacer de tripas corazón para bebérsela entera.

-Supongo que eso es un sí –dijo Hermione.

Dejó a sus amigos cuidando de Ron en el cuarto mientras ella bajaba a toda prisa al Gran Comedor habilitado para el club de Duelo, llegaba cinco minutos tarde. Cuando entró en la enorme sala ya había una pareja en pleno duelo y vislumbró a Pansy Parkinson observándolos pero sin prestar atención, así que sin decir nada se posicionó donde siempre y puso todos sus sentidos en los hechizos que utilizaban.

La tarde se tornaba más aburrida de lo habitual, ninguno de los alumnos se salían de las normas establecidas y Pansy también parecía estar tan cansada como ella.

-Hola.

Cormac –listo para entrenar en el campo de quidditch- la llamó poniendo su mano sobre su hombro y de esa forma espabilarla.

-Hola Cormac –Hermione se giró para mirarlo- Vaya, veo que al fin habéis conseguido el turno que os corresponde ¿no?

-Sí –respondió él con una sonrisa- Harry ha hablado con McGonagall y nos han reservado el campo, así que los Slytherin han tenido que salir de allí y por lo que supongo no muy felices.

Hermione cayó en ese mismo instante que tendría que haberle subido a Ron la pócima hace un rato y chasqueó la lengua sacándole a Cormac una mueca de extrañeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se me ha olvidado subirle la pócima a Ron, pero no había pensado que no puedo moverme de aquí hasta que esto acabe, porque en las condiciones que está Pansy no es muy prudente dejarlo en sus manos.

Ambos miraron a la chica Slytherin de pelo negro, la que se estaba quedando dormida apoyada en una mano.

-No te preocupes, ve a subirla, yo me quedo.

-Pero si tenéis entrenamiento ahora ¿no?

-Sí, pero solo van a ser cinco minutos entre que subes y bajas.

-Muchas gracias Cormac, enseguida vuelvo.

Hermione salió del Gran Comedor apresurada, aunque si se hubiera girado para mirar hacia la puerta que daba al patio hubiera visto entrar a un Malfoy vestido de quidditch realmente cabreado, seguramente por el pequeño cambio de turnos de última hora.

Draco, al contrario que ella sí la vio, y sabiendo que ese día le tocaba vigilar el club de duelo se preguntaba cómo era que la sabelotodo de Granger dejaba su puesto y con tanta prisa. No le interesaba precisamente el motivo, y de hecho iba a marcharse cuanto antes a las mazmorras para descargar su ira contra algún objeto de su habitación, pero fue entonces cuando vio quién había ocupado su lugar, y pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué iba a descargar su ira contra algo, si podía hacerlo contra alguien?

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro y decidido se dirigió hacia el extremo opuesto de la mesa donde estaba McLaggen. Pasó bruscamente por el lado de Pansy casi arroyándola y de paso despertándola, y después se subió a la mesa, captando miradas de confusión por parte de los alumnos que observaban desde abajo y los que estaban en pleno duelo, pero también consiguió la atención de Cormac, el que antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer algo vio como Malfoy comenzaba su plan.

-Levicorpus.

Con un pequeño movimiento de varita, Malfoy lanzó el hechizo al oponente de segundo año que tenía en frente, haciendo que colgara bocabajo sostenido solo por el tobillo. Como reacción, todos quedaron callados, entre ellos el alumno que estaba al lado de Draco, pero Cormac pronto se subió al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Qué narices haces, Malfoy? Liberacorpus –sacó su varita y liberó al chico que ahora no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Yo soy prefecto y puedo estar aquí. Tú, en cambio, no –su tono de voz y expresión del rostro denotaban siniestras intenciones que no acabarían en nada bueno.

McLaggen, intentando no repetir la misma discusión del día anterior se guardó la respuesta al comentario.

-Pero ya que estás aquí –peligrosamente empezó a observar con una sonrisa de lado su varita- te doy la oportunidad de que intentes demostrar aquello que decías ayer, aunque otra cosa muy distinta es que vaya a salirte bien.

Cormac le mantenía la mirada dubitativo, por un lado estaba Hermione y la promesa que le hizo, pero por otro lado estaba Malfoy, provocándole en su propia cara, proponiéndole un duelo.

-Cambian las cosas cuando no hay una profesora para protegerte, ¿verdad McLaggen? –le aguijoneó Draco ante el silencio del Gryffindor, sabiendo que muy pronto lo tendría donde quería- Tuviste mucha suerte, porque si no, ahora estarías en San Mungo.

Todos los alumnos menores, incluidos los que antes estaban sobre la mesa que se habían unido a sus compañeros previendo una gran pelea, miraban de un lado hacia el otro, siguiendo con intriga cada palabra.

-No lo creo, Malfoy –contestó al fin Cormac.

-¿Ah no? –preguntó él con ironía y aparente inocencia- Y si es así, ¿por qué te da miedo enfrentarte a mí?

Los cuchicheos empezaron a ser frecuentes y estaba claro que todos dirían algo que heriría el orgullo del Gryffindor, pero sin soportarlo más, éste se decidió.

-Está bien, Malfoy, acabemos con esto –dijo apuntándole con la varita en posición.

-¿Acabar? –dijo Malfoy soltando una pequeña risita mientras él se ponía también en posición de ataque- Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Todos los espectadores estaban atentos y ansiosos, y con una última mirada envenenada del Slytherin, Cormac se dispuso a lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, pero tan solo pronunciar las primeras letras Draco se le adelantó ágilmente.

-¡Expulso! –gritó Malfoy provocando que Cormac saliera disparado por los aires cayendo con fuerte golpe en el suelo.

Empezaba a saborear su venganza.

-.-.-.-.-

-Te ha subido un poco la fiebre –dijo Hermione tomándole la temperatura a su amigo- pero a partir de ahora tendrá que empezar a bajar.

Ron echó el aliento con mueca de asco después de haber aguantado la respiración mientras se tomaba la medicina de madame Pomfrey y dejó el frasquito vacío en la mesita de noche.

Hermione, sentada en un hueco al lado del pelirrojo, le arropó cariñosamente como si fuera un niño pequeño, y las mejillas más encendidas debido a la fiebre le hacían parecer que lo era.

-Gracias Hermione –dijo Ron mientras acomodaba su cabeza en la almohada para ver si de esa forma podría pasársele el gran dolor de cabeza.

-No seas bobo, no tienes nada que agradecerme –le dijo ella con una sonrisa consiguiendo que su amigo le respondiera de la misma forma- Por cierto, qué raro que Lavender no haya venido ya, ¿dónde está?

-Ah, -dijo en tono cansado- Lavender no sabe que estoy enfermo, y prefiero que no se entere hasta que se me pase.

-Es tu novia Ron.

-Pero aunque lo sea… no podría dormir con esa voz tan… tan… ya me entiendes –confesó Ron entre las risas de la castaña.

-Está bien, no le diré nada, pero te advierto que más tarde o más temprano se enterará, y entonces no tendrás excusa.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco haciendo reír una vez más a su amiga.

-Bueno tengo que volver ya –dijo levantándose de la cama- Volveré después para ver como sigues.

-Vale.

Hermione le tomó la temperatura una vez más, y después salió escaleras abajo.

Le asombraba darse cuenta de lo que habían cambiado las cosas en pocos meses, probablemente antes estaría triste por cada rincón de Hogwarts al saber que Ron aún seguía con Lavender, o quizás saltando de alegría porque el pelirrojo empezaba a dejar ver cómo se colmaba su paciencia con ella, pero en ese instante tan solo pudo estar ajena de todo aquello. Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que se daba cuenta de eso, que por fin había superado lo de Ron, aunque le asustó pensar que cierto rubio hubiera tenido algo que ver.

Bastó la imagen fugaz de unos ojos grises en su mente para que sacudiera la cabeza con ímpetu y siguiera bajando las escaleras intentando mantener sus pensamientos alejados de ese tema.

Casi desesperada comprobó que le quedaba una eterna media hora en el club de duelo, y no podía asegurar permanecer despierta, estaba realmente cansada y estar durante más de una hora observando duelos inofensivos no la animaba mucho precisamente.

Pero cuando llegó a la planta baja de las escaleras principales y vio reflejos de destellos de distintos colores, que sabía perfectamente que provenían de una varita, se tensó y temió que alguno de los alumnos hubiera hecho la gracia de saltarse las normas y empezar a lanzar por los aires al otro combatiente.

Apresurada llegó hasta la puerta del Gran Comedor y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta y con media cuerpo paralizado, preguntándose en qué maldito momento había empezado un caos como ese, y teniendo por protagonistas a Cormac y a Draco.

Los dos chicos lucían completamente distintos a los minutos anteriores, debido a los varios golpes que ya habían tenido contra las paredes por el rebote de los hechizos, estaban totalmente despeinados, con la ropa de entrenamiento de quidditch de distintos equipos arrugada y fuera de lugar, e incluso tenían varios arañazos por diferentes partes del cuerpo, aunque Cormac se veía más perjudicado que Malfoy.

El Slytherin también tenía varios golpes, más de los que se hubiera esperado al no poder esquivar con perfección los hechizos por su brazo lesionado, pero aun así, eso no evitaba que la mayor parte se la estuviera llevando el Gryffindor.

-¡Expelliarmus! –un destello azul salió disparado de la varita de Cormac pero Draco la esquivó acertadamente.

-¡Tarantallegra! –contraatacó el rubio.

Las piernas de Cormac empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad consiguiendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de nuevo al suelo.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿acaso se habían vuelto locos? Lo peor de todo era que los demás alumnos animaban la pelea apostando entre ellos por el ganador y Pansy se limitaba a mirar de un lado a otro con rostro horrorizado, pero más tarde pasó velozmente por el lado de Hermione empujándola mientras se dirigía a algún lado fuera de allí. A Hermione le bastó ese empujón para reaccionar.

-¡BASTA! –gritó tan fuertemente la castaña que hasta los retratos retumbaron.

Slytherin y Gryffindor se giraron para mirarla, al igual que todos los demás que permanecían en la sala y el silencio se apoderó del lugar, _momentáneamente_ porque Cormac se incorporó del suelo y aprovechando el momento de despiste del rubio, quiso comprobar sus sospechas.

-¡Depulso!

Apuntó con su varita una maleta bastante pesada que se encontraba en el gran comedor, posiblemente de alguno de los alumnos que se encontraban allí, y entonces la guió hasta el brazo izquierdo de Malfoy para que impactara en él con fuerza, afirmando lo que pensaba, su punto débil.

Malfoy soltó un doloroso quejido mientras se llevaba su mano buena al brazo herido como acto reflejo.

-¡¿Cormac qué haces? –preguntó Hermione alarmada sabiendo desde un principio que le había golpeado en el mismo brazo en el que Nott le lanzó la bludger.

Cormac, ignorando a Hermione, sonrió de lado pensando que el duelo había terminado y con su gran victoria final, pero fue entonces cuando Malfoy subió lentamente su mirada hacia él, mirada que ahora parecía puro fuego sobre hielo, y la sonrisa de Cormac se apagó instantáneamente.

Hermione también lo notó, pero estaba tan sorprendida de todo lo que estaba pasando que le costaba reaccionar con rapidez.

Malfoy levantó de una forma casi siniestra su varita para apuntar al chico que tenía en frente, quedaba claro que ese último hechizo le hizo atravesar al Slytherin la fina línea que separaba un simple duelo de colegio, a un duelo de verdad, y McLaggen ya había echado su suerte, ahora, tocaban las consecuencias.

-¡Incarce…!

-¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Draco salió disparada hacia el suelo y rápidamente se giró furioso al pensar que era Granger la que se había atrevido a interrumpir su venganza más saboreada, pero al mirar a sus espaldas encontró a Hermione, con cara horrorizada por el cúmulo de acontecimientos. Y un poco más a su lado estaba la profesora McGonagall, con su varita en alto, dejando ver que había sido ella la que había pronunciado el último hechizo. Pansy Parkinson apareció tras la jefa de Gryffindor y Hermione al instante cayó que antes había salido corriendo para pedir ayuda.

McGonagall apretaba sus mandíbulas mirando fulminantemente la situación, con todo el cuerpo en tensión y seguramente con una lucha personal que explicara el por qué no los echaba en ese mismo instante del colegio.

Todos mostraron respeto ante la profesora, los alumnos más pequeños habían dejado de dar palmas y corear la pelea para mirar a la profesora, incluso dejando de cuchichear. Por los demás, Cormac no tenía rastro de la sonrisa que momentos antes adornaba su cara, Hermione era algo parecido a una estatua y Malfoy, él simplemente mantenía su mirada de odio a cualquiera.

-Los tres, vengan conmigo, ahora-pronunció la profesora McGonagall con peligrosa lentitud.

-Profesora, tengo entrenamiento de… -intentó explicar Cormac como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡He dicho ahora mismo!

McGonagall se dio la vuelta con el labio tan apretado que remarcaba sus arrugas, y Hermione fue la primera que siguió a la profesora, primero porque era lo que tenía que hacer, y segundo porque no quería estar a menos de tres metros de esos dos.

La profesora previó los daños al ver el aspecto de los chicos y los guió hasta la enfermería, donde fueron entrando uno detrás de otro para posicionarse cada uno al lado de una camilla diferente esperando, con resignación los chicos y con hastío la chica.

-Poppy–llamó McGonagall a la enfermera buscándola en su sala privada.

-Dime Minerva –dijo ésta saliendo justamente de allí.

-Por favor, ¿podrías revisarles las heridas?

-Oh –dijo madame Pomfrey acercándose primero a Cormac-, por supuesto. Pero ¿qué han hecho estos dos jovencitos? –preguntó para ella misma en forma de reproche.

-Eso es lo que ansío saber.

McGonagall los miró a los tres mientras madame Pomfrey examinaba y curaba a Cormac sin suponer ningún tipo de estorbo para la reprimenda de la profesora.

Ante el silencio de los jóvenes, la jefa de Gryffindor se decantó por la más sensata.

-¿Señorita Granger? –la miró incitándola a que empezara a contar lo ocurrido, pero Hermione estaba tan molesta que se limitó a bajar la mirada.

Fue entonces cuando la anciana entendió que tendría que empezar con las acusaciones sin previa explicación.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre montar semejante algarabía? ¡El club de Duelo se instauró para el bien del alumnado menor y no para usarlo en función del interés propio! ¡Y mucho menos para un combate de este calibre! –los tres seguían sin dar explicación alguna por lo que la profesora continuó- Los encargados de vigilar esta actividad son los prefectos y lamentablemente dos de ellos han sido los provocadores de todo esto.

Y ahí Hermione se vio obligada a intervenir.

-Profesora, antes de que ellos empezaran a lanzarse por los aires, yo había subido a la sala común para darle una medicina a Ron y dejé a Cormac al cargo, pero cuando volví me encontré con lo que usted misma vio. Yo no he tenido nada que ver.

-Ha sido una imprudencia por su parte, señorita Granger, así que me veo en la obligación de quitarle diez puntos a Gryffindor.

Hermione se resignó a asentir y volver a bajar la mirada.

-Y otros diez por usted, señor McLaggen. Aunque estuviera fuera de lugar dejarle el cargo usted debería haber actuado de forma responsable.

Cormac, después de soltar un pequeño quejido cuando madame Pomfrey le desinfectaba una diminuta herida en el cuello, vio las intenciones de la profesora de acabar así el castigo, y entonces dijo:

-Profesora, ¿y qué hay de él? Él fue quien me incitó, también se merece que Slytherin baje sus puntos.

Al escuchar eso, Draco se preguntó por qué narices no había matado a ese gilipollas en cuanto lo vio.

-A él no le quitaré puntos para castigarlo, señor McLaggen –Draco reaccionó con una gran sonrisa punzante hacia el Gryffindor mientras este se había quedado sorprendido-. Para el señor Malfoy, ya es suficiente castigo no poder jugar mañana en el partido de Quidditch.

-¡¿Qué? –esta vez fue Draco el que se alteró y miró a la profesora con desprecio.

-Me temo que no puede jugar con ese brazo, señor Malfoy.

_Vieja chiflada_, pensó Draco, aunque en el fondo sabía que de todas formas no podría jugar, ese capullo le había hecho bastante daño.

-Poppy, los dejo en sus manos, confío en que pronto estarán curados.

-No le quepa duda Minerva, ya estoy acabando con este muchacho y después terminaré con el señor Malfoy en un periquete.

La profesora le sonrió y salió por la puerta dejando un ambiente bastante incómodo en el que madame Pomfrey parecía ser la única que no lo notaba, pero Hermione decidió poner fin la primera.

Sin dirigir ni siquiera la palabra ni la mirada a nadie –tampoco a madame Pomfrey- se dio media vuelta y salió bastante enfadada de la enfermería llevándose una mirada gris por el rabillo del ojo.

En cuánto desapareció, madame Pomfrey acabó con Cormac y se colocó al lado de Malfoy para examinarle el brazo. McLaggen también pudo darse cuenta de lo molesta que estaba la Gryffindor así que sin pensárselo dos veces salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-Hermione, ¡espera! ¡Hermione!

El eco de esos gritos en el pasillo fue lo último que escuchó Draco, el cual se quedó en la enfermería con una rara sensación de desánimo e impotencia al haber visto la reacción de la castaña y no haber sido él quien fuera tras ella. Y se quedó prácticamente petrificado cuando se dio cuenta de algo…

…sí, a Malfoy le pasaba algo con Granger, algo totalmente nuevo, pero a la vez… demasiado aterrador para él.

* * *

_¡Holaa! :) :) Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que subí el último capítulo, pero esque no os podeis ni imaginar como he estado todo este tiempo de ocupada/agobiada/saturada etc etc. Y eso que aun me queda una semana ¬¬ tendré examenes pero por suerte no son de mucho contenido y podré escribir más, y después de eso... VACACIONEEES POR FIIN! :D menos mal -.- hahaha_

_En este capítulo se sabe que Hermione ha vuelto a besarse con Cormac aunque la chica haya confesado que en verdad no lo quiere pero que puede intentarlo, y como dije en la nota anterior Cormac y Draco se pelean! Primero tuvieron su primer roce en el campo de quidditch y ya después en el club de duelo, por lo que Hermione se ha enfadado bastante._

_He intentado escribir lo mejor posible las escenas de Draco y Cormac y espero que no hayan decepcionado mucho -.- pero no me ha podido salir otra cosa xD_

_Aviso que a partir de aquí ya habrá un poco de más Dramione hasta que pase por fin algo :) :) :) _

**_Nunca me cansaré de daros las gracias a todos los que dejáis reviews! :D Sabéis que para los que escriben las historias cada review se agaredece muchísimo y por eso me alegro tanto cuando veo uno nuevo :D PasajeraEnTrance, Yuffie, Ilisia Brongar, Cassiophia23, AnnieMarin08, Naiz s2 Oppas muchisimas graciaaaas! y tambien por desearme suerte con los examenes, lo he necesitado xD Y no se me olvida tampoco agradecer a los que leen la historia y la van añadiendo a sus favoritos, os animo a los que no hayais dejado un review todavia que comenteis :D _**

_Espero que este chap. no os haya aburrido mucho, ya que a mi no me ha gustado demasiado como me ha quedado pero en fin -.- el siguiente aun tengo que organizarlo antes de escribirlo, pero ya digo que habrá algún contacto entre Draco y Hermione :)_

_Y por último una cosa que quería saber cómo la lleváis, ¿NO ESTÁIS NERVIOSOS POR LA ÚLTIMA PELÍCULA DE HARRY POTTER? queda menos de un mes! tengo unas inmensas ganas de verla pero aún así no quiero que se acabe -.- _

_Bueno termino ya esta nota extra larga haha, espero vuestros reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (espero no tardar tantísimo) :)_

**Cristina94**


	19. Whisky de fuego

**Whisky de fuego**

Cormac corría por el pasillo intentando alcanzar a Hermione, la que estaba muy enfadada y lo dejaba ver por el paso tan acelerado que llevaba y por supuesto porque no se giraba para contestarle aún escuchándolo, pero al final del pasillo que salía de la enfermería la alcanzó y la agarró del brazo para que no siguiera andando.

-Espera –rogó Cormac dándole la vuelta pero ella, aunque estaba de cara a él, le giraba el rostro forcejeando con su brazo para liberarse y seguir su camino.

-Déjame Cormac –dijo ella en tono bastante severo.

-No quiero que te enfades.

-Suéltame –miró directamente su brazo al notar que cada vez apretaba más para no dejarla marchar.

-Hermione, déjame que te explique…

-¿Explicarme el qué? –esta vez lo miró a los ojos de una forma inusual en ella, quizás una mirada típica de _otra_ persona, y con un ágil tirón de su brazo se soltó- ¿Que cuando te has quedado a vigilar las normas de un duelo has empezado a formar otro? ¿Que ese enfrentamiento ha sido contra Malfoy y si nadie hubiera intervenido a saber lo que hubiera pasado? ¿Qué cuando os pedí que pararais tu le golpeaste en el brazo a traición sabiendo que casi no puede ni moverlo? O no, mejor, explícame como era eso de que lo dejarías estar, sí, ¡aquella promesa que casi has olvidado que me hiciste no hace ni veinticuatro horas!

Cormac se quedó paralizado, jamás había visto a Hermione así de enfadada, y aunque tenía motivos no era para exagerar tanto, además él había salido peor parado que Malfoy exceptuando su brazo y porque ya lo tenía lesionado.

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada con desdén unos segundos y volvió a dar media vuelta rápidamente para salir de allí, pero Cormac volvió a seguirla.

-No te pongas así, fue él quién me provocó.

Hermione se giró en seco para mirarlo realmente irritada.

-Y claro, como él te ha provocado tú le sigues el juego –dijo con una ironía bastante punzante-. Por eso mismo te pedí que no le hicieras caso, porque sabía que él querría seguir, es Malfoy, ¿no lo conoces ya?

-Lo siento, Hermione, se que te lo prometí, pero intentó dejarme por cobarde. Yo solo me defendí –se justificó.

-Solo te defendiste ¿no? ¿Y entonces por qué le golpeaste el brazo? ¡Sabías que lo tenía fatal y te aprovechaste de la situación! Ahora no puede jugar en el partido de mañana, pero ¿y si no puede jugar en una larga temporada? ¡Se ha hecho bastante daño! Y…

-Hermione creo que en ese aspecto he salido yo perdiendo ¿no te parece? –la interrumpió con una rostro menos suplicante y señalándose todas sus marcas.

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciendo, estaba defendiendo a Malfoy y culpándole a él por darle en el brazo cuando Cormac estaba mucho más dañado. Y la pregunta era ¿por qué? Pero estaba tan enfadada también con Malfoy en esos momentos que no se respondió a sí misma porque simplemente el Slytherin no se merecía que ella pensara ni un segundo en él.

-Tú te lo has buscado… ¡los dos os lo habéis buscado! –y dignamente se giró y puso rumbo a su cuarto, esta vez sin dejar que nadie la siguiera.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y qué sabor es este? –preguntó Hermione levantando una gragea de todos los sabores de un extraño color café.

-Oh, ¡no! No te lo comas –dijo Ron sujetándole la mano con la que sostenía la chocolatina a punto de comérsela- Sabe a vómito –terminó de decir de forma despreocupada y con la boca llena.

Hermione miró con mueca de asco lo que había estado a punto de saborear y con la punta de los dedos la dejó en su sitio pero más apartada.

Era de día y Hermione había decidido pasar la mañana con su amigo aún resfriado en vez de ir al partido de Quidditch, bastante enfadada se puso ayer como para tener que volver a verles las caras. Ron estaba echado en la cama de lado sosteniéndose sobre su brazo, Hermione en frente suya sentada con las piernas cruzadas y en medio de los dos, infinidad de paquetes con chucherías de Honeydukes.

-Este sí te puede gustar, toma –el pelirrojo le alcanzó otra distinta de color rojo.

-Mm… sandía. Está buena.

-Oye Hermione, ¿por qué no has ido al partido? –preguntó con naturalidad Ron.

La chica tragó gruesamente la gragea y no demasiado animada a poner excusas ni a mentir a uno de sus mejores amigos –ya que contarle el verdadero motivo suponía contar más de lo que debía- puso la típica excusa.

-No me apetecía mucho.

Lástima que Ron la conociera de tantísimos años y supiera que ese no era la razón, pero también entendió que no le apetecía hablar de eso así que no la forzó y le siguió el juego. Pero de todas formas él no quería ser una razón más para retenerla.

-Debe quedar poco –dijo mirando la hora- ¿por qué no te pasas y me cuentas como ha terminado? Eres la única que puede verlo desde fuera, los demás están jugando.

-Pero… -intentó buscar una excusa rápida- tú estás malo y…

-No me tomaré la poción de madame Pomfrey hasta que te vayas.

-Eso es chantaje –le dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa y con la ceja levantada.

-Solo un poco –respondió Ron con cara divertida.

-Bueno, está bien –dijo levantándose con gran esfuerzo- Ah, y la bolsita azul es mía, no te la vayas a comer –le advirtió Hermione en tono de broma mientras abría la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco no podía más, se tiraría a dos manos de los pelos si no fuera porque un brazo lo tenía vendado y no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo con la mano. Slytherin iba ganando el partido, aunque no con los suficientes puntos como para vencer si Potter atrapaba la snitch, que era lo más seguro porque el sustituto de Draco no vería la pequeña pelota dorada ni aunque se la pusieran en las narices, y quizás por eso estaba tardando más el partido, porque el buscador de Gryffindor se lo estaba tomando con demasiada calma a la vista de su contrincante. Y para colmo, el capullo de McLaggen estaba jugando y él no.

-No te preocupes Draco, seguro que ganaréis, aunque si no, habrá más partidos donde tú puedas jugar –intentó animarle Astoria viendo la cara de molestia de su novio, a lo que este contesto tan solo con una envenenada mirada al frente.

Un segundo más tarde, hasta Draco que estaba en las gradas pudo ver la snitch revolotear no muy lejos del buscador de su equipo, pero era totalmente inútil, no la vería ni con una lupa.

-Se acabó, no aguanto más –dijo Draco con la intención de marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la chica rubia.

-A la sala común, en cualquier sitio estaré mejor que en este.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Y antes de marcharse Draco lanzó una mirada fría a los ojos de su novia, la que recordó lo que hablaron no hace mucho tiempo del espacio que Draco necesitaba, y entonces lo entendió.

-Iré a buscarte para comer si lo prefieres.

-Como quieras –escupió Draco antes de abrirse paso a su manera entre los demás Slytherins y empezar a bajar las pequeñas y cerradas escaleras de madera.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó unos pasos más abajo. Tuvo curiosidad por saber quién era así que se paró en el siguiente descansillo de los escalones y esperó hasta encontrarse de frente a Granger subiendo.

-_Y aparece la snitch_ –se escuchaba de fondo en el campo.

Hermione al terminar de subir ese tramo de escaleras vislumbró a la persona que tenía delante y poniendo los ojos en blanco intentó seguir su camino, en vano.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

-Yo lo veo perfectamente, un idiota –dijo Hermione con desagrado.

-Oh, que cruel puedes llegar a ser Granger -dijo Draco fingiendo sentirse molesto.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó secamente la chica ya que él no la dejaba pasar.

-¿Nos hemos levantado de mal humor? –preguntó con una sonrisa de lado que al parecer a Hermione no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

-Eso no te importa –respondió ella aún sin mirarle a la cara, tan solo las escaleras que estaban tras él.

-Déjame adivinar… se te han acabado los libros de historia de la magia.

-Déjame pasar –dijo ella ignorando sus comentarios.

-Mm… -el rubio puso cara de pensativo como si tuviera que pensárselo- no, eso sería demasiado aburrido.

Hermione desistió de sus intentos y retrocedió un paso suspirando molesta para poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Y se puede saber qué piensas hacer para divertirte? –preguntó empezando a enfadarse.

-Se me ocurren bastantes cosas.

Draco miró lentamente a Hermione de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa pícara y bastante sugerente que hizo que Hermione por un momento se ruborizara y tuviera necesidad de esconderse tras algo al tener la sensación de que él la desnudaba tan solo con la mirada.

_-Zabini se hace con la quaffle y la dirige al otro lado del campo._

Hermione intentó centrarse ignorando la forma que Malfoy tenía de mirarla.

-Y supongo que entre una de ellas está empezar un duelo ¿no? –no pudo evitarlo, ese tema le quemaba por dentro.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos a los ojos, de forma tan fría e indiferente como siempre, pero después la sonrisa de lado de su rostro se amplió más dejando ver el blanco de sus dientes.

-Así que es eso –dijo tranquilamente.

Hermione no lo podía creer, el hurón se lo estaba tomando a broma cuando ella llevaba malhumorada desde que sucedió.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tu noviecito se ha hecho pupa? –preguntó irónicamente disfrutando cada palabra consiguiendo que Hermione frunciera los labios de una forma bastante tentadora para él.

-Primero, no es mi noviecito, segundo, no tiene ninguna gracia y tercero, no se ha hecho pupa –pronunció esta última palabra imitándolo con burla-, se la has hecho tú.

-Pues que aprenda a mantener la boca cerrada –se justificó Draco encogiendo los hombros de forma natural.

_-Zabini se la pasa a Nott, esquiva a Weasley y… ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!_

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco al ver la cara de Hermione de no dar crédito- Él solito se lo ha buscado.

-No existe ningún tipo de motivo que justifique que le hagas daño a base de hechizos como si estuvierais en guerra –repuso Hermione alterada.

_-De nuevo Slytherin coge la quaffle…_

-Yo no fui el único culpable. Por si no lo recuerdas el muy cobarde me lanzó un hechizo cuando tú-dijo de forma acusativa- me distrajiste, y por su maldita culpa no he podido jugar en este partido.

_-… pero Katie Bell aprovecha que Nott esquiva una bludger para recuperar la quaffle, se la pasa a Weasley y…_

-Pues no haber empezado –contraatacó ella con su misma fórmula dejándolo sorprendido de lo que acababa de oír.

_-… ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor!_

-No me arrepiento de haberle dado su merecido –dijo Draco manteniendo una postura bastante más agresiva.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho? –preguntó Hermione entendiendo que no se habían peleado simplemente porque él fuera Malfoy y Cormac uno cualquiera que se había cruzado en su camino, se dio cuenta de que a Draco le pasaba algo con ese Gryffindor- La discusión solo fue la perfecta excusa para hacerle algo, admítelo.

_-Harry va tras la snitch…_

-Puede que esta vez solo fuera una excusa –dijo Draco dándose cuenta de que su odio por el musculitos era demasiado evidente como para negarlo- pero yo tengo mis motivos.

-¿Y qué motivos? Si no habéis hablado nunca.

-No ha hecho falta –le estaba recordando demasiado sus razones contra McLaggen que ardían en su interior, y como siguiera así no se veía capaz de evitar que salieran a la luz todas y cada una de ellas, pero no podía hacerlo, porque sería su ruina si Granger empezaba a sacar conclusiones de las que ni él mismo estaba seguro, o al menos, no quería admitir.

Hermione estaba totalmente convencida de que había algo detrás de todo aquello, pero también sabía que Malfoy no iba a contárselo así porque sí, tendría que atar cabos ella sola.

_-…Potter casi puede cogerla…_

-Tampoco habéis coincidido en nada anterior a lo de esta semana para que él haya podido hacer algo que te haya molestado.

-He dicho que tengo mis motivos, ya está –intentó concluir Draco aunque no con la suficiente claridad que le hubiera gustado.

Empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, porque sospechaba que cuando Granger empezaba a razonar y a pensar no se cansaría hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando, y no se equivocaba. Pero claro está, no dejaba que la castaña lo supiera, tenía años de práctica en mostrar su cara indiferente ante todo.

_-…el buscador de Slytherin también ha visto la snitch e intenta apartar a Potter de su camino…_

-No te entiendo, la verdad –dijo finalmente la castaña y entonces Draco pudo relajarse un poco al pensar que ella había tirado la toalla-Os ignorabais por completo el uno al otro hasta que…

Y en ese momento Hermione se quedó paralizada, lo había encontrado, el verdadero motivo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Draco de nuevo inquieto.

La castaña lo miró mientras lo comprendía todo y dibujaba lentamente una sonrisa que a Draco no le gustó demasiado.

-…hasta que pensaste que me había acostado con él.

_-…y Potter atrapa la snitch ¡Gryffindor gana!_

Los fuertes aplausos y gritos de júbilo se escuchaban tras las paredes de madera y Draco miró de reojo las escaleras sabiendo que dentro de poco se llenarían de gente.

-¡Claro! ¡Eso es! –las cosas empezaban a encajarle- desde ese momento empezaste a mirarlo de forma bastante desagradable cada vez que te lo cruzabas, y a la mínima te has enfrentado con él –siguió mientras Draco no podía pronunciar palabra, hasta que dio con algo que se le estaba pasando por alto- Quiere decir eso… que… ¿estás…

-No, ni lo sueñes, Granger –se adelantó él.

Si celoso era la palabra que iba a salir de su boca mejor que se la guardara. ¡Celoso él! que bobada… esa palabra ni siquiera estaba en su vocabulario… aunque en el fondo sabía que estaba _tocado y hundido_.

Pero la sonrisa de la castaña le hizo saber que ella no le había creído del todo y no podía dejar aquello así.

-Piensas demasiado Granger y a veces imaginas cosas que no son –le dijo como si ella fuera una niña de cinco años- Sé que lo que más deseas en este mundo es que eso fuera cierto –añadió volviendo a enseñar su sonrisa de lado de una forma asquerosamente perfecta para Hermione y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño- pero me temo que no me gustan las ratas de biblioteca –terminó poniéndose peligrosamente cerca de ella.

-No te hagas ilusiones Malfoy, porque a mí tampoco me gustan los hurones oxigenados.

-Santurrona.

-Creído.

-Sabelotodo.

-Impertinente.

_-Les hemos dado una paliza, ¿verdad Dean?_

La gente empezaba a bajar las escaleras y entonces Draco dirigió una última mirada a la Gryffindor y después de levantarle las cejas de una forma habitual en él, se marchó.

-Claro que sí, Harry ha estado genial, ¿has visto cuando…? Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Dean junto a Seamus entre todo el barullo de gente que bajaba.

-Iba a subir pero veo que ya ha terminado el partido –dijo torpemente mientras se reponía de haber estado a escasa distancia del Slytherin, _una vez más._

-¿Te lo has perdido? –preguntó Seamus y esta asintió.

-Ven, nosotros te lo contaremos, ha sido espectacular.

Hermione se dirigió con Seamus y Dean a la sala común donde allí le explicaron a Ron todos los detalles del partido incluyendo la versión de Harry que se unió más tarde. Por suerte Hermione comprobó que Ron estaba bastante mejor, pero todavía no podía salir de su cuarto, debía seguir en reposo.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Venga ya! ¡Yo quiero ir! No podéis hacerme esto –se quejó Ron desde su cama a sus amigos y a su hermana.

-Lo siento Ron pero sigues malo –repuso Ginny.

-Pero ya no tengo fiebre, Harry, diles algo –le suplicó al moreno.

-Ron tienes que quedarte aquí. Cuando Hermione estuvo mala hubo un momento que pensó que se había curado y volvió a recaer –explicó intentando evitar la mirada asesina de su mejor amigo.

-Eso es verdad –apuntó Hermione- y te recuerdo que tú tampoco me dejabas moverme a ningún lado.

-No es lo mismo –trató de justificarse el pelirrojo sin saber que más argumentos exponer que no acabaran desbaratados.

Después del partido de quidditch todos habían bajado a comer algo y allí fue cuando anunciaron que por motivo de una nueva colección de productos de Zonko permitirían la salida a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana, así que todos se dirigieron veloces a sus salas comunes para cambiarse y estar allí lo antes posible, pero cuando Ron se enteró se dispuso a ir aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de sus amigos. Aunque ese pensamiento solo le duró veinte minutos al comprobar que lo había intentado todo y aún así no le dejaban moverse de su cama.

-Claro que es lo mismo –dijo Hermione sentándose en un hueco de la cama al lado de Ron-, pero no te preocupes. Yo puedo quedarme contigo para hacerte compañía.

-De eso nada, jovencita –interrumpió Ginny de una forma típica de Molly Weasley- ya me olía yo que no querrías ir pero esta vez vas a venir, quieras, o no.

La pelirroja agarró del brazo a Hermione y la levantó mientras la dirigía tras ella a la puerta.

-Harry, te esperamos abajo. Y tú Ron, más te vale quedarte quieto si no quieres empeorar.

Y dicho esto Ginny arrastró con ella a Hermione hacia su cuarto y una vez allí empezaron a vestirse para ir a Hogsmeade.

-No quiero que un sábado te quedes aquí aburrida o bien estudiando en la biblioteca. Nos lo pasaremos genial, además son productos de Zonko. Con eso la diversión está garantizada –aseguró Ginny poniéndose los zapatos.

-Lo sé… pero no me apetece cruzarme con Cormac.

-¿Sigues enfadada con él?

La castaña asintió.

-Hermione no es para tanto. Sé que te lo prometió, pero sabes cómo es Malfoy, le encanta provocar a la gente.

-Sí pero Cormac no solo se defendió como dijo. ¡Le lanzó un hechizo a traición! Y además si de verdad no hubiese querido pelearse con él podría haber esperado perfectamente a que yo bajara de darle la medicina a Ron.

-Parece que te importa más que le haya hecho daño a Malfoy a que haya roto vuestra promesa –dijo Ginny de forma despreocupada sin levantar la vista de sus cordones mientras los ataba.

-¿Qué? No digas bobadas –exclamó Hermione casi a la defensiva sin darse cuenta.

Ginny la miró con una mueca de extrañeza.

-Era broma –pero no le dio más importancia- Bueno, ¿estás lista?

-Sí.

Harry, Hermione y Ginny llegaron pronto a Hogsmeade y fueron directos a la tienda de artículos de broma donde disfrutaron del nuevo lanzamiento especializado en productos escolares, como el pergamino falso, que al entregarlo se borra todo su contenido. Había estanterías llenas de objetos nuevos así que pasaron bastante rato allí dentro, rato que aumentó mucho más al ponerse en la enorme cola para pagar. Harry y Ginny habían comprado bastantes cosas pero Hermione, aunque le parecieran divertidos, no era partidaria de gastarse dinero en productos de broma sin ninguna otra función. Al salir de Zonko se pasearon por las demás tiendas que ya conocían de sobra para comprobar, ya que estaban, si también habían traído algo nuevo.

-Estoy agotada –dijo Ginny resoplando con bolsas en las manos al igual que Harry mientras salían de la última tienda.

-Yo también –añadió Harry- ¿qué os parece si tomamos algo en las tres escobas antes de volver a Hogwarts?-propuso señalando el bar que tenían enfrente.

-Buena idea –aprobó Ginny.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la puerta pero Hermione paró en seco cuando vio a Cormac entrando con sus amigos sin percatarse de que ella estaba detrás.

-Pensándolo mejor, creo que yo voy a volver ya –dijo Hermione y Harry y Ginny se giraron para mirarla.

-¿Por qué? Solo vamos a tomar algo y volveremos.

-Ya Harry, pero de todas formas no tengo hambre y así podré ir a ver cómo está Ron.

Ginny estaba dispuesta a no dejarla marchar hasta que vio a Cormac cerrando la puerta tras él, entonces entendió el motivo y no iba a obligarla a quedarse.

-Como quieras. Nosotros iremos en cuanto terminemos –dijo finalmente la pelirroja y Hermione asintió- Y ten cuidado, está anocheciendo.

-Nos veremos luego entonces –se despidió Harry siguiendo a su novia.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se puso camino a Hogwarts.

Llevaba un rato andando y aunque cada vez le quedara menos le parecía una larga eternidad, además estaba oscureciendo y le pillaría la noche si no se aligeraba. Caminaba entre los árboles del pequeño y despejado bosque que había a mitad de camino y eso le indicaba que no le quedaba mucho, pero de repente escuchó una casi imperceptible sacudida de hojas demasiado sospechosa para ser provocada por el movimiento del viento.

Hermione disminuyó considerablemente el ritmo de sus pasos para estar alerta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido se paró sosteniendo la varita en su mano en cuestión de segundos. Se giró guiándose por sus oídos hasta dar con el origen de aquel movimiento.

Había varios matorrales que la igualaban en altura y no dejaban ver lo que había tras ellos, pero sabía que había algo puesto que sus hojas se movían levemente a causa de algo o de alguien.

Respiró hondo y poco a poco empezó a dirigirse hacia aquel matorral. Era prácticamente de noche, estaba sola, alejada a la misma distancia tanto de Hogwarts como de Hogsmeade y el terror de saber que el mismo asesino que intentó matarla había vuelto a escapar de Azkaban no la tranquilizaba demasiado. Pero aún así su valor característico de un Gryffindor no la abandonó y terminó el trayecto que le separaba del ruido.

Colocó su mano en una pequeña rama, dispuesta a apartarla para encontrarse con lo que fuera, no tenía sentido perder más tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de actuar y acto seguido se armó de valor y apartó con un movimiento rápido y ágil la rama, dejando al descubierto la otra parte del bosque.

Al ver lo que había detrás respiró una gran bocanada de aire y su corazón pudo volver a latir a velocidad normal.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí? –preguntó alterada Hermione aún sin recuperarse del susto.

Estaba ante dos alumnos de Hogwarts cuatro años menores que ella, de su propia casa a los que conocía gracias al club de duelo. Los dos chicos se quedaron casi petrificados al ver a la prefecta de Gryffindor, por sus caras se deducía que no estaban haciendo nada bueno y cuando Hermione echó la vista a su alrededor observó que estaban abriendo dos botellas de whisky de fuego.

-¿Eso no será…? –Hermione chasqueó la lengua al corroborarlo y se las quitó de las manos- Sabéis que esto está prohibido, además sois muy chicos todavía para esto –los dos Gryffindor se limitaron a agachar la cabeza- Marchaos de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de no llevaros de vuelta al castillo.

Escuchando las palabras de la prefecta los dos chicos salieron de allí inmediatamente dirigiéndose a Hogsmeade y Hermione terminó de tranquilizarse, se había llevado un buen susto.

Ya había anochecido completamente, así que era mejor volver cuanto antes, pero mientras andaba de nuevo observó las dos botellas que llevaba en la mano. _"¿Por qué a todos les gustará tanto? Es solo… alcohol"_ pensó, pero sin saber exactamente cómo, un rato después había terminado de abrir la botella y estaba dándole el primer buche, quizás porque tenía demasiada sed o por el simple hecho de probarlo.

Puso una mueca parecida a la que puso de chica cuando por primera vez chupó un limón aun sabiendo que su madre no quería que lo hiciera. Eso estaba asqueroso, no entendía cómo la gente se lo podía beber como si fuera agua. Pero cuando se le pasó el mal sabor de boca, probó con el segundo trago.

No supo porqué, pero ese no le pareció tan malo.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco volvía indignado de Hogsmeade. Como se había ido convirtiendo en tradición año tras año, un grupito de Slytherins, al que cada vez se le unía más gente, abandonaban Hogsmeade para irse a un pub mágico que solo los interesados sabían dónde estaba. Allí solían reunirse varias noches al año con magos de su misma edad de otros colegios, y como alimento del ego del rubio nunca había pasado una de esas noches sin levantarse al día siguiente con una chica a la que había conocido horas atrás.

Por eso mismo estaba tan cabreado, su queridísima novia Astoria se había encargado de arruinarle la noche. Sabía sus planes y primero le prohibió ir, cosa que estaba claro que no consiguió porque Draco no tenía ninguna intención de obedecer órdenes de nadie, así que después se auto invitó, dispuesta a no separarse ni un segundo de él. Realmente Draco estaba agotando su paciencia con ella. Sin que Astoria se diera cuenta el Slytherin se marchó lo más rápido que pudo de Hogsmeade antes de que todos se dirigieran al bar, pues estaba seguro de que si su novia se enteraba de que iba a volver a Hogwarts dejaría a sus amigas de lado y se volvería con él.

Daba patadas a todo lo que se ponía en su camino, una rama, una pequeña roca, una botella de whisky… un momento. ¿Qué hacía a pie de Hogwarts una botella de whisky? Se acercó y supo al instante que era whisky de fuego, las conocía bastante bien, pero para aumentar su desgracia comprobó que estaba vacía. No habían dejado ni una gota. Terminó dándole una patada aun más fuerte y fue directo a la puerta del castillo.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo llegó a las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras y se adentró en los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos para llegar a su sala común, y estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó en la penumbra un sonido muy familiar, botellas. Sin duda alguien estaba revolviendo en las estanterías del pequeño almacén, y Draco se preguntó quién podría ser puesto que la mayoría de los Slytherins ya se estaban emborrachando en un bar muy lejos de allí y los otros restantes se quedarían largas horas en Hogsmeade sin intención de volver temprano.

La curiosidad y el placer de castigar en esos momentos, como prefecto que era, a un alumno le llevó a darse prisa en estar frente a la puerta del almacén. Sin esperar mucho en saborear su victoria que le serviría de desahogo puso la mano en el pomo dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero un canto proveniente de dentro lo paró.

Distinguía una voz, aunque no lo que decía porque quien fuera que estuviera ahí dentro no vocalizaba demasiado bien. Pero acercando un poco más el oído a la puerta comprobó que era una voz femenina, y se quedó casi petrificado cuando creyó saber de quién era.

Así que de forma bastante distinta a como lo había planeado giró el pomo, lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido para que no lo descubriera y así pillarla desprevenida. Y se quedó como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría por encima cuando observó lo que tenía en frente. Sin duda, era ella, estaba de espaldas a la puerta de puntillas intentando alcanzar vagamente una botella en la repisa más alta, y al mirar con detenimiento sus movimientos se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucha agilidad, es más, parecía que estaba…

-¡Hoggadts, Hoggadts zomooood aamigod quieeedo apreendedd de tiii!

¡Completamente borracha! Draco no podía creerlo.

-¿Gran…ger? –preguntó Malfoy atónito.

* * *

_¡Holaa! ¿Cómo estáis? :) por fiiin terminé mis examenes! ^^ pero como no he podido dejar de estudiar hasta hace poco lo he subido un pelín tarde, de nuevo -.- _

_Este capítulo no es muy largo, pero porque prefiero dejar lo que viene en uno entero y además no os dejo más tiempo esperando el chap. :) Lo principal de este capítulo esque Hermione está enfadada con Cormac y ha vuelto a hablar con Draco porfin haha y parece ser que ella se está dando cuenta de lo raro en la actitud de Draco con Cormac :) Y al final la chica se nos ha emborrachado xD y Malfoy la encuentra! A ver a ver que pasa en el siguiente capítuloo! haha ya os aviso que será la mayoría de Dramione, al menos así lo tengo planeado :)_

**_En serio, adoro vuestros reviews! y nunca sabré como agradeceros que después de leer la historia os pareis unos segunditos para dejarme ver qué os ha parecido, lo valoro muucho! :D Y gracias también por vuestro apoyo con mis examenes, me ha hecho bastante falta xD PasajeraEnTrance, sailor mercuri o neptune, Yuffie, Cassiophia23, AnnieMarin08, Princessmalfoy10, Lau miiiiiil gracias por vuestros reviews en el chap. anterior! no sabeis lo feliz que soy cuando veo que tengo un review nuevo ^^_**

_Bueno y ahora, no me podía despedir hasta el siguiente chap. sin deciros una graaan noticiaa! Como creo que sabeis yo soy de España, ¿y a qué no sabéis qué? Rupert Grint y los hermanos phelps vienen a madrid. El caso esque yo el otro día me presenté a un concurso para ganar unas entradas e ir a verlos a un evento de fans, aunque lo hice totalmente convencida de que no me cogerían, y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver el correo al día siguiente y leer que había ganado dos entradas para ir a verlooooos! :D :D :D Ya he comprado los billetes de ave para ir a Madrid, así que mañana a las 8 de la tarde estaré viendo en vivo a Ron, a Fred y a George Weasley! aún no me lo creo. Ya os contaré mi experienciaa! (:_

_Y termino ya esta nota eterna haha. Os dejo a una Hermione borracha y a un Draco totalmente sorprendido :). Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews y nos vemos en el próximo chap. ^^_

**Cristina94**


	20. ¿Bajo los efectos del acohol?

**¿Bajo los efectos del acohol?**

Hermione se dio la vuelta apresuradamente, todo lo ágil que una persona en ese estado puede ser, y encontró a un Malfoy mil veces más pálido de lo normal con unos encantadores ojos grises casi desorbitados. Cuando dejó de cantar y dar brincos solo para mirarlo, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, Draco simplemente asimilando una situación tan irreal, y Hermione intentando ordenar –dentro de lo que cabía- su mente para saber qué estaba pasando.

Hasta que pasado un poco más, la castaña dibujó una amplia sonrisa risueña y abrió sus brazos –con una botella de whisky en la mano- pero Draco supuso que si se acercaba a él sería complicado mantenerse en completo equilibrio.

-¡Madfoy! –exclamó ella jovialmente y con voz pastosa -¿Qué hacez tú pod aquí? –Draco abrió aún más la boca para decir algo, pero no le salía ninguna palabra, y ella tampoco lo dejó- Bueno no impotda –volvió a bajar sus brazos- me viene bien que hayaz venido. Tú edez máz alto. Nececito que me bajez eza botella de ahí –y señaló en lo alto de la estantería otra botella con contenido de alcohol más elevado que el whisky de fuego, bueno, en realidad, señaló unas cuantas botellas más a la izquierda-no… eza no eda…eza tampoco –dijo mientras pasaba la vista por los diferentes botes y soltaba una que otra risita sin motivo- ¡ah! Eza, ¡eza de ahí!

Lo miró tan feliz como una niña chica que va al parque de atracciones con sus padres, pero Draco aún no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, no podía ser que eso estuviera pasando.

-¿A qué ezpedaz? Yo no llego –dijo con impaciencia.

Y al ver que el rubio no hacía nada se volvió a dar la vuelta y de nuevo comenzó a saltar para intentar coger la botella. En ese momento fue cuando Draco reaccionó por primera vez, estaba totalmente borracha y pegando brincos rodeada de estanterías repletas de botellas de cristal, si no la detenía probablemente acabaría muy mal.

-Para, para ¡para! –dijo Draco acercándose a ella y sosteniéndola por la cintura para mantenerla quieta.

La echó un poco hacia atrás para alejarla de la estantería y consiguió que por lo menos dejara de saltar. Hermione dio media vuelta torpemente entre sus brazos con intención de reprocharle y exigirle que la soltara, que ella estaba perfectamente y solo necesitaba alargar un poco el brazo para conseguirlo, pero en sus condiciones no pudo calcular bien y se encontró demasiado cerca de él.

Dio un pequeño respingo al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo mejor, pero aun así él no soltaba su cintura, sabía que si la soltaba en ese momento se caería.

_Vainilla y alcohol_, ¿desde cuándo esa mezcla olía jodidamente bien?

Hermione volvió a sonreír dejando salir de sus labios un hipido que hizo tambalear su cuerpo y por consecuencia el de Draco.

Sus caderas pegadas peligrosamente a las de él, sus ojos de un brillante color miel clavados en los suyos, sus mejillas sonrojadas por los efectos del alcohol, sus húmedos y suaves labios entreabiertos tan cerca de él…

Draco sacudió la cabeza conociendo el riesgo que tenía quedarse en la misma postura durante un segundo más, y sobretodo sabiendo el peligro que corría Hermione en esas condiciones.

Se alejó de ella dejándola libre pero no sin antes quitarle la botella de la mano aprovechando su falta de reflejos.

-¡Eh! Eza ez mía –dijo Hermione arrugando la nariz de una manera no muy convincente, aunque suficiente para que Draco perdiera por un segundo más la concentración.

-Entonces, ¿para qué quieres la otra? –preguntó Malfoy tras respirar hondo, ahí dentro empezaba a hacer mucho calor.

-Puez… pada cuando ze me acabe eza.

-Pues aquí ya no hay más –mintió él alejándose.

Estaba enterita, pero conociendo a Granger era obvio que era una de las primeras veces que se emborrachaba, si no era la primera, y no era aconsejable dejarle beber más.

-Mentida, edez un mentidozo –le reprochó Hermione pareciéndose a una niña pequeña- lo que quiedez ez quedádtela pada ti zolito, y ez mía.

Draco asintió haciéndole ver que le daba la razón a la vez que retrocedía un poco para colocar la botella al fondo de la estantería que tenía a su lado y Hermione, después de unos pocos segundos entendió que intentaba esconderla y dio unos pasos hacia él para recuperar su whisky de fuego, y lo habría conseguido si no hubiera sido por su pésimo equilibrio.

Por suerte Draco sí tenía reflejos y la sostuvo para que no cayera.

-¡Zuédtame! Edtoy pedfectamente.

Pronto dejó de moverse debido al repentino cansancio que le entraba de vez en cuando, y después se incorporó encontrándose de frente con unos preciosos ojos grises, tan cerca que casi podía rozar su nariz con la de él. Una gran descarga eléctrica recorrió la columna de Draco cuando el aliento cálido de Hermione acarició su barbilla, él sabía que no aguantaría mucho más…

-Qué gata máz pdecioza –dijo Hermione con cara divertida mirando a la puerta.

Draco desvió entonces la atención de sus labios y con una sonrisa torcida la miró a los ojos.

-¿Ya estás en la fase de alucinaciones?

-No, ez la zeñoda Noddis.

Draco miró hacia atrás alertado mientras Hermione saludaba con la mano a la gata de ojos rojos llamándola cariñosamente sin ser consciente del lío en que se acababan de meter. Después de maullar, la señora Norris se encaminó hacia el final de pasillo perdiéndose en la oscuridad, llamando a su amo.

-¿Qué sucede señora Norris? ¿Alumnos? –preguntaba maliciosamente Filch a lo lejos mientras soltaba una risa nada amigable- Muéstrame dónde están.

-Oh oh –dijo Hermione aún con la sonrisa en la cara mirando a Draco como si fuera algo realmente divertido.

Él le devolvió la mirada maldiciendo en su interior que ella estuviera en ese estado. ¿Qué haría con ella ahora? No podía llevarla de vuelta a su sala común puesto que Filch se acercaba por las escaleras. Pensó rápidamente en el aula de Pociones, por lo menos hasta que el celador desapareciera, así que después de que Hermione volviera a hipar la agarró del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo no sin antes asegurarse de que fuera seguro.

-¿A dónde vamoz? –preguntó Hermione divertida en un tono no lo suficientemente bajo.

Ahí estaba, la puerta que daba a la clase de Pociones, y por los pelos, porque escuchaba como Filch se acercaba casi pisándoles los talones.

Solo girar el pomo y… _Mierda_, cerrada.

-¡Joder! –susurró Draco.

En medio de tanta oscuridad con el celador buscándoles y Granger soltando risitas y diciendo tonterías no le era fácil buscar su varita para abrir la puerta.

-Oh, edtá ceddada, yo la abdo.

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos cualquier hechizo –sin varita en mano- Malfoy volvió a dirigirla hacia delante.

¿Qué demonios hacía ahora? Lo único que quedaba al fondo de ese pasillo era… no, ni en broma, no pensaba meter a una Gryffindor en la excepcional sala común de Slytherin, eso estaba totalmente descartado, prefería mil veces antes que los descubrieran y los pillaran.

-Si… hay alguien señora Norris, escucho sus pisadas –se escuchó mientras una pequeña línea de luz empezaba a asomarse por la esquina.

La señora Norris fue la primera en asomarse por el pasillo que les quedaba por vigilar y tras ella apareció el celador, con una risa perversa en el rostro y una lámpara de aceite sujeta en su mano. Avanzó un poco más disfrutando de estar a punto de pillar a alumnos fuera de hora, pero cuando el foco de luz siguió iluminando chocó de frente con una pared de piedra, nada más.

Extrañado y decepcionado apuntó a todas las esquinas con la lámpara pero estaban solos él y su gata, allí no había rastro de alumnos.

-Vamos señora Norris, han conseguido escapar, pero juro que será la última vez…

Draco echó por fin relajado el aire por su boca al escuchar como los pasos se alejaban, habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos por Filch una vez más.

Pero poco a poco se fue recuperando del susto y descubrió que tenía un problema aún mayor.

-Oh, que zala máz ggande –dijo Hermione boquiabierta mirando de arriba abajo la sala común de Slytherin.

¿Cómo había podido meterla allí? Había metido a una Gryffindor en la distinguida sala de los Slytherin, a una hija de muggles en el templo de los sangre pura, a una leona en la jaula de las serpientes, un sitio donde se la comerían viva si la descubrían.

Hermione seguía embobada mirando a su alrededor. La sala común de Gryffindor, un sitio acogedor y humilde no tenía nada que ver con la majestuosidad y la elegancia en la que se encontraba.

La puerta que daba a la sala común estaba adornada por dos grandes columnas de piedra, bajo las cuales aparecían escasos escalones que daban al resto de la habitación. La refinada lámpara del alto techo iluminaba los decorados verdes que idealizaban el lugar acompañados por los cristales de las paredes donde se veía el agua del lago en el que estaban sumergidos. El único recodo que aportaba algo de calidez era la chimenea, adornada por varios sillones de cuero negro en los que detrás se encontraban las mesas de madera tallada.

La Gryffindor bajó los escalones intentando mantener el equilibrio para observar más de cerca todo aquello que le parecía tan fascinante. Draco bajó tras ella para volverla a guiarla fuera ya que Filch se había ido, pero escuchó unas voces femeninas saliendo de un cuarto y posiblemente dirigiéndose al salón para salir de allí, así que cogió a Hermione y la llevó por el pasillo contrario hasta quedar tras la puerta de su habitación.

Draco se quedó junto a la puerta escuchando los pasos de las Slytherins mientras que Hermione ya había considerado ese cuarto como el suyo propio. Se paseaba alrededor de las cinco camas de doseles verdes y sábanas de seda del mismo color, miraba cada detalle a su paso y toqueteaba todo a su gusto, pero por el momento a Draco no le importaba mucho ya que estaba más pendiente de lo que pasaba tras esa puerta.

-No te muevas de aquí – le ordenó Draco mientras salía del cuarto.

El pasillo de las habitaciones masculinas estaba en completo silencio lo que le dio a entender que no habría nadie allí. Fue al salón y vio como dos chicas Slytherin acababan de salir hacia las mazmorras posiblemente a Hogsmeade, por lo demás, aquel lugar estaba aparentemente vacío.

Se dejó caer cansado en el sillón de cuero y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos. ¿En qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido meter a Granger ahí? No sabía desde cuando él se preocupaba por la gente, porque en otra ocasión hubiera salvado solo y únicamente su culo del celador y hubiera dejado a la Gryffindor allí fuera. Aunque debía reconocer que era bastante divertido ver a Granger borracha, nunca se la hubiera imaginado así y le resultaba bastante gracioso, sin embargo, lo que le parecía más asombroso era que aún no se había aprovechado de ella en esa situación. Bastantes veces se había encontrado con chicas borrachas al igual que él y no había dudado ni un segundo en divertirse con ellas durante toda la noche, pero esta vez era distinto, aunque eso no quería decir que no lo deseara con todas sus ganas. Si por él fuera ahora mismo iba a su cuarto, la desnudaba y la hacía suya en su propia cama, pero había algo en su interior que lo frenaba en su intento, es más, estaba más preocupado en mantenerla alejada que en tenerla para él, porque sabía que si lo hacía Granger no le volvería a hablarle en la vida, y eso, para su sorpresa, le importaba mucho más que satisfacer sus ansias de ella.

Pronto recordó que la última noche había dejado a la mitad una botella de whisky en su mesita al lado de la cama porque no le apetecía más, y fue corriendo a la habitación al pensar que Hermione se habría apoderado de ella.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y encontró la habitación intacta –botella incluida-, aunque con una pequeña diferencia, Granger no estaba.

-Granger ¡Granger! –la llamó Draco en voz baja porque la puerta seguía abierta.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse, a saber donde narices se había metido ahora. Se dirigió a la puerta de nuevo para salir a buscarla antes de que lo hiciera otra persona por él, pero un hipido proveniente del cuarto de baño le hizo pararse y dibujar una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

Lentamente cerró la puerta, pero esta vez sellándola mágicamente y fue directo a la puerta del baño. Giró el pomo y temió lo que se encontró.

Hermione estaba al lado de la bañera con la alcachofa sujeta con las manos, dispuesta a hacer salir el agua.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –preguntó Draco aún en la puerta por miedo a que si se acercaba le apuntara a él.

-Voy a bañadme, tengo calod.

-¿Y piensas bañarte con ropa? –preguntó Draco.

No lo hizo para que ella se desnudara, aunque en realidad no le molestaría en absoluto que lo hiciera, lo había hecho para que ella se alejara de la bañera mientras lo insultaba llamándolo pervertido e insultos varios.

Hermione lo miró pensativa hasta que al final dijo:

-Tiened dazón, zedá mejod que me quite la dopa.

Draco abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido, realmente Granger borracha era un show. Nunca creyó que accediera tan fácilmente, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, al intentar moverse se resbaló y como consecuencia se agarró a los mandos de la bañera, empujándolo lo suficiente para que el agua saliera disparada a gran presión.

Hermione soltó la manguera y esta quedó bocarriba apuntando al techo y empapándolo todo, incluido a ellos. La castaña se encogió escondiendo su cara para intentar evitar todos los chorros que caían sobre ella, pero era inútil, mientras tanto Draco se acercaba al mismo tiempo que se mojaba más y más. Él se puso al lado de ella e inclinándose alcanzó la manguera colocándola en su sitio y acto seguido parando el agua. Tras eso, se fijó que había acorralado a Hermione entre él y la bañera, teniéndola justamente enfrente.

Todo eso le resultaba demasiado familiar. El primer encuentro que tuvieron, como olvidarlo, cada noche lo recordaba. Ambos con el pelo mojado y las gotas de agua cayendo por sus rostros, la ropa húmeda al igual que los labios de ella, uno frente al otro, tan desesperadamente cerca. Tan solo le hacía falta inclinarse un poco para besar esos labios que tanto tiempo hacía que no probaba.

Sus ojos color miel hundidos en los suyos, era una fuerza invisible que le atraía hacia ella, y por la leve sonrisa que ella puso supo que disfrutaba tanto como él estar a su lado. Inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia abajo, rozando su frente con la suya, mientras que lentamente subía sus manos para colocarlas en las caderas de ella, levantando un poco su camisa para tocar su suave piel, pero sin ir más allá de sus curvas, dejando un tacto cálido en el cuerpo de Hermione allá donde se posaban sus manos.

Sólo él sabía las ganas que tenía de hacer de aquella noche una noche inolvidable para ambos. Pero le llegó el olor a alcohol que su ropa desprendía y aquello bastó para devolverlo de nuevo a la cruda realidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio el impulso para alejarse de ella, pero sin esperarlo la mano de ella lo frenó agarrando su brazo aún posado en su cadera, consiguiendo que volviera a mirarla a tan escasa distancia.

-No. No me sueltes – y eso fue lo más cuerdo que dijo durante toda aquella noche, y ni siquiera la parte más racional que le quedaba a Hermione supo porque lo hizo.

Él le hizo caso perdido en sus ojos, en sus mejillas sonrojadas, en sus tiernos labios hablándole, pidiéndole que no se marchara.

Hermione levantó sus manos muy despacio, las puso en su cuello, rodeándolo, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Draco se erizara al contacto. Una de sus manos acarició su cuello hasta llegar a sus frías y mojadas mejillas para apartar un mechón de pelo rubio platino que caía por sus ojos, despejándolo para tener plena visión de esos ojos grises que la hipnotizaban. Después volvió a su mejilla, acariciando su rostro, atrayéndolo lentamente hacia ella.

Veía como poco a poco sus ojos se acercaban a ella, preparando el momento que los dos deseaban, conscientemente para él e inconscientemente para ella. Pero Draco se colocó en el hueco de su cuello, acariciando con sus labios la tersa piel de ella, y le susurró al oído:

-Ahora no, Granger –hizo una pausa para volver a besar con delicadeza su cuello- Mañana te arrepentirías. Y eso… no podría soportarlo.

Lentamente se separó de ella, y después de una última intensa mirada, se alejó apartando sus manos de su cuerpo, dejándola como si acabara de perder su punto de gravedad.

Draco fue de nuevo a su cuarto, abrió uno de los cajones y rebuscó algo decente. Lo cogió y entró de nuevo en el baño colocando la ropa que había cogido al lado del lavabo.

-Toma, sécate y ponte esto. Te resfriarás si no te cambias.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta del baño dejando a una Hermione borracha, mojada y con hipo.

En cuanto Draco se quedó solo en su habitación se sentó en su cama y se tranquilizó. Si el baño no estuviera ocupado se habría metido con urgencia en una ducha muy fría, lo necesitaba. Respiró hondo durante un rato, y cuando pensó que ya podría volver a la absoluta normalidad abrió de nuevo el cajón. Sacó sus pantalones negros para dormir, solo pantalones, puesto que con el calor que hacía últimamente –y el que se había adherido a esa habitación en los últimos minutos- ya no dormía con camiseta, y por el hecho de que ella fuera a dormir también allí no le haría cambiar de idea y pasar más calor con parte de arriba.

Sí, ya lo había asimilado. Granger tendría que pasar allí la noche. No sabía si quedaba alguna chica allí dentro ni tampoco estaba seguro de cuanta gente volvería por la noche, así que lo más seguro era mantenerla en su habitación ya que todos sus compañeros estaban en el bar y no volverían en toda la noche. Tan solo tendría que levantarse temprano y sacarla de allí lo antes posible.

Después de un rato, Draco ya estaba cambiado con una toalla en la mano secándose el torso y después el pelo sacudiéndolo. Hasta que por fin escuchó la puerta del baño abriéndose detrás suya.

Se giró hacia el baño para reprocharle lo mucho que había tardado.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado… -se quedó sin habla cuando vio lo que le esperaba en la puerta-… tan… to?

Hermione salía del baño con todo el pelo mojado cayendo en su espalda y su pecho, tan solo iba cubierta por la camisa blanca que Draco le había dado. Como era lógico le quedaba grande y cubría únicamente una pequeña parte de sus muslos, dejando ver en los laterales el filo de su ropa interior de algodón celeste debido a la curva de la camisa.

Draco sintió fuertes descargas eléctricas hacia una zona concreta de su cuerpo, pero con gran esfuerzo intentó reprimirlas.

-Me niego a ponedme ezto –dijo Hermione levantando con una mano los pantalones que Draco le había dejado- me quedan enodmez y ze me caen.

Los dejó encima de una de las cinco camas junto a su ropa.

-¿Voy a dodmid aquí? –preguntó ella bostezando y estirando sus brazos consiguiendo que la camisa se levantara un poco descubriendo más sus piernas, y Draco tuvo que tragar grueso para no abalanzarse sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

Sacudió la cabeza intentado fijarse _solo_ en sus ojos.

-Sí –pero como veía que era imposible se volvió a dar la vuelta para guardar la toalla en el armario- Mañana temprano te marcharás de aquí. Pero por el momento duerme en donde te dé la gana menos en mi… ¡¿Qué haces? –dijo cuando se iba a dirigir a su cama.

Hermione se había tirado en la cama de Draco lanzando al suelo todos los cojines de distintas tonalidades de verde mientras deslizaba las sábanas de seda para meterse dentro.

-Ezta me guzta, huele bien –dijo acurrucándose en la almohada.

-Ya lo creo que huele bien, porque es MI cama.

Pero Hermione cerró los ojos y remolonamente dio media vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él, haciéndole ver que iba a dormir allí le dijera lo que le dijera.

-Granger levanta de ahí si no quieres que te quite por la fuerza.

Pero era inútil, no iba a moverse, y él hubiera llevado a cabo su amenaza si no fuera porque sabía que no podía tocarla ni siquiera para levantarla y llevarla a otra cama, porque se metería con ella.

Después de varios intentos verbales sin éxito acabó por rendirse y se metió en la cama de Nott que estaba al lado de la suya.

Apagó la luz y cuando creyó estar a punto de olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba un cojín impactó con fuerza en su cara seguido de una risilla de la persona que dormía en la cama de al lado.

Enfadado, se incorporó de la cama y volvió a encender la luz.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Granger? –dijo alterado volviendo a tirar el cojín al suelo- Una más y te juro que no lo cuentas.

Ella puso una cara sorprendida aunque aún con rasgos divertidos y asintió prometiendo en silencio que lo dejaría dormir en paz.

Y esta vez fue cierto. Draco apagó de nuevo la luz y pudo dormirse.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya había amanecido y Draco apretó con fuerza los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz del nuevo día. Mientras se estiraba dio media vuelta en la cama encontrándose con una grata sorpresa.

Hermione estaba sentada en la cama donde había dormido, girada hacia él, mirándolo con una risueña sonrisa. Draco no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos hacia las piernas de la castaña, las que se alargaban para ser cortadas tan solo por la camisa que cada vez tapaba menos. Volviendo a los pensamientos que le frenaron la última noche se levantó e intentó desviar la atención.

-Vístete, será mejor que te marches ya.

Pero al intentar rodear la cama de ella –bueno, en realidad, _su_ cama- ella cogió su mano, parándolo.

-¿Tanto miedo te doy que no quieres ni acercarte a mí?

Se acabó, eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ella lo estaba buscando, pues pronto lo encontraría.

La miró y en menos de un segundo apoyó la rodilla en la cama para inclinarse y besarla. Fue el beso más apasionante que había dado jamás. Ella lo siguió desde el primer momento, sonriendo atrapada en sus labios, los mismos labios que daban paso a sus lenguas, cada una en busca de la otra hasta encontrarla.

Tras un buen rato de besos enloquecedores ambos se tumbaron quedando él encima de ella, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella pasaba sus suaves manos por su espalda, lo estaba volviendo loco. Para sorprenderlo aún más, ella se separó de sus labios y sus manos se alejaron de su cuerpo para agarrar el filo de la camisa que Draco le había prestado. El rubio vio sus intenciones y apoyando las manos en la cama le dejó más espacio para que ella pudiera deslizar la camisa que llevaba puesta hacia arriba, con una lentitud torturante. Y justo en el momento que iba a dejar descubierta su ropa interior…

…Draco despertó del sueño.

El Slytherin abrió los ojos de golpe, descubriendo para su desgracia que estaba solo en la cama. Se deshizo tan pronto como pudo de la sábana que le cubría, más que eso, necesitaba una ducha de agua helada. Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando así despejar su mente de las imágenes que le invadían.

Tras un rato pensando se incorporó en la cama y puso los pies en el suelo, y ahí fue cuando obtuvo la mejor vista que iba a contemplar en su vida.

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida con las sábanas de seda a la altura de sus caderas exceptuando una parte de su pierna que quedaba al descubierto. Estaba bocabajo agarrando la punta de la almohada con una expresión que a Draco por primera vez en su vida le inspiró ternura, nunca se habría imaginado que Granger acabaría siendo la chica más atractiva para él.

Se levantó de la cama reprimiéndose a él mismo por haberse vuelto tan cursi pensando esas cosas y observándola mientras dormía. Era un Malfoy, lo que le podía interesar de una chica así únicamente era sexo. Otra cosa distinta era creerse que fuera cierto. Miró la hora y vio que era bastante temprano, pero no por eso iba a arriesgarse a perder más el tiempo por si los demás Slytherins volvían. Se metería en la ducha y después despertaría a Granger.

-.-.-.-.-

La parada de un continuo ruido que ni siquiera había sido consciente de que escuchaba devolvió a Hermione en sí. Aún con los ojos cerrados estiró las piernas holgazanamente, sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas. ¿Desde cuándo su cama resultaba tan reconfortante?

Dio media vuelta para quedar bocarriba pero una extraña sedosidad la arrastró hasta el suelo dándose un buen golpe.

Se incorporó sentándose en el suelo y soltando un quejido a la vez que se acariciaba la cabeza, no se había dado pero le dolía muchísimo, como si alguien no parase de gritarle en el oído. Entonces fue cuando miró la botella de whisky que había en la mesilla y sonrió recordando esa parte de la noche. De eso se acordaba, pero… de eso no. ¿Desde cuándo tenía cojines verdes en su habitación? ¿Y sábanas de seda?

Extrañada miró a su alrededor y se terminó de asustar cuando observó el cuarto y vio varias túnicas de Slytherin. Se puso en pie y vio su propia ropa en la cama de su izquierda ¿Qué hacía ella allí? ¿Por qué no se acordaba de todo aquello? ¡¿Y por qué no llevaba su ropa puesta?

Se intranquilizó más si cabía cuando vio que llevaba una camisa blanca dejando a la vista sus piernas y parte de su ropa interior. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y quién había dormido con ella? Vio una cama, esta vez a su derecha, totalmente deshecha.

Dios mío… ¡¿Qué había hecho?

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió, y hasta que alguien apareció tras ella fueron los segundos más largos de su vida.

Quien fuera que fuese tan solo estaba tapado por una toalla blanca sujeta a su cadera, mostrando un fornido y pálido torso. No podía ver de quien se trataba puesto que éste tapaba su cara con otra toalla mientras se removía el pelo para secarlo, pero creía saber quién era, conocía ese cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que no se tratara de…

-¡Malfoy! –gritó ella como sorpresa justo cuando este apartaba la toalla mostrando su perfecto rostro salido de la ducha.

Draco se sorprendió ya que no había escuchado en qué momento ella se había levantado, pero volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa sarcástica de lado se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño, observándola.

-Buenos días a ti también, Granger.

El Slytherin tenía un plan, bastante se había reído ella anoche a su costa, ahora le tocaba a él.

-¿Has dormido bien? –preguntó mirándola pícaramente.

-¡¿Qué me has hecho pervertido? –dijo ella en un tono muy poco amigable.

A Hermione le faltaban manos para taparse.

-No sé a qué viene tanto pudor ahora, Granger. Pensé que con lo que pasó anoche ya lo habías superado.

Hermione se puso totalmente pálida y Draco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa, que transformó astutamente en picardía.

-¿Qué pasó anoche Malfoy? –preguntó en un tono mucho más serio.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Venga, haz un esfuerzo. Estoy seguro de que ha sido la mejor noche de tu vida, tú misma lo decías, o mejor dicho, lo gritabas –los ojos de la Gryffindor aumentaban de tamaño a cada palabra del rubio-. Aunque si lo has olvidado, podemos repetirlo.

Draco le guiñó un ojo de la forma más sexy que existía y entonces fue cuando ella explotó.

-Eres un… ¡degenerado, Draco Malfoy!

El Slytherin ya no pudo contener su risa, pero pronto se le quitó cuando ella empezó a coger cojines del suelo y a lanzárselos sin piedad uno detrás de otro.

-¡¿Cómo has podido? ¡Aprovechado!

Un cojín impactó de pleno en su cara aunque él intentara evitarlo con sus manos.

-¡Cretino!

Esta vez pudo apartar un cojín directo a su pecho.

-¡Violador!

Y para desgracia del Slytherin el saco de plumas dio certeramente en sus partes más sensibles. Así que harto de esa situación se acercó imposibilitado por los cojines que volaban en el aire mientras ella le insultaba sin parar.

-¡No te acerques! –gritó ella viéndolo demasiado cerca y se subió a la cama poniéndose de pie en ella, con dos cojines en las manos dispuesta a lanzarlos si daba un paso más hacia ella.

Pero como él seguía en sus intentos de detenerla se colocó a su lado, así que Hermione saltó de la cama y rodeó la habitación seguida de él, lanzando sus últimas armas.

Pronto la acorraló poniéndola de espaldas contra la pared y agarrando sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza, sacando un grito por parte de ella.

-¡Tranquilízate, Granger! –ella se quedó quieta debido a que él la tenía inmovilizada y porque un fuerte dolor de cabeza la agotaba- ¿Vas a estarte calladita? –Hermione se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio y los labios apretados, lo que para él fue un sí- Bien. Lo siento mucho por ti –dijo irónicamente- pero anoche lo único que pasó fue que te emborrachaste, y da gracias a que por mi generosa bondad –volvió a usar ese tono inocente- Filch no te pilló intentando coger botellas de whisky del almacén.

Ella dudó por unos segundos, sabía que había bebido, hasta ahí se acordaba, pero no recordaba con claridad la noche anterior, ni que hubiera bajado al almacén ni muchísimo menos que acabara en el cuarto de Malfoy.

-Y si eso es cierto… ¿qué hago en tu habitación?

-Bueno… eso es una historia más larga –y volvió a sonreírle a la vez que le levantaba la ceja socarronamente.

-¡Serás…!

Y cuando ella volvió a patalear intentando librarse de su agarre aunque sin conseguirlo Draco no pudo evitar la risa para después volver a sujetarla con fuerza.

-Vale, vale. En vez de intentar pegarme y lanzarme cojines tendrías que darme las gracias. No sé ni por qué lo hice, pero te metí aquí cuando Filch iba detrás nuestra.

Malfoy aprovechó la cara de sorpresa de la Gryffindor para soltarla y alejarse un poco mientras ella, esta vez, lo escuchaba sin hacer nada.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero entre tú y yo, no pasó nada. Aunque… me debes una, sabelotodo.

Draco la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de lado y ella, tras sentirse completamente incómoda entró en el baño que quedaba a su espalda y cerró con un gran portazo. El Slytherin se acercó a la puerta y comprobando algo le dijo:

-Más tarde o más temprano vas a tener que salir, los demás llegarán pronto y además, tu ropa está aquí, no ahí dentro.

-Ya –se escuchó la voz de Hermione en el baño y Malfoy sonrió al saber que aunque ella no quisiera tendría que salir de allí y plantarle cara aún avergonzada- Pero la tuya sí.

Maldita sea.

La cara le cambió por completo. Esa Gryffindor al fin y al cabo sabía lo que hacía. Ahora él tendría que entrar en su juego y no podría vestirse hasta que a ella le diera la gana.

-Granger, ¡abre la puerta!

-.-.-.-.-

Después de un gran rato, Malfoy consiguió un intercambio de pantalones y camisetas según las instrucciones de Hermione, como si se tratase del rescate de un secuestro. Así que cuando ambos estuvieron vestidos y listos, era la hora de salir, pero por desgracia Draco ya había escuchado como de vez en cuando entraba gente a la sala común, lo que significaba que no era seguro sacarla de allí así sin más.

-Tendrás que ponerte esto.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, no pienso llevar la túnica de Slytherin.

-¿Crees que a mí me hace gracia dejártela? Después de esto tendré que comprarme una nueva –pero al ver que Hermione se mantenía en su postura y negaba con la cabeza rotundamente tiró la túnica sobre la cama- Muy bien, como quieras. Yo me largo.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? Tú me metiste aquí así que tú me sacas.

-Una lástima que no sea así.

Hermione titubeó un momento buscando algún argumento rápido para retenerlo.

-¿Y cuando me encuentren? Les diré a todos lo que pasó.

-¿Y a quién crees que van a creer?

Draco dio un paso más haciéndose con el pomo de la puerta.

-Está bien. Me la pondré.

Admitiendo su derrota, Hermione se colocó la túnica poniéndose también la capucha, tapando su rostro lo más que podía.

Draco salió primero y se sentó despreocupadamente en el sillón de cuero mientras esperaba que un grupito de Slytherins menor que él llegaran a su cuarto, tenía que esperar un poco, puesto que quedaba claro que los que llegaban no estaban en sus mejores condiciones. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se había emborrachado esa noche menos él?

Cuando la sala común quedó libre, Draco fue a por Hermione, escondiéndola más con su propio cuerpo, atento a cada esquina de aquel lugar. Aceleraron el paso al ver que era el momento justo, pero cuando subieron los escalones Draco echó hacia atrás a Hermione con el brazo colocándola tras la gran columna de piedra, detrás de él. Por suerte, los que entraron, que pertenecían al equipo de quidditch, entraron y fueron directos a sus habitaciones, sin mirar atrás y por tanto sin descubrirlos. Ambos aprovecharon ese momento para salir por la puerta que los otros habían abierto.

Adelantaron por aquellos laberínticos pasillos hasta quedar al lado de las escaleras. Hermione se dispuso a quitarse la túnica para subir y salir de las mazmorras, pero unas voces se aproximaban en lo alto de las escaleras, y no unas voces cualquieras, eran Nott y Zabini.

Hermione miró a Draco con expresión asustada, estaban en una pared más oscura pero de todas formas los verían en cuanto bajaran. En silencio la castaña rogó que el Slytherin tuviera alguna escapatoria. Los pasos se acercaban, habían empezado a bajar.

_Un paso. _

_Otro._

_Otro más._

El corazón de Hermione empezó a latir fuertemente, preparándose inconscientemente de la situación. Pero cuando estaba a punto de darlo por perdido Draco la atrajo hacia él con el brazo, rápidamente le colocó la capucha que ella se había retirado y agarrándola por la cintura se inclinó y la besó.

Hermione tardó un poco en reaccionar. Él la estaba besando, después de tanto tiempo, de nuevo. El roce de sus finos labios contra los de ella le hizo perder la noción de gravedad en la que estaban. Como un impulso, cerró lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que involuntariamente sus manos ascendían para rozar la piel de su cuello. Él la apretó contra él más suavemente, haciéndole sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Él no hacía nada más, solo acariciaba sus labios, humedeciéndolos pero sin pedirle acceso.

Dos figuras entrelazadas y borrosas fue lo que se encontraron los dos Slytherins al bajar las escaleras. Habían bebido demasiado como para verlo con nitidez y claridad. Podían distinguir la cabellera rubia de Malfoy, quien estaba de cara a ellos, mientras que la chica que estaba con él solo alcanzaban a verle la espalda, cubierta por una túnica de Slytherin.

Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y empezaron a reír por lo bajo dejando notar los grados de alcohol que llevaban encima.

-¿Qué te dije? Lo de Astoria solo duraría hasta después del partido de quidditch –dijo Nott con voz pastosa e intentando hablar bajito para no interrumpir.

Los dos a paso lento y tambaleante se dirigieron hacia delante camino a la sala común mientras reían y hablaban enorgullecidos –y borrachos- del amigo que acaban de ver besándose con otra Slytherin.

Escuchando las últimas risas de Zabini y Nott, Draco supo que su plan había salido a la perfección.

Ya no tenía sentido que la siguiera besando, pero aún así no quería parar, había entre ellos dos algo tan magnético que los mantenía unidos.

Hermione solo fue verdaderamente consciente cuando los labios que se fundían con los suyos se alejaron poco a poco de ella. Abrió los ojos a medida que lo sentía cada vez más lejos. Se encontró de frente con unos ojos grises, con hielo pero esta vez con un brillo especial en la mirada, lo podía notar aún estando en oscuridad.

El silencio era lo único que se encontraba en aquellos pasillos en ese instante, pero a pesar de ello Hermione no soltaba su cuello. Draco levantó una mano de su cintura y la dirigió a la capucha, retirándola hacia atrás, dejándola al descubierto, solo para él.

-Ya no viene nadie –dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz cuando supo que el rubio no tenía intenciones de dejarla marchar.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? –preguntó él con voz ronca sirviéndole de excusa para no dejarla ir.

Y con una leve sonrisa de él que provocó la de ella volvieron a acercarse. Draco fijaba su vista en los labios de ella, mientras que Hermione alzaba cuidadosamente la cabeza dándole permiso para que la volviera a besar.

Ella enseguida se estremeció al diminuto contacto. Draco besó su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo, pegándole pequeños mordiscos para después volver a besarlos, hasta que con la punta de su lengua rozó su comisura, algo a lo que ella no tardó en reaccionar. Lentamente fue dejándole paso y suavemente notó como la lengua del chico buscaba con urgencia la suya, finalmente acariciándola, sintiendo temblar todo su cuerpo, de nuevo creía perder el equilibrio por culpa de sus piernas, y Draco que parecía haberlo notado la sujetó contra él, haciendo estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo por donde las manos del Slytherin la tocaban.

Instintivamente ella recuperó las fuerzas y reafirmó sus brazos sobre sus hombros, convirtiendo el beso más profundo y pasional, sintiendo que con cada suave movimiento de labios perdía su propia consciencia.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione llegó sigilosamente y con una sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja a su habitación, ya había amanecido pero era temprano y como era domingo no quería despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación que dormían profundamente.

Para matar el tiempo que quedaba hasta empezar el día se metió en su cama dispuesta a dormir un rato hasta que las demás despertaran, pero en cuanto apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada todo lo que había ocurrido le llenó la mente. ¿Cuántas veces se había jurado a sí misma no volver a besar a Draco Malfoy? Pero sabía que era algo inútil. No se iba a engañar, sabía que sus besos eran mil veces mejor que los de Cormac, muy posiblemente los mejores que tendría en su vida. Pero además, esta vez había sido diferente, los dos lo necesitaban y no se habían reprochado nada en ningún momento. En el instante que terminaron el beso no dijeron ni una sola palabra, tan solo ella le devolvió la túnica y cuando iba a subir las escaleras ambos se miraron con una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.

Dios mío, sabía que era su absoluta ruina, pero entendió que aquello que pensó que sería una tontería en Navidad, el sentimiento que empezó a crecer en su interior hacia Malfoy, no era algo que desaparecería fácilmente, es más, lo único que había hecho desde ese momento había sido avivarlo tanto, que a esas alturas, era imposible negarlo.

-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy estaba a orillas del lago, sentado y apoyado en un árbol, mirando las pequeñas olas que aparecían en aquellas aguas debido a la brisa fría que corría en aquella hora de la mañana, pero él no notaba el frío en su cara, no notaba otra cosa que no fuera todavía la viva sensación de estar besando a Granger. ¿Por qué diablos sus besos eran los mejores con diferencia? Jamás notaba esa sensación tan rara cuando besaba a otra, y aunque le resultara extraño era agradable, bastante agradable.

Volvería a sacar a relucir una vez más sus propios argumentos por los que nunca podría llegar a sentir algo por ella, pero esta vez perdió contra él mismo ¿por qué seguir negando lo evidente?

Podría decir que estaba… algo… encaprichado… tan solo un poco… o mejor dicho bastante, de Hermione Granger.

Y no esperó verse con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa en el rostro al admitirlo.

-¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! –gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

* * *

_¡Holaaa! :) :) :) Siento no haber podido actualizar antes aún estando en vacaciones, pero he estado casi todos los días fuera con un amigo mío que se le acaba de morir el padre T.T lo está pasando muy mal y tenia que estar con él. _

_Volviendo a la historia, sí, por fin más Dramione en la historia haha, aunque no esperaba enrollarme tantisimo y me ha quedado un capítulo largo entero de ellos dos, espero no haber aburrido -.-_

_El resumen es simple, Draco lleva a Hermione borracha a la sala común para que no la pillen y acaban los dos de nuevo empapados, aunque esta vez por culpa de ella hahaha hay un momento de tensión pero Draco es consciente de que ella está borracha y no quiere aprovecharse de ella en esas condiciones ooh 3 xD Después ella despierta y se vuelve histérica cuando él le deja creer que lo han hecho, pero por suerte se aclara todo y cuando la lleva a las escaleras para que vuelva a su sala común SE BESAAN! ^^ que ya hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacian xD ambos acaban admitiendose a ellos mismos que sí, que irremediablemente sienten algo el uno por el otro, a ver en que acaba eso :D Y parece que alguien llama a Draco y no muy contento, ¿quién seraaa? xD_

_**PasajeraEnTrance, Lau, LucyFelton14, luna-maga, Yuffie, AnnieMarin08, Cassiophia23 muchisisisisimas gracias por los reviews! Los amo! :D Y como siempre tambien las gracias a los que leen la historia y la van añadiendo a favoritos aunque prefieran quedarse en la sombra haha os animo a que dejeis un comentario en este chap. y asi podre saber vuestra opinion (:** _

_Bueno y aquí mi experiencia con los Weasley. IMPRESIONANTE! (L) con suerte me puse en primera fila mientras salian de los coches y me pude hacer fotos despues de que me firmaran con Rupert y Oliver! cara con cara *-* Aunque James no pasó por donde yo estaba T.T pero aun así en la sala de cine donde nos metieron a todos los vi a los trees! Son encantadores, siempre sonriendo y saludando durante toooda la entrevista a quien les saludaba xDD Jamás olvidare ese dia (L)_

_Y antes de despedirme os quería dejar el link de una canción que me ha ayudado a escribir las partes más romanticonas, no lo he puesto al principio por si a alguien no le gustaba para que no os estropeara el beso xD aunque si quereis para la proxima que utilice una cancion, lo pongo al principio para que la escucheis de mientras :) Se llama Meteor Shower de Owl City, aquí teneis el link (quitadle los espacios) www . youtube . com / watch ?v = ruiHilAcyig & feature = fvst_

_Bueno, tengo que empezar a hacer las notas de autor más cortas -.- xD aquí os dejo hasta el próximo chap.! :)_

**Cristina94**


	21. Invernadero número tres

**Invernadero número tres**

El rubio no se giró pero le sirvió aquel toque de atención para volver de sus pensamientos a la realidad. Una chica de facciones perfiladas, de un largo cabello rubio y un jersey celeste que le iba a conjunto con sus ojos se acercó a paso ligero y contundente hacia Malfoy.

-¿Me puedes explicar que pasó anoche?

-¿A qué te refieres? –dijo dignándose a mirarla de reojo.

-A que desapareciste sin decir nada a nadie y me llevé toda la noche esperándote. ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Soy tu novia!

Draco resopló con desgana mientras se levantaba.

-Me apetecía estar solo. Fin del asunto.

-¿Cómo que fin del asunto? Estuve horas sentada en el mismo sitio sin saber dónde te habías metido y nadie sabía nada. Me hubiera gustado que al menos me comentases que no querías ir allí.

Draco no tenía ganas de discutir sobre eso, así que se quedó callado y ella, tras ver que no tenía intención ni de explicarse continuó con un tema que le preocupaba muchísimo más.

-Bueno, hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Ahora, -intentó seguir con un pequeño temblor en la voz no sabiendo si estaba preparada para escuchar lo que él tuviera que responderle- ¿qué significa eso que van diciendo por ahí Blaise y Theo? –la reacción de Draco fue totalmente indiferente así que Astoria se atrevió a dar un pequeño empujón- Van diciendo que te han visto en el pasillo de las mazmorras… con otra.

Draco no había reparado en que Astoria se enterara de lo ocurrido, pero pensándolo mejor, lo prefería así.

-Lo dicen porque están borrachos, ¿verdad, Draco? –preguntó ella en un vano intento de mantenerse firme pese a que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse al ver que el rostro de su _novio_ parecía confirmarlo en silencio- Dime que no es cierto.

Esta vez el Slytherin la miró directo a los ojos, y tan solo con ese gesto la chica ya supo la respuesta.

-Astoria, sabías tan bien como yo que lo nuestro no iba a durar mucho –dijo secamente mientras los sollozos inevitables de la chica salían de su garganta.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Teníamos algo serio, ¡era tu novia! Pero en cambio todo esto para ti ha sido solo un juego –hizo una pequeña pausa para coger aire pero no se detuvo- ¿Quién es ella? Por lo menos merezco saberlo ¿no?

-No se trata de eso. Tú y yo no íbamos a ningún lado, y si no hubiera sido por esto hubiera sido por otro motivo.

-O no –se apresuró a decir-. De eso no puedes estar seguro –Draco puso los ojos en blanco al entender por donde quería llevar las cosas Astoria-. Quizás si… _esa_-dijo de forma despectiva- no se hubiera puesto de por medio estaríamos bien.

Las pequeñas esperanzas de la rubia se reflejaban en sus ojos junto a sus lágrimas, pero en el fondo sabía que era inútil.

-Draco –se acercó para mirarle mejor a los ojos mientras intentaba contener el llanto- yo te quiero, y tú… ¡tú me prometiste que lo intentarías! Si te olvidas de esa chica yo… podría… perdonarte. E intentaríamos arreglarlo.

Astoria se abalanzó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos pero Draco la apartó rápido.

-Astoria, no –dijo contundente-. Esto se terminó hace mucho tiempo –se alejó unos pasos pero antes de desaparecer mostró su perfil a la chica y añadió:- Y hazte un favor a ti misma y deja de ser tan rastrera.

La chica se quedó paralizada y si no hubiera sido por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas y las convulsiones que sufría en su pecho parecería que le habían lanzado un hechizo. Estaba destrozada. Mientras tanto, Draco sintió un gran alivio al haberse desprendido por fin de Astoria.

-.-.-.-.-

Crookshanks se encargó de despertar a su ama a base maullidos que pedían caricias y no le llevó mucho tiempo conseguirlo. Hermione se había levantado muy temprano en el cuarto de Draco así que no le costó volver a coger el sueño en su cama y llevarse bastante tiempo durmiendo. Abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana, que permanecía abierta ya que todas sus compañeras de habitación se habían levantado y tan solo estaba ella en el cuarto y alguien en la ducha a juzgar por el sonido del agua. Con cansancio intentó incorporarse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que volviera a apoyarse en la almohada. Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a las sienes para masajearlas, aquel dolor era comparable al de un martillo impactando con fuerza en plena frente. Por un momento agradeció que Lavender no estuviera en la habitación, no se hubiera visto capaz de aguantar su intensa voz.

Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo y ayudándose de sus brazos quedó sentada en la cama con Crookshanks a sus pies. Se desesperezó y frotó sus ojos hasta lograr una visión más nítida de su cuarto, extrañada de ver todas las camas hechas, ya que ella siempre era la que se levantaba temprano mientras todas seguían durmiendo. Observó la ropa de Ginny sobre su baúl y supuso que sería la pelirroja la que ocupaba el cuarto de baño. Sintiendo entumecido todo el cuerpo se levantó y débilmente pudo ponerse en pie. Tambaleándose llegó hasta la puerta del baño con la intención de mirarse al espejo e intentar arreglar su aspecto que sospechaba que no sería demasiado bueno. A Ginny no le importaría que entrara, ya que en la Madriguera siempre compartían habitación y baño, estaban acostumbradas.

Pero justo antes de girar el pomo para entrar, Hermione encontró algo raro en la habitación, algo que juraría que antes no estaba. Le costó un poco dar con ello debido a su adormecida mente pero finalmente encontró un espejo del tamaño de un libro grande de texto apoyado en la mesita de noche de Lavender. Sospechó que lo acababa de comprar al ver la caja que lo envolvía abierta con prisas sobre su cama.

Hermione iba a entrar en el baño sin darle más importancia pero pronto se fijó que algo dentro del espejo cambiaba. Entrecerró un poco los ojos para observarlo mejor. El espejo apuntaba a la puerta de la habitación, reflejada tal y como estaba, cerrada, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos un humo de color celeste se iba consolidando en ella, formando una gran nube vertical. Hermione pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a frotarse los ojos pero aquello seguía estando allí. Extrañada giró la cara y miró directamente a la puerta, encontrándola como siempre, y sin rastro de niebla azul, así que volvió la vista al espejo pensando que la resaca estaba haciéndole demasiado efecto, pero observó lo que de repente apareció reflejado apoyado en la puerta y sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

La neblina se afianzó hasta mostrar una figura alta, delgada y de tez pálida, caracterizada por una sonrisa torcida en los labios y una intensa mirada gris clavada en los ojos de Hermione.

¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso? ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy en la puerta de su habitación? Era imposible. Quedó algún tiempo más contemplándolo con ojos como platos y se decidió a mirar la puerta para gritarle cualquier cosa, pero Draco no estaba allí, en la habitación verdadera. ¿Cómo podía ser?

Volvió a mirar el reflejo y Draco permanecía en el mismo sitio observándola socarronamente. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? De pronto el Slytherin se desvaneció volviendo en su lugar el celeste humo que se disipó con el aireo de la puerta al abrirse apareciendo tras ella Lavender. Pero Hermione casi ni reparó en la chica, aún estaba asimilando lo que acababa de ver.

La novia de Ron, que entraba seguida de Parvati, se quedó a pocos pasos de la entrada al ver a la castaña con la mirada fija en el espejo.

-Hola Herms –la saludó a la vez que lanzaba una mirada cómplice a su amiga.

-Hola. Lavender… ¿qué… qué… qué es este espejo? –preguntó sin levantar la vista.

Pero antes de que contestara, la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció Ginny con el pelo mojado y la toalla reliada al cuerpo.

-Vaya… buenos días dormilona –dijo mirando a Hermione pero cuando observó su alrededor preguntó:- ¿qué pasa?

-Mione ha descubierto mi nuevo espejo.

Lavender avanzó hasta sentarse en su cama justo al lado del envoltorio, giró el espejo hacia ella y suspiró con aire soñador.

-¿Y qué tiene de interesante un espejo? –preguntó la pelirroja con la ceja alzada mientras se dirigía al baúl para coger su ropa.

-Pues que no es un espejo normal y corriente –contestó Parvati.

-Exacto –prosiguió Lavender- Lo compré ayer en Hogsmeade, en la tienda nueva que abrieron a principio de curso. ¿La conocéis?

Ginny asintió.

-Entonces… -dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz deseando equivocarse-… ese es el espejo que mostraba…

-…a la persona que quieres, sí. ¿A que es genial?

Lavender acogió entre sus brazos el espejo y lo balanceó de un lado a otro como si de un peluche se tratara, pero al ver la cara de desconcierto de Hermione, un brillo especial ocupó sus ojos.

-Habrás visto a Cormac, ¿verdad Herms?

Hermione no contestaba, simplemente no reaccionaba, seguía vagando en sus propios pensamientos. Parvati y Lavender no le quitaban el ojo de encima, saboreando la sensación de tener entre manos otro gran cotilleo. Ginny también la miraba esperando que su respuesta fuera Cormac, ¿quién podría ser si no? Pero conocía a su amiga y supo que algo no iba bien, así que pensó que lo mejor era salvarla de las dos Rita Skeeter que tenía delante.

-¿Y a vosotras qué mas os da? Es su vida y no tiene por qué responderos –apresurada se acercó a la castaña cogiéndola por el brazo y prácticamente arrastrándola hacia el interior del servicio- Hermione, querías entrar al baño ¿no? Genial, porque yo ya he acabado. Es todo tuyo.

Y una vez consiguió meterla dentro, cerró la puerta silenciando así la voz de reproche de Hermione. Las dos restantes se miraron entre sí, habían perdido una confesión, pero nadie les impediría mantener a los alumnos de Hogwarts, deseosos de noticias, informados de los nuevos rumores.

-¿Y tú para que quieres el espejo? Ya estás saliendo con mi hermano.

-Lo sé, y por eso me lo he comprado. Así cuando nos despidamos todos los días puedo seguir viéndole –Ginny no creía la estupidez que estaba escuchando-. Veinticuatro horas con mi Ro-Ro, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Y cuando Lavender comenzó –una vez más- a enumerar todo lo que le gustaba de él, la pelirroja puso los ojos en blancos y deseó no tener oídos en ese instante.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se llevó gran parte del día en la biblioteca, aunque esta vez no estudiaba, más bien apoyaba la cabeza en el enorme libro de historia de la magia, consiguiendo que la señora Pince la observara con preocupación. Se había planteado seriamente más de una vez en ir a la enfermería y pedir que la adormecieran con lo que fuera, si estuviera en Londres hubiera ido a la farmacia más cercana y no hubiera dudado en comprar un gran paquete de somníferos muggles. El dolor que sentía retumbar en su cabeza era terrorífico y agotador. Por no hablar de que cada vez que daba un paso las paredes parecían moverse y tenía que pararse unos segundos para poder enfocar bien el pasillo. Por esa misma razón tardó tanto en llegar a la biblioteca y decidió no marcharse.

Su cabeza daba vueltas debido a la resaca, pero también lo hacía por todos los pensamientos que le surgieron desde esa mañana. Una cosa era admitir que Draco le atraía, pero otra muy distinta era verlo reflejado en el espejo, en _ese_ espejo. Ya que no se podía quedar demasiado tiempo indagando en ello porque enseguida se agotaba, decidió dejarlo en la conclusión más fácil, el espejo no funcionaba.

-Hermione –la llamó alguien en voz baja mientras se acercaba a su mesa.

Diría que se trataba de Harry, pero en su estado no podía asegurarlo. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para comprobarlo.

-Hermione, te estaba buscando –dijo Harry mientras retiraba una silla y se sentaba enfrente suya- He hablado con Hagrid y me ha dicho que… ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó al reparar en ella.

-Sí… estoy bien. Solo es un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Nada más –y aparentando normalidad se incorporó despegándose del libro que le había servido de almohada durante un rato- ¿Qué querías?

-He hablado con Hagrid y me ha dicho que la profesora Sprout está buscando a los prefectos.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó extrañada.

-Al parecer necesita ayuda con las mandrágoras. A las ocho os espera en los invernaderos.

-De acuerdo –respondió Hermione sin muchas ganas.

-Ron todavía sigue en la cama hasta mañana, así que si quieres puedo ayudarte yo.

-No, gracias, Harry. No te preocupes. Sé que los domingos sueles estar con Ginny –le dedicó una sonrisa como agradecimiento-. Por cierto, ¿se sabe algo más de los mortífagos? –preguntó en voz más baja.

-No, nada. Ni siquiera se sabe si han vuelto a capturar a alguno, y no lo sabremos por El Profeta. Sigue empeñado en mostrarnos que ha sido un simple incidente.

Hermione negó con la cabeza reprobando la actitud del periódico. Lo único que conseguía manteniendo ocultos esos temas era desproteger al mundo mágico.

-Oye no te he visto antes en el Gran Comedor, ¿cuando has comido?

-No he ido todavía –respondió Hermione con cansancio al imaginarse lo agotador que tendría que ser para ella ir hasta allí.

-Pero si es tardísimo para comer. Bueno, vamos. Te acompaño. Quizás aún quede algo de comida.

-.-.-.-.-

Draco volvía de la lechucería. Le había mandado una carta a Narcissa contándole lo ocurrido con Astoria –sin dar detalles-, ya que al ser ella la que le insinuó salir con la pequeña de la familia Greengrass por conveniencia era mejor que lo supiera. Al final de la carta había aprovechado para preguntar por nuevas noticias sobre un tema que no dejaba de atormentarle desde Navidad, esperando no recibir novedades.

-Eh, ¡Draco! –lo llamó Blaise sentado junto a Nott en los bancos del patio de Transformaciones.

-¿Cómo te ha ido esta mañana? Por lo que nosotros creemos, bien ¿no?

Theo y Zabini intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y empezaron a reír mientras Draco se les acercaba.

-Sois unos bocazas. Los dos –les reprochó el rubio.

-Venga, no te enfades. Si en el fondo te hemos hecho un favor. No aguantabas a Astoria.

-Oye y ¿quién es? –preguntó Theo.

Draco se quedó pensativo bajo su rostro indiferente. No había preparado nada por si sus amigos le preguntaban, y debía haber previsto que lo harían.

-Pues…

-Hola Draco –le saludó alguien dulzonamente.

Una chica se acercaba a él sonriéndole sutilmente hasta quedar a su lado sin perder la vista de sus ojos. Draco supuso que Pansy ya se habría enterado de su ruptura con Astoria y decidió volver a hablarle. Lo que al parecer no sabía era que Draco prefería que siguiera como antes.

Zabini y Nott le lanzaron una mirada a Draco que preguntaba en silencio "¿Otra vez ella?" y el rubio negó enérgicamente con la cabeza al entenderlo.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó hoscamente.

-Venía a avisarte de que esta tarde los prefectos tenemos que ir a los invernaderos para ayudar a la profesora Sprout en…

-No voy a ir. Encárgate tú –repuso antes de saber toda la información.

No le gustaba la herbología, y por supuesto no iba a encargarse de malgastar su tiempo con plantas. Era Draco Malfoy, no un elfo doméstico. Pansy entendió al instante el tono de voz que utilizó, y supo que no era bueno atosigarle, así que tras dudar un poco se alejó por donde había venido con un deje de tristeza en el rostro.

-Pues si no ha sido Pansy yo diría que fue… Daphne –dijo Blaise todavía mirando el camino por donde se alejaba Pansy.

-¿Daphne? Imposible. Venía con nosotros del bar. Pero ¿qué me dices de su amiga? La que tenemos atrás en Pociones.

Mientras Theo y Blaise debatían sobre quién podría haber sido la Slytherin que vieron con Draco como si él no estuviera delante, el rubio se fijó en quién aparecía por el patio de Transformaciones, el mismo idiota por el que todavía tenía el brazo vendado.

Cormac ni si quiera se fijó en él, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos. Desde lo ocurrido en el club de duelo Hermione no le hablaba y siempre lo esquivaba. Tampoco había sido tan grave como para ponerse así, aunque temía que la decisión de McGonagall de suspender la actividad podría haberle dado más motivos a la Gryffindor para seguir enfadada con él.

-Cormac, espera –gritó alguien mientras corría tras él.

Lavender y Parvati se acercaban apresuradamente casi sin aliento hasta alcanzarlo.

-Lo siento, no os había visto. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Cormac deteniéndose y dándose la vuelta.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y acto seguido Lavender empezó a hablar sin preámbulos.

-¿Cómo te va con Hermione?

Cormac soltó una pequeña risa incrédula.

-¿Perdón?

-Bueno, ya sabes. Sabemos que últimamente no estáis bien y nos da pena por vosotros.

-Sí, mucha pena –secundó Parvati poniendo rostro compasivo.

-Os agradezco vuestro interés –dijo casi como una pregunta- pero estoy seguro de que Hermione y yo sabremos solucionarlo, solos –hizo hincapié en esa última palabra y se dio media vuelta con intención de marcharse pero la voz de Lavender lo paró.

-Pues yo que tú me daría prisa en arreglarlo.

Cormac se quedó parado asimilando esas palabras e intentando averiguar lo que escondían.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó girándose de nuevo.

Las amigas volvieron a mirarse sabiendo que ahora llegaba el momento que esperaban.

-Digamos que esta mañana –empezó Lavender con voz misteriosa- Herms se ha mirado a mi nuevo espejo, ese que venden en Hogsmeade y muestra a tu lado a la persona que más quieres, ¿sabes cuál es? –Cormac asintió ahora más pendiente de la conversación que antes- Y siento tener que ser yo la que te diga esto, pero Mione… no te vio a ti.

Las dos empezaron a negar lentamente con la cabeza mientras lo miraban con ojos caritativos. Cormac se había quedado sin habla, realmente no sabía que creer. Estaba al tanto de todos los chismes que se inventaba Lavender pero también dudaba que Hermione le quisiera, al menos no tanto como él a ella. Pero no creyó que Hermione fuera una chica así, que mientras tenía algo con él le gustara otro, se lo habría dicho ¿no? Cormac dio media vuelta dubitativo, sin contestar, no valía la pena, ya que ampliarían el rumor con cualquier cosa que él dijera al respecto.

Por otro lado, alguien estaba especialmente contento. Draco no estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para que supieran que estaba escuchando, pero tampoco lo demasiado lejos como para no enterarse.

Así que Granger se había mirado al espejo… _Interesante_, pensó. Sin darse cuenta su boca se fue torciendo hasta quedar en una sonrisa de lado. Creía tener una cierta idea de quien había visto junto a ella, y no tenía otra cosa en mente que atormentarla por ello.

Salió apresuradamente del patio de Transformaciones al acordarse de algo, dejando a sus amigos aún en pleno debate. Con suerte pillaría a Pansy para preguntarle a la hora que debían estar en los invernaderos.

Pero casi se arrepintió cuando llevaba más de una hora cambiando mandrágoras de una maceta a otra. Las mismas plantas gordas, feas y chillonas de su segundo curso en Hogwarts. Se preguntó seriamente si merecía la pena pasar por aquello por hacer de rabiar un poco a Granger.

Sí, por supuesto que merecía la pena, se afirmó con astucia.

Hermione, por su parte, maldijo profundamente haber ido hasta allí, su resaca fue disminuyendo considerablemente con el paso de la tarde, pero el sonido de las mandrágoras al chillar, aun con orejeras, no ayudaba.

_Tirar y enterrar, tirar y enterrar, tirar y enterrar…_ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban haciendo lo mismo?

Draco llegó al punto de indignarse, eso era tarea para sirvientes, no para él. Además, no paraba de mirar a Granger de reojo, y le desquiciaba que ella le ignorase como si no lo tuviera enfrente.

-¡Vaya! ¡Mirad qué hora es! –exclamó la profesora Sprout- El tiempo pasa rapidísimo cuando se está entretenido ¿verdad? –terminó con una risa, lo peor, era que lo decía enserio.

Todos los prefectos respondieron con una sonrisa forzada por educación, a excepción de Draco, que fulminaba a la profesora con cara de pocos amigos.

-Muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme. Dejad los guantes y las orejeras en esa caja de ahí y podéis salir.

La profesora Sprout salió la primera, al parecer tenía prisa, y tras ella iba Hermione. Se quitó apresurada los guantes dejando las orejeras justo al lado, estaba deseando llegar a su cuarto y dormir. Pero no había sido una buena decisión ponerse la primera en la puerta, porque justo antes de salir volvió la profesora Sprout, y al verla la primera se dirigió a ella.

-Oh, señorita Granger, ¿sería tan amable de llevar esa caja de ahí al lado, la de repelente de babosas, al armario del invernadero tres? Tengo cosas que hacer y he de apresurarme. Muchas gracias- y sin dejarle contestar desapareció.

Hermione echó el peso de sus hombros hacia abajo y mientras los demás iban saliendo, ella cogió la caja y se dirigió a los pasillos de los invernaderos, buscando entre ellos el número tres. No le había resultado fácil ya que había anochecido y al tener las dos manos ocupadas no podía usar su varita para iluminar, pero finalmente lo encontró. Abrió la puerta con dificultad usando su pie para dejarle más espacio y siguió de frente hasta dejar la caja repleta de repelentes en la encimera junto al armario. Lo abrió y se dispuso a colocar uno por uno los botes en la repisa vacía. Quizás fuera por el pequeño ruido de los frasquitos de cristal al chocar entre ellos, pero Hermione no escuchó como lentamente alguien cerraba la puerta.

Con el frasco que acababa de colocar había completado una fila, solo le quedaba otra y podría marcharse. Cogía los botes sin ni siquiera mirar la caja, tan solo alargaba la mano y lo dejaba junto a los demás, hasta que notó algo raro al coger el siguiente bote. Esta vez estaba demasiado cerca. Su mirada estaba perdida en el interior del armario pero decidió prestarle atención a la caja y soltó un pequeño grito al encontrarse a Draco Malfoy a escasa distancia, había sido él quién le había acercado el frasco. Como consecuencia Hermione soltó el botecito y éste se rompió en pedazos por el impacto, derramando el repelente que contenía. Draco soltó una risita al ver su reacción, una sonrisa condenadamente perfecta para ella.

-¿No puedes entrar como las personas normales? ¡Casi me matas del susto! –exclamó Hermione tomando aire.

-Es más divertido cuando te asustas –respondió de forma alegre.

Los escasos segundos que pasaron antes de que ninguno dijera algo más, para Hermione fueron eternos. En tan poco tiempo miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo tendría que actuar? ¿Fingiría que no ha pasado nada o seguiría adelante con ello? ¿Por qué él había ido a buscarla? El beso de esa mañana había sido distinto a los demás, sin reproches. No discutían, simplemente se besaban, y eso le asustaba al no saber lo que él pensaba al respecto. A Hermione le costaba mantenerle la mirada así que se agachó para dedicarle atención al frasco que se había caído, tenía que mantenerse ocupada para que él no se diera cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

-Te noto nerviosa, Granger –dijo al ver como ella sacaba su varita torpemente.

Demasiado tarde.

-No sé por qué lo dices. No estoy nerviosa –repuso con rapidez.

Con su varita logró recoger el desastre que había causado en un momento en el suelo, no consiguió recuperar el líquido, pero al menos no quedaban restos. Se puso en pie evitando mirarle y continuó llenando la repisa agradeciendo que la puerta del armario estuviera de barrera entre ellos dos.

-¿También te pusiste así cuando me viste en el espejo?

Nada más terminar de formular la pregunta, Draco escuchó el sonido de varios frascos chocando, probablemente más de uno se habría volcado, señal de que la había pillado por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué? –preguntó ella asomando la cabeza por la puerta- ¡¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Así que es cierto… -dijo de forma satisfactoria- fui yo el que apareció en el espejo.

-No, claro que no –mintió alterada.

Maldita Lavender, estaba segura de que ya lo sabría la mitad de Hogwarts. Pero al menos tenía la certeza de que no había divulgado el nombre del chico porque no había dicho de quien se trataba, aunque Draco lo sospechara y por desgracia, acertara. Tenía que aparentar normalidad y usar la misma astucia que él, no podía dejar que Draco lo supiera, eso sería aceptar su derrota.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eras tú? –intentando ser indiferente pero con un toque de altanería siguió con su tarea de colocar los pocos botes que le quedaban y volver a poner en pie los que se habían volcado- ¿No será que te mueres de ganas porque así sea?

-Buen intento, Granger. Pero a mí no me engañas.

Hermione desistió. Solo lo había intentado una vez pero sabía que era inútil seguir en el intento. No pensaba rebatírselo porque él acabaría dándose cuenta. Con rapidez terminó de colocar el último frasco y cerró la puerta notando la presencia del Slytherin demasiado cerca. Quería marcharse lo más pronto posible antes de que él siguiera sacando conclusiones, pero debió suponer que no se lo pondría fácil. Al estar en el estrecho pasillo entre las mesas llenas de plantas y las encimeras donde acababa de vaciar la caja, Hermione intentó, ingenua, pasar por el pequeño hueco que dejaba Malfoy, pero ágilmente él alargó el brazo bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Granger? ¿Acaso no querías tenerme a tu lado como en el espejo? Pues aquí me tienes –terminó con voz ronca, casi en un susurro.

-No he dicho que fueras tú.

-No hace falta que lo digas –dijo acercándose a su rostro-. Me basta con que lo demuestres.

Y Draco se abalanzó sobre sus labios antes de dejarle tiempo para reprochar. Los humedeció con su roce pero Hermione los mantenía cerrados, ya que no se veía con fuerzas para apartarse de él intentó mantener su postura enfadada de esa forma, pero cuando Draco le pegó un tentador mordisco en el labio inferior, Hermione se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pensando.

Le dejó paso y se encontró con la lengua del Slytherin buscando con urgencia la suya. Hermione rodeó su cuello como tanto le gustaba hacerlo cuando Draco agarró su cintura para pegarla completamente a él, necesitando tenerla más cerca. El rubio conocía muy bien la sensación que estaba dominando todo su cuerpo, debido seguramente por el aroma de vainilla que ella desprendía y por el denso calor que hacía dentro del invernadero. Al mismo tiempo que el beso se convertía en uno muchísimo más frenético, Draco se aferró más a las curvas de Hermione y la guió hasta que ella se chocó contra la encimera en la parte baja de la espalda, con tanta fuerza que ésta chocó contra el cristal que hacía de pared en el invernadero, pero sin romperlo. Mientras seguía rindiendo cuentas a la boca de la chica, una de sus manos bajó acariciando su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su pierna, deslizándose lentamente hasta el hueco de su rodilla, haciendo que ella la levantara. Hermione sentía su tacto como si traspasara la tela de sus vaqueros ajustados y como consecuencia se sujetó a sus hombros, haciendo presión en ellos con sus cortas uñas. Draco, agarrándola de la cintura, se sirvió de la mano que sostenía su pierna para levantarla en peso y sentar a la chica en la encimera.

Dejó su cintura un instante solo para apartar con brusquedad la caja que hacía unos minutos estaba llena de frasquitos, pero que en ese instante, solo estorbaba. Acomodó a Hermione hacia atrás ahora que tenía espacio y él se colocó en el hueco entre sus piernas. Sin duda alguna, ese beso estaba superando con creces las expectativas de ambos, casi podían saborear la adrenalina del otro. Hermione, invadida por una pasión hasta ese momento desconocida para ella, se aferró al pelo del rubio, despeinándolo y profundizando más si podía el beso. Él era el que ganaba en esa lucha de lenguas por excelencia, pero ella le respondía fervientemente, hasta el punto de sorprenderlo muy gratamente al morder de forma juguetona su lengua. Guiado por su propio instinto, Draco apretó sus caderas y con un movimiento casi rudo la acercó más hacia las suyas, pegándola a su cuerpo, sin saber por cuánto tiempo más podría reprimirse. Hermione notó como un calor indescriptible se juntaba en la parte baja de su vientre, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo al notar el contacto de cercanía con el Slytherin, y en ese momento una débil luz se encendió en su mente, siendo consciente por un segundo.

-Draco… -logró decir atrapada en su boca.

Ese susurró sonó más como un gemido, lo suficiente para que Draco la hiciera callar con más ímpetu. Pero tras varios segundos volvió a intentarlo.

-Draco… esto… esto no está… bien –pudo finalizar con esfuerzo ya que él descendió a su cuello para rendirle cuentas.

El rubio propagó besos por su tersa piel, hasta abrir con sus labios el cuello de su camisa, sin quitar ningún botón, solo dejando ver más de ella cuando Hermione inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más accesibilidad. Dejó de besarla y por primera vez en varios minutos se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, nublados de pasión.

-Nunca pretendí que lo estuviera.

Y sin dejarle tiempo ni para tomar aire volvió a tapar su boca con la suya, pero Hermione siguió en su intento de hablar al ver el cauce que estaba tomando la situación.

-Draco… tú… tienes… novia.

-Te equivocas –dijo él entre besos.

Hermione apartó su cara de él al escucharlo, quedándose bastante sorprendida, mientras que el Slytherin no estaba dispuesto a parar y volvió a besar su cuello sosteniéndola de nuevo por la cintura.

-¿Y Astoria?

-Digamos… que se enfadó un poco… -decía pausadamente mientras besaba el hueco de su cuello- cuando se enteró de que… me estaba besando con otra.

Hermione se quedó pensando por un momento y una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en los labios producto de la enorme felicidad que sintió al sospechar algo. Lo apartó de su cuello suavemente, lo justo para mirarlo frente a frente.

-¿Y por qué no intentaste arreglarlo? Al fin y al cabo no fue un beso de verdad.

Draco descubrió sus pensamientos debido a su rostro alegre, pero a pesar de todo no iba a dejar que Granger supiera con certeza algo así.

-No lo hice por ti si es lo que piensas –rebatió con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ah no? –dijo ella divertida.

Relacionando los anteriores acontecimientos, como lo ocurrido con Cormac, los pasionales besos y la ruptura con Astoria después de aquella noche, le hicieron pensar que quizás no estaba tan equivocada y el príncipe de las serpientes, el Slytherin por excelencia, rompecorazones de Hogwarts, estaba encaprichado de ella, de Hermione Granger, aunque sabía de antemano que no conseguiría escucharlo de sus propios labios. Tampoco quería hacerse ilusiones, puesto que con Malfoy nunca se podía estar del todo segura, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido este beso? –preguntó ella imitando su expresión con una ceja alzada.

-Pura diversión, Granger.

-En ese caso –terminó de apartarlo para poder bajarse de la encimera y colocarse bien la camisa- creo que ya nos hemos divertido bastante –se dirigió a la puerta del invernadero pero no se marchó sin antes terminar-, y para todo el año.

Tras decir eso, salió por la puerta con aire altanero y con la cabeza levantada –haciéndole recordar a Draco como si todavía fuera aquella niña repelente y mandona de primer curso-. Se marchó mientras decoraba su rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción por dos cosas: la primera, por haberle pagado con su misma moneda, no sabía que aquello fuera tan divertido, y la segunda, por haber pasado uno de los mejores momentos que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Draco se quedó apoyado en la mesa, recuperando fuerzas de lo que había pasado en aquella encimera, aunque en sus labios aún se veía su característica risa torcida, le divertía ver a Granger intentando entrar en su propio juego, incluso le hacía verla más atractiva. Pasó una mano por su pelo intentando darle un aspecto más decente después de que Hermione lo despeinara por completo, y con cara de completa satisfacción cerró la puerta del invernadero número tres.

* * *

_Dios mio, me querreis matar -.- he batido el record en tardar tantisimo en actualizar! lo siento u.u pero hay varios motivos: no sabía como iba a ser este capitulo, depresion despues de ver la ultima pelicula de Harry Potter, y sobretodo, una grandisima falta de inspiracion. Me ha costado escribir este chap. y por eso me ha quedado tan mal! al menos no me ha gustado mucho el resultado -.- Como podeis ver el capitulo no es corto, pero si tiene poca trama. Espero volver a mejorar en el chap. siguiente._

_Generalizando el resumen: Draco corta con Astoria (sí, como casi todas os esperabais era ella la que le gritaba haha) y acude a Hermione al enterarse de lo del espejo (no he podido evitar poner en juego el articulo de Hogsmeade que salio unos capitulos mas atras ^^), ha sido un beso más apasionado y dificil de escribir xD espero que no os haya defraudado. _

**_Muchiiisisisisimas gracias por los reviews, en serio, cuando (en casos como este) ando baja de inspiracion me ayudan mucho a animarme a retomar el chap. :D PasajeraEnTrance, AnnieMarin08, sailor mercuri o neptune, LucyFelton14, Lau, Cassiophia23, Yuffie, Isabella9702, luna-maga, Angel of the music, Eli 'n' Ale adoro vuestros reviews! :D y me ilusiona aun mas al ver que cada vez se une mas gente ^^_**

_El proximo capitulo aun tampoco se como será... tengo que pensarlo para darle forma, pero esta vez empezare a escribirlo en cuanto lo tenga preparado, porque yo tambien leo fanfics que tardan muchisimo en actualizar y se lo que molesta u.u _

_Bueno espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho T.T. (espero vuestros reviews) Un beso enorme y nos vemos en el proximo chap.! :D_

**Cristina94**


	22. Solo para mí

**Solo para mí**

El impacto de unos zapatos contra el suelo era el único sonido que perturbaba el silencio de los pasillos de Hogwarts a aquellas horas de la noche. Con las manos en los bolsillos y andares frescos y despreocupados Draco se dirigía a las mazmorras tras el encuentro con Hermione en el invernadero minutos antes. Se había pasado de camino por el comedor pero comprobó sin mucha gana que se había perdido la cena por culpa de la profesora Sprout y su concepto de tipo de ayuda que deben prestar los prefectos. A la mañana siguiente había de nuevo clases así que eso explicaba que no hubiera nadie deambulando por el castillo. Bajó las escaleras y se adentró en otros pasillos notoriamente más sombríos y lúgubres en los que pequeñas y desgastadas antorchas, colgadas en la parte superior de la pared, iluminaban su paso hasta el muro de piedra que daría a la sala común de Slytherin en cuanto él pronunciara la contraseña. Estaba cansado y lo único que le apetecía era meterse en la cama y dormir, pero supo que no sería tan simple al escuchar, a medida que se abría la puerta, gritos provenientes de la sala común. Pensaba que todos estarían durmiendo pero lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario, los Slytherins formaban un gran coro que le impedía ver quien se encontraba en el centro, pero cuando algunos se giraron para mirarlo con rostro sorprendido mientras cuchicheaban sobre él, empezó a sospechar de qué se trataba todo aquello.

Enfadado al distinguir la voz femenina protagonista, se abrió paso entre la multitud sin mucha dificultad y llegó a verlo todo con sus propios ojos.

-¡Nunca soportaste que se quedara conmigo, y por eso no has parado hasta quitármelo!

-¡¿De qué narices estás hablando?

-¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad y si la desaprovechaste es tu problema!

-¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?- preguntó Draco y todos lo miraron en silencio, incluido las dos chicas del centro.

Theo se encontraba detrás de una Astoria realmente enfadada, sujetándola por los brazos para que no volviera a intentar abalanzarse sobre Pansy, quien estaba más calmada con Blaise a su lado, dispuesto a colocarse de barrera entre ellas dos en cualquier momento.

-¡La histérica de tu novia! Que se piensa que yo he tenido algo que ver en que hayáis cortado.

-¡Admítelo por lo menos! -dijo Astoria volviendo a dirigirse a la morena- ¡Lo tenías planeado!

Nott tuvo que volver a hacer presión en los brazos de Astoria cuando las chicas empezaron a discutir de nuevo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco harto de ese tipo de pataletas, así que fue hacia Astoria y agarrándola fuertemente del brazo la llevó hasta su cuarto, dejando la sala común llena de Slytherins murmurando y comentando todo lo que había pasado.

El portazo que dio le hizo ver a la chica que estaba muy enfadado, así que a pesar de que ella también estuviera malhumorada por lo sucedido con Pansy, se quedó en la entrada de la habitación en silencio, esperando que él fuera el primero en hablar. Draco dio unos pasos alejándose de la puerta con la cabeza gacha mientras echaba hacia atrás los mechones que le caían por la frente, como un león enjaulado, intentando tranquilizarse, pero no era capaz ni de hacer el intento. Se giró para observarla y tras unos segundos sin hacer nada volvió a acercarse a ella bruscamente.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como una cría de ocho años? ¿Acaso piensas que montando este numerito va a cambiar algo?

-Sé que fue ella…

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –dijo Draco levantando demasiado el tono de voz, a lo que Astoria dio un leve respingo.

Respiró hondo durante un momento y se apresuró a continuar la conversación.

-Pues entonces cuéntamelo tú –Draco volvió a alejarse suspirando de desesperación- Dime un nombre, Draco. Necesito saber quién es. Es lo mínimo que podrías…

-¡No es asunto tuyo!

-¡Sí que lo es! –dijo Astoria a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Me engañaste con ella.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Qué te diga el nombre y hagas con ella lo mismo que pretendías hacer con Pansy? Ya puedes ir olvidándote –y dio media vuelta para dirigirse esta vez a su cama.

Pero en ese instante fue cuando Astoria lo comprendió.

La manera en la que él había estado todo este tiempo con ella, sus repentinos cambios de humor, la forma en que se negaba en darle su nombre cuando nunca le hubiera importado… ahora todo parecía encajar.

-La quieres… -dijo ella casi para sí misma con el hilo de voz que su acongojada garganta le permitió usar.

Draco la miró directo a los ojos aunque ella tuviera la mirada perdida. Eso no lo había esperado. Casi por costumbre mantuvo su rostro de absoluta indiferencia y deje de altivez, pero no supo si logró dar la imagen que pretendía. Escuchar aquellas palabras exactas lo había descolocado bastante, y le aterraba pensar que tenían algún significado para él.

-No se trata solo de un beso ¿verdad? –se atrevió a seguir preguntando aun siendo consciente de que con cada palabra que pronunciaba y las reacciones que él mostraba su corazón se encogía aún más casi dejándola sin respiración- Ella es algo más… _mucho_ más.

Por primera vez, Draco meditó en las palabras de Astoria, tan solo durante escasos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que tenía que eludir ese tema cuanto antes.

-No estoy para tus delirios ahora, Astoria –dijo mientras volvía a darse media vuelta para sentarse en su cama y simular que lo que había dicho no le había afectado en absoluto- Ya te he aguantado bastante.

Pero Astoria ya no estaba para sus desplantes, no estaba para nada que no fueran sus propios pensamientos que se clavaban como puñales en su pecho. Podría estar segura de que lo que había dicho era cierto, él no se lo había negado, y conociendo a Malfoy, al Slytherin que todos conocían, eso no hubiera sido un problema para él puesto que, muy lejos de enamorarse de cualquier chica, él se jactaba de todas las aventuras que tenía, aventuras que no duraban más de tres días, extrañamente una semana para algunas afortunadas. Y ella misma se sentía la más afortunada de todas por ser su novia oficial, por haber conseguido que se centrara solo en ella. Pero ahora entendía que tan solo era un lazo invisible, y al parecer imaginario, lo que los unía, como si se tratase de un simple título. A Draco Malfoy ella nunca le había importado y jamás lo haría, y le daba miedo indagar más en aquello y descubrir por cuánto tiempo él había estado pensando en otra. Quien quiera que fuese esa chica había conseguido lo que ninguna antes.

Lo había perdido, y esta vez de verdad, o mejor dicho… se lo habían arrebatado.

Sin poder contener más las lágrimas, Astoria giró y abrió el pomo de la puerta, dejándola abierta y sin tener ningún tipo de cuidado con lo que se cruzara en su camino salió de allí. En esos momentos no le importaba absolutamente nada, tan solo, su corazón hecho añicos.

Por otro lado, Draco permanecía en el mismo lugar mientras dos palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez:_ la quieres_.

Había reconocido, tras largos meses de duros debates personales, que sentía algo por Granger. Esa sabelotodo realmente tenía algo que a él le encantaba, pero decir que la quería, aquello eran palabras mayores… _¿no?_

_Bah, no le des más vueltas, es una tontería,_ se dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. De todas formas estaba pasando algo por alto, ¿por qué había dicho Astoria eso? ¿Quizás sabría algo? ¿Se lo habría notado? Pero tras pensarlo un poco se tranquilizó sabiendo que en el caso de que tuviera una mínima sospecha ya se lo habría hecho saber para recriminárselo.

Por fin despreocupados por la situación anterior en la sala común, sus compañeros de habitación fueron entrando precedidos por el eco de voces graves que Draco escuchó por el pasillo, y justo a tiempo para distraerlo, podría volverse loco reflexionando sobre lo que conllevaba las palabras de Astoria, aunque sabía que no iba a poder evitar pensar en una cosa, Granger.

-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente el día se presentó soleado y reconfortante, el perfecto día para que Hermione pusiera sus cosas en orden. Al preparar la maleta con todos los libros se dio cuenta de que últimamente había abandonado un poco los estudios, al menos eso pensaba ella, porque seguía siendo, como siempre, la más adelantada en todo. Pero a pesar de eso decidió volver a organizarse como antes, puesto que se había estado distrayendo las últimas semanas con asuntos en los que Malfoy era el principal protagonista. Además, pensándolo bien, concentrarse en sus estudios le ayudaría a mantenerse firme en el pulso que le había echado a Draco la noche anterior. Se sentía algo culpable por la ruptura de Draco y Astoria, Hermione comprendía que la chica tendría que estar pasándolo realmente mal, pero aun así no podía evitar dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada vez que lo pensaba. Sin embargo, no por el hecho de que Malfoy ya no tuviera novia ella iba a caer rendida a sus pies. No se lo pondría tan fácil, por mucho que ambos quisieran volver a estar como la noche anterior no significaba que ella hubiera olvidado el historial amoroso del Slytherin y, por supuesto, todas las peleas fuertes que habían tenido, donde la mayoría de las veces las palabras más utilizadas eran "sangre sucia", "te odio", "no se volverá a repetir", "fue un gran error, el peor de todos". Esta vez, si quería conseguir algo con ella, no le bastaría solo con mostrarle su encanto a través de una sonrisa.

Así que, tomada esa decisión pasó toda la mañana ensimismada en cada hoja de sus libros de texto. Había tenido clases con Slytherin, pero ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada a Draco, y él sospechó que aun no se le habría pasado lo de anoche, pero le siguió el juego, no pensaba ser él quien cediera, además quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar la castaña.

Como consecuencia de su determinación, Harry y Ron iban con la lengua fuera a casi todas las clases arrastrados por su amiga. Hacía tiempo que Hermione no les echaba la reprimenda por no tomarse los estudios enserio y los dos amigos habían albergado la esperanza de que siguiera así por mucho más, pero en el fondo sabían que era imposible, tan pronto como los vio en el Gran Comedor a primera hora de la mañana les sugirió –sin darle opción a negarse- que la acompañaran a la biblioteca esa misma tarde para ayudarles en sus planes de estudios, y allí estaban los tres: Hermione perfeccionando su casi terminada redacción mientras que Harry y Ron aún estaban pereciendo en el intento de abrir un libro que les diera información para comenzar las suyas.

-¿Cómo lo lleváis? –preguntó Hermione levantando la vista por primera vez en horas.

Harry se entretenía haciendo garabatos en su pergamino y Ron simplemente intentaba dormir apoyado en su mano, por eso ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz de Hermione, la que los miró acusativa y con el labio fruncido al descubrir la disposición de sus amigos.

-Bien, bien… muy bien –respondió Ron lo más rápido que pudo e intentando aparentar normalidad- ¿verdad, Harry? –el moreno asintió enérgicamente- Es… muy interesante –terminó dirigiéndole una sonrisa inocente a la chica.

-No sabía que supieras leer con los ojos cerrados, Ronald.

Los dos chicos se miraron y relajaron los hombros al saber que ninguna excusa les valdría.

-Además, así dudo mucho que podáis terminar vuestra redacción-siguió Hermione cogiendo el libro que supuestamente Ron estaba leyendo-. Esto son Runas antiguas –suspiró de desesperación al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco y dejaba el libro a un lado-. Veamos, aquí podréis encontrar algo.

Observó los títulos que aparecían en el lomo de la montaña de libros que había ido formando a lo largo de la tarde y comenzó a hojear algunos.

-Mm… no, con esto no tendréis suficiente –dijo apartando uno que posiblemente no bajara de las tres mil páginas-. A ver este… tampoco…

-No pretenderá que nos leamos alguno de esos libros, ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron a Harry en un susurro.

-Me temo que sí –contestó el moreno.

-Este, aquí encontraréis todo lo que necesitáis para hacer la redacción. Y tú, Harry, si sigues con la idea de ser auror necesitarás buena nota en pociones, así que será mejor que aproveches el tiempo. Y no te vendría mal leerte alguno de estos –terminó señalando los tres libros que tenía a su lado.

Dejó un gran libro de Pociones frente a los dos y se levantó.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Llevaban demasiado tiempo allí - de hecho la oscuridad les había alcanzado y la biblioteca se mantenía iluminada con lámparas de aceite- y necesitaba ir al servicio, así que dejó a sus amigos con la esperanza de que se pusieran a trabajar.

Cuando iba a regresar a la biblioteca para concluir su redacción escuchó una conversación entre dos chicas que se iban acercando al baño, y distinguió entre ellas la voz de Lavender. No tenía ganas en absoluto de encontrársela, puesto que estaba segura de que volvería a sacarle el tema del espejo para así, aunque Hermione no le respondiese a nada, inventarse más cosas con las que alimentar los rumores. Decidió esconderse de ella en un servicio, ya que si salía la vería, y fue cuestión de segundos que Lavender entrara en la habitación junto a otra chica.

-…fue tal y como te lo cuento.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Si no llegan a separarlas quizá ahora ambas estarían en la enfermería –dijo Lavender mientras se lavaba las manos a juzgar por el sonido del grifo que Hermione escuchaba.

-Bueno, ¿y qué pasó?

-Pues como te he dicho, Astoria intentó abalanzarse sobre Pansy Parkinson pensando que era ella con la que le había engañado Draco, pero al parecer la chica decía muy segura que no había tenido nada que ver.

-¿Y bien? –le alentó su amiga intrigada.

-Entonces apareció Malfoy –la chica que acompañaba a Lavender soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y Hermione, al mismo tiempo, se pegó todo lo que pudo a la puerta- y se encerró con Astoria en el cuarto durante un rato.

-¿Y no se sabe qué le dijo?

-No, de eso no se sabe nada, solo que ella salió bastante alterada. De todas formas, ha llegado a mis oídos que la pequeña Greengrass no parará hasta encontrar a esa chica.

-Y no creo que la busque para nada bueno…

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír, al contrario que Hermione, quien se había quedado estática al escuchar aquello.

-Será mejor que volvamos, ¿ya te has limpiado?

-Sí –contestó Lavender- esa poción me ha dejado las manos totalmente pringosas.

-Normal, no tendrías que haberle echado tantas judías soporíferas…

Las voces se fueron apagando en los oídos de Hermione y entonces pudo salir de su escondite. La castaña no sabía por qué preocuparse primero, si porque una Slytherin despechada la estuviera buscando para, posiblemente, torturarla sin piedad, o por saber qué había pasado en el cuarto de Malfoy. ¿Le habría dicho que se trataba de ella? No, no lo creía. Era muy improbable porque si Astoria lo supiera ya habría ido a buscarla. Pero entonces, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Podrían haberse perdonado? De repente Hermione sintió cómo una sensación de malestar la invadía de pies a cabeza. En teoría, ellos dos no tenían absolutamente nada, es más, después de lo de anoche era aún más posible que Draco se hubiera cansado de Hermione y no tuviera problema en arreglarse con Astoria.

No podía ser, ¿verdad?

Tras unos segundos pensando en lo mismo decidió que era más importante centrarse en el hecho de que Astoria estuviera dispuesta a descubrirla, si no lo había hecho ya, y lanzarle unas cuantas maldiciones. Tenía que hablar con Malfoy y asegurarse de que su secreto estaba a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, Draco subía las escaleras a paso lento desde las mazmorras. Se había pasado toda la tarde haciendo un trabajo de Adivinación, de hecho era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dedicaba más de un cuarto de hora en alguna asignatura, pero estaba realmente aburrido, y no sabía con qué entretenerse. Aunque no la aguantara, Astoria había servido de distracción en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora tendría que conformarse con ver los minutos pasar tumbado en su habitación. En realidad podría salir a buscar alguna chica con la que pasar un rato, pero ni le apetecía, y tampoco podía ir a por Granger, puesto que a la Gryffindor le había entrado la vena orgullosa y en eso no había nadie que lo ganara a él, así que no sabía por cuánto tiempo estarían así. Y pensó que el mundo se había vuelto definitivamente contra él cuando sus amigos le dijeron que esa tarde tenían que ocuparse de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras si no querían suspender, por lo que a Draco no le quedaba otra opción que pasar una tarde completamente aburrida. Pero para terminar su trabajo le hacía falta un libro de donde sacar información acerca de la interpretación de los sueños. En otras circunstancias ni siquiera se hubiera planteado ir a la biblioteca a buscarlo, pero no tenía ninguna otra cosa que hacer.

Cuando llegó a la cuarta planta entró en la biblioteca sin desviar la mirada del final del pasillo, y por supuesto, sin molestarse en saludar a la señora Pince. Con las dos manos en los bolsillos empezó a buscar por las estanterías algo que lo guiara, hasta que por fin descubrió a qué sección tenía que ir. Estaba al otro lado de la biblioteca así que pasó de largo por todas las estanterías y todas las mesas que reunían grupos de alumnos estudiando, sin percatarse de que pasando por el lado de alguna de ellas, unos ojos marrones se fijaron en él.

Hermione dejó la pluma en el tintero y al observar los dos libros que tenía a su lado encontró la excusa perfecta.

-Chicos –dijo levantándose-, voy a dejar esto en su sitio que ya se está haciendo tarde.

-¿Y cuando vuelvas podremos irnos? –preguntó Ron esperanzado y Harry no pudo evitar reír al ver su cara de súplica.

Pero Hermione no respondió porque ya se había perdido de la vista de sus amigos entre las estanterías. Siguió caminando hacia delante mirando en cada pasillo, pero lo único que veía eran chicos y chicas estudiando y algunos recogiendo para marcharse posiblemente al gran comedor. Pensaba que Draco habría dado la vuelta sin que ella se diera cuenta porque quedaban tres filas de estanterías y no lo había encontrado, pero antes de girarse para volver con sus amigos vislumbró a un chico de cabello rubio y uniforme de Slytherin girando lentamente la vuelta de la estantería que ella tenía justo a su derecha mientras buscaba algún libro.

Hermione miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera sospechar algo, ya que verlos a ellos dos hablando no era muy normal, pero por suerte los más cercanos eran un grupito de Ravenclaw de primer o segundo curso que estaban concentrados en sus apuntes, pero de todas formas tendría que disimular, no quería que nadie los pillara por sorpresa. Avanzó por el pasillo donde estaba Draco fingiendo leer los títulos de los libros que había en la estantería contraria a la que el Slytherin estaba mirando, hasta llegar a la esquina y colocarse tras ella de forma que el ancho de ésta le tapara. Tan solo estaban separados por un estrecho pasillo, pero al fondo estaba la mesa de los Ravenclaw así que tendría que ser discreta.

-Psch –siseó en voz baja para llamar su atención.

El Slytherin se había percatado de su presencia desde que empezó a seguirlo aunque ella no lo supiera, y sabía perfectamente que se encontraba a su lado intentando llamarlo, pero ya que se había dado el lujo de ignorarlo durante toda la mañana no tenía ninguna prisa en responderle. Ahora le tocaba a él hacerla de rabiar un poco.

-Psch, psch –volvió a escuchar pero esta vez el siseo era más intenso.

Siguió simulando no oír nada mientras alcanzaba un libro de una repisa alta y lo _observaba_ con detenimiento. Hermione empezaba a impacientarse así que se acercó un poco dejando medio cuerpo al descubierto y tapándose la cara con uno de los libros de Pociones que llevaba en la mano volvió a intentarlo.

-Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! –susurró.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Draco giró un poco más su cuerpo dándole cada vez más la espalda aun observando la portada. La castaña tosió intencionadamente varias veces y tampoco consiguió nada, aunque empezó a sospechar de él cuando vio como levemente levantaba una ceja al mismo tiempo que una contenida sonrisa de lado se dibujaba en sus labios. La estaba escuchando perfectamente y ni se dignaba a mirarla.

_Maldito hurón_, pensó. Con mucho esfuerzo, reprimió las enormes ganas que tenía en ese momento de tirarle un libro a la cabeza porque, aunque se quedara completamente a gusto como en su tercer año, agredirle no le ayudaría a conseguir lo que quería.

-¡Draco! –volvió a susurrar con más fuerza casi olvidándose de cubrirse.

Esta vez, el rubio no se limitó a seguir leyendo, dejó el libro en su sitio y cuando Hermione pensó que por fin le dirigiría la palabra, rodeó la esquina de la estantería y empezó a revisarla por el otro lado. Hermione, a punto de echar humo, soltó los dos libros que llevaba en la mano para que fueran volando a sus secciones e importándole bastante menos los alumnos de Ravenclaw fue hacia el pasillo contiguo y se colocó al lado de Malfoy, aunque sin mirarse directamente. Ambos fingían estar realmente interesados en aquella fila inmensa de libros escolares.

-Oh, vaya, Granger. No te había visto –dijo él haciéndose el sorprendido sin poder evitar reír al acabar la frase.

-Oh sí, Malfoy, muy gracioso. Te sigues superando en estupideces –respondió ella bastante molesta.

-¿Y cómo es que te dignas a hablarme? ¿Y en un sitio público? -Hermione supo que con esa pregunta hacía referencia a que ella lo hubiera ignorado durante toda la mañana- Muy atrevido por tu parte, Granger –terminó con sarcasmo.

-No lo hago por gusto.

-Entonces, ¿a qué se debe el honor?

Hermione tomó aire por un instante y continuó.

-¿Le contaste a alguien lo nuestro? –preguntó sin preámbulos y se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

Draco permaneció, durante unos segundos, quieto, después inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para fijarse en los chicos de Ravenclaw que ya estaban recogiendo, y aprovechó ese momento de distracción para coger a Hermione del brazo y llevarla al último pasillo entre estanterías de la biblioteca, al parecer el único sitio donde no los verían. Estaban alejados, solos y la única lámpara de aceite que debía iluminar estaba apagada, justo lo que necesitaban. Hermione quedó de espaldas a la estantería y Draco se puso frente a ella, con el lado derecho del rostro únicamente iluminado por los vestigios de luz de las secciones anteriores y por la débil luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-Ya sabes… lo de ayer en las mazmorras.

-Enserio, Granger. ¿De verdad me crees tan idiota como para ir contándolo?

-Por eso te lo he preguntado –se justificó Hermione sintiendo un pequeño alivio al escucharlo.

-¿Y a qué viene este repentino interés?

-Se rumorean cosas…

-¿Cosas como qué si se puede saber?

-Pues como la discusión que tuvieron Astoria y Pansy anoche. Y… bueno… -Hermione empezó a jugar nerviosa con sus manos antes de continuar- también se dice que Astoria está empeñada en averiguar qu…

-No te preocupes por ella –la interrumpió Draco-. Conozco muy bien a Astoria y estoy seguro de que no hará nada. Además, jamás se enterará.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Es algo inimaginable para ella, al igual que para todos –respondió con obviedad.

-Quizás sospecha algo… o dejamos alguna pista… o… se te escapó algo cuando hablaste con ella en tu cuarto-no pudo evitar dar pie a ese tema.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Draco al instante- ¿Cuándo hablé con ella en mi cuarto?

-También se rumorea que os encerrasteis –explicó Hermione tratando de aparentar indiferencia al respecto.

-Lo primero, Granger, a mi me perjudicaría muchísimo más que a ti que lo que pasó entre tú y yo saliera a la luz así que puedes estar tranquila, nunca lo contaré. Y segundo, -relajó el rostro mientras dibujaba una sonrisa socarrona en los labios- ¿molesta porque la llevara hasta allí?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió Hermione con premura adoptando una expresión bastante repelente-. Por mí como si te reconcilias con ella –finalizó cruzándose de brazos.

El Slytherin sonrió ante el evidente fastidio de la chica.

-Podría hacerlo –Hermione miró hacia otro lado casi sin poder disimular apenas su molestia, pero aun así notó como el rubio comenzaba a acercarse a ella con sigilo-. Pero no me interesa. Digamos que tengo… mejores asuntos a los que darle prioridad –dijo cambiando la voz a un tono bastante más seductor.

Notaba su aliento cálido acariciarle el cuello tentadoramente, pero su propio orgullo le dio fuerzas para mantener la calma y no moverse.

-¿Mejores asuntos? ¿Cómo cuales? –terminó Hermione con un bufido como si no le importase.

-Tú.

Al escuchar eso Hermione volvió a clavar sus ojos en los suyos casi por instinto, y fue entonces cuando notó que el Slytherin había acortado peligrosamente la distancia entre ellos dos. Él le mantenía la mirada, cada vez inclinándose más hacia ella hasta desviar sus ojos grises hacia sus labios, levemente abiertos por la confesión inesperada. Pero recordó sus propias palabras y esta vez no iba a dejarse manejar, aunque fuera lo que más deseara. Sin saber muy bien cómo fue capaz, logró escurrirse con agudeza del acorralamiento que suponía la estantería y los labios de Draco, y de ese modo recuperar su propio espacio personal.

-Me sorprendes, Malfoy –dijo ella intentando recuperarse lo antes posible y así mostrar una actitud desafiante.

El rubio aún permanecía en la misma postura, intentando asimilar que una oportunidad como esa se le hubiera esfumado.

-No sabía que para ti las simples diversiones fueran prioridades.

Al escuchar aquello, Draco se giró hacia ella, encontrándola con una expresión de lo más Slytherin, un gesto demasiado atractivo para ojos del rubio.

"_Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí",_ pensó Draco aunque no llegó a decirlo. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Granger si tuviera una mínima idea de que todos sus más profundos secretos tenían que ver con ella. Volviendo a la situación actual, se encargó de dedicarle a la Gryffindor una de sus mejores medias sonrisas, solo para recordarle que en el terreno del orgullo y la ironía, él era más que experto. Ella lo entendió al instante pero sin dejarse intimidar imitó su expresión -sin dejar nada que desear- y giró sobre sus talones para retomar los pasillos con aires victoriosos y reunirse con sus amigos.

-Muy bien, Granger –murmuró aún con la sonrisa de lado para sí una vez que la chica desapareció por la esquina con el mentón bien alto-. ¿Quieres jugar? Entonces que comience el juego.

-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche, Nott regresaba a las mazmorras cerca de la madrugada. Había estado durante toda la tarde repasando Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras junto a Blaise y no había podido estar apenas con la chica de Hufflepuff con la que llevaba viéndose casi una semana, así que decidieron verse un rato por la noche. Rato que al final acabó alargándose. Pronunció la contraseña para que el muro de piedra le condujera a la sala común y así poder dormir de una vez por todas, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, observó una silueta sentada en el sofá de cuero con las rodillas dobladas a la altura de la barbilla. Estaba arropada por una manta mientras contemplaba, con la mirada perdida, las llamas provenientes de la chimenea que iluminaban la oscuridad de la sala común. Supo al instante de quien se trataba en cuanto vio sus ojos celestes, reflejando el fuego que se consumía, y su pelo rubio cayéndole sobre los hombros.

Theo se quedó quieto unos segundos, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Bajó los escalones, ella no notó su presencia, o quizás sí, pero por lo agotada que se la veía posiblemente no le hubiera dado importancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Nott acercándose a los sofás despacio- Es muy tarde –pero como sospechó, Astoria no le respondió.

Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca pudo notar que los ojos de la chica estaban totalmente secos, pero enrojecidos, lo que significaba que se había pasado todo el día llorando y ya ni si quiera le quedaban lágrimas por derramar. Ahora que se fijaba, Theo no había visto a Astoria por el comedor y pensó que también se le habría quitado el apetito.

-¿Hasta cuándo, Astoria? –dijo mientras rodeaba el sofá que estaba frente ella y se sentó, mirándola- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así? –pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta- Comportándote de esta forma no vas a lograr que Draco vuelva a fijarse en ti.

-Hace tiempo que dejé de buscar eso- habló Astoria por primera vez en la noche, con la voz ronca y casi impersonal, pero seguía sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Entonces? –de nuevo la chica se quedó callada- Astoria debes olvidarlo. Estabas advertida de cómo era Malfoy, tú misma lo comprobaste en su momento y lo has vuelto a hacer –se detuvo un instante pero ella seguía sin intervenir-. Él no puede atarse solo a una chica, y lo sabes.

-Pues parece que ahora sí… -dijo ella en un hilo de voz que Nott llegó a escuchar con dificultad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? Draco no está con nadie ahora, y si lo está, ya sabes cómo es.

Theo restaba importancia a las palabras de Astoria, sabía que en esos momentos estaba despechada y sospecharía cosas que no eran ciertas.

-Esa chica… -y por primera vez Astoria miró directamente a los ojos a Nott, con un brillo esperanzado- Theo, tú la viste. Tú tienes que saber quién es.

-Astoria, ya te lo dije. No llegué a ver de quién se trataba

-Pero tú eres uno de los mejores amigos de Draco, él te lo habrá dicho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco no le había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre su nueva amante. Tampoco es que le diera importancia, pero a veces les gustaba comentar entre ellos sus mejores hazañas.

-No, Draco no me ha hablado de ella. Y aunque lo hiciera, no te lo diría.

La rubia volvió a adoptar esa expresión vacía y triste. No le quedaba ningún recurso más para averiguar el nombre de aquella chica, ya que dio por hecho que Blaise le diría lo mismo. Y además, saber que si alguno llegara a saber su identidad jamás se la dirían, no le animaba mucho.

Cuando Nott vio que volvía a bajar la mirada supo que lo había entendido mal, así que se levantó, llegó hasta el otro sofá y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-No te lo diría simplemente porque solo conseguiría ponerte peor –logró llamar su atención y que ésta volviera a mirarlo-. Al Draco Malfoy que tú y yo conocemos le gusta pasar de una chica a otra, y vas a tener que acostumbrarte a verlo pronto con alguna. Pero lo que no puedes hacer es quedarte estancada en todo esto. Sé que es importante para ti saber ese nombre, pero ¿qué harías en cuanto lo supieras? ¿Intentar pelearte con ella como hiciste con Pansy? No sé si tengo las fuerzas suficientes como para sostenerte cada vez que sospeches de alguien –dijo en tono de burla.

Y Astoria sonrió tímidamente por primera vez en dos días bañados de lágrimas.

-Me pasé un poco… ¿verdad?

-No –respondió con ironía- Para nada. Solamente que si Blaise y yo no os hubiéramos sujetado probablemente ahora Pansy estaría calva, pero bah, eso no tiene importancia –terminó con una sonrisa que provocó que Astoria volviera a reír, le gustaba hacer eso.

Tras unos segundos, la chica de ojos celestes volvió a mirar a la chimenea mientras sus comisuras bajaban lentamente y pensó de nuevo en lo mismo que la llevaba atormentando desde la noche anterior.

-Está con esa chica. Y esta vez, le gusta de verdad.

-No veas fantasmas donde no los hay –repuso Nott recuperando el tono serio-. Dices eso porque te duele que te haya engañado con ella, pero no es así.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Conozco a Draco –y fue lo que dijo como toda respuesta.

Después se levantó y le tendió una mano a Astoria para que se levantara.

-Anda, vamos. Es tarde y mañana hay clases. Necesitas descansar.

Astoria lo miró a él y después a su mano, la que cogió tras vacilar un poco. Cuando llegaron a los pasillos se dieron las buenas noches y cada uno fue rumbo a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-

Los días siguientes fueron más ajetreados que los demás. Comenzaban a finalizar los temas y con ello llegaban los exámenes de mitad de curso. Aunque Hermione no tuviera un motivo de peso para estar tan apurada –ya que llevaba a la perfección todas las asignaturas- no dejaba de visitar la biblioteca todas las tardes, ya bien estudiando para sí misma, o ayudando a Ron, a Harry y a varios que le habían pedido ayuda en algunos apartados, como Dean, Neville, Ernie McMillan, Susan Bones y Anthony Goldstein. Ella había accedido con gusto dedicándoles alguna que otra hora por las tardes o incluso, una vez con Anthony y algunas con Dean, compartiendo pupitre en las clases para explicarles cualquier duda que les pudiera surgir. Pero a pesar de que los estudios consumían la mayor parte de su tiempo, no había podido evitar fijarse en_ pequeños _detalles de Malfoy, detalles como que desde aquella conversación en una sección apartada de la biblioteca, el Slytherin parecía haber vuelto a la carga y cada vez que lo veía estaba rodeado de chicas que no podían dejar de mostrarle todo tipo de sonrisitas nerviosas e irritantes, para opinión de Hermione. Sin embargo, lo que más la enfurecía era ver como el rubio les seguía el juego, y no satisfecho con ello, de vez en cuando le dirigía fugaces miradas a Hermione acompañadas de una petulante sonrisa cuando notaba que la Gryffindor lo observaba todo.

Pero ella, distante de resignarse ante la idea de perder en su propio juego, levantaba el rostro de forma orgullosa como antaño y volvía a sus tareas.

Lo que no sabía era que nada más darse media vuelta, el Slytherin bajaba automáticamente las comisuras y se deshacía como podía de las chicas que, esperanzadas, no paraban de atosigarlo. Ese jueguito había estado bien al principio, cuando él se limitaba a hacerle ver a Granger sus nuevas compañías y ella fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz, de una forma que le encantaba a Draco, mientras fingía que no le importaba. Pero poco a poco fue notando varios cambios que no le hicieron ninguna gracia. Había ido más de una vez a la biblioteca por la tarde, ya que sabía que ella se encontraba allí, y le divertía ver cómo su simple presencia, aun estando varias mesas de por medio, le ponía nerviosa. Pero una tarde la Gryffindor no estaba allí. Él había llegado temprano así que era cuestión de esperar, pero casi arranca la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo al ver como no venía sola, ni tampoco acompañada de sus inseparables amigos Potty y Weasel, sino que a su lado iba el prefecto de Ravenclaw, ese tal Anthony Goldstein, y no se separaron en toda la tarde. Eso no era lo único, también lo tenía que aguantar en clase cuando se sentaba con él o con uno de Gryffindor, casi todas las tardes en la biblioteca rodeada de chicos, e incluso algunas noches que la profesora McGonagall les mandó las rondas nocturnas tampoco se despegaba de ese idiota de Ravenclaw.

Él, por supuesto, no se quedaba atrás, pero no podía evitar que le molestara y saliera de la biblioteca todos los días malhumorado. Se estaba poniendo celoso incluso de Longbottom, aun sabiendo perfectamente que ese era el último por el que preocuparse.

Lo único que lo animaba era ver como de vez en cuando pillaba a Granger fulminando con la mirada a la chica que ese día iba con él y después, como la mirada de la Gryffindor se cruzaba con la suya y ella la esquivaba con toda la altivez que podía. Eso le ayudaba a no llevarlo tan mal, de hecho estaba aguantando bastantes días y no pensaba rendirse. Pero una tarde, vio algo que le hizo olvidarse de su propio orgullo y querer acabar con todo eso cuanto antes.

El equipo de quidditch de Slytherin estaba entrenando en el campo como cualquier otro día. Por suerte el brazo de Draco ya se había curado y podía entrenar con los demás. Iba con prisas porque llegaba tarde, ya que se había quedado más tiempo de lo normal en la biblioteca para vigilar a ese tal Dean Thomas que últimamente pasaba todo el día con Hermione. Solo salió de allí en cuanto vio a Granger marcharse, y para alivio de Draco, sin compañía.

El rubio andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, vestido con la ropa de Quidditch y con la escoba en la mano, a paso ligero, supuso que los demás ya estarían allí esperándolo. Pasó por uno de los patios del castillo para llegar más rápido al campo de quidditch, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar la esquina y marcharse vio algo que lo dejó paralizado, anclado al suelo. Apretó con mucha más fuerza el palo de su escoba mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en aquel imbécil. Pensó que por fin se había librado de él, pero parecía ser que se equivocaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en un banco con un libro de Historia de la Magia sobre las manos, posiblemente habría preferido repasar lo que le quedaba al aire libre, pero cuando Draco vio a McLaggen detrás suya dirigiéndose hacia ella, una sensación muy conocida volvió a quemarle por dentro.

En el mismo momento en que Cormac se sentó al lado de Hermione y ella lo saludó, Nott llegó apresurado a Malfoy.

-Draco, ¿qué haces? Te estamos esperando. Blaise dice que nos demos prisa porque él tiene que marcharse antes por la cena de Slughorn.

Cuando vio que el rubio no dejaba de mirar al frente, lo imitó. Como era lógico, no pensó que estuviera observando a Granger, si no al grupito de Slytherins que había detrás, del cual, entre ellas se encontraba una chica que andaba con Malfoy en los últimos días. Pero cuando observó la mirada asesina del Slytherin algo no le encajó.

-¿Estáis peleados?

-¿Qué? –preguntó al instante Draco en un sobresalto, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Theo no hablaba de Granger- Ah… no, no es eso. Es solo ese imbécil –dijo plasmando todo su odio en la última palabra.

-Ah, McLaggen. Después de lo del duelo no habéis vuelto a tener problemas ¿no? –Draco negó con la cabeza pero el moreno entendió que no había dejado de caerle mal.

Siguieron observando unos segundos más, en los que Cormac le dijo algo a Hermione y ambos se levantaron para, seguramente, marcharse juntos. Draco en ese instante tan solo quería acabar con él a base de puñetazos. No paraba de sonreírle como un idiota hasta que consiguió que ella fuera con él. Pero eso no quedaría así. Ya había pasado por eso una vez y fue lo bastante gilipollas como para no hacer nada al respecto, pero ahora no iba a permitir que ese imbécil se llevara lo que era _suyo_.

-¿Sabes? La amiga de Potter no se está poniendo nada mal –dijo Nott con una sonrisa mirando cómo la castaña se marchaba, pero enseguida volvió sus ojos a Draco en cuanto notó que éste giraba el rostro hacia él, y con una mirada que incluso podría matarle.

Nott la interpretó como un reproche, puesto que Malfoy siempre se había metido con ella por ser sangre sucia. Lo que no sabía era que la mirada se debía a otra cosa.

En seguida Theo se encargó de poner fin al tenso contacto visual y repitió, volviendo a la normalidad, que tenían que entrenar, así que ambos se dirigieron al campo de quidditch.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione salió del cuarto de baño y se sentó en su cama para ponerse los zapatos. Dentro de un cuarto de hora tenía que estar en el despacho de Slughorn, pero como ya había terminado todas sus tareas y no tenía nada que hacer, decidió pasarse antes. Ese día estaba más aliviada de lo normal. Por fin había puesto punto y final a su _"relación"_ con Cormac. Desde que dejó de hablarle por el duelo con Malfoy, hacía más de una semana, no había intentado acercarse a ella, ni si quiera la saludaba, pero él mismo le había explicado esa tarde que no lo había hecho porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella. A Hermione ya se le había pasado el enfado con él, así que no tuvo ningún problema en ir a dar una vuelta como hacían antes. Hablaron de nuevo del incidente con Malfoy, de los estudios, de lo que habían hecho esos días en los que ni siquiera se saludaban. Pero en el momento que él se inclinó sobre ella para intentar besarla Hermione se echó hacia atrás bruscamente. Como Cormac temía, ella no querría estar de nuevo con él. Lo sospechó porque no fue ella la que fue hasta él, y también por lo que Lavender le dijo sobre el espejo, aunque no le sacó ese tema a Hermione.

Ella le explicó que durante todo el tiempo que llevaban viéndose había conseguido quererle mucho, pero tan solo como a un amigo. Intentó ser lo más educada que pudo, pero aun así notó como él dejó de hablar y de mirarla ilusionado desde entonces. Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Cormac volvió a hablar. Dijo que prefería ser algo más que amigos, pero que si esa era su decisión, la respetaba y se centraría solo en la amistad. No pudo evitar alegrarse al quitarse ese peso de encima aunque supiera que en el fondo Cormac estaba triste, pero disimuló su sonrisa y lo abrazó. De ese modo ambos quedaron en ser solo y únicamente amigos.

Bajó las escaleras de caracol de la sala común de Gryffindor y se puso en marcha para llegar al despacho de Slughorn. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al pasillo de la sexta planta, completamente vacío. Aún quedaba un poco para que la cena empezara así que tendría que esperar. Pero entonces vio una sombra al final del pasillo, donde una lámpara rota dejaba en la oscuridad aquella parte. Se quedó quieta al instante, no sabía de quien se trataba hasta que la lámpara parpadeó e iluminó el rostro pálido de Malfoy, sin duda, esperándola.

El Slytherin la miró y se dio la vuelta girando hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Como si fuese una señal, Hermione lo siguió. Giró por el mismo lado que lo hizo Malfoy y vislumbró en la oscuridad con dificultad una puerta abierta, que si no se equivocaba, daba a una especie de despensa de esa planta. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

La habitación era chica aunque alargada, únicamente iluminada por una pequeña ventana en la pared derecha. Grandes estanterías delineaban todo el cuarto, repletas de cajas llenas de pergaminos, plumas, libros, frascos de pociones y alguna que otra bola de cristal. Al fondo, en lugar de una estantería había una gran mesa que ocupaba todo el ancho de la despensa, y a juzgar por su aspecto y la pequeña capa de polvo que la cubría haría mucho tiempo que nadie la usaba.

Hermione seguía pegada a la puerta y Malfoy permanecía de espaldas a ella cerca de la mesa. Ninguno de los dos hablaron y la castaña empezó a sospechar que al Slytherin le pasaba algo.

-¿Te ha besado? –preguntó de repente Draco dejando boquiabierta a Hermione.

-¿Qué?

-McLaggen –dijo él en tono demasiado serio.

Ella no contestó, simplemente porque no sabía a qué venía aquello.

Al escuchar el silencio Draco se giró hacia ella y fue entonces cuando Hermione vio su rostro, con las mandíbulas en tensión, el pelo alborotado y sus ojos nublados por la furia.

-Os vi esta tarde.

-Cormac y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿También erais amigos cuando os besasteis en Navidad? –preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación. No tenía ni idea de que Draco supiera lo del beso en el lago y mucho menos que se lo fuera a reprochar de esa forma.

-¿Nos viste?

Draco asintió.

-Pensé que no habías hecho nada con él, tú misma me lo dijiste –dijo con cierta ironía demasiado punzante.

La voz de Draco era cada vez más seria, más dolorosa para ella. No era justo que la tratara de ese modo después de todo.

-Y lo que te dije fue verdad. Esa noche fue el primer beso que me dio.

-¿Y hoy qué? ¿Quería seguir con la costumbre?

La manera en que pronunciaba cada palabra era como una pequeña espina que se clavaba en el interior de Hermione. ¿De verdad pensaba que le haría algo así? Sintió un nudo en la garganta que subía hasta llegar a sus ojos, sabía lo que vendría, pero estaba harta de salir siempre corriendo.

-Pues sí, lo intentó –el rostro de Draco se endureció por completo-. Pero fui yo la que le dije que no como una idiota pensando que entre tú y yo habían cambiado las cosas.

No quería llorar pero sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se fueron humedeciendo porque ella esperaba una reacción muy diferente. Él mismo la había seguido en el juego de esquivarse y darse celos, y no pensó que arremetiera así con ella recriminándole que cuando él la humilló aquella noche cerca de las vacaciones de Navidad se besara con Cormac para sentirse bien con ella misma. Eso no era justo, y ya podían empezar a asomar lágrimas por los ojos y a formarse nudos en su garganta, pero esta vez la escucharía, y en voz alta y clara.

-Quizás sea la más estúpida del mundo por pensar que el beso del otro día significó algo, por no querer estar con otro chico porque eso sería traicionarte. Pero ya veo que tú siempre seguirás pensando todo lo contrario.

Draco sintió como algo dentro de él se derrumbaba. En ningún momento había querido hacerla llorar ni verla sufrir. Cada lágrima que derramaba era un pinchazo de dolor en él. Pero por otro lado, se sintió más aliviado que nunca por lo que estaba escuchando. Ella sentía algo por él.

Se quedó demasiado tiempo pensando en aquello y Hermione lo interpretó como que no iba a decirle nada para intentar arreglarlo, así que con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y la respiración agitada dio media vuelta y giró el pomo. Definitivamente, nunca podrían tener nada.

-Hermione.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando su corazón dejó de latirle durante un segundo. La había llamado por su nombre. Nunca lo había hecho y Hermione nunca pensó que podría sonar tan bien. Pero lo que la detuvo en el mismo sitio, con la puerta entreabierta fue la manera en que la llamó. No era con voz ruda ni mucho menos, parecía más una súplica, una súplica a que no se fuera.

Tímidamente giró un poco su cuerpo para mirarlo, intentando contener el llanto en ese instante. Sus ojos habían cambiado por completo, al igual que su rostro. La miraba como si quisiera pedirle disculpas por todo.

Draco sabía que era el momento, o la perdería, y no estaba dispuesto a perder lo que se había vuelto lo más importante para él. Así que… a la mierda el orgullo Malfoy.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos en menos de un segundo y sin ni siquiera detenerse la besó. Ella enseguida apartó la mano del pomo y la colocó en las mejillas de Draco cuando él se aferró a su cintura con fuerza pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza. El rubio cubría con suavidad los labios de la chica, disfrutando de cada caricia, saboreando aquella humedad salada que habían sido sus lágrimas, sintiendo que podía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Ella le respondía de forma dulce, volviendo a su boca cada vez que sus labios se separaban. Pronto, Hermione separó lentamente sus labios y entonces Draco se encargó de profundizar el beso, recorriendo con su lengua cada parte de su tierna boca.

Quedaron así bastantes minutos, ladeando la cabeza lánguidamente, perdidos del tiempo y del espacio para centrarse únicamente en ellos mismos, y en que de nuevo estaban juntos. Muy delicadamente, Draco se fue separando de sus labios y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como ella levantaba los párpados lentamente, para mostrar los suyos aún húmedos, y Draco se odió durante un instante por haber hecho que llorara, una vez más, podía notar como aún su respiración era agitada.

Entonces, por primera vez, Draco estrechó a Hermione con fuerza entre sus brazos, queriendo sentirla en cada temblor, queriendo disculparse en silencio por todo lo que le había hecho. Por un momento pensó que ella se apartaría, se lo hubiera tenido bien merecido, pero la castaña tan solo pudo esconder el rostro en su pecho y abrazarlo.

-Te quiero _solo_ para mí –dijo Draco refiriéndose a toda la discusión anterior.

Después besó su pelo llevándose el aroma de vainilla que tanto le gustaba, y Hermione Granger derramó una última lágrima, pero esta vez, de felicidad.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Sí, sigo aquí, aunque pareciera que hubiera abandonado la historia, que jamás lo haré! :D Pero he tenido una grave falta de inspiración en este capítulo y no sé por qué -.- Me he llevado más de dos semanas atascada en el mismo sitio así que no sé como habrá quedado el resultado, espero que os guste :)

Astoria parece haber descubierto que Malfoy quiere a la chica con la que la engañó, pero no sabe ni quien es ni si esta en lo cierto, así que no puede hacer nada más por el momento. Los dos tortolitos siguieron con su orgullo bien alto y han estado bastante tiempo tonteando con otros aunque fastidiados a sus espaldas haha Theo parece haber calmado a Astoria pero él tambien empieza a notar algo raro a Malfoy, aunque no le da mucha importancia. Cormac ha vuelto a hablar con Hermione, pero esta vez la chica le ha dado calabazas :) Y bueno, en la disución final, como veis, parece que por fiiiiiiiiin van a estar juntos o algo que se le parezca hahaha.

Siento de veras haber tardado tantisimo, pero no queria escribir sin ganas porque me hubiera salido fatal y preferia esperar, aun asi os agradezco muchisimo todos los reviews que habeis puesto incluso preocupandoos! :D PasajeraEnTrance, sailor mercuri o neptune, yoo, Gaby27, Yuffie, AbbyMalfoy, LucyFelton14, Cassiophia23, poli, Lau, luna-maga, Xiomara, AnnieMarin08 miiiiiiil gracias por los reviiiewws! me dan inspiracion cuando la necesito! Y me anima aun mas cuando veo que se une gente nueva ^^

El próximo capítulo ya sé como será, así que espero que mis musas vuelvan rápido y acabarlo lo más pronto posible! :)

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendome e ir añadiendome a favoritos! Aquí os dejo a Draco y Hermione por fin juntos y abrazados! :D

Cristina94


	23. Sacrificio

**Sacrificio**

La respiración de Hermione parecía volver poco a poco a la normalidad, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se secaban dejando sus pestañas todavía algo húmedas, pero no por eso su corazón dejaba de latir a velocidad alarmante. Permanecía quieta, cómoda entre los brazos que la estrechaban con fuerza por la cintura, reposando su cabeza y delicadas manos en su pecho, justo en un sitio desde donde podía escuchar a la perfección los latidos de su corazón, también alterados, a pesar de que llevaran un rato abrazados. Pero aun así Hermione no tenía intención de separarse por miedo a que ese momento se desvaneciera, a que con un simple movimiento retrocedieran todo lo que habían avanzado en tan poco tiempo. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero supo que la forma en la que él la había llamado, ese beso, ese abrazo y esa última frase, habían marcado un punto muy significativo entre ellos dos. Ahora tan solo les quedaban dos opciones: detenerse o continuar.

Como si Draco hubiese escuchado todo lo que pensaba, levantó una mano de su cintura, dejándola con una sensación de frío, para alzarle el mentón y obligarla a que lo mirara.

Hermione le observó, con el rostro pálido cubierto de sombras al estar de espaldas a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, pero esta vez sus ojos no se mostraban fríos e impasibles como siempre, si no que brillaban de una forma especial que le llamó la atención. Pero antes de poder fijarse durante un segundo más en aquella mirada gris, Draco volvió a besarla, de forma fugaz pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

Entonces Hermione entendió que no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de albergar falsas esperanzas, y resolvió que era mejor aclarar aquel asunto cuanto antes.

Con suavidad se apartó de sus labios, no quería que él pensara que lo estaba rechazando. Ella lo miró preparándose mentalmente para cualquier respuesta que él pudiera darle, y ante la mirada confusa del Slytherin, Hermione habló.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó extrañado.

Hermione salió de su abrazo, contra su voluntad, pero no podría concentrarse si lo tenía tan cerca. Avanzó por la pequeña habitación lentamente mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir, hasta que la mesa la detuvo. Dio media vuelta, y con las manos apoyadas en la vieja madera continuó.

—A lo que pasa entre nosotros dos.

Draco la observó con preocupación. ¿Acaso se habría echado atrás?

—Nos hemos llevado fatal desde los once años, y ahora, cada vez que estamos en un buen momento acabamos discutiendo, evitándonos y sin dirigirnos la palabra durante días o incluso semanas —Hermione Granger era una chica acostumbrada a hablar con suficientes recursos, pero esa vez le estaba costando expresarse más de lo normal—. ¿Y si… tal vez… estemos perdiendo el tiempo? —preguntó y enseguida bajó la mirada tímidamente para evitar el contacto visual—Además, una vez dijiste que estar conmigo fue el peor error que pudiste cometer —terminó en voz más baja de la que le hubiera gustado.

—Enserio, podrás ser la más lista del colegio pero sigues sin enterarte de nada.

La chica miró al frente, intrigada por sus palabras mientras él se acercaba a ella.

—Lo dije porque creía que estabas con el idiota de McLaggen, solo por eso.

Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa en sus labios porque aquellas palabras sumadas a su mirada dejaban ver el motivo por el que Draco se molestaba tanto al ver a Cormac con ella.

—¿Y qué pasa con Astoria?

Draco empalideció por un segundo, suerte que con la tenue luz Hermione no reparó en ello.

El hecho de que él saliera con Astoria no había sido solo decisión suya, más bien fue de su familia. Simple conveniencia para limpiar el apellido Malfoy ante la sociedad mágica después de la estancia en Azkaban de su padre y sus acusaciones como mortífago. Pero al rubio se le vino enseguida la imagen de cuando su madre le insinuó que sería mejor entablar una relación con ella, en las vacaciones de Navidad. Aquellas vacaciones de Pascua en las que Malfoy Manor recibió una visita inesperada y bastante agria que traería consecuencias, pero Draco intentó evadir esos recuerdos de su mente y centrarse.

—Pensé que así lograría distraerme —no le mintió, de hecho era parte de la verdad—. Además tú ya te habías liado con el musculitos —le reprochó con una ceja alzada.

Hermione abrió un poco la boca sorprendida pero enseguida la cerró. No podía rebatírselo, era cierto.

—¿Y qué hay de todas tus seguidoras?

—Estuvieron bien a principios de curso, pero ahora, han perdido interés —respondió— ¿Y los tuyos?

—¿Los míos? —preguntó Hermione confusa.

—Ya sabes. La plaga de tíos que no se te despega en la biblioteca todas las tardes.

La chica sonrió al escucharlo, eso significaba que a pesar de que no se hablaran él había seguido estando pendiente de ella.

—No son una plaga de tíos. Tienen nombre. Y tan solo me pedían ayuda con sus estudios.

—¿Y para qué están los profesores? —preguntó casi sin poder esconder su pequeña molestia ante el tema.

—Para mí no es ningún problema ayudarlos —Draco se limitó a resoplar y Hermione entendió que no seguiría insistiendo.

No se le olvidaba que se trataba de Hermione-alma-caritativa-Granger, y al parecer, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Poco a poco, el camino entre ellos dos comenzaba a despejarse, pero Draco tenía que zanjar un tema antes.

—Así que… terminaste con McLaggen, ¿no?

—En realidad, nunca tuvimos nada serio —respondió ella sin darle importancia.

Malfoy endureció el rostro mientras meditaba sobre aquella frase. No habían tenido nada serio, pero eso significaba que por lo menos habían tenido algo informal.

Hermione lo observó y casi pudo leer sus pensamientos cuando vio que sus mandíbulas se habían vuelto tensas, entonces, mientras mantenía una pequeña sonrisa, le retiró con cariño un mechón de pelo platino que caía por su frente para despejarle sus ojos grises, y después acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

—Jamás estuve segura de que lo que estaba haciendo fuera lo correcto, hasta que me di cuenta de que no era él quien quería para mí.

Y como si sus frágiles dedos relajaran cada músculo en tensión de su cuerpo, Draco se sintió aliviado. Puede que se estuviera metiendo en terreno peligroso, es más, demasiado peligroso, y él sabía que lo había intentado, pero ya no podía evitarlo más.

Volvieron a besarse, sin prisas, acariciándose mientras se decían en silencio que no querían más peleas, sino una tregua, una eterna tregua. Hermione aun quería preguntarle una última cosa que realmente le intrigaba, pero decidió hacerlo en otro momento, era demasiado pronto y no quería crear incomodidades.

Tan solo se separaron en el momento que escucharon voces y pisadas por el pasillo, la cena de Slughorn comenzaba y la castaña debía acudir, así que tras una lenta despedida, Hermione regresó al pasillo y cerró la puerta del despacho de Slughorn tras ella, dejándole el camino libre a Draco para que saliera.

-.-.-.-.-

—Harry, ¿has visto a Hermione?

—No, no la he visto toda la mañana.

Ron y Harry estaban en gran comedor desayunando, y como algunas veces en los últimos días, el sitio de Hermione estaba vacío.

—Es extraño que se haya quedado dormida.

—Puede que esté cansada. ¿A qué hora terminasteis anoche la ronda? —preguntó Harry.

—No muy tarde, aunque yo apenas la vi porque vigiló la segunda planta. Pero no creo que tardara mucho en marcharse a dormir porque le tocó con Malfoy. Tampoco debe haberse quedado repasando, los exámenes terminaron la semana pasada —Harry hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo mientras Ron se mantenía pensativo—. ¿No la ves algo rara últimamente? Sus desapariciones, sus cambios de humor,…

Harry pensaba lo mismo, pero no quiso compartirlo antes con su amigo para evitar alimentar la duda que pensó que era producto de su imaginación, pero se dio cuenta de que no lo era.

—¿Qué crees que le pasa?

Ron no supo qué responder. En ese momento Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Saludaron ambos.

—¿Hermione no ha bajado contigo? —preguntó el moreno.

—No, pero solo le faltaba peinarse. No tardará.

Ron se limitó a encogerse de hombros mirando a Harry, aunque ninguno de los dos habían conseguido dejar de pensar en lo extraño de todo aquello.

Mientras tanto, Hermione se encontraba en un rincón apartado de los pasillos de la cuarta planta en los que a esa hora no pasaba nadie.

—Debemos volver. Nos van a pillar —logró decir.

—No te preocupes tanto. ¿No ves que no hay nadie?—y el Slytherin volvió a retomar el beso, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Draco, lo digo en serio.

Y muy a su pesar, el chico volvió a tomar la suficiente distancia para mirar a Hermione a la cara.

—Después de desayunar tenemos Pociones, juntos.

—Ya, pero ¿de qué me sirve? Ni siquiera puedo tocarte —dijo Draco mordiendo juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Pues parece que eso ayer no te importó mucho —le reprochó ella con una ceja alzada.

Durante las últimas dos semanas habían sido escrupulosamente cuidadosos en la forma de tratarse cuando estaban en público, incluso de vez en cuando seguían con sus insultos que no sorprendían a nadie. Se ignoraban, seguían su camino sin detenerse en saber lo que estaba haciendo el otro, claro que todo cambiaba en cuanto estaban asolas. Solían quedar todos los días por las tardes en cualquier lugar: el almacén de las mazmorras, el cuartillo de la segunda planta, el atajo que daba a una clase en desuso al lado del aula de Transformaciones… y para sorpresa de los dos, les iba bastante bien, habían tenido gran variedad de peleas en poco tiempo pero siempre, y sin saber cómo, acababan en reconciliación.

Cuando llegó la fecha de los exámenes Hermione decidió pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca y eso les restaba tiempo para estar juntos, entonces aquellas tardes a escondidas les empezaban a saber a poco, por lo que fue Draco el primero en arriesgarse. Todo comenzó con inocentes e intencionados roces y continuas miradas en los pasillos, y a pesar de las advertencias de Hermione, acabó con largos besos en la última sección de la biblioteca, en las noches de turnos para los prefectos, al final de la clase de Pociones tras una puerta cuando el aula se quedaba totalmente vacía, e incluso en los más recónditos pasillos antes de desayunar, justo como estaban en ese momento.

—Sé que lo estabas deseando —aseguró con su tono seductor.

—Acabaran pillándonos como sigamos así. No podemos desaparecer todos los días y al mismo tiempo, la gente empezará a sospechar.

—Porque llegues cinco minutos más tarde a desayunar nadie pensará que estás conmigo en cualquier lugar del castillo —le dijo con una ceja alzada— Bueno… se que la gente ya intuye que estás loca por mí, lo que es cierto y comprensible —continuó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios mientras que Hermione fruncía el cejo y arrugaba la nariz—, pero de ahí a que piensen que estamos juntos…

—Pues si la gente ya se intuye que estoy perdidamente colgada de ti —dijo Hermione con ironía— es mejor que no nos veamos.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones?

Draco abrazó su cintura mientras miraba hacia arriba fingiendo ceder en algo solo para hacerle un favor.

—Podría perder algunos minutos de mi valioso tiempo estando contigo a escondidas, para que no sospeche nadie.

—¿Perder minutos? —repitió la Gryffindor con tono de reproche haciendo hincapié en la palabra "perder".

—Bueno… quien dice perder minutos… dice perder horas.

No era la rectificación que ella había esperado, pero muy a su pesar, la sonrisa fresca que él puso contagió la suya, aunque solo los escasos segundos antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse.

—Te hablo en serio, Draco. Es mejor prevenir. Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, solo eso. Y ahora será mejor que bajemos al Gran Comedor, nos vamos a perder el desayuno —el Slytherin resopló con resignación—. Yo bajaré por las escaleras principales, tú ve por el atajo —le dio un beso y cada uno fue por el camino acordado.

Draco llegó antes, sin levantar sospecha alguna, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus andares típicos de ser el dueño de todo. Encontró su sitio al lado de Zabini y Vaisey, ya que algunas mañanas Nott decidía sentarse al lado de Astoria, y ésta prefería hacerlo alejada del rubio.

Disimuladamente, alzó la vista a la puerta del Gran Comedor y siguió con la mirada el camino de la prefecta de Gryffindor, hasta sentarse al lado de Potter.

—Buenos días chicos —saludó Hermione alegremente.

—Hola —contestó Harry.

Por la mirada que este le lanzó al pelirrojo, Ron entendió que era mejor no preguntarle nada de momento.

Hablaron y desayunaron como cada mañana, hasta que minutos más tarde, llegó el correo. Docenas de lechuzas sobrevolaban el Gran Comedor con sobres y pequeños paquetes en el pico para dejarlos caer justo en manos de su dueño, y así fue como dos sobres llegaron al lado del plato de Hermione.

La castaña se sacudió las manos después de soltar la tostada y cogió los sobres. El primero era de sus padres, como cada cierto tiempo, pero se sorprendió bastante al leer el nombre que contenía la segunda carta.

A Draco tan solo le había llegado El Profeta, hacía semanas que no se comunicaba con sus padres, en especial con su madre, de la que no había recibido respuesta de aquella vez que él le preguntó por novedades, y en realidad, siempre esperaba que no le llegaran noticias de Malfoy Manor.

Aburrido de los mismos titulares de siempre, siguió desayunando y casi por costumbre volvió su mirada hacia ella, pero esta vez observó algo raro. Estaba casi embobada mirando un papel, y a su lado, la pequeña Weasley no paraba de sonreírle y decirle cosas, al parecer emocionada, mientras que el pobretón había cambiado el rostro por completo y miraba la carta como si fuera algo repugnante.

Hermione no se había esperado aquel sobre, así que comenzó a abrirlo con dedos temblorosos aunque a la vez expectante y alegre por saber algo de aquella persona tan especial.

_Querida Hermione:_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sorprendida? _

_Espero no enviarte esto en mal momento y entretenerte, pero hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ti y me pareció suficiente motivo para escribirte._

—¡Venga ya! Ese querrá algo, seguro.

—Ronald —aseveró Ginny a su hermano con una mirada digna de Molly Weasley.

Pero Hermione no prestó atención a las palabras de su amigo, estaba mucho más concentrada en leer cada palabra de aquella carta con letra gruesa y desigual.

La letra de Viktor Krum.

_¿Cómo va todo por Hogwarts? Supongo que es absurdo preguntarlo, porque no dudo que seguirás siendo la mejor en todo lo que haces. Por aquí nada se sale de lo normal, así que, como no quiero aburrirte, te hablaré en otra ocasión sobre como seguí mis estudios. Tan solo quería saber cómo estabas y volver a retomar el contacto, estos años he estado muy ocupado y no he podido escribir demasiado, aunque espero que eso pronto cambie. _

_¡Espero tu respuesta!_

_Con cariño, __**Viktor**__._

Hermione se alegraba bastante de haber recibido una carta de Viktor ya que como él le había escrito, llevaban mucho sin hablar y no estaría mal que volvieran a hacerlo. Le escribiría otra carta esa misma tarde, al terminar los deberes.

Al estar tan contenta se le tendría que haber quedado una sonrisa tonta sin darse cuenta, porque al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban extrañados.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Ginny haciendo que apartara la vista de Draco.

—Dice que le gustaría que volviéramos a escribirnos.

—¿Y ese repentino interés? Yo no me fiaría de ese tipo —bramó Ron.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó Hermione.

—Bueno pues porque… porque no me gusta… y punto. Además te recuerdo que en la prueba del laberinto en el torneo hubiera matado a Harry.

—Estaba hechizado —intervino Harry.

—Y aun estándolo no lo hizo —continuó Ginny.

—Pero eran sus intenciones —se respaldó el pelirrojo.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y guardó la carta en el sobre.

-.-.-.-.-

Fue un día bastante ajetreado, por lo que Draco y Hermione no pudieron verse en ningún momento entre clases, aunque ella esperaba que tras la comida le hiciese cualquier seña para encontrarse en algún lugar, pero no fue así, ni siquiera se cruzó con su mirada. Así que sin poder hacer nada, siguió con su rutina y por la tarde fue a la biblioteca con Ginny y Dean para estudiar.

Entendía que Draco no se hubiese acercado a ella aún, fue ella misma la que le advirtió por la mañana que fuese más discreto, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera unas ganas inmensas de verlo de nuevo.

Siguió estudiando toda la tarde sin pararse cinco minutos a comer algo, cuando conseguía estar centrada en sus cosas no había nadie que pudiese distraerla, aunque pensándolo mejor, nadie excepto _una_ persona, la misma que al pasar frente a su mesa hizo que su concentración se esfumara. Puso la excusa de ir a buscar el libro de Aritmancia y siguió el mismo camino que había realizado el chico anterior. Caminó hacia delante, tomando diferentes direcciones entre las estanterías, hasta que llegó donde quería.

Draco estaba parado con un libro en la mano, de Pociones. Esa sección estaba casi vacía porque últimamente había más por estudiar de otras asignaturas, pero eso no significaba que estuvieran en un lugar seguro. Hermione, aparentando normalidad, se puso tras él de cara a la estantería opuesta, quedando sus espaldas separadas por escasos centímetros.

—Pensé que teníamos que tener más cuidado ¿no? —dijo Draco en tono sarcástico aunque muy bajito, de forma que solo lo escuchase ella.

—Y no lo retiro —se apresuró en contestar—. Solo vengo a buscar un libro.

—¿De qué asignatura?

—De aritmancia —dijo casi sin pensarlo.

Estaba tan concentrada en seguir su juego que no se dio cuenta del fallo.

—Pues me parece que no vas a encontrar mucho en la sección de Pociones —Hermione no podía verlo, pero apostaba a que su sonrisa torcida ocupaba en esos instantes su rostro —Y una rata de biblioteca como tú… —notó un sordo movimiento en el ambiente y en menos de un segundo notaba su aliento cálido traspirar su cuello, dejándolo cálido y frío con cada toma de aire—… debería saberlo.

Esta vez pudo escuchar como la sonrisa de Draco se formaba y solo desaparecía para besar con extremada suavidad el cuello que dejaba libre la camisa. Hermione no sabría describir la sensación que la inundaba cada vez que sentía ese tacto, era algo mágico, pero antes de perder del todo la alerta de peligro, se irguió apartando los labios de Draco e intentó concentrarse en la estantería, solo en la estantería. Podrían verlos cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Malfoy enseguida entendió su preocupación y con normalidad e indiferencia se colocó a su lado fingiendo estar también observando los lomos de los libros para buscar alguno en especial.

—¿De quién era la carta? —preguntó sin rodeos dejando el libro que traía en la mano.

Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de ocultárselo, pero algo le decía que su reacción no sería la misma a que si le dijera que era de sus padres.

—De… Viktor.

Esta vez lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando algún tipo de movimiento, pero Draco no se movió, tan solo pudo notar como endureció levemente la mandíbula y su rostro se volvía más serio.

Tras unos segundos, el Slytherin habló.

—Así que Krum te ha escrito una carta… Ignoraba que supiera escribir.

La Gryffindor ya se esperaba que arremetiese contra él, teniendo en cuenta que Viktor había sido el primer chico con el que había estado.

—Por supuesto que sabe escribir. Viktor es muy inteligente.

—Venga ya. Lo único que sabe hacer es montarse en una escoba y dar vueltas.

—Y si lo crees tan inútil, ¿por qué te pusiste tan eufórico cuando se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin en cuarto curso? —preguntó Hermione con una ceja alzada.

—¿Eufórico? No estaba eufórico. Tan solo mantenía las apariencias para dejar a Slytherin en buen lugar, pero no creo que surtiera efecto con ese jugador profesional de quidditch analfabeto.

—No es ningún analfabeto. Mantiene sus estudios al mismo tiempo que juega.

—Y entre una cosa y otra ha sacado tiempo para escribirte ¿no? —Draco se giró también para mirarla a los ojos, esperando no encontrar nada extraño en su mirada cuando hablara de él.

—Somos buenos amigos.

—Fuisteis más que eso —y volvió a girarse hacia la estantería queriendo creer que solo se trataba de eso, amistad.

En realidad, a Hermione no le molestaba la actitud de Malfoy, delataba sus celos, celos_ por ella_, aunque entendía que a Draco no le hacía demasiada gracia que Viktor le escribiera cartas.

—Tan solo quiere volver a retomar el contacto.

—¿Y por qué? Han pasado ya dos años. No entiendo porque tiene que hacerlo ahora.

—Draco —y por primera vez después de haber recibido la cara, el rubio miró a Hermione a los ojos de _aquella_ forma que hacía que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos—. No tienes nada por lo que preocuparte.

Y cuando Draco levantó levemente la comisura supo que la discusión había acabado, al menos por ese día.

Empezaron a acortar la distancia que les separaba, muy despacio, pero al escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban tomaron una actitud muy diferente, así que cuando Ginny llegó buscando a Hermione, vio a Malfoy y a Granger teniendo otra de sus habituales discusiones.

-.-.-.-.-

Durante los días siguientes, Viktor y Hermione estuvieron escribiéndose a menudo, trayendo como consecuencia las caras malhumoradas de Ron y los enfados pasajeros de Draco, pero aun así estaba encantada de recibir nuevas noticias de su amigo búlgaro. Hasta que esa mañana, al leer la nueva carta, supo que la paciencia de Draco se agotaría cuando le contara la novedad.

—Lo veo una pérdida de tiempo. Una asignatura prescindible para la formación tanto de los TIMOS como de los ÉXTASIS.

—Reconócelo, piensas eso porque es la única asignatura que no se te ha dado bien —dijo Draco con la risa torcida haciendo que Hermione frunciera los labios.

—No se me da bien porque no tiene una base firme.

—Sí que la tiene.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? —preguntó Hermione intrigada por la respuesta que pudiera darle.

—Hay que abrir la mente, usar el ojo interior para ver el futuro —dijo Draco haciéndole burla mientras imitaba a la profesora Trelawney.

Hermione contuvo la risa y le dio un pequeño golpe a Draco en la pierna, aunque no evitó que éste continuara riendo.

Se encontraban en el almacén de la sexta planta, junto el despacho del profesor Slughorn, sentados en la mesa mientras miraban por la ventana de tal forma que Hermione quedaba entre las piernas estiradas de Draco con la espalda apoyada en su pecho.

Hermione sabía que era el momento de hablar sobre lo que le había escrito Viktor. Sabía de antemano que a Draco no le gustaría, pero cuanto antes lo dijese, mejor.

—Draco —lo llamó.

—¿Qué?

Hermione se incorporó sentándose con las piernas colgando para girarse y verle la cara, que en ese momento, era de extrañeza.

—Viktor me ha enviado otra carta, esta misma mañana.

El Slytherin miró ligeramente para otro lado y resopló, todo lo relacionado con él le molestaba.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te ha invitado ya a su entierro?

—¡Draco! —le reprimió ella.

—¿Qué? —dijo como si no hubiese dicho nada malo.

Hermione lo miró con el cejo fruncido durante unos segundos, pero volvió a retomar el tema.

—No me ha invitado a ningún entierro. Pero… sí que me ha invitado al partido de quidditch que tienen contra Irlanda, a las afueras de Londres.

Ya lo había dicho, y el rostro de Draco permaneció estático, indiferente. Lo que no sabía era por cuánto tiempo.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos en el que Malfoy simplemente se limitaba a mirar a la pared y Hermione a esperar su respuesta, hasta que por fin uno de los dos habló.

—¿Cuándo es?

—La semana que viene —y al haber otro silencio incómodo, Hermione se dispuso a seguir con la conversación— ¿no vas a decir nada?

—Diga lo que diga vas a hacer lo que quieras.

—Draco —dijo acercándose a él con una mirada tierna—, es mi amigo y le hace ilusión que vaya a verle.

—Van miles de personas ¿no le basta con eso? Además, a ti ni siquiera te gusta el quidditch.

—Lo sé, pero me ha pedido que vaya porque es una de las pocas veces que viene a Londres.

Draco volvió a mirar hacia otro lado, visiblemente molesto, así que Hermione le agarró el mentón delicadamente para que le mirara.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que _solo_ somos amigos.

—Pues muchas molestias se está tomando últimamente _tu_ amigo.

Hermione dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa burlona de sus labios, la que extrañó a Draco.

—¿Estás celoso de él por algo?

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Vamos, Granger, sabes de sobra que tendría que ser al contrario —y Hermione pudo relajarse, le había llamado Granger de la forma en que lo hacía muchas veces, sin ningún tipo de peligro— Más quisiera él aprender si quiera a leer y…

Entonces ella le interrumpió para besarle, y cuando él tornó el beso tan solo como él sabía hacerlo, podía estar segura de que el tema de Viktor había acabado, al menos por ese día.

-.-.-.-.-

A la tarde siguiente, Draco volvía a su habitación empapado por culpa de la fuerte lluvia que había interrumpido su entrenamiento de quidditch con Slytherin a la mitad. Dejó la escoba apoyada en la pared cerca del armario y empezó a quitarse la capa del equipo de Slytherin hasta quedar con el torso al aire y la camisa hecha un gurruño mojado sobre el baúl. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño mientras agitaba su pelo con una mano para intentar secarlo un poco. Abrió el grifo de agua caliente de la ducha y mientras se llenaba la bañera dejando salir el vapor cálido, volvió al lado de su cama para quitarse los zapatos y desabrocharse el pantalón. Pero antes de quitárselo, observó algo blanco bajo toda la ropa que se había quitado encima del baúl, algo pequeño y fino.

Se acercó a cogerlo y descubrió un sobre. Al darle la vuelta para leer el destinatario la respiración se le entrecortó. Era para él, pero lo que le inquietó fue reconocer la letra fina y esbelta de su madre. Eso tan solo significaba una cosa: noticias de Malfoy Manor, y algo le decía que no serían buenas.

_**Flashback**_

Draco se encontraba en su habitación de Malfoy Manor acostado en su cama intentado dormir, aunque no parecía funcionar porque llevaba media hora pensando en cosas insignificantes, Granger, por ejemplo. Aunque ese ejemplo servía para cada hora de cada día de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Era desesperante, a cada segundo la imagen de la sabelotodo repelente invadía su mente aunque él intentara evitarlo. Era de madrugada y seguía sin poder dormir por su culpa, pero con un poco de suerte, a medida que pasaban largos minutos fue cogiendo el sueño. La gran tormenta que hacía esa noche de miércoles ayudaba, le relajaba escuchar el impacto de las gotas de agua contra el cristal.

Pero pronto escuchó un gran ruido que no era nada parecido a gotas de agua. Provenía del interior de la casa, aunque no sabía exactamente en qué lugar, pero parecía como si alguien hubiese caído allí de repente. O alguien podría haberse aparecido.

Se incorporó y cogió la varita de la mesita de noche. Narcissa no estaba, había salido en cuanto cayó la luz del sol sin querer decirle a dónde iba, tan solo le dejó saber que después se reunirían. ¿Era su madre la que estaba en el salón? Pero, ¿por qué llegaría de esa forma? Fuese lo que fuese, Draco no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

Cuidadosamente salió de su cuarto, iluminando cada rincón del pasillo, a veces iluminado por los continuos truenos. Empezó a escuchar murmullos, voces, aunque demasiado confusas. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y pudo ver como la luz que venía del fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en la pared. Había alguien ahí abajo y probablemente no se tratara de su madre, o al menos, si fuese ella, venía acompañada.

Y tan solo intuyó de qué iba todo aquello cuando escuchó con perfecta nitidez una risa que daba escalofríos, la de su tía Bellatrix.

Bajó las escaleras que le quedaban e intrigado y temeroso por la situación llegó de inmediato al salón, quedándose petrificado con la escena que se le presentó. Su madre estaba de pie con un largo abrigo negro empapado y las botas de piel de serpiente encharcadas. Tenía el rostro más pálido de lo habitual al mismo tiempo que algo abrumado, y se retiraba los guantes con una inquietud inexistente en ella. Tal y como había pensado, al lado de Narcissa estaba su tía, Bellatrix. Llevaba una capa negra que arrastraba sus bordes mojados por el suelo, y aun con la varita firmemente sujeta con una mano, retiró la capucha dejando ver su cara, denotando la innata locura y falta de piedad con cada gesto de su macabra sonrisa.

Pero al seguir observando, dio con dos figuras encapuchadas más que no podía reconocer al estar bajo la penumbra del frío salón, pero cuando una de ellas se acercó lo suficiente como para que las llamas iluminaran su rostro, Draco no sabía si estar sorprendido, contento o asustado. Se trataba de su padre, Lucius Malfoy.

—Draco —dijo Narcissa alarmada de que su hijo se hubiera levantado, seguramente pensaba que era demasiado pronto para dar explicaciones.

—Vaya, vaya. Quién tenemos aquí. ¡Mi querido sobrinito Draco! Llegas justo a tiempo —y rió como si estuviera plenamente disfrutando de todo aquello.

—¡Bella! —Narcissa la fulminó con su característica mirada hiriente y reprobable— De mi hijo me encargo yo. Tú cierra las ventanas.

Ésta volvió la mirada de su hermana a Draco, y tras soplar un tirabuzón negro que caía por su rostro dio media vuelta y comenzó a cerrar cada ventana con su varita.

—Draco, cariño, ven.

Pero fue inútil, Draco no se movió un ápice desde que bajó las escaleras y vio la escena que le esperaba en su salón. Seguía tan sorprendido como asustado de todo aquello, incluso puedo notar como su rostro empalideció. Veía a su padre, hasta hacía un minuto prisionero en Azkaban, y en ese instante apoyado con necesidad en el sillón. Tenía el rostro demacrado por aquellos meses en prisión, estaba mucho más delgado y las ojeras enmarcaban aún más sus ojos rojos carentes de cordura. Miraba a su hijo, como si fuese una ilusión después de tanto tiempo, pero se sentía tan cansado que no podía ir hacia él, ni si quiera podía explicarle lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía que nada impediría que todo saliera según lo planeado y él pudiera seguir al margen de todo. Ya estaba en marcha, aunque lo que más hubiese preferido Lucius, al igual que su esposa, era que su hijo Draco no estuviera involucrado en aquel tema.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo una voz espeluznante y a la vez familiar.

Provenía de la última persona encapuchada y Draco creyó saber de quién se trataba aunque al mismo tiempo deseó con todas sus fuerzas equivocarse.

—Es un placer volver a vernos —y la luz de la chimenea iluminó sus satíricos ojos verdes cuando retiró su capucha y quedó al descubierto.

Ernie Rosblom.

—Posiblemente te estarás preguntando por qué estoy aquí —continuó con una sarcástica sonrisa— ¿me equivoco?

—Ya está bien. Yo se lo explicaré —dijo Narcissa.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Draco sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro cuando su madre se acercó a él.

—Hijo… tu padre y Ernie han huido de Azkaban. Con nuestra ayuda. Junto a otros presos más.

—Mortífagos Cissy, hablemos claro de una vez —la interrumpió su hermana—. Draco, cielo —dijo poniéndose a su lado—. Hace tiempo tu padre cometió un gravísimo error y Ernie acabó en Azkaban —continuó con demasiado sarcasmo en su fina y peligrosa voz—, pero somos personas inteligentes y sabemos que debemos permanecer juntos.

Draco observó que tanto su padre como su madre bajaron la mirada pero con la cabeza alta, al menos Narcissa, aun sabiendo que estaban siendo ninguneados en su propia casa. Y por ese hecho, Draco supo que por alguna razón que él aún desconocía, los Malfoy tendrían que obedecer. Pero no pensaba ponerlo tan fácil.

—Él intentó matarme.

—Lo sé cariño, y él sabe que actuó mal, claro que sí —siguió Bellatrix—. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —preguntó Draco.

—El señor tenebroso va a volver —sentenció Ernie, y Draco notó como un frío escalofrío recorría su columna y lo paralizaba—. No sabemos exactamente cuándo, pero lo hará, y debemos prepararle una bienvenida como se merece ¿no crees?

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó el rubio con desdén.

—Limpieza. Empezaremos poco a poco con el ministerio. Los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucia son escoria para el mundo mágico. Y estoy seguro de que al señor Oscuro le gustaría encontrarlo todo más despejado cuando regrese.

—Todos los fieles de nuestro señor se reunirán —continuó Bellatrix—. Para anunciar al mundo mágico que Él volverá, y no tan lejos como todos esperan.

Y por la manera en que ambos intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, supo que él mismo tenía mucho que ver en todo. Buscó el apoyo de su madre, algo que ella dijera que lo cambiara todo, pero tan solo encontró una mirada a modo de disculpa.

—Y tú, Draco, formarás parte de tal acontecimiento, sobrinito.

—Tu padre no podrá asistir. Una verdadera lástima —dijo Ernie dibujando una sonrisa lasciva—, porque yo mismo me encargaré de que el ministerio lo reconozca como libre, no como un fugitivo, pero si lo encontrasen con los mortífagos no valdría de nada el esfuerzo. En cambio, puede ser reemplazado por ti. Qué mejor sustituto que su propio hijo ¿verdad Lucius? —pero éste no se atrevió a levantar la mirada.

Draco lo entendió entonces. Ernie disfrutaba de todo eso, era parte de la venganza contra su padre. Sabía que lo que menos deseaban Lucius y Narcissa era ver a su hijo convertido en un mortífago, pero aceptando aquello era comprometerse a convertirse en un futuro, y no muy lejano. Aunque todavía le faltaba por saber qué arma utilizaría Ernie para que él no se negase.

—Si no lo haces… bueno, supongo que Azkaban no tendrá problema en recibir a un antiguo preso. Y por supuesto, al señor tenebroso no le sentaría demasiado bien saber que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy ayudó a una sangre sucia a seguir con vida. Una sangre sucia y amiga de Potter ¿recuerdas? —y la imagen de principios de curso cuando Draco encontró a Hermione a punto de ser atacada por Ernie invadió su mente.

Era demasiado simple, o él aceptaba empezar el camino que le llevaría a ser mortífago con todas las consecuencias, o su padre volvería a Azkaban y mucho peor, la furia de Voldemort caería sobre su familia.

—Draco —esta vez le habló su tía—. Salvaste a esa asquerosa sangre sucia, esta es tu forma de enmendar semejante error. Únete a nosotros, forma parte de tu bando —y miró de reojo el antebrazo izquierdo del chico, liso y despejado, sin saber por cuánto tiempo más.

—Se acabó —interrumpió Narcissa poniéndose delante del chico haciendo que se alejase un poco de aquellos mortífagos—. Mi hijo no tiene por qué obedeceros. Él hará lo que él mismo elija, tomará una decisión propia. Y ahora marchaos de aq…

—Acepto.

Narcissa se giró hacia su hijo boquiabierta, al mismo tiempo que su padre levantó la vista para mirarlo agradecido mínimamente, y avergonzado por tener que hacer pasar a su hijo por aquello.

—Draco… —pronunció Narcissa en tono muy bajo, sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

Bellatrix rió por encima de todas las voces y Ernie amplió su macabra sonrisa satisfecha con un brillo especial en los ojos verdes.

—Está bien. Tendrás noticias muy pronto, entonces —concluyó Ernie.

Y se dispuso a desaparecerse junto a Bellatrix antes de que Draco hablara.

—Pero tú cumplirás con tu parte del trato—dijo Draco con voz clara apretando la mandíbula y manteniendo un rostro serio—. Mañana a primera hora quiero que mi padre sea oficialmente hombre libre.

Y tras varios segundos de silencio con una tensa mirada entre ambos, Ernie asintió y desapareció junto a su tía. Malfoy Manor quedó con padre recién huido de Azkaban y a una madre cómplice preocupados por la vida de su sacrificado hijo.

* * *

_¡HOLA! :D Al fin pude continuaaaaaaaar! :D :D :D Se que la mayoria estareis muy enfadados conmigo! Pero prometo/juro que si no lo he subido antes era porque no he tenido tiempo de escribir, de hecho lo acabo de terminar y no me ha dado tiempo de repasarlo, asi que perdonadme si hay algo mal. Empecé un nuevo curso en septiembre y ni os imagináis lo agotada que me deja -.- no hay ni un día que no me lleve horas estudiando o haciendo deberes T.T por eso pido miiiiiiiiiiil veces perdón por no poder escribir más :'(_

_Iba a escribir un capítulo más largo porque os lo merecéis después de haber esperado tanto! Pero entonces no sabría cuando podría subirlo así que lo he subido ya para que tengáis algo que leer. Sinceramente este capítulo no me ha gustado mucho, porque más que nada se repiten diálogos entre Draco y Hermione, que por otro lado, por fin están juntooooooooos! :D :D pero a partir del siguiente ya habrá más acción y más movimiento (espero jaja) Os recomiendo que os leáis el capítulo anterior para refrescaros la memoria después de meses, yo he tenido que hacerlo -.-_

_**Millooooooooooooooones de graciaaaaaaaas a todos los que seguís siendo fieles a la historiaa! :D :D :D es lo que me mantiene con ganas de seguirla, de veras :D :D :D nunca os lo podre agradecer demasiado! ^^ LucyFelton14, luna-maga, Gwenog Black Jones, flor666, Xiomara, lizze213, Lau, patzy-chann, aaaa, Cassiophia23, AnnieMarin08, Millet-black4, mane, xiomara4, Yuffie, AngiiLovesMalfoy, Esyaba MIL GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR! :D adoro cuando me llega el mensaje de un review nuevo ^.^ ya sabeis que me encanta saber vuestra opinión y me sirve mucho, y me alegra saber que cada vez se anima más gente a escribir uno! Espero que no dejéis de hacerlo! :D**_

_Esta semana la tengo un poco más despejada de examenes, intentaré meter el turbo con la historia antes del próximo examen, pero no puedo prometer nada :( Esta vez no puedo hacer un resumen del chap. porque me tengo que acostar ya que estoy cansadisima jaja_

_Espero que os haya gustado! y os veo en el proximo chap.! (espero qe no sea muy tarde :3)_

**Cristina94_  
_**


	24. La Carta

**La Carta**

—Lo siento, Ron, pero no —repitió Hermione por cuarta vez.

—Te prometo que me pasaré toda la semana en la biblioteca estudiando.

—No me vas a hacer cambiar de idea —Hermione se giró y miró a Harry y a Ron con cara de disculpa—. Viktor me dio una entrada más y os iba a llevar a alguno de los dos pero habéis suspendido el examen de Transformaciones y necesitáis ese fin de semana para estudiar. No podéis perder un día entero.

—No es justo —refunfuñó Ron—. No eres mi madre para prohibirme las cosas.

—Si mamá supiera la nota que has sacado tampoco te dejaría —intervino Ginny que acababa de bajar de las habitaciones de Gryffindor y encontró a los tres amigos sentados en los sillones de la sala común.

—Cállate Ginny.

Pero esta hizo caso omiso a la orden de su hermano y se sentó.

—Y si no vamos ninguno de nosotros para acompañarte, ¿con quién vas a ir? —preguntó Harry.

Los primeros candidatos para Hermione fueron sus dos mejores amigos, pero a la vista de sus clasificaciones en Transformaciones vio que lo más prudente era dejar que estudiasen, aunque se opusieran, pero era, al fin y al cabo, lo mejor para ellos. Pensó en Ginny, pero esta también tenía un examen importante que hacer, de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Aún no lo sé.

Cormac estaba descartado. Habían acordado ser amigos, pero aun así sería una situación algo incómoda, sobre todo para ella, sin hablar de cómo reaccionaría Draco.

Draco. ¿Y si le acompañaba él?

Era una locura, pero con un buen plan en el que cada uno fuese por su camino y tan solo se juntaran en momentos seguros no podría salir tan mal ¿verdad? Sabía que era demasiado arriesgado, pero no le apetecía ir sola y tenía muchas ganas de ver a Viktor, además, estaba segura de que Draco podría quedarse más tranquilo si iba con ella. Quizás se lo propusiera.

Mientras tanto, en las habitaciones de Slytherin se encontraban Zabini y Nott. El primero estaba tumbado en su cama lanzando una pelota del tamaño de una snitch al techo para cogerla y volverla a lanzar, mientras Theodore terminaba de ponerse el pijama recién salido de la ducha.

—Así que Astoria ¿eh, Theo? —se burló Blaise y Nott se limitó a reír— Pensé que te parecía una loca.

—Y lo pensaba, pero no es para tanto—dijo de forma despreocupada, quizás demasiado despreocupada, algo que no se le pasó por alto a Blaise.

Éste se incorporó en la cama apoyándose sobre su codo para mirar mejor a su amigo.

—¿No es para tanto? A mí no me engañas, Theo —y puso un rostro de curiosidad y a la vez expectante—. No me digas que te has pillado por una tía, ¡por Astoria!

—¡No digas bobadas, Blaise! —dijo quitándole importancia mientras se ponía la camiseta— Astoria es una más, punto.

—Ya, ya. Mientras seas tú el que te lo creas —y se encogió de hombros—. Alguien se está volviendo un cursi —empezó a canturrear de forma divertida.

—Eres un bocazas, déjalo ya, quieres —terminó Nott sin poder aguantar la risa y tirándole un cojín para hacer que parara.

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco apareció tras ella, demasiado serio, tal y como llevaba durante toda la tarde y la noche. Se hizo un pequeño silencio y el rubio supo que sus amigos notaban su apatía, pero no estaba de humor para cambiarlo.

—Por mí no os cortéis —les dijo dirigiéndose a su armario—. Podéis seguir hablando de Astoria.

Zabini y Nott intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose si aquello iba por el buen sentido o por el malo. Fuera lo que fuese, Zabini se decidió a hablar dejando el mal humor de Draco a un lado.

—Aquí donde lo ves se nos está enamorando.

—No le hagas caso. Eso es mentira. Yo no me estoy enamorando de nadie —contestó Nott.

—Tú mismo Nott. Es una histérica —añadió Draco mientras buscaba su túnica.

—Según él, no es para tanto.

Y cuando volvió a reír, Theo le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Es que no lo es. Pensad lo que queráis, pero yo quedo con ella como puedo quedar con otra cualquiera. ¿Y tú, Blaise? ¿Dónde has dejado a tu chica? —preguntó con ironía algo punzante mientras se metía en su cama.

—Sabes muy bien que no necesito ninguna chica. Prefiero tener varias —afirmó con una sonrisa sugerente, posiblemente recordando algún que otro momento pasado con alguna de ellas—. Y yo lo hago sin complicarme la vida, no como tú. Que estás empeñado en seguir tras ella cuando todos sabemos que aún está loca por Draco y vigila cada paso que da.

—¿Sigue empeñada en creer que voy detrás de otra? —preguntó el rubio fingiendo cansancio sobre el tema, pero en realidad le importaba mucho más que Astoria siguiese sospechando de la realidad.

—Ya no es como antes, pero sí. Lo sigue manteniendo —respondió Nott con una leve mueca, no le agradaba demasiado que Astoria estuviese tan pendiente de su amigo todavía.

—Lo que yo te diga, completamente chiflada. El día en que Draco sienta algo más que deseo por una chica, los sangre sucia dominarán el mundo —dijo Blaise dejando ver que una cosa así era totalmente imposible.

Lo que no sabía era que estaba _completamente_ equivocado.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione y Ron caminaban por los pasillos del tercer piso como parte de su ronda nocturna. Aún les quedaba revisar el siguiente pasillo y la segunda planta así que para acabar antes se dividieron, yendo Hermione hacía abajo, donde la esperaba Draco, como muchas otras veces. Entró en el cuartillo y lo encontró allí, de pie. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y sin poder esperar le dio un beso a modo de saludo. Draco apenas se movió ni hizo nada, casi sin responderle y a Hermione le pareció raro, pero pensó que sería el cansancio. Como no tenía mucho tiempo ya que Ron terminaría pronto, decidió ir al grano.

—Draco, he pensado algo, sobre el partido —y bajo la intensa mirada del Slytherin continuó—. Viktor me envió dos entradas para que fuera acompañada, pero ni Harry ni Ron pueden ir, así que… quizás… —dijo con una sonrisa mientras jugueteaba con su corbata— si lo planeamos bien podemos ir juntos.

Draco no se movió, es más, Hermione podría jurar que notó como endureció el rostro, pero no estaba del todo segura debida a la débil luz del lugar.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó ilusionada al pensar en aquel día.

—No voy a ir.

Respondió de una forma demasiado fría y secante, con la misma acritud que reflejaban sus ojos. Hermione se quedó sorprendida, con la sonrisa congelada en sus labios, tan impactada que ni siquiera podía reaccionar ante aquella decisión tan brusca y determinada. Los únicos que parecían haber recibido la información eran sus ojos castaños, fijados en los grises.

—¿Qué?—fue lo único que pudo preguntar aun con las manos en su corbata, como si no pudiera moverse.

—No iré. Ni tú tampoco.

Esta vez Hermione si reaccionó y apartó sus manos de él haciendo muecas de incredulidad y a la vez extrañeza.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —volvió a mirar fijamente a Draco y descubrió decepcionada que hablaba en serio— Por supuesto que voy a ir. No dependo de ti para tomar mis decisiones.

—Para esta sí.

¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca se había comportado de aquella forma tan rara.

—Te equivocas. Iré. ¿Desde cuándo has empezado a prohibirme las cosas? Puedo llegar a entender que no sea especialmente de tu agrado que vuelva a llevarme bien con Viktor, pero es mi amigo y voy a ir a verlo, sola si hace falta.

—No vas…—insistió Draco con voz más calmada pero igualmente seria, tomando aliento para contrarrestar la cabezonería de ella—…a ir a ese partido.

—¿Se puede saber qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Antes tampoco te gustaba que fuera pero no tenías ningún problema.

—No quiero que vayas.

—Pues lo siento. Pero la decisión está tomada —dijo Hermione decidida y bastante enfadada.

Ambos siguieron mirándose fijamente. Ella seguía indignada por la situación pero Draco permanecía erguido, mantenía las mandíbulas demasiado tensas y una mirada muy desafiante, en la cual no reparó la Gryffindor por su enorme enfado.

—Hermione. Hermione, ¿dónde estás? —se escucharon los susurros de Ron por los pasillos, pero estaban alejados y no había riesgo, aunque debía salir cuanto antes.

Tras un ligero pero tenso silencio Hermione habló.

—¿No tienes nada más que decir?

—No dejaré que vayas.

—Hermione. ¿Estás aquí? —volvió a escucharse la voz de Ron.

—Ni yo dejaré que me lo impidas.

Fue lo último que Hermione dijo antes de salir de inmediato de aquella habitación dejando a Draco solo y preocupado.

-.-.-.-.-

Durante los siguientes días, Draco y Hermione no se hablaron, es más, apenas se miraban sin acritud en el rostro, pero el Slytherin no estaba dispuesto a permitir que fuera al partido de quidditch y por consecuente, ella tampoco le dirigiría la palabra. Estaba tan enfadada con él que incluso hizo que Lavender guardara su espejo de Hogsmeade por las noches en un armario porque cada vez que lo veía y Draco aparecía en él recordaba el motivo de su enfado. Aun sin hablar con él, Hermione notaba que le pasaba algo, estaba demasiado distante, más de lo habitual y siempre que lo miraba de reojo lo encontraba con la mirada perdida mientras pensaba, pero su orgullo no le dejaba preguntarle.

Blaise y Nott también habían notado a Draco bastante extraño, aunque ya llevaba así demasiado tiempo, pero aun más desde aquel día que suspendieron el entrenamiento de quidditch por la lluvia. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuál era el motivo, pero de alguna forma sabían que era mejor no preguntarle, aunque del otro modo tampoco obtendrían respuesta.

Era Viernes y habían pasado ya cinco días desde la discusión, y por lo que Hermione veía, el Slytherin no mostraba mucha disposición a arreglarlo, cosa que le fastidiaba más porque no era ella la que tenía que pedir perdón, aunque tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría sin hablar con él, al menos para intentar hacerle entrar en razón. Él se había puesto de una forma bastante poco defendible, no tenía ningún derecho a prohibirle algo por muy celoso que estuviera. Hermione tampoco entendía por qué había tomado esa postura tan radical de un día para otro.

—¿… verdad, Herms?

Hermione volvió de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó a la única persona que había cogido la manía de acortar ridículamente su nombre.

—Decía que últimamente no puedo ver a mi Ro-Ro antes de dormir porque no te gusta mi espejo —explicó Lavender—. Y no lo entiendo, antes no te quejabas. Aunque… puede ser que veas a alguien tú también, ¡a tu amor! —empezó a imaginar sus teorías al más puro estilo Rita Skeeter— ¿Quizás quieres que lo quite porque estás enfadada con él? ¿O a lo mejor él está con otra y por eso no lo quieres ver reflejado? No, ¡ya lo tengo!, porque…

—Me da el reflejo de la luna mientras duermo. Solo eso —la interrumpió Hermione al verla deseosa de rumores nuevos que inventar.

Estaba sentada en una de las mesas cuadradas junto a Ron y Harry en la hora de Pociones, pero como Slughorn se estaba retrasando, Lavender había aprovechado para ponerse junto a su novio. Aunque por suerte Hermione apenas la escuchaba, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en aquella persona de túnica Slytherin que tenía detrás, espalda con espalda, apenas separados por un metro.

—¿Has decidido ya con quién irás al partido de Viktor? —preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar de tema.

—No, aún no —pensando tanto tiempo en la discusión con Draco sobre lo mismo se había olvidado de buscar acompañante.

—Es dentro de dos días, deberías darte prisa en encontrar a alguien.

Hermione aprovechó que Draco estaba detrás, para hablar en un tono más fuerte y dejárselo bien claro por segunda vez.

—No importa, Harry. Si no encuentro a nadie que venga conmigo iré sola, quiero ver a Viktor de todas formas.

Y sabía que daría resultado. En el instante en que terminó de hablar escuchó el arrastre brusco de una silla detrás de ella seguido de unos pasos contundentes hacia la salida. Por lo visto Draco seguía en el mismo plan y eso no le gustaba nada. Intentaría hablar con él esa tarde.

—Un momento —dijo Lavender—. ¿Dices que estás buscando a alguien para ir al partido del domingo? ¿El de Bulgaria contra Irlanda?

—Sí —respondió Hermione confusa y algo aterrada por su rostro de felicidad.

Lavender soltó un gritito y salió despavorida del lado de Ron para dirigirse hacia otra mesa mientras que los tres amigos se miraron extrañados entre sí. A los pocos segundos volvió arrastrando a Parvati del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Parvati.

—Escucha, escucha —le dijo Lavender entusiasmada—. Herms dice que está buscando a alguien para ir al partido de quidditch del domingo.

—¿De veras? —Parvati puso la misma cara de sorpresa y felicidad que Lavender y eso asustó aún más a Hermione.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ron.

—Bueno, veréis —empezó Parvati—. Mi hermana y yo iremos al partido el domingo con mi familia gracias a un amigo de mis padres que nos consiguieron las entradas y habíamos pensado en lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos si Lavender viniese, pero no teníamos más entradas…

—Y si a ti, Herms, te sobra una… —continuó Lavender— ¿podrías… llevarme contigo?

Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron estáticos y boquiabiertos. Sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Yo…supongo que…em… podría…

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo más, las dos amigas ya estaban gritando alegres y abrazándose, tomando aquello como un sí, ignorando la cara de incredulidad de la otra Gryffindor.

-.-.-.-.-

A lo largo de la mañana, Hermione fue asimilando poco a poco lo que había pasado antes. Puede que no estuviera tan mal ir con Lavender, podría ser hasta divertido si se lo proponía…

…pero no se lo creía ni ella.

Sabía perfectamente que con Lavender no acababa de congeniar, pero al fin y al cabo, era mejor que ir sola al partido –ya que Draco no iría con ella definitivamente-, y tan solo sería un día. Además, Parvati y Padma también estarían allí con su familia así que los grititos y diminutivos de Lavender se repartirían entre más gente.

Al anochecer, los tres amigos se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor para cenar. A Hermione le hubiese gustado hablar con Draco, pero no lo encontró en toda la tarde. Cuando ocuparon sus asientos y empezaron a cenar Hermione pudo verlo, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin y con la mirada fija en ella, inexpresiva. Se miraron el uno al otro como si estuviesen ajenos a la gran sala que les rodeaba, pero la voz de McGonagall fue lo único que consiguió desviar sus miradas.

La profesora les comunicó la nueva salida a Hogsmeade ese fin de semana y tras volver a explicar una vez más que aquellas visitas eran privilegios para los consecuentes en sus estudios, todos continuaron con su cena. Al acabarla, casi todos los alumnos seguían en sus sitios, charlando con sus amigos o tomando algún postre, notándose que al día siguiente no había clases. Pero Hermione tenía algo pendiente por hacer.

—Bueno chicos —dijo refiriéndose a Ron, Harry, Ginny y Neville—. Me marcho ya al dormitorio.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Ginny.

—Estoy muy cansada y mañana pasaremos el día en Hogsmeade, así que voy a dormir ya.

—Está bien, que descanses —dijo Harry.

—Buenas noches —se despidió Ron seguido de Neville y Ginny.

—Hasta mañana.

Entonces miró hacia el frente, encontrándose con unos ojos grises y se levantó dirigiéndose firme a la puerta del Gran Comedor, por la que tan solo medio minuto después salió un Slytherin.

Hermione subió las escaleras principales, pero en vez de seguir subiendo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda se detuvo en el segundo piso, rumbo a los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Se apoyó en uno de los lavabos, mirándose al espejo y tomando aire, hasta que pocos segundos después una silueta entró cerrando la puerta. Ella lo miró tras el espejo y él mantenía su mirada, sin decir nada, sabiendo los dos perfectamente que lo que hablasen no les llevaría a ningún lado, pero Hermione tenía que intentarlo.

—Sigues pensando lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Y vio como el asintió levemente por el reflejo.

—Y por lo que veo tú sigues empeñada en ir.

Hermione dio media vuelta para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¡No soy yo la que está en una postura equivocada! —comenzaba a desesperarle aquella situación—. ¡Empieza a aceptar que tomo las decisiones yo solita!

—¡Pues preocúpate de tomarlas bien! —contestó Draco alterándose también— ¡No yéndote a los brazos de un analfabeto a un partido de quidditch donde no se te ha perdido nada!

—Viktor es mi amigo —repuso Hermione enfadada.

—¿Un amigo que se ha pasado dos años enteros sin escribirte?

—¡No ha hecho falta para que siga teniéndole el cariño que le tengo!

—Ese busca algo más que cariño, ¡parece mentira que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía!

—¡Y parece mentira que estés obsesionado con una tontería tan grande como esa!

Estaban casi cara con cara debido a que con la discusión se habían ido acercando sin darse cuenta. Tomaron aliento durante unos segundos, pero pronto la tensión volvió a relucir.

—Muy bien… sigue así —continuó Hermione más calmada—. Yo iré, ya tengo acompañante. Hasta entonces… te pediría que te abstengas de hablarme —terminó Hermione más dolida que enfadada.

Lo esquivó y salió del baño de Myrtle la Llorona dejando a Draco en la misma situación que días atrás, preocupado.

El hecho de que fuera a ver a Krum era el más insignificante, no le hacía mucha gracia, pero no le hubiera prohibido ir. Ella no podía entender que lo estaba haciendo por su bien, y sabía que Hermione haría lo que quisiera, sin tener idea de cómo impedirlo. Le desquiciaba pensar que cualquier cosa que él intentase, ella, la mejor bruja de su generación, lo sobrepasaría sin problemas, pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

Estaba desesperado, enfadado consigo mismo y con ella por tener ese gran orgullo. Hermione no podía ir, la simple idea de que le pasara algo hacía que un escalofrío le recorriese el cuerpo entero, pero prácticamente, estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Salió furioso del baño de Myrtle la Llorona, con paso rápido y firme intentando despejarse la mente, pero no funcionaba. Bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Quería evadirse cuanto antes de todo el castillo, lo necesitaba, pero cuando siguió recto por el pasillo de aquel enorme laberinto que le llevaría a la sala común, un pequeño reflejo proveniente del destello de una varita le llegó sutilmente por el rabillo del ojo. Tras unos pasos se detuvo en seco, y mirando hacia atrás vio reflejado en el suelo como la pequeña luz se apagaba. No sabía exactamente qué pasaba hasta que escuchó un pequeño estornudo, seguramente de un alumno de primero. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de lado. Antes de encerrarse en su cuarto podría desahogarse de alguna manera. Retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos hasta situarse a la altura del pasillo perpendicular al que él estaba. Encendió su varita y encontró justamente lo que se temía, un Slytherin de primer curso pegado a la pared como si de esa forma pudiese pasar desapercibido. Había guardado la varita en su bolsillo y Draco pudo ver que intentaba esconder algo parecido a un pergamino.

El chico era de estatura media, moreno y de ojos azules, uno de los matones de su curso pero demasiado sumiso y respetuoso hacia Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te has enterado todavía de que no se puede estar dando vueltas por la noche? —preguntó Draco en un tono bastante agresivo y despectivo.

—Yo… solo estaba… buscando la sala común —se respaldó el chico aún no demasiado seguro de si mirarle directamente a los ojos o no.

—Ya… claro… Conmigo las mentiras no te valen mocoso. Da gracias a que eres de Slytherin porque si no ya tendrías cincuenta puntos menos —escupió Draco con toda la altanería de la que fue capaz—. ¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó observando el pergamino tras su espalda.

Al ver que el chico se quedó callado sin saber si dárselo o no, volvió a atemorizarlo.

—No te conviene que repita la pregunta —añadió en tono amenazador.

El Slytherin de primero le mostró lentamente el pergamino, en blanco. Draco se lo quitó con aspereza y lo miró buscando algún tipo de letra.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Bueno… es…

—Más vale que me lo expliques si no quieres tener problemas.

—Se lo quité a una chica de Ravenclaw. Decía que mostraba un… un pasadizo secreto… desde las mazmorras.

—Así que un pasadizo secreto. ¿A dónde? —preguntó por curiosidad.

—A la taberna de Emerald Silsbury, en Hogsmeade.

Draco volvió a echar un vistazo desconfiado al papel.

—¿Y por qué narices está en blanco?

—Ella lo hechizó —contestó aún con la voz algo temblorosa.

—Me lo quedaré. Y tú márchate de aquí antes de que me arrepienta de no castigarte.

El chico obedeció al instante y desapareció de su vista lo antes posible, mientras que Draco se dirigió a su habitación, donde encontró a Zabini, quién le preguntó por el pergamino y el rubio le contó la historia.

—¿La taberna de Emerald Silsbury? ¿No era esa la que cerraron este verano? –preguntó Blaise despreocupado mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

—Creo que sí.

La taberna de Emerald Silsbury era algo parecido al caldero chorreante. Era una taberna donde servían todo tipo de comidas a cualquier hora, y en su interior tenía numerosas habitaciones alquiladas a buen precio, pero Emerald, la fundadora, lo cerró ese mismo verano debido a que ella y su esposo Arnold Silsbury decidieron tomarse un año sabático y viajar alrededor del mundo.

Draco, sin darle más importancia, dobló sin mucha consideración el pergamino y lo dejó abandonado en un cajón de su mesita de noche.

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, la mayoría de alumnos salieron a Hogsmeade por la tarde, comprando artículos de broma y pasándolo bien. Hermione no había visto a Draco por ningún lado, y aunque estuviera muy enfadada con él, lo echaba de menos. Siempre discutían y se reconciliaban, pero esta vez la discusión era diferente. Y no sabía en qué acabaría todo aquello.

Para relajarse un poco y dejar de pensar todo el día en lo mismo, Hermione les propuso a sus amigos tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas y pasar allí el resto de la tarde.

—Aún no han capturado a ningún mortífago de los que escaparon de Azkaban —dijo Harry desilusionado dejando El Profeta de nuevo en la mesa.

—Según papá, Tonks está día y noche con los demás aurores haciendo guardias y buscando algún tipo de indicio, pero no es nada fácil seguirles la pista.

—Me lo imagino, además después de la huída no se ha vuelto a saber nada acerca de ellos —añadió Hermione.

—Y eso es lo que más me preocupa…

—Hola chicos —dijo Ginny uniéndose a ellos.

Inmediatamente después de que la hermana de Ron se sentase, la puerta de las tres escobas se abrió dando paso a Draco y sus amigos. Él también se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hermione, pero ambos fingieron no darle importancia, así que la Gryffindor siguió charlando con sus amigos y Draco se sentó en una mesa –no muy lejana ya que el bar estaba lleno- con Nott, Vaisey, Blaise y Pansy.

Hermione se prometió a ella misma que lo sobrellevaría, le haría ver que por mucho que estuviera enfadada con él, con sus amigos se lo pasaba bien, que tenía más cosas importantes en las que dedicar tiempo.

Pero, aunque sus intenciones fueron buenas, el plan no funcionó demasiado. Poco tiempo después, apareció Lavender, e ignorando el hecho de que estaban en parejitas y ella sentía que de algún modo sobraba aunque Harry pusiese todos sus esfuerzos en hacerle pensar que no era así, la novia de Ron no paraba de hablar del partido de quidditch del día siguiente, haciendo preguntas, comentarios sinsentido sobre Viktor y Hermione y una infinidad de tonterías más que la castaña no aguantaba.

Anochecía, así que Hermione pensó que era mejor volver y descansar para el día siguiente, ya que antes de ir al partido por la tarde quería levantarse temprano e ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Se despidió de sus amigos, aunque estos entendían perfectamente el motivo de su marcha. Se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar ni una sola vez a Draco y desapareció. El Slytherin había seguido cada paso que daba, llevaba muchos días separado de ella y empezaba a pensar que no lo aguantaría mucho más, pero no podía ceder en cuánto al partido.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Draco volvió a mirar esperando que fuera ella para lo que fuese, pero tan solo era la lunática de Luna Lovegood, entrando con la mirada perdida en su propio mundo, como siempre.

—Uy, perdone señor —dijo con aire alegre a un hombre que salía por la puerta estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo que ella entraba, chocando con su hombro casi arrollándola.

Luna siguió su camino y se sentó junto a Harry y sus amigos. A los cinco minutos, Draco no aguantaba más en aquel lugar, se aburría y esquivaba los intentos de Pansy de acercarse a él, podía resultar realmente molesta.

La puerta de las tres escobas volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez entraban una madre con una niña llorando y con el abrigo mojado. La mujer, cogiéndola de la mano, la llevó hasta la barra y la sentó en un taburete.

—Hola Rosmerta.

—Hola querida. Oh—dijo fijándose en la niña que no paraba de llorar—, ¿qué le ha pasado a esta niña tan bonita?

—Le compré uno de sus batidos preferidos y un hombre con mucha prisa pasó por su lado y se lo tiró —respondió la madre tratando de limpiarla.

—Vaya… la gente va sin cuidado. ¿Quién era?

—No lo sé, no lo conozco, pero creo que venía de aquí. Un hombre alto, con una gran capa y capucha negra, y he podido ver que tenía los ojos verdes.

—Ah, sí. Sé de quién me hablas. Ha estado aquí antes, un hombre muy raro, y algo escalofriante.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Draco ya estaba fuera de las tres escobas camino Hogwarts buscando a Hermione.

Ernie Rosblom andaba suelto y seguramente, tras ella.

Echó a correr camino a Hogwarts a pesar de que fuera ya de noche, no permitiría que le pasara algo y menos en manos de ese sádico de Ernie. Tenía que encontrarla cuanto antes, pero a cada paso que daba más soledad se encontraba en su camino. Aun así no desistió y continuó más rápido si cabía. Llegó al pequeño bosque que se encontraba justo entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, y tampoco parecía haber rastro de nadie, hasta que no muy lejos de él, escuchó unas pisadas, lentas y cautelosas, detrás de él. Demasiado extraño, ya que el único movimiento que encontraba eran las hojas de los árboles sacudiéndose por el viento, pero sabía que no estaba solo.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —preguntó una voz siniestra a sus espaldas— ¿Acaso buscas a alguien?

Draco dio media vuelta de inmediato y allí lo encontró, una figura alta y delgada frente a él. Se quitó con cuidado la capucha mostrando su rostro que mantenía una media sonrisa, demasiado cínica para el gusto de Draco.

—¿A qué cojones estás jugando, Ernie? ¡No debes aparecer hasta mañana!—dijo Draco demasiado enfadado fulminándolo con la mirada.

Ernie le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Draco, Draco, Draco… deberías dirigirte a mí con más respeto, al fin y al cabo, jugamos del mismo lado —le contestó dejando ver sus dientes en un gesto vanidoso.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —continuó Draco con las mandíbulas apretadas.

—Por lo que veo no te alegras de verme ¿verdad?

—¿No es evidente?

—No te preocupes. Tan solo estaba dando… un paseo —Draco no le creía ni la más mínima palabra.

—No debe verte nadie, ¿aún no te has enterado?

Ernie fingía prestar atención observando las pequeñas hojas de los arbustos, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol despreocupadamente, aunque no dejaba de parecer calculador y el Slytherin no podía confiarse.

—Y nadie me verá, ¿crees que soy estúpido? —y cuando fijó sus ojos verdes en Draco, éste se guardó su comentario pero sin romper el contacto visual— Te noto demasiado tenso y deberías estar concentrado para mañana, será un día muy largo.

Draco sintió como su rostro empalidecía un poco más, no quería pensar en el día siguiente y en todo lo que él mismo estaba involucrado.

—Oh, ya entiendo lo que ocurre —dijo Ernie observándolo misteriosamente mientras alzaba levemente una comisura que no auguraba nada bueno—. Temes que le haya pasado algo a esa chica, esa tal… _Hermione Granger._

Aquel nombre pronunciado por esos labios producía escalofríos. Draco lo miró con un brillo diferente en los ojos y con la respiración más agitada de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sabía que era peligroso que Ernie supiera los lazos que le unían a Hermione, pero no iba a ignorar ese comentario o refutarlo cuando ella podía estar en peligro, no tenía otra opción.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó dando un paso hacia él.

—Vaya… ¿desde cuándo te preocupan tanto las sangre sucias?

—¿Qué le has hecho? —volvió a preguntar en un tono más alto.

Ernie no respondió, tan solo amplió su sonrisa macabra, por lo que Draco dio la vuelta, furioso e igualmente preocupado, dirigiéndose al castillo.

—Malfoy —la voz de Ernie le detuvo en su camino pero sin mirarlo—. No olvides que mañana tenemos una cuenta pendiente. No puedes faltar, y cumplirás con tu palabra pase… lo que pase.

Y al escuchar esa última palabra Draco salió corriendo en busca de Hermione.

Era de noche, pero estaba tan alertado que veía hasta el más mínimo movimiento. Tenía que encontrarla, no le podía haber pasado nada, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Si ese bastardo le hubiese llegado a hacer algo se lo haría pagar durante el resto de su vida, aquello era lo único de lo que Draco estaba seguro.

Seguía avanzando y no había rastro de ella, podía notar cómo le faltaba el aliento a medida que daba más y más pasos, pero no era algo que le preocupase, el corazón le latía a una velocidad frenética al pensar en lo peor y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, pero cuando llegó al pie de Hogwarts y vio una silueta femenina de pelo rizado dirigiéndose al castillo, sintió como toda su angustia se esfumaba dejándolo aliviado.

—¡Hermione!

La Gryffindor se detuvo justo antes de entrar en el terreno iluminado del gran castillo, dándose media vuelta y encontrando extrañada a Draco corriendo hacia ella.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó casi en un susurro elevado mirando hacia todos los lados— Podrían escucha…

Pero antes de terminar la frase el Slytherin ya había llegado a ella y la había envuelto entre sus brazos con fuerza, intentando retenerla con él, protegiéndola.

Hermione quedó sorprendida, sin devolverle el abrazo, no sabía qué hacer. Notaba su respiración demasiado entrecortada por la carrera y se preocupó. Quizás hubiese corrido tanto por algún motivo grave, ya que además estaban muy enfadados el uno con el otro y él no solía ser de aquellos que dejaban el orgullo a un lado fácilmente.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa? ¿A qué viene esto? —preguntó preocupada cuando el Slytherin se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

—No pasa nada —respondió sin dejar de observarla y sujetarla por los hombros—. No te preocupes—y le acarició el mentón con dulzura.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos para disfrutar de su tacto, hacía días que no estaba con él, ni si quiera se hablaban, y por muy indignada que estuviera, lo necesitaba. Pero todo lo que había pasado no lo olvidaría con una simple caricia.

—Creía que había quedado claro que no quería hablar contigo —dijo volviendo el rostro serio—. No al menos hasta que m…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, los labios de Draco se posaron en los suyos con necesidad, como si fuera la primera vez. La atrajo hacia él por la cintura y acarició su boca con suavidad, dejando que ella se tomará su tiempo para responder. Y Hermione, tanto como él, sabía que lo haría.

Acarició su cuello con sus manos, posándolas mientras respondía a su beso con una dulzura que poco a poco fue volviéndose más pasional. Draco intensificó el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y les hicieran olvidarse de todo lo demás. Ambos se preguntaron cómo habían podido estar tanto tiempo sin hacer aquello, estando el uno sin el otro, enfadados, quizás porque llevaban cinco años haciéndolo, pero una vez que descubrieron aquella sensación al estar juntos, era casi doloroso estar separados.

Por ese motivo, los dos se abandonaron en el beso, antes de enfrentar la discusión que sabían que más tarde o más temprano tendría lugar. Con demasiado esfuerzo volvieron a tomar distancia y como si volviese de un trance, Hermione lo observó, perdiéndose en su mirada gris que reflejaba sus ojos de color miel.

—No querías hablar conmigo pero no dijiste nada de que no pudiera besarte —se justificó Draco con una leve sonrisa a la que ella respondió.

Pero una dosis de realidad la inundó y poco a poco su sonrisa se fue apagando.

—¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar así, Draco?

El Slytherin evitó su mirada por un instante y tomó aire intentando mantener la calma.

—No me lo hagas más difícil.

—¿Qué no te lo haga difícil? Eres tú el que no me lo está poniendo nada fácil —dijo la chica comenzando de nuevo a enfurecerse, al igual que él—. Ni siquiera me has dado una explicación razonable para decirme que no vaya al partido.

—¿No puedes simplemente hacerme caso? —empezó a subir el tono.

—Te recuerdo que no soy ninguna de tus antiguas amiguitas a las que podías manejar. Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta.

—No se trata de eso… —dijo el Slytherin empezando a perder los nervios debido a la impotencia de no poder explicarle el verdadero motivo, lo que conllevaba que ella se cerrase en banda.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata, Draco? ¿De un estúpido ataque de celos? —le recriminó.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes!

Sin darse cuenta, aquella última frase le salió en un tono demasiado alto, producto de su enfado, y Hermione se quedó paralizada, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir. No se merecía que le hablase de esa manera.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban enfadados por la misma estupidez? Demasiado para su opinión. No entendía por qué Draco reaccionaba de esa forma y se llegaba a plantear si todo aquello finalmente conduciría a algo bueno, porque no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa pelea para continuar en las mismas condiciones, o peores.

Le lanzó una última mirada, dolida. Estaba demasiado agotada por el cúmulo de discusiones, necesitaba un respiro, alejarse de él, así que sin decirle nada más se marchó corriendo hacia el castillo, directa a la sala común de Gryffindor para encerrarse en su habitación y posiblemente desahogarse con unas cuantas lágrimas. No le apetecía saber nada más de aquel tema, se limitaría a seguir con lo planeado, ir al partido con Lavender y ver a Viktor. Y entonces, solo después, tendría que tomar decisiones.

Draco, mucho más enfurecido al ver que no conseguiría que ella se quedara en Hogwarts, se dirigió a las mazmorras, con los puños apretados conteniéndose de golpear cualquier objeto que apareciese en su camino. Sin detenerse siguió recto hacia las mazmorras, adentrándose en la oscuridad y trazando el camino en aquel laberinto hacia su sala común. Una vez dentro se encerró en su habitación dando un gran portazo al cerrar la puerta. Agradeció en el fondo que sus compañeros de habitación estuviesen en Hogsmeade, no estaba precisamente de humor para cruzarse con nadie.

Como un león enjaulado comenzó a dar paseos por el centro de la habitación, en un intento fallido de tranquilizarse. Todo su pelo platino estaba despeinado ya que no dejaba de echarlo hacia atrás nervioso, mirando hacia el suelo, tratando de no pensar en el lado negativo de todo lo que ocurriría al día siguiente. Aunque por mucho que lo buscara, no había lado positivo.

Entonces vio que un papel sobresalía de su baúl: la carta de su madre. Rápidamente lo sacó, se sentó en su cama y volvió a leerlo, comprobando inútilmente que no había entendido nada mal.

_Querido Draco:_

_Siento no haber podido escribirte antes, pero en Malfoy Manor hemos tenido que ocuparnos de muchas cosas, como ya imaginarás. El Ministerio sigue vigilando muy de cerca a tu padre pero los lazos con otras familias de buena sangre hacen que no seamos el punto de mira. _

_Respondiendo a tu pregunta, nos reunimos con Bellatrix ayer y siento no darte buenas noticias. Tendrá lugar el domingo del partido de quidditch de Irlanda contra Bulgaria, a las afueras de Londres. Acudirán numerosas familias de magos importantes y prensa, el momento preciso para que los mortífagos acudan y den el aviso de que el Señor Tenebroso volverá pronto. También asistirán traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias y tengo constancia de que serán los más perjudicados._

_Hijo mío, sé por qué haces esto, por qué aceptaste, pero no te sientas obligado, aún estás a tiempo de abandonar. Ernie te vigilará y una vez que estés allí no habrá vuelta atrás, tendrás que cumplir con las órdenes…_

_Solo te pido que lo reconsideres y lo pienses mejor, por favor. _

_Te quiere, _

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Draco sabía a lo que se exponía, y las consecuencias que sufriría su familia si se negaba, por ese motivo seguía adelante con aquello, pero no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa en especial."También asistirán traidores a la sangre y sangre sucias y tengo constancia de que _serán los más perjudicados"_.

Los más perjudicados…

Desafortunadamente, Hermione entraba en ese grupo. Sabía que Ernie estaría pendiente de él, más que de ninguno, era parte de su venganza, ya que conocía la debilidad del Slytherin. Si llegase a encontrar a Hermione en el partido podría hacerle cualquier cosa. Tan solo pensar en que volviera a hacerle daño con cualquier maldición y la rabia se apoderaba de él. Tenía que evitar que Hermione fuera, o por lo menos sacarla de allí cuanto antes sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero ¿cómo?

Una vez más, la impotencia se apoderó de él. Arrugó la carta abandonándola en un rincón y levantándose tiró la mesita de noche de una patada, descargando su ira. Entonces vislumbró un pergamino doblado que cayó del cajón. El pergamino que le quitó al chico Slytherin de primer curso, en el que supuestamente se mostraba un pasadizo.

Sin saber muy bien si funcionaría lo cogió, rememoró un hechizo revelador y comprobó si aparecía algo. Líneas de tinta comenzaron a dibujarse por todo el pergamino, formando palabras y trazos que decían llevar a un pasaje secreto, con destino a la taberna de Emerald Silsbury.

Entonces Draco se levantó en busca de aquel chico de primero, había tenido una idea.

* * *

_¡Hola chicoos! :D Cada vez me siento peor al subir un capítulo porque tarde muchísimo, pero es por culpa de la falta de tiempo que me dan mis estudios T.T _

_Ultimamente no sé dónde está mi inspiración y necesito encontrarla urgentemente, porque veo los capítulos mal -.- no sé si solo seré yo, espero que si xD _

_En este capítulo hay sobretodo discusiones entre Draco y Hermione por el partido. Draco no quiere que vaya porque ese mismo día él tiene que ir con los mortífagos a anunciar que la vuelta del señor tenebroso llegará pronto, y si encuentra a Hermione puede que le obligen a hacerle algo porque es una sangre sucia. Pero él no se lo puede explicar a ella, por lo que Hermione está muy enfadada con él pensándose que es solo por celos por Viktor. Veremos cual es la idea que se le ha ocurrido a Draco :3_

**_Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews! Me alegra muchiiiiiiiiiiisimo ver que aunque tarde vosotros estáis ahí, siguiendo la historia, y espero que no la hayáis abandonado aunque tarde :( Yuffie, luna-maga, Lau, , xiomara4, Cassiophia23, AnnieMarin08, Damon-salvatore-lover15, pudin-chan'y'cherry-chan MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR! Espero que no dejeis de hacerlo porque de veras que es muy importante para mí saber qué os ha parecido y que seguis leyendo :D_**

_Espero que la inspiración me vuelva muy pronto para poder escribir el siguiente capítulo más rápido y mejor! Deseadme suerte haha _

_Nos vemos en el siguiente chap. y por cierto! Feliz 2012 a todooooos! :D :D :D _

**Cristina94**


	25. El partido de Quidditch

**El partido de Quidditch**

Apenas los tempranos rayos del sol se filtraban por las ventanas de Hogwarts cuando Hermione se puso en pie. Era domingo, al fin el día del gran partido de quidditch de Irlanda contra Bulgaria, pero antes de ir a ver a Viktor, la Gryffindor tenía muchas más cosas por hacer. Evitando hacer ruido corrió los doseles de su cama, recogió la ropa preparada desde la noche anterior de su baúl y se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse y cambiarse. En poco tiempo salió lista y se dispuso a hacer su cama intentando no molestar a Crookshanks que dormía a los pies de esta. Por último, se puso una chaqueta para el frío mañanero metiendo la varita en uno de sus bolsillos y tras coger algunos libros y algo de fruta para desayunar, salió de la habitación.

Sin encontrarse a nadie en su camino, como era de esperar, llegó a la biblioteca, saludando a la señora Pince quien, a pesar de llevar años viéndola visitar la biblioteca continuamente, seguía sorprendiéndose de encontrarla un domingo a tempranas horas de la mañana. Hermione tomó asiento en una mesa cercana a la sección de libros de Aritmancia ya que los necesitaría pronto, y sacó sus apuntes. Entre sus cosas observó la entrada para el partido, la guardó por la noche después de darle la suya a Lavender. Justamente después de comer había quedado con ella y con las gemelas Patil en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, a quien habían pedido permiso para salir del colegio y gracias a Hermione se lo había dado, ofreciéndoles generosamente la chimenea de su despacho para ir junto a la familia de Parvati y Padma que se encargarían de ellas el resto de la tarde. Pero hasta que llegase la hora, la Gryffindor debía estudiar, así que pasó largas horas en aquella mesa casi sin desviar su atención de su pergamino excepto en los momentos en los que tenía que levantarse para alcanzar cualquier libro de la estantería.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo los rayos del sol se intensificaban haciendo que dejara su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla debido al calor que le producía. Pudo notar el sonido de los pasos de los alumnos que andaban por los pasillos y las risas provenientes del patio al que daba su ventana, lo que le indicaba que ya tendría que haber terminado el desayuno. En la biblioteca también fue entrando más gente poco a poco, y Hermione no hubiese reconocido a Dean si él no la hubiese saludado sacándola de su extremada concentración. Se sentó en una mesa no muy lejana a estudiar Transformaciones, al igual que Harry y Ron no le había salido demasiado bien el examen anterior y tenía que volver a presentarse, así que de vez en cuando se levantaba para pedirle ayuda a Hermione.

—¿Bajas a comer? —le preguntó Dean.

Había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo, ya era la hora de la comida y tendría que haber terminado la última redacción, la misma que llevaba por la mitad.

—Aún no, tengo que terminar la redacción de Pociones. Pero no te preocupes, baja tú.

—De acuerdo, no tardes mucho, necesitas descansar un poco, llevas aquí mucho tiempo.

Hermione sonrió, agradeciendo su preocupación y Dean se marchó.

Tras largos minutos, aproximadamente media hora, Hermione pudo terminar de escribir la redacción y después de hojearla de nuevo y darle los últimos retoques pudo darla por finalizada. Empezaba a tener hambre así que se levantó para colocar los libros en sus correspondientes estanterías y marcharse al gran comedor. Pero cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas alguien la llamó.

—¿Hermione Granger? —preguntó un chico de Slytherin, probablemente de primer curso, de ojos azules y pelo negro, al que no reconocía.

Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos extrañada antes de responder.

—Sí, soy yo.

—La profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que te diga que quiere verte.

—Está bien —dijo tras vacilar un poco— cuando termine de…

—Es urgente —la interrumpió mientras terminaba de recoger sus apuntes.

Hermione pensó que podría tratarse del tema de la salida por el partido de quidditch y deseó que no fuese ningún impedimento. Decidió dejar la mesa tal y como estaba y volver luego para llevarlo a su habitación, sabía que a la profesora McGonagall no le gustaba esperar.

Apresurada, siguió al chico de Slytherin por los pasillos, guiándola hasta el segundo piso. A Hermione le resultó raro ya que el despacho de la profesora no se encontraba en esa planta.

—¿Dónde dijiste que me esperaba? —preguntó cuando seguían avanzando.

—No lo he dicho —respondió con una soberbia digna de un Slytherin.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera replicarle por sus malas formas, el chico se detuvo, frente a una puerta cerrada que Hermione juraría que daba a un aula en desuso.

—Aquí es.

Hermione alternó su mirada entre el chico y la puerta, preguntándose si realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad, aunque el rostro indiferente de él no le ayudaba a decidirse, pero pensó que era mejor comprobarlo.

Golpeó con suavidad tres veces en la madera desgastada, sin obtener respuesta.

—¿Profesora McGonagall?

Nadie contestó.

—Está dentro, yo la vi antes, cuando me mandó a buscarte.

Y con aire resignado la Gryffindor se dispuso a girar el pomo, aunque algo no acababa de encajarle.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo ver por la franja de visibilidad que iba abriendo que, como sabía, era un aula en desuso, con los pupitres y las sillas roídas cubiertas por una capa de polvo al igual que los estantes, pero estaba a oscuras, con las ventanas tapadas con grandes y pesadas cortinas que apenas dejaban pasar algo de luz.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y cuando se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie dos manos la empujaron con fuerza por la espalda haciéndola entrar en el aula por completo. Sorprendida, dio media vuelta todo lo rápido que pudo pero tan solo alcanzó a ver la sonrisa maliciosa del chico cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Y entonces se le iluminó la mente. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes. Draco estaría detrás de todo aquello, apostaría lo que fuera porque así era. Furiosa y al mismo tiempo incrédula de que hubiese sido capaz de encerrarla para impedir que fuera al partido aporreó la puerta con el puño, también intentando inútilmente volver a girar el pomo.

—¡Eh! ¡Abre la puerta! —volvió a propinarle dos golpes a la madera— ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Tengo que salir!

Pero el chico ya se estaba asegurando de mantener bien cerrada la puerta tal y como le había mandado Malfoy. Para evitar que la pudiese abrir con magia se había encargado de atrancar el pomo con un pequeño pero duro palo, así que, teniendo encerrada a la chica y después de hacer un hechizo silenciador por los gritos, tan solo le quedaba la última parte del plan.

Hermione pudo escuchar los pasos alejarse y gritó con más fuerza volviendo a intentar abrir empujando la puerta, pero era inútil, no podía salir. Al instante se le ocurrió lo más básico, hacer magia, pero su varita seguía en el bolsillo de la misma chaqueta que con las prisas había dejado en el respaldo de la silla de la biblioteca.

_Demonios_, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan despistada? Desechando la posibilidad de salir por la puerta echó un vistazo a la habitación, fijándose todo lo bien que la escasa luz le permitía. Pero tan solo había muebles escolares, libros y más libros, y no pensaba coger carrerilla y abrir a base de sillazos, eso no entraba dentro de sus opciones. Miró hacia las ventanas, quizás pudiese ver a alguien de Gryffindor y hacerle señas para que la ayudasen. Esperanzada de que así fuera se dirigió a la primera y echó con empeño las cortinas hacia los lados dejando entrar la luz, sin caer en la cuenta de que estaban abarrotadas de polvo y provocó una gran nube frente a sus ojos.

Tras toser un poco y apartar el polvo con las manos volvió a acercarse a la ventana, pero para seguir con su mala suerte, tan solo daba a una zona recóndita de un patio al parecer desierto, sin dejarle mucho campo de visión ya que tenía justo enfrente otro muro del castillo. Todavía con algo de optimismo repitió la misma acción con las demás ventanas, esta vez teniendo cuidado con el polvo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

En ese instante sí que podía empezar a perder los nervios. Arrugó tanto los labios y la nariz que pensó que se le marcarían arrugas durante semanas. Colorada de indignación empezó a pasear por la habitación con paso contundente, necesitaba moverse, no estar quieta al menos, pero eso no cambiaría su pésima situación.

Llevaba gran retraso en la comida, dudaba que si saliese en ese mismo momento de la habitación el gran comedor siguiera ofreciendo sus manjares. Tenía que recoger sus cosas de la biblioteca y para colmo había quedado temprano con Lavender para ir al partido y ver a Viktor por fin. No podía creer que Draco hubiese planeado aquello, no se lo perdonaría. ¿Acaso pretendía encerrarla cada vez que algo no le gustara? Estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que aquello le saldría bien.

Mientras tanto, Dean había vuelto a la biblioteca tan solo después de tomar el postre y quedarse un rato charlando con sus amigos. Quería darle un último repaso a Transformaciones antes de dejarlo por ese día. Llegando a su mesa no se extrañó que Hermione no estuviera allí, habría parado para comer, aunque no la había visto aparecer por el gran comedor, ni tampoco recordaba habérsela cruzado ahora que lo pensaba.

Posiblemente no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Sin darle más importancia, se puso frente a sus apuntes y retomó Transformaciones. Pero no conseguía concentrarse. Estaba cansado de estudiar la misma asignatura día tras otro, y ese agotamiento conseguía desviar su atención. Se embobaba con facilidad y estaba más pendiente de cualquier movimiento en la biblioteca que de sus propios libros, por ese mismo motivo no le pasó desapercibido aquel chico de Slytherin que rondaba en la mesa que ocupaba Hermione.

Le observó con detenimiento y supuso que no estaría haciendo nada bueno ya que no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones por si alguien le observaba, sin saber que a sus espaldas él lo estaba viendo todo.

El Slytherin, convencido de que no había peligro, se inclinó sobre todas las cosas de Hermione y empezó a remover los papeles, buscando algo, hasta que finalmente cogió un papel pequeño y rectangular de diferentes colores. Dean lo reconoció al instante, lo había visto desde pequeño, además podía reconocer el escudo del equipo de quidditch búlgaro en el lateral. El chico de Slytherin se guardó la entrada en el bolsillo del pantalón y a paso rápido se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.

Cuando estaba a punto de girar al pasillo que daba a la gran escalera, una mano lo agarró de la parte trasera del chaleco, a la altura del cuello, haciendo que se detuviera bruscamente si no quería ahogarse. Tragó grueso para recuperar el aliento, y una vez que su respiración volvió a la normalidad se dispuso a desafiar al inútil que le había hecho eso.

—¿Se puede saber qué narices… ha-ces? —terminó en un tono mucho más bajo y menos agresivo al que había empezado.

Cuando dio media vuelta esperaba encontrarse a cualquiera de su curso para machacarle, pero no a un chico mucho mayor que él que le sacaba dos cabezas de altura.

—Creo que tienes algo que no te pertenece —dijo Dean en tono severo y nada amigable, totalmente lo opuesto a como era con sus amigos.

—No sé de qué me hablas —escupió con desagrado al ver que era un Gryffindor.

Dio media vuelta para intentar marcharse de allí pero, de nuevo, Dean le puso la mano sobre el hombro y le obligó a mirarle.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí. Tienes la entrada de quidditch de una chica, Hermione Granger, y me gustaría que cuando ella vuelva la encuentre en el mismo sitio en el que la dejó —dijo con fingida amabilidad.

El chico bufó con malicia.

—No creo que vuelva… —susurró para sí.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Dean con desconfianza.

—Nada.

Pero quizás el Slytherin estaba cometiendo el error de considerar a Dean como uno más de su clase, gente a la que era fácil manipular, pero se equivocaba.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione estaba desesperada, llevaba eternos minutos dando vueltas por la habitación levantando polvo sin saber qué hacer y para colmo le rugían las tripas. Mencionó mentalmente todos los insultos que conocía asociándolos con Draco pero con eso no conseguía absolutamente nada, aunque se negaba a hacerse a la idea de que ese astuto Malfoy se saliera con la suya.

Cuando giró sobre sus talones para seguir son sus paseos escuchó acercarse a alguien por el pasillo. Todo lo rápido que pudo se dirigió a la puerta y volvió a aporrearla pidiendo que la sacaran, y como si hubiese dado resultado escuchó el sonido metálico de un palo posiblemente puesto en la cerradura, seguido del zarandeo de unas llaves. La puerta se abrió y encontró frente a ella al chico de Slytherin que la había engañado, pero esta vez no tenía ninguna sonrisa en el rostro, sino que estaba más bien indignado, sin mirarla a la cara, pero sin dejar su orgullo que parecía bastante pisoteado.

A su lado estaba Dean, agarrándolo del chaleco y alegrándose de haberla sacado de allí.

—¡Oh, Dean, gracias! Ya pensé que me quedaría aquí horas —él le respondió con una amplia sonrisa—. Pero, ¿cómo has…?

—Le encontré quitándote esto —dijo sacando la entrada de su bolsillo y tendiéndosela—, y el resto no ha sido demasiado complicado.

El Slytherin resopló.

—Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es llevarlo a McGonagall y que ella se ocupe de él para que…

—No.

Le interrumpió Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó extrañado Dean— Te ha encerrado.

—Lo sé, pero no merece la pena.

Hermione sabía que si McGonagall se enteraba, se sabría que Draco había sido el culpable y eso conllevaría a dar demasiadas explicaciones.

La Gryffindor se agachó un poco para acercarse más a él.

—¿Dónde está?

El chico la miró por el rabillo del ojo con desagrado y tras unos segundos respondió a regañadientes sabiendo a quién se refería.

—Se ha ido esta mañana temprano.

—¿A dónde?

—¡Y yo que sé! No soy su secretario.

Hermione se incorporó preguntándose a dónde habría ido Draco abandonando Hogwarts. Tendría que ser algo importante ya que necesitaba el permiso de un profesor, pero ¿cuál era el motivo?

—Bueno, Dean, se me ha hecho muy tarde y tengo que marcharme al partido. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.

—No hay por qué darlas —le contestó con amabilidad.

—Y tú, treinta puntos menos para Slytherin —terminó marchándose.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Te parece poco encerrar a una prefecta? —dijo Dean harto de ese Slytherin, y siguiendo los pasos de Hermione, también se marchó.

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione llegó a la biblioteca para recoger lo más pronto posible sus cosas, iba tarde.

—¿Mione? ¿Mione, dónde estás? Oh, sabía que estarías aquí —dijo Lavender apareciendo en la biblioteca preparada para salir—. Habíamos quedado hace diez minutos ¿qué haces aún aquí? Nos están esperando.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Se me ha hecho tarde pero ya estoy lista.

Sin darle ni siquiera tiempo para comer, Hermione fue corriendo hacia su habitación para dejar los libros, cogió la varita, la entrada y se despidió de Harry y Ron para ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Las gemelas y Lavender la esperaban impacientes, cada una con una foto diferente de Viktor posiblemente para intentar que se la firmara. Entraron en el despacho y la profesora les abrió su chimenea advirtiéndolas de que tuvieran cuidado y no regresaran tarde ya que al día siguiente había clases de nuevo. Cuando solo quedó Hermione por pasar, McGonagall le dijo personalmente que vigilase a las otras chicas, y depositando en ella toda su confianza, le dio el último puñado de polvos flu.

Casi había olvidado cómo era viajar por ese método, seguía siendo tan desagradable como la última vez, cuando en quinto curso ella, Harry y los demás entraron en el ministerio. Se le revolvió el estómago, y no haber comido nada no ayudaba precisamente. Aterrizó en la chimenea indicada y volvió a posar sus pies en el suelo. Habían llegado a una tienda de tamaño medio de regalos con motivo del partido de quidditch, con un largo pasillo lleno de chimeneas a los lados por el que no cesaba de entrar magos. Toda la estancia estaba llena de objetos con los colores rojo y negro de Bulgaria además de los irlandeses, verde y blanco. Había desde tazas y banderas animadas de los equipos hasta petardos que dibujaban la cara de Viktor Krum en el aire. También, aprovechando que era un espectáculo también de niños pequeños aficionados al quidditch, reservaban una esquina para chocolatinas, dulces y golosinas de ambos equipos, por lo que ya estaba formada una gran cola, que atendía una mujer rechoncha y amable con un delantal, a base de madres con sus pequeños con bolsas a rebosar de chuches y adolescentes histéricas con la cara pintada de corazones y nombres de jugadores.

Hermione, esquivando a todos los que llegaban por polvos flu, salió de la tienda y en la puerta la esperaban los demás. Junto a Lavender, Padma y Parvati, se encontraban dos señores adultos con rasgos hindúes cogidos de la mano, la Gryffindor supuso que serían sus padres. A su derecha había una niña pequeña, con una gran piruleta roja en la mano, mientras que con la otra agarraba a un chico también parecido al resto de la familia, unos años mayor que ella.

—Hermione, mira, te presento —dijo Padma entusiasmada haciendo que Hermione se acercara—. Estos son mis padres. Mamá, papá, esta es Hermione Granger.

—Encantada de conocerlos —saludó amablemente.

—Igualmente querida, las chicas nos han hablado muy bien de ti —respondió la señora Patil.

—Esta —continuó señalando a la más pequeña— es nuestra prima Vanisha.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Hermione agachándose un poco para estar a su altura.

Pero la chica la miró con una sonrisa tímida escondiendo medio cuerpo detrás del otro chico.

—Perdónala, es bastante vergonzosa —dijo el que estaba a su lado.

—Y este es su hermano, Aryam —terminó Padma.

—Un placer, Hermione —la saludó tendiéndole la mano y ella le sonrió.

—Bueno, hechas las presentaciones propongo que nos pongamos en marcha cuanto antes, aún queda un rato por andar.

Todos se dispusieron a empezar el camino y entonces fue cuando Hermione pudo fijarse en el lugar en el que estaban. Parecía un pueblo, pero muy pequeño, con calles estrechas y desiguales decoradas la mayoría con bonitas fachadas de humildes tiendas y hogares. A medida que iban avanzando encontraban familias que también se encaminaban al estadio de quidditch con las bufandas de sus respectivos equipos.

Ese día no había salido como Hermione había planeado, pero en ese momento, pensó que no podría estar tan mal.

Durante el camino pudo conocer mejor a Aryam, el primo de las gemelas, quien estaba asombrado por el historial que le habían contado sobre ella, impecable y con las mejores notas de todas su generación de Hogwarts. Hermione agradeció la admiración. Le pareció un chico encantador y muy simpático, además de tener un gran sentido del humor que le hizo el camino más corto.

Vanisha, que no se separaba de la mano de Aryam, siempre miraba a Hermione con ojos grandes y tímidos, pero a la vez con curiosidad, hasta que la Gryffindor se decidió a hablarle con ternura para no asustarla.

—Bueno, Vanisha ¿y a ti cuánto te queda para empezar Hogwarts?

Pero no dio resultado. Con la misma expresión se escondió más tras su hermano, sin dejar de perder el contacto visual con ella.

—Tranquila, no es por ti. Es así de tímida siempre —respondió Aryam.

En ese momento Padma se les unió a la conversación y le preguntó a Aryam sobre su recién estrenado empleo, y mientras estos estaban sumergidos en el diálogo, algo tiró dos veces de la camiseta de Hermione para abajo. Miró a su izquierda y encontró a Vanisha, que se había terminado la piruleta y ahora tenía un dedo en la boca.

—Me quedan cuatro años —le dijo avergonzadamente mientras le agarraba la mano con naturalidad, como si fuese su hermano.

Hermione le sonrió y sujetó la mano de Vanisha.

Por sorprendente que le pareciera, durante el camino restante Vanisha no se separó de ella todavía cogida de su mano, hablando, riéndose y jugando a juegos de palabras –aunque Hermione le dejaba ganar siempre-. La familia Patil quedó también impresionada ya que la pequeña no solía abrirse tanto con los desconocidos, aunque aún con Lavender no era capaz de hablar, y a Hermione no le extrañaba, la habría asustado llamándola Vanish o simplemente Vani.

Tras salir de las estrechas calles del pueblo se adentraron en otro paisaje diferente, sin casas ni tiendas, tan solo césped con un ancho camino irregular cuesta arriba en el centro por el que se dirigirían al estadio. Anduvieron sin detenerse y por fin llegaron a la cima de la cuesta, y entonces vieron lo que habían estado esperando, el estadio de quidditch. Era un gran edifico circular, de grandes dimensiones, por el que se veía desde el exterior los grandes focos apuntando al campo. Una multitud de gente caminaba hacia él y algunos volvían pero para comprar en alguna de las tiendas ambulantes que se habían colocado a los pies del estadio. Hermione reparó en que aquel lugar estaba bordeado desde los extremos por un gran bosque de altos y espesos árboles, dándole más recogimiento al estadio pero al mismo tiempo un toque espeluznante si se contemplaba bien, a pesar de ello, la gente no parecía prestar atención al bosque y mostraba caras alegres y entusiasmadas por el partido que empezaría en pocos minutos.

Sin demorarse más, llegaron a una de las puertas del edificio, Hermione intentando no ponerse al lado de Lavender ya que ésta no paraba de dar gritos de nerviosismo.

—¿No es emocionante? —preguntó Lavender mientras mostraban sus entradas y subían las escaleras para llegar a su sitio.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Parvati.

—¿Y tú Herms, nerviosa por ver a Viktor?

Le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas pícaras a la castaña y siguió subiendo. Ahora que lo pensaba, algo nerviosa sí que estaba. Viktor había significado mucho para ella y hacía tiempo que no le veía, tenía muchas ganas de volver a hablar con él.

Llegaron a su sitio, uno de los más altos pero con una vista perfecta y al lado de otra familia amiga de los Patil. El estadio estaba al completo, y cuando Hermione notó como la gente empezaba a vitorear y a aplaudir, le dio un pequeño brinco al corazón. Los jugadores comenzaban a salir volando sobre sus escobas. Los primeros fueron los Irlandeses, aclamados por aquellos que vestían de verde y blanco, y tras ellos, fue el turno de los búlgaros. Salió el guardián, seguido por los bateadores y los cazadores. Y después de que el capitán Alexei Levski hiciera su entrada, Hermione reconoció un rostro muy familiar.

Las gradas se exaltaron gritando el nombre de Krum y viendo como éste volaba rodeando el campo sobre su escoba, hasta detenerse y buscar con la mirada un lugar en concreto, el correspondiente con la entrada de Hermione. Sus ojos se detuvieron y se entornaron en un punto, y entonces ella entendió que la había visto cuando esbozó una amplia sonrisa y asintió levemente en modo de saludo. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa aún más radiante y saludándole con la mano, antes de que volviera a emprender el vuelo y reunirse con los de su equipo.

—¡Herms! ¡Te ha saludado! ¡Viktor Krum te ha saludado! —gritó Lavender eufórica al haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

—Somos buenos amigos —dijo Hermione sin poder evitar mantener una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, estaba muy contenta de verle.

El partido comenzó y la gente animaba con todas sus fuerzas a su equipo favorito, sin dejar de hacerlo en ningún minuto. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, el juego se hacía más y más reñido, y de vez en cuando, Viktor volvía su mirada hacia Hermione buscando una cara familiar y reconfortante.

El reloj seguía su curso y la noche cayó sobre ellos, mostrándoles que había pasado gran tiempo, hasta que finalmente, esperando aún más, Viktor consiguió atrapar la snitch, lo que le dio la victoria a los búlgaros por pocos puntos.

Hubo varias reacciones, algunos aplaudieron ferozmente mientras Krum paseaba la snitch en su mano, otros arremetían contra todo lo que se les ponía en su camino y los restantes se limitaban a permanecer en silencio o directamente marcharse. Hermione pertenecía a los del primer grupo, aunque no tan eufóricamente, pero aplaudía con entusiasmo. Al cabo de poco, los jugadores empezaron a retirarse del campo hacia sus vestuarios y las gradas a movilizarse para bajar mientras la mayoría seguían vitoreando a su equipo ganador.

La familia Patil decidió esperar en sus sitios hasta que la multitud se despejase un poco, además estaban muy alto y estarían muy agobiados al intentar bajar las escaleras con tanta gente. Por lo que aguardaron junto a los amigos de los señores Patil. A Hermione se le hizo eterno el tiempo en que el estadio se vaciaba, puesto que Lavender no había parado de hablar con la voz aún excitada –y más molesta- por el partido.

Al rato, el estadio se calmó un poco y bajaron las escaleras, aunque salieron por la puerta que quedaba directamente frente al bosque, ya que la principal estaba abarrotada porque algunos magos habían aprovechado la situación y habían colocado mesas al aire libre para servir varios platos de cena y así ganar algo de dinero. Los padres de Padma y Parvati decidieron visitar alguno de esos restaurantes improvisados para despedirse de sus amigos por lo que salieron del estadio y comenzaron a rodearlo para llegar a la parte donde se encontraba la gente.

—Hermione —dijo una voz gruesa con acento cerrado.

La Gryffindor se dio la vuelta y allí encontró a Viktor Krum, ya cambiado de ropa y con el abrigo puesto. La miraba con una gran sonrisa que relajaba todo su rostro.

—¡Viktor! —respondiéndole con una sonrisa aún mayor se acercó a él y le abrazó —Me preguntaba si te volvería a ver antes de irme.

—No quería marcharme sin verte antes.

—Perdón que interrumpa —dijo Padma tímidamente mientras Parvati contenía las ganas de gritar de Lavender—, Hermione nosotros seguimos hacia delante para cenar. Te esperamos allí.

Hermione asintió y las demás se fueron sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás.

—Enhorabuena por la victoria, has estado genial.

—Muchas gracias. Que estuvieses en las gradas me ha ayudado mucho.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente bajo su mirada pero no por eso dejó de sonreír radiante.

—Bueno cuéntame, ¿cómo te va todo? —preguntó Viktor.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato no muy largo, aunque no se movieron del sitio ya que Viktor no quería llegar a ojos de los demás porque se acercarían a él y no le dejarían estar con ella.

—Krum. ¡Krum!

Un chico alto y rubio salió del estadio por la puerta de los vestuarios, y Hermione lo reconoció como uno de los golpeadores de su equipo. Lo estaba buscando.

—Oh, estás aquí. Menos mal que te encuentro —al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione le sonrió y le extendió la mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola, yo soy Ivan Volkov. Y tú, eres Hermione Granger si no me equivoco, ¿verdad? —preguntó lanzándole una mirada divertida a Krum.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió sonriente.

—Krum, solo quedamos tú y yo, tenemos que marcharnos ya.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hermione extrañada.

—Mañana tenemos otro partido muy importante en Francia, de última hora y debemos estar allí pronto —explicó con un suspiro de decepción—. Según el equipo contrario, los motivos para adelantar la fecha del partido están totalmente justificados, pero creemos que lo hacen para tenernos más agotados —terminó con una leve sonrisita a la que Hermione respondió.

—Estoy segura de que conseguiréis ganarles.

—Hermione, siento mucho haberte hecho venir para tenerme que ir tan pronto pero…

—No te preocupes, Viktor. Lo entiendo. Tienes que marcharte —dijo en tono amable.

—Intentaré volver a Londres lo más pronto posible. Pero la próxima vez por mi cuenta, para que podamos quedar algún día.

—Te tomo la palabra.

Le sonrió ampliamente y entonces volvieron a darse un abrazo amistoso.

—Adiós, Hermione.

—Adiós, Viktor.

—Un placer, Hermione —se despidió Ivan.

—Igualmente.

Y entonces ambos se desaparecieron.

Hermione se quedó pensando en la cantidad de problemas que había tenido para pasar poco más de diez minutos con Viktor, pero al menos había podido hablar con él de nuevo. Entonces recordó a Draco, y se preguntó qué pasaría cuando volvieran a verse en Hogwarts. Él tenía que darle muchas explicaciones, y lo que Hermione más esperaba, una disculpa.

Comenzó a rodear el estadio para reunirse con la familia Patil, pero de repente, alguien gritó. Un grito demasiado agudo, aterrorizador, que de tan solo escucharlo a Hermione se le congeló el corazón. Se detuvo en seco y observó con detenimiento de dónde provenía. Veía desde las sombras a la muchedumbre de gente reunida en el restaurante ambulante, a lo lejos, al otro lado del estadio, y una muchacha con el pánico plasmado en la cara mientras señalaba con dedos temblorosos al cielo. Todos miraron hacia arriba y sus rostros se descompusieron, quedándose inmóviles. Entonces Hermione levantó la mirada y encontró lo que menos hubiese esperado.

En la oscuridad de la noche, las nubes grises se alzaban de tal forma que moldeaban una figura, la más escalofriante, aquella que todos temían.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

Los gritos comenzaron, eclipsando el sonido de aquellos objetos arrojados al suelo fruto de la gran movilización que se fue formando mientras la serpiente se deslizaba por la calavera. Hermione, aún en las sombras que producía el estadio, no reconoció a ninguno de sus acompañantes debido al revuelo, pero tenía que encontrarlos y marcharse inmediatamente antes de que ocurriese algo que lamentar, aunque su valor de Gryffindor también le instaba a quedarse y pelear. No le dio tiempo a avanzar mucho cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y se giró con rostro asustado.

De las copas de numerosos árboles del bosque comenzó a salir humo provocado por vivas llamas de fuego que poco a poco comenzaba a extenderse por cada lado. Pero lo peor fue cuando Hermione pudo ver cómo oleadas de sombras negras y serpenteantes sobrevolaban a toda velocidad el bosque, saliendo de ellas varias luces azules que incendiaban más árboles a su paso. Eran muy numerosas y todas ellas se hundían en la oscuridad de la arboleda para recuperar su forma. Mortífagos.

Hermione escuchaba como cada vez más voces se juntaban y avanzaban, dejándose ver. Salieron por cada rincón del bosque, como si fuese un gran círculo en el que su centro fuese el estadio. Algunos llevaban grandes antorchas para iluminar su paso, mientras que otros simplemente llevaban su varita en mano sin pensárselo dos veces antes de mandar cualquier tipo de hechizo al primero que se le cruzase ya que ese era el cometido de todos ellos.

Estaban ansiosos por conseguir aún más pánico de toda aquella gente y en pocos segundos llegaron donde antes la mayoría estaban cenando cómodamente en los restaurantes ambulantes, en el sitio en el que quedaban todas las mesas en el suelo, incluso algunas ardiendo, y gran cantidad de gente corriendo para el lado opuesto de los mortífagos, sin poder evitar que ya se escuchasen los primeros ataques.

Hermione notó las pisadas de más mortífagos que se acercaban por el bosque hacia donde ella estaba, así que aprovechó la gran oscuridad del estadio para esconderse tras una de las varias columnas que rodeaban todo el edificio. Era lo suficientemente grande para taparla entera y puesto que no había luces, la castaña esperó no ser encontrada.

Los pasos avanzaron, eran varios, rugían de forma escalofriante y Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse al reconocer una risa en particular, demasiado aguda y espeluznante para olvidarla.

Sin duda, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba entre ellos, disfrutando como ningún otro y lanzando hechizos allí y allá prendiendo fuego a todo.

Cuando el ruido se alejó, Hermione se atrevió a mirar discretamente. No había nadie. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo llegar hasta la familia Patil sin ser atacada antes. No sabía dónde estaban o si se habían marchado sin ella, pero tenía que buscarlos.

Rodeó el estadio pasando desapercibida por las columnas y con suerte ningún mortífago volvía ya del bosque, todos permanecían de espaldas combatiendo con algunos que habían decidió hacerles frente y con los primeros aurores que, afortunadamente, comenzaban a llegar.

Hermione quiso aprovechar la concentración de todos ellos para salir corriendo y buscar alguna cara conocida, y en el caso de no encontrarla, marchar al pueblo donde quizás la estuvieran esperando preocupados e inquietos su llegada.

Pero como supuso, no le sería tan fácil. Un hombre con una gran capa negra dio la vuelta al escuchar sus pasos, mostrando su máscara de mortífago.

—¡Crucio!

Pero Hermione pudo esquivarlo en el último momento. La Gryffindor lanzó un hechizo ofensivo pero el mortífago con un simple giro de muñeca lo detuvo. E inmediatamente después Hermione lanzó otro sin que el mortífago tuviese tiempo de reacción.

—¡Expelliarmus!

Consiguió que su varita saliese disparada y entonces:

—¡Vermilleus!

Tres esferas rojas se dirigieron al mortífago haciéndolo saltar por los aires cuando éstas explotaron al llegar a él.

Hermione siguió hacia delante mientras a cada segundo realizaba algún hechizo defensivo para evitar salir herida. A su paso se fijó en el escenario, una noche decorada con destellos azules y rojos, llamas, y lo que más le preocupó fue creer haber visto más de un reflejo verde. Pero por suerte cada vez más torbellinos de humo blanco aparecían de la nada para combatir a los mortífagos.

En uno de ellos, salió una joven aurora de pelo morado. Ver por fin a alguien conocido le reconfortó un poco.

—¡Tonks!

Hermione se quiso dirigir hacia ella.

—¡Avada K…

—¡Protego Totalum!

En menos de un segundo ocurrieron varias cosas. Uno de los mortífagos le lanzó la maldición mortal sin que ella lo hubiese esperado, pero en el último momento Aryam creó una burbuja protectora alrededor de Hermione que pronto se desvaneció al ser realizada rápidamente, pero fue lo suficientemente eficaz para salvarla. El mortífago había desaparecido y no llegó a verle la cara, aunque posiblemente no le hubiese gustado saber de quién se trataba.

Tonks, alerta de la maldición que había escuchado, se giró y vio a Hermione, que se había quedado paralizada.

—¡Engorgio!

Tonks apuntó a una mesa volcada justo en frente de la Gryffindor e hizo que aumentara de tamaño lo suficiente para poder cubrirla. Fue corriendo hacia ella al igual que Aryam, estando pendiente de su alrededor aunque la mesa los protegiese de los hechizos.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Podría haberte matado! ¡Debes estar más atenta! —le advirtió Aryam aún nervioso por si no hubiese realizado bien el hechizo, pero Hermione no reaccionaba apenas, estaba muy pálida.

—Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Expulso! —atacó por el lado de la mesa a un mortífago que se acercaba— ¿Hermione?

Tonks le agitó el brazo para que espabilara, obteniendo resultado.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Si no llega a ser por ti Aryam, ahora yo…

—Eso ya no importa —la interrumpió—. Te estábamos buscando. Debemos marcharnos.

—Y pronto —continuó Tonks—. No sé por qué estás aún aquí, Hermione. Es peligroso.

—Ella tiene razón, vámon…

—¡Aryam!

Las gemelas Patil y Lavender se acercaron con el rostro descompuesto, esquivando todos los hechizos que llegaban cubriéndose tras cada objeto que encontraban y lanzando hechizos defensivos.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? Os dije que me esperaseis a salvo —dijo Aryam enfadado.

—Es Vanisha… no está —respondió Padma con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aryam parecía petrificado.

—Cuando tú te fuiste aprovechó para salir corriendo a buscarte porque pensó que te harían daño —continuó Parvati mientras su primo adoptaba un rostro de terror —. Pero hemos venido a buscarla, todas.

—¡No! —contestó furioso— ¡Id con vuestros padres a salvo! Y tú también Hermione. Yo la buscaré.

Y entonces salió de la protección de la mesa con la varita en lo alto y se marchó a buscar a su hermana.

—¡Vamos Hermione! —dijo Lavender levantándose.

—Yo me quedo.

—¡¿Qué? —gritaron las gemelas, Lavender y Tonks al unísono.

—Ya has oído a mi primo…—replicó Parvati.

Pero un hechizo rozó la mesa y Padma, Parvati y Lavender tuvieron que salir corriendo si no querían ser alcanzadas por una maldición. Le hicieron ademanes a Hermione pero, obligadas por todos los hechizos que pasaban a su lado, se perdieron de vista.

—De eso nada, Hermione. Te llevaré hasta el pueblo.

—¡No! —se opuso— Tonks, soy de la Orden y quiero ayudar. He dado clases de defensa con Harry, Ron y el Ejército de Dumbledore. Estoy preparada.

—¡Hermione esto no es como una clase cualquiera!… ¡Petrificus Totalus!... Pueden matarte, han estado a punto de hacerlo y no dudarán en volver a intentarlo.

—Estaré prevenida. Lo prometo.

—De ninguna manera, Hermione. No dejaré que te juegues la vida de esa forma tan tonta —se negó en rotundo—. Vuelve con las demás y marchaos a Hogwarts, donde deberíais estar. Yo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo.

Pero antes de que se levantara y se fuese Hermione lo intentó por última vez.

—¿Y qué me dices de Vanisha? Es muy pequeña y no sabe defenderse. Tengo que encontrarla —y viendo que Tonks iba a volver a argumentar, continuó—. Aryam ha ido a buscarla, pero dos personas pueden más que una.

Tonks volvió a pensarlo. En realidad había visto a Hermione luchar y lo hacía bastante bien, pero no quería que nada saliese mal. Aunque por otro lado, conocía esas ganas de combatir, las mismas que tenía ella a su edad y de ahí se había convertido en aurora.

—Está bien —dijo con resignación—. Pero solo vas a buscar a esa niña y cuando la encuentres quiero verte corriendo para ir a Hogwarts. ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo —dijo entusiasmada.

Tonks le sonrió y la dejó para seguir combatiendo mientras Hermione pensaba dónde podría haberse metido Vanisha. Una niña de su edad estaría asustada al ver a tantas personas luchando entre sí con la mayoría del paisaje ardiendo. Entonces pensó que su mejor lugar para esconderse sería el estadio, donde lo había hecho ella antes.

Salió corriendo y con varios hechizos defensivos y de ataque llegó de nuevo a las columnas que rodeaban el estadio, el único sitio a oscuras y vacío. Empezó a rodearlo mirando detrás de cada columna cuando algo la golpeó fuertemente.

Un destello rojo impactó en su espalda empujándola en el aire hacia atrás hasta chocarse con una columna de cara con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo de rodillas casi abatida y sin aliento. Entonces lo vio, apareciendo por donde se perdía el resto del estadio, un hombre de capa negra con máscara de mortífago. Lo reconoció al instante y supo que ya había intentado atacarla antes.

Rápidamente se incorporó mientras él avanzaba a ella lentamente, sin prisa, como si tuviera la certeza de que no iba a escapar.

—¡Desmaius! —pero Ernie lo esquivó— ¡Everte Statum! —otro intento fallido— ¡Expell…

Pero Ernie realizó un hechizo no verbal y, de nuevo, volvió a saltar por los aires cayendo con gran peso al suelo mientras su varita cayó a más distancia a sus espaldas.

—Yo también me alegro de verte… preciosa —dijo Ernie en el tono más sádico.

Hermione estaba sin fuerzas, dolida en todas las partes de su cuerpo pero como pudo se arrastró hacia atrás mirándolo a él, en busca de su varita.

—Creo que tenemos algo pendiente ¿me equivoco? Algo que dejé a la mitad aquella primera vez que nos vimos, y que hace un momento no me han dejado terminar —siguió avanzando mientras Hermione se alejaba—. Aunque esta vez, déjame que juegue un poco más —y con una sonrisa escalofriante levantó la varita.

—¡Cruci…

—¡Bombarda Máxima! —dijo una voz que Hermione no sabía de dónde provenía.

Una parte del estadio comenzó a derrumbarse, cayendo los escombros grandes y pesados en el sitio dónde estaba Ernie, pero un segundo antes, éste se convirtió en humo negro y salió volando.

Hermione miró hacia todas direcciones, no había nadie. Se levantó con prisa mientras un rasguño en la frente le sangraba. Fue hasta su varita y cuando la cogió, antes de que le diese tiempo a incorporarse, alguien se colocó tras ella y le tapó la boca con la mano. Le sujetó el brazo con el que sostenía la varita colocándose detrás de la espalda para evitar que le atacase y la llevó hacia el bosque, sin darse cuenta de que una niña pequeña lo vio todo escondida tras una de las columnas.

Hermione gritaba mientras alguna lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero era inútil, nadie la escucharía allí y menos cuando le tapaban la boca. Todo estaba oscuro y con la cantidad de árboles que había, había perdido de vista el claro hacia el estadio. Llegaron a un gran árbol de enormes raíces y la empujó tras el tronco, aún más en las sombras, entonces fue cuando una voz se dirigió a ella y su corazón se paralizó.

—Te dije que no vinieras.

Las manos empezaron a aflojar su brazo y su boca quedó descubierta. Muy lentamente giró sobre sus talones y lo que vio hizo la hizo retroceder como un acto reflejo.

Delante de ella se encontraba un chico con una larga túnica negra y una capucha que no lograba taparle la máscara plateada de mortífago. Su cuerpo se estremeció y se quedó sin aliento cuando éste alzó la mano, se retiró la capucha y con un movimiento se deshizo de la máscara haciéndola desaparecer, dejando su rostro visible.

Draco la observó. Se había quedado inmóvil mientras una lágrima resbalaba temerosa por su mejilla y llegaba a su boca abierta por la impresión. Sabía que su reacción no sería buena, hasta él sentía asco por él mismo. Su frente seguía sangrando y se acercó a ella.

—¿Te ha hecho algo más?

Pero Hermione retrocedió otro paso, sin cambiar el rostro. Él no quiso presionarla.

—Tú eres… eres uno de ellos —dijo entrecortadamente y muy lento, como si aún no se lo creyese—. Debí haberlo imaginado.

Draco puso su mano derecha sobre la manga de su brazo izquierdo y Hermione, sabiendo lo que iba hacer, notó como su corazón dejó de latir por un instante. Pero cuando descubrió su antebrazo, no esperaba encontrarlo totalmente limpio, sin ningún tipo de marca. Hermione se sorprendió aún más y lo miró confundida, aunque todavía sin atreverse a acercarse.

—Estar aquí vestido de esta forma no es algo con lo que disfrute, Hermione —volvió a cubrirse el brazo.

—Sabías que esto iba a ocurrir. Lo sabías desde hace una semana y aun así has permitido que suceda —dijo Hermione recuperándose.

—No podía hacer nada —replicó molesto—. Mi padre pertenece a este bando, toda mi familia pertenece a este bando. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que me tocase a mí —no pareció muy convincente, más bien, enfadado consigo mismo.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. A pesar de que su familia estuviese con Voldemort él no tenía por qué seguir sus pasos, aunque tenía que reconocer que siempre había pensado que sería así.

—Hermione —esta vez la agarró por los hombros sin que ella se apartase, aunque tampoco hacía nada por recibirlo—, todo esto tiene una larga explicación. Prometo explicártela pero ahora debes marcharte —dijo muy serio y a la vez preocupado.

—No. Ahí fuera la gente está enfrentándose teniendo el riesgo de morir y posiblemente también lo estén haciendo las personas con las que he venido…—dijo muy enfadada.

—Volverán sin ti, pero tú tienes que volver a Hogwarts. Ya.

—¿No lo entiendes, Draco? Se trata de la vida de las personas. ¡Voy a ayudar!

—¡La que no lo entiendes eres tú! ¡Ellos te matarán! —lo dijo de tal forma que a Hermione se le encogió el corazón— Van a por los sangre sucia, van a por _ti_.

Hermione se quedó como si le hubiesen echado un gran cubo de agua fría. Su propia vida era la que corría peligro.

Draco se agachó y buscó entre las raíces del árbol hasta destapar un pergamino arrugado.

—Es un traslador. Te llevará hasta la taberna de Emerald Sislbury. Cuando estés allí intenta ir al despacho de McGonagall por la chimenea. Si no puedes, en este pergamino está la manera de llegar a las mazmorras por un pasadizo. Vamos, tócalo.

Pero Hermione no se movió.

—¿A qué esperas? ¿No has escuchado lo que te acabo de decir? ¡Si te ven te matarán! —gritó Draco desesperado mientras se impacientaba.

El ruido de unas pisadas los alarmó y Draco cogió su mano haciendo que se agachara.

—Hermione, si aún confías en mí tócalo. Te prometo que te lo explicaré todo —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Entonces Hermione, mirando aquellos ojos grises que le suplicaban, tocó el traslador y desapareció.

Draco salió del escondite que le proporcionaba el árbol para volver al estadio pero Ernie estaba llegando, mirándolo con malicia.

—No está bien ayudar a los sangre sucia, Malfoy. Parece que eso no te ha quedado muy claro todavía —dijo furioso, deseoso de venganza.

—Déjala en paz —gruñó Draco apretando los puños y las mandíbulas.

—Eso no va a ser posible. Esto ya es algo de cuestión personal —terminó mirándole con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Entonces Draco, previendo su próximo movimiento, levantó la varita rápidamente, pero la de Ernie llegó hasta él antes.

—¡Crucio!

* * *

_¡Hola chicos! Buff... que de tiempo hace ya que no subía ningún capítulo y ya era hora. _

_Este curso está acabando conmigo porque no me deja tiempo para nada! No sabéis las ganas que tenía de escribir pero solo tenía media hora cada ciertos días. Otro problema esque con tanto tiempo que ha pasado la inspiración iba y venía, he tenido que releer mil veces más de una parte y aún así no me convencía, pero no quería haceros esperar más así que así ha quedado._

_Hermione finalmente fue al partido aunque un chico de Slytherin trató de impedirlo (como se sabe fue olbigado por Draco). Allí vio a Krum y después sucedió lo que se supo en el capítulo anterior, todos los mortífagos fueron a pelear. Ernie trata de matar a Hermione en dos ocasiones y en la última la salva Draco que le tiene preparado el traslador para que se vaya a la taberna que en el capítulo pasado el chico de Slytherin le habló de ella. _

_El siguiente capítulo no tengo ni idea para cuando estará, ojalá no muy tarde :( _

_Espero conservar algunos de los lectores ya que con tanto tiempo más de uno habrá dejado de leer aunque ojalá aquellos a los que le haya pasado vuelvan a recuperar el interés en la historia que aunque tarde no voy a abandonarla :D **Lau, LucyFelton14, sailor mercuri o neptune, Yuffie, Gaby27, xiomara4, Elizabeth Swan Cullen, Cassiophia23, luna-maga, Jises Malfoy-Zabini**_ _**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ENSERIO SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ PARA SABER VUESTRA OPINIÓN Y SABER QUE SEGUÍS AHÍ :) **espero que no dejéis de comentar y los que no lo hayáis hecho que os animeis :D_

_Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :D Muchos besos! _

**Cristina94**_  
_


	26. Sí, he vuelto :)

**Atención**: esto **NO** es un capítulo nuevo, tan solo es una nota para informaros de que la historia la voy a continuar **muy pronto**.

Hola de nuevooo! :DDD

Madre mía que de tiempo que no pasaba por aquí! Sé que no valdrá de nada pediros disculpas por tooooooooooooooooooodos los meses sin escribir, pero sinceramente he estado con otras cosas y dejé la historia un poco apartada.

Pero esta semana me acordé y ví que tenía varios mensajes y muchos comentarios pidiendo que volviera y por supuesto lo voy a hacer! :D

Me estoy leyendo de nuevo toda la historia para que no se me escape ningún detalle y enseguida me pondré con el próximo capítulo, pero esta vez de verdad jajaja que ahora que tengo vacaciones de Navidad tendré tiempo para escribir.

Espero no haber perdido a todos los lectores, aunque con el tiempo que he tardado no me puedo quejar -.-

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis seguido ahí a pesar de todo, mirando si actualizaba cada semana! Siento una vez más haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero más vale tarde que nunca no? :)

Lo que si me gustaría pediros un pequeño favor, que me dejéis reviews con vuestras opiniones acerca de como quedó la historia, para volver a meterme de lleno en el argumento y también saber vuestro punto de vista que para mí es muy importante :)

Pues no tengo mucho más que deciros, tan solo que FELIZ NAVIDAD y nos vemos muuuuuuy prontooooo! :D


End file.
